Mi ángel guardián
by Love and Dead
Summary: UA. Ansiaba un amor caído del cielo... Sakura Haruno, bibliotecaria de un pequeño pueblo, atropella a un atractivo ángel errante. Itachi sale ileso del accidente, demuestra conocer cada detalle de su vida y le anuncia que lo han enviado del Cielo para salvarla. Juntos emprenden un viaje que rompe toda regla celestial y terrenal, está preparado para perder el cielo en sus brazos.
1. ¿Mi qué?

¡Hola! Esta es mi segunda adaptación de un libro de Jude Deveraux, debo admitir que me gustan mucho sus libros.

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku (Nótese que la primera adaptación también fue ItaSaku).

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 1**

_Montañas Altas Kubisaki, 1998._

«Voy a matarlo», refunfuñó Sakura Haruno; alzó la voz y dijo, más alto: «A matarlo. A asesinarlo. A despedazarlo.» Golpeó el volante con el puño; la dominaba un sentimiento de rabia que si bien desapareció al recordar la humillación que había sentido aquella noche, el desconcierto hizo aparecer de nuevo.

«¿Me han dado el premio porque voy a casarme con Sasuke?», se preguntó en voz alta al doblar una curva cerrada de la carretera. Cuando una de las ruedas hizo saltar la gravilla del arcén, respiró profundamente y se obligó a reducir la velocidad. Aunque aminoró la marcha, su pie volvió a presionar con más fuerza el acelerador y tomó la siguiente curva más deprisa todavía.

Al pasar como un bólido al lado de un árbol en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna, sintió que las lágrimas le empañaban la vista. La velada había representado mucho para ella. Tal vez, el hecho de que la Asociación Nacional de Bibliotecas le reconociera sus méritos no significaba nada para Sasuke, pero para Sakura lo era todo. Distribuir libros gratis por las zonas rurales de las montañas quizá carecía de importancia para un reportero tan inteligente como Sasuke, pero era una labor en la que Sakura invertía gran parte de su tiempo (y casi todo su dinero), de modo que la había emocionado que alguien la valorara por ella.

Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas en cuanto empezó a nublársele la vista, convencida de que estaba haciendo correr el rímel, pero ¿quién la iba a ver ahora? Se dirigía hacia un romántico hostal en cuyas habitaciones, decoradas con antiguos arcones y con colchas con motivos florales, se servía jerez y galletas con dátiles. La habitación le había costado un dineral, ¡pero ella iba a pasar la noche _sola_!

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de que todo empezaba a ir mal cuando me dieron una habitación con dos camas —dijo en voz alta, y entonces oyó que su coche hacía saltar de nuevo la gravilla del arcén. —Era el principio del peor fin de semana en... —se detuvo.

Al doblar otra curva cerrada, rodeada de árboles a ambos lados de la carretera, vio a un hombre en medio de la calzada, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz de los faros con la mano. Sakura hizo un repentino viraje. Giró el volante hacia la derecha con todas sus fuerzas para no golpearle. Prefería chocar contra el árbol que atropellar a un ser humano, pero de repente el hombre apareció entre su coche y un lado de la carretera. Giró a la izquierda y volvió al centro de la calzada, pero el coche no respondía porque iba demasiado rápido.

Cuando golpeó a aquel hombre la invadió una sensación de náuseas que nunca antes había experimentado. No había ningún otro sonido en el mundo igual al del golpe de la carne humana contra un coche.

A Sakura le dio la impresión de que tardaba horas y no segundos en parar el coche, y tuvo que desabrocharse el cinturón antes de salir disparada del vehículo. La única luz en mitad de la oscuridad venía de los faros de su coche; el corazón le latía con fuerza. No veía nada.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó sin aliento, intranquila y presa de pánico.

—Aquí.

Oyó un suspiro. Descendió la pronunciada pendiente que había junto a la carretera. Su vestido largo de satén beige se enganchaba con todas las ramas caídas, y sus sandalias de tacón alto se hundían en el moho húmedo que cubría el suelo del bosque, pero ella seguía andando.

Aquel hombre había caído (o le había hecho caer) unos metros más abajo de la montaña, así que Sakura tardó un rato en encontrarlo, y luego casi le pisó. Se arrodilló y tuvo que palparle para saber dónde estaba cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, ya que los árboles le tapaban la luz que venía del coche, a lo lejos. Notó un brazo, después el pecho y por último la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntaba ella sin parar, al tiempo que le pasaba las manos por la cara. La tenía mojada, tal vez de sangre, de sudor, o de la humedad del bosque.

Cuando le oyó quejarse de dolor, sintió un gran alivio. Al menos, no estaba muerto. ¿Por qué no se había comprado el teléfono móvil que Sasuke quería que tuviera? Pero ella había sido egoísta y le había dicho que si tenía un teléfono en el coche, él hablaría con todo el mundo excepto con ella.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? —le preguntó, arreglándole el pelo que le caía por la frente. —Si te dejo aquí y me marcho en busca de ayuda, me temo que no volveré a encontrar este lugar. Por favor, dime que estás bien.

El hombre giró la cabeza, que ella tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Sakura? —susurró.

Dicho esto, Sakura se sentó sobre sus talones e intentó mirarle a los ojos. Logró distinguir algo en la oscuridad, pero seguía sin ver su rostro con nitidez.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le preguntó, y entonces, todas las noticias horribles que oía retransmitir a Sasuke en televisión pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Sería un asesino en serie que fingía estar lesionado para hacer caer a las mujeres en su trampa mortal?

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dio media vuelta y corrió montaña arriba en dirección al coche. ¿Se habría dejado el motor en marcha? ¿Se habría calado cuando lo había detenido tan súbitamente? ¿Se podría librar de aquel individuo si intentaba abalanzarse sobre ella?

—No voy a hacerte ningún daño —dijo él mientras probaba a sentarse.

Sakura dudaba entre ayudarlo y salir corriendo despavorida. De repente, él la agarró de la muñeca y ella ya no pudo tomar ninguna decisión.

— ¿Estás herida? —le preguntó con una voz ronca. —Conducías muy deprisa. Podrías haberte estrellado contra un árbol y hacerte daño.

Sakura pestañeó en la oscuridad. Primero sabía su nombre y ahora sabía a cuánta velocidad conducía. «Tengo que salir de aquí», pensó, y miró otra vez hacia la montaña, en dirección al coche. Vio un tenue rayo de luz que se filtraba a través de los árboles. ¿Consumirían las luces del coche tanta batería como para que no pudiera arrancar?

Agarrado todavía a su muñeca, aquel individuo hizo esfuerzos por levantarse, pero Sakura no lo ayudó. Había algo muy raro en él que le hacía tener ganas de marcharse.

—Me encuentro fatal en este cuerpo —dijo, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

—Sí, ya lo creo, que te atropelle un coche es terrible —dijo ella, hablando más alto a medida que el miedo se acrecentaba por segundos.

—Me tienes miedo —dijo él, en tono de incredulidad. Daba la impresión de que él esperaba que ella lo reconociera.

—Yo... La verdad es que no tengo miedo... —empezó, pensando que lo tranquilizaría.

—Sí que lo tienes. Lo noto. Sakura, ¿cómo has podido...?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —medio gritó.

Él se estaba frotando la cabeza como si le doliera mucho.

—Siempre he sabido tu nombre. Eres uno de los míos.

«¡Eso es!», pensó Sakura, y de un súbito tirón se libró de él y se puso a correr montaña arriba en dirección al coche.

Pero no fue muy lejos antes de que él la agarrara por la cintura y la sujetara en sus brazos para tenerla más cerca.

— ¡Sssh! —susurró, —cálmate. No puedes tenerme miedo, Sakura. Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos.

Para su sorpresa, al tocarla se empezó a calmar, pero al mismo tiempo sus palabras la desconcertaron.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó a sus espaldas.

—Itachi —contestó, como si ella tuviera que saberlo.

—No conozco a ningún Itachi — ¿por qué no luchaba por huir?, se preguntó, aunque estuviera apoyada contra él. ¿Quién de los dos había recibido el golpe del coche, además?

—Sí que me conoces —dijo él con voz pausada y enredando la mano en el cabello de ella. Se lo había recogido para la ceremonia de premios de aquella noche, pero se había deshecho y ahora le colgaba una mata de pelo por el cuello.

—Soy tu ángel de la guarda y hemos estado juntos durante mil años.

Durante un momento, Sakura se quedó donde estaba, segura en el círculo que dibujaban sus brazos, en el que permanecía inmóvil. Entonces, lo que dijo empezó a filtrarse en su cerebro... y la risa empezó a borbotar en su interior.

Reír era lo que necesitaba después de aquel día tan horrible. Lo que había sido un gran honor para ella se había convertido en una gran humillación y terminó en el atropello de un hombre con su coche.

Un hombre que ahora afirmaba que era su ángel de la guarda.

— ¿Así que eres un ángel? —dijo, soltándose. —Entonces, ¿dónde están tus alas? —no sabía si reír o huir de miedo.

—En realidad, los ángeles no tenemos alas. Es algo que vosotros los mortales os habéis inventado. A veces aparecemos con ellas para que nos podáis identificar, pero nunca las llevamos cuando adoptamos forma humana.

—Ah, comprendo —dijo ella, sonriendo, apartándose de aquel loco. —Pues bien, mira, ya veo que no estás herido y, además, imagino que puedes salir volando de aquí. Eso es, si decides ponerte las alas —deshizo el camino de la montaña en dirección hacia el coche, lo que no era una proeza fácil, si se tenía en cuenta que llevaba puesto un vestido de noche largo y tacones altos. —Así que imagino que este, ejem..., ejem..., mortal, se marchará ahora mismo.

En el borde del asfalto, la cogió por la cintura.

«Basta», pensó, y se dio media vuelta en su dirección.

—Mira, quienquiera que seas, o seas lo que seas, quítame las manos de encima.

Dicho esto, caminó hacia el asiento del conductor y entró en el coche. Apenas se hubo sentado, lo vio de pie frente a los faros. Para haber sido atropellado por un coche, se podía mover realmente rápido.

Lo miró solo un instante, mientras cerraba la puerta del coche. Era alto y de espaldas anchas, y tenía un cabello largo y negro ébano. Sus pestañas también eran gruesas y tenía unas pronunciadas arrugas como si fuesen ojeras. Vestía ropa oscura y parecía manchada, pero no se iba a quedar para descubrir de qué.

El motor del coche todavía estaba en marcha, por tanto, debían de haber transcurrido minutos en lugar de horas, al contrario de lo que a ella le había parecido. Pretendía hacer caso omiso de aquel loco y pasar de largo junto a él, pero en cuanto puso las manos en el volante, el hombre se desmoronó delante de ella y se quedó tendido sobre el haz de luz que arrojaban los faros, como si estuviera muerto. Sakura masculló algo entre dientes. Salió inmediatamente del coche, fue a recogerlo, le puso los brazos bajo los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Venga, te llevaré al hospital —dijo, cansada.

Se apoyó en ella. Estaba demasiado imposibilitado solo por haber subido corriendo la pendiente de la montaña.

—Sabía que no podías dejarme —dijo, sonriendo por lo bajo por encima de su cabeza. —Siempre has sido un caramelo para los hombres heridos.

Ella le ayudó a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante, le abrochó el cinturón y entonces se puso detrás del volante a pensar en lo que le había dicho antes. «¿Un caramelo?», se preguntó, entonces: «Ah, un bobo».

Condujo con un loco a su lado por la pequeña montaña del pueblo donde había reservado una habitación en el que iba a ser el hostal más romántico de la Tierra. Retaba a cualquiera a que no tendría un fin de semana peor que el suyo. Sí, pensó, la verdad es que era el caramelo de un bobo.

—No tiene nada —dijo el joven médico a Sakura. —Ni un rasguño, ni siquiera un cardenal. ¿Está _segura _de que lo atropello?

—Un sonido como ese no se olvida —dijo, sentada en la silla al otro lado del escritorio. Eran las dos de la mañana. Su vestido nuevo se había rasgado, estaba sucia y cansada y todo lo que quería era irse a la cama y olvidarse de aquel día.

—Bueno, o bien los dos son muy afortunados, o bien...

No tenía por qué decirlo, pero estaba segura de que él creía que había estado bebiendo, o esnifando alguna clase de polvos mágicos. De todos modos, ¿qué clase de drogas fabricaban los ángeles? ¿No había algo llamado «polvo de ángel»? ¿O era cabello de ángel y se ponía en el roscón de Navidad?

— ¿Está _usted _bien, señorita Haruno? —le preguntó el joven médico, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Y qué me dice de lo que afirma sobre su condición de ángel? —dijo Sakura con brusquedad. No era _ella _la paciente.

Durante unos segundos, el médico pestañeó, y luego miró su carpeta.

—Itachi Uchiha, de treinta y cinco años de edad, nacido en Kumogakure, un metro y ochenta y seis centímetros, ochenta y ocho kilos y medio, pelo negro, ojos negros...

— ¿Dónde ha conseguido esta información? —preguntó ella de repente, y enseguida se disculpó. —Perdone, ha sido una noche muy larga.

—Ha sido una noche muy larga para los dos —dijo el médico, insinuándole que no acostumbraba a ver a pacientes a las dos de la mañana de un sábado. —Su carné de conducir —esa fue la respuesta. —Todo lo que necesitábamos está aquí. Ahora, de verdad, me gustaría volver a casa y dormir algo. Tengo varios pacientes que me esperan en la clínica a las ocho de la mañana. Le sugiero que, si quiere hacer más pruebas al señor Uchiha, lo envíe al hospital de Udon. Ahora, si me disculpa... —dijo, lanzándole una clara indirecta.

Sakura dudó, quería insistir en que aquel hombre debía de estar, como mínimo, ligeramente herido. Pero la ceja arqueada del médico bastó para hacerla callar. Según él, lo había sacado de la cama para examinar a un hombre que estaba en perfecto estado de salud física. Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que le había dado un golpe con el coche suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer a unos nueve metros más abajo de la ladera de la montaña.

—Gracias —susurró, y lentamente se marchó del despacho y de la sala de espera.

Creía que aquel hombre loco estaría sentado esperándola, pero no había rastro de él y suspiró aliviada. ¿Por qué la locura no se podría ver, como una cicatriz o una señal de nacimiento?, se preguntó. A veces tenías que conocer a una persona durante muchos años antes de darte cuenta de que estaba loca.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta de salida, se relajó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Aquel hombre acababa de ser atropellado por un coche. Tal vez no le había entendido bien y lo que realmente le había dicho era que percibía que su ángel de la guarda le protegía. Sí, claro, pensó, sonriendo. Creer en ángeles de la guarda estaba de moda últimamente. Tener uno significaba que el Cielo te observaba muy de cerca. Un ángel de la guarda te podía hacer sentir una persona muy especial.

Estaba dándole vueltas a esta idea tan insistentemente que no lo vio hasta que ya se había metido en el coche y se había abrochado el cinturón.

—Ahora entiendo por qué los mortales dormís tanto —dijo él, haciendo crujir los huesos con un bostezo que asustó tremendamente a Sakura. Estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi coche? —dijo ella, gritando a medias.

—Esperándote —contestó, sorprendido de que ella hubiera dicho algo tan extraño.

— ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? Estaba cerrado... —lo cortó antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra. —Si dices que eres un ángel y por eso puedes abrir las puertas cerradas de los coches, ayúdame. Yo... yo... —nunca se le habían dado bien las amenazas. Prefirió desistir, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

—Sakura —dijo él, agarrándola del brazo y llevándola dentro.

Ella se libró de sus garras.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —respiró profundamente y procuró calmarse. —Escucha, no sé quién eres ni qué pretendes, pero sal de mi coche y regresa al lugar de donde viniste. Siento mucho haberte atropellado, pero el médico dice que te encuentras bien, así que puedes volver a casa. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

De nuevo a él se le escapó otro de sus grandes bostezos.

— ¿Este no es tu pueblo, verdad? Tú te vas a quedar en uno de esos... emm... ¿Cómo los llamáis? Un sitio en el que te quedas a pasar la noche.

— ¿Un hotel?

—Sí —respondió, y la miró como si fuera un genio. — ¿Tienes una habitación de hotel en la que podamos quedarnos?

— ¿Podamos? —preguntó ella sin manifestar su enfado. Ya no la asustaba, simplemente estaba harta de él.

Reclinado en el reposacabezas, él sonrió.

—Puedo leerte la mente, Sakura. Estás pensando en sexo. ¿Por qué los mortales pasáis tanto tiempo pensando en el sexo? Si os contuvierais un poquito...

— ¡Fuera! —gritó ella. — ¡Fuera de mi coche! ¡Fuera de mi vida!

— ¿Es ese hombre, verdad? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella. —Te ha decepcionado otra vez, ¿no es así?

Durante un momento, ella no tuvo ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo y entonces casi estalló de ira.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Me estás hablando del hombre al que amo?

— Lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo era? ¿Avestruz? A ver, ¿qué era? ¡Ah, sí, el del pelo de gallina! Es...

Oído esto, Sakura cerró los puños y arremetió contra él con la intención de golpearlo en el pecho. Pero él le cogió las muñecas y la miró durante unos momentos frente a frente.

—Tienes unos ojos bastante bonitos, Sakura —dijo en un tono de voz bajo que la hizo dudar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó a grito pelado.

—No lo sé —respondió él. —La verdad es que no sé por qué estoy aquí. Fugaku me contó que había un problema muy grave en la Tierra que te afectaba, y me preguntó si yo podía adoptar el cuerpo de un mortal para resolverlo.

—Entiendo —dijo Sakura cansada. — ¿Y quién es _el tal Fugaku?_

—El arcángel Fugaku, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sakura. — ¿En qué estaría pensando? E imagino que Minato es tu mejor amigo.

—No, por todos los cielos. Solo soy un ángel de nivel seis. Esos dos están... Bueno, donde ellos están ni siquiera hay niveles, pero cuando Fugaku te pide algo, lo haces. No hay preguntas.

—De manera que has venido a la Tierra para ayudarme a hacer algo...

—O para echar una mano en un asunto que tiene que ver contigo.

—Sí, claro. Gracias por corregirme. Y ahora que ya está arreglado...

—Sakura, los dos estamos cansados. Estos cuerpos mortales son realmente incómodos, pesados y... ¿Cómo lo decís?... Se me ha dormido la cabeza.

—Los pies —le corrigió, cansada.

— ¿Los pies? ¿Te has hecho daño en los pies?

—Los pies dormidos. Se me han dormido los pies.

—A mí también —añadió él. —Pero creo que antes preferiría que se me hubiera dormido la espalda. ¿Podríamos ir a tu hotel ahora? ¿Te he conseguido una habitación con dos camas, no? ¿O no me han hecho caso? A veces, hacer que los mortales te oigan de verdad resulta difícil. Vosotros los humanos no escucháis demasiado bien.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Tal vez, si dormía, cuando despertase descubriría que todo había sido un sueño. Puso la llave en el motor, arrancó el coche y condujo hacia el hostal sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

¿Y que dicen? ¿Le dan una oportunidad?


	2. ¿Práctica?

Debo admitir que me sentí como en American Got Talent.

"Si te doy una oportunidad" "Y dale…" "Yo le sigo" ¿Pase? ¡PASE! Jajajaja.

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, nada más despertar le entró pánico. Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, o se encontraría a alguien con quien hablar de las historias del pueblo, o tendría que...

Cayó en la cuenta, al principio sin poder creérselo y luego con gran alivio, de que disponía de todo el fin de semana libre. No tenía nada que hacer hasta el siguiente martes, y era solo sábado.

Mientras daba vueltas bajo el cálido edredón, acurrucada plácidamente en las sábanas blancas, pensó: «Qué sueño tan extraño he tenido esta noche, de ángeles de ojos negros, accidentes de coche y...». Volvió a dormirse sin terminar su pensamiento.

El sol, al darle directamente a los ojos, la despertó; mientras miraba de soslayo por la ventana, vislumbró a un hombre de pie frente a la luz brillante. No le veía bien la cara, pero le dio la impresión de que llevaba puesto un enorme conjunto de alas blancas. «Todavía no me he despertado», murmuró entre dientes, y volvió a meterse bajo las mantas.

—Buenos días —la interrumpió una plácida voz masculina.

Sakura no hizo caso de ella y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Te he traído el desayuno —informó la voz. —Hay fresas recién cogidas del jardín del posadero y magdalenas pequeñas rellenas de zanahoria. También tienes leche fría y té caliente, y le he pedido a la mesonera que te prepare un huevo, hecho lo justo para que la yema quede consistente. ¿Es así como te gustan los huevos, no?

A cada palabra que ella oía, el recuerdo de la noche anterior se hacía más nítido. Imposible, lo que recordaba no podía ser cierto. Apartó el edredón con cautela a un lado y lo miró. Vestía la misma camisa y los mismos pantalones oscuros que la noche anterior, que ahora, con luz, se veían sucios y manchados.

—Márchate —le dijo, e intentó volver a acurrucarse bajo las mantas.

—Te he hecho dormir demasiado tiempo —comentó él, como si estuviera observando un experimento científico, como si la próxima vez tuviera que aprender a poner un poco menos de esto y de aquello en la fórmula.

Sakura sabía que ya no iba a conciliar el sueño.

—No empieces otra vez —le advirtió en tono quejumbroso, mientras echaba hacia atrás las mantas y se quitaba el pelo de los ojos.

Ahora que estaba despierta, sentía su cuerpo terriblemente dolorido. Apenas recordaba algo de la noche anterior desde que se hubo marchado de la clínica, debió de haber caído rendida en la cama y... Echó un rápido vistazo debajo de las mantas y comprobó que todavía llevaba puestos los restos de su vestido de noche de color beige y, sin duda alguna, los restos de su maquillaje.

Sakura se incorporó en la cama, arropándose bien.

—Quiero que te marches —dijo con voz firme. —He hecho lo que debía, así que ahora márchate. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Él hizo oídos sordos.

—El té está muy caliente, no te quemes —le advirtió alargándole una bonita taza de porcelana en un platillo.

—No quiero... —empezó a decir ella, pero se detuvo cuando él la miró.

Mientras tomaba el té y empezaba a sorberlo pensó que él tenía una mirada seductora. Él colocó la bandeja de comida sobre la falda de Sakura y se tumbó en la cama junto a ella.

Tuviera o no una mirada seductora, aquello ya era demasiado.

—Pero qué impertinencia... —empezó a decir Sakura, mientras dejaba la taza y salía de la cama.

—He estado hablando con un hombre en el piso de abajo que trabaja para... ¿cómo dijo?... la policía, y que está investigando el accidente de un automóvil del que le dio parte el médico.

Sakura, que tenía un pie en el suelo, se detuvo y lo miró.

—El policía dijo que si yo no presentaba cargos, él no tenía nada que hacer en aquel accidente. Pero si yo pusiera una denuncia y ellos descubrieran que tú ibas, pongamos por caso, conduciendo demasiado rápido... o peor, que habías ido, por ejemplo, a una fiesta y que habías bebido una copa o dos de champán... bueno, en este caso las consecuencias podrían ser graves.

Sakura se quedó donde estaba, petrificada, mientras él la miraba con fijeza y su mente empezaba a entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Acto seguido, imágenes de celdas y de juicios de conductores borrachos desfilaron por delante de sus ojos. Recordó que la policía podía investigar las marcas del derrape y determinar a cuánta velocidad iba el coche. Y por la velocidad a la que iba conduciendo la noche anterior, estaba segura de que al derrapar había dejado marcas que permanecerían allí, incluso después de que la carretera se hubiera agrietado.

— ¿Qué quieres? —la pregunta le salió en forma de susurro, a través de una garganta que de repente se le había secado.

A su pesar, sentía pequeños escalofríos de miedo que le recorrían el cuerpo.

—Sakura —dijo él, extendiéndole la mano. Pero ella se echó atrás, con brusquedad. Él suspiró. —Yo... —vaciló mientras la miraba a los ojos, y Sakura tenía la impresión de que él intentaba leerle la mente. «¡Déjale!», pensó ella, y le fulminó con la mirada.

Él dibujó una leve sonrisa y se relajó en la cama.

—Anda, cómete una magdalena. Y tu huevo se está enfriando.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —volvió a preguntarle, enfadada.

—Empecemos por algo fácil —contestó él, extendiendo mantequilla sobre una magdalena. — ¿Qué te parece pasar el fin de semana conmigo?

—Estás enfermo —respondió ella.

Entonces puso el otro pie en el suelo y se levantó.

En unos segundos, él se colocó frente a ella, y cuando él le puso las manos sobre los hombros, ella empezó a calmarse.

—Sakura, ¿y si te dijera que no recuerdo quién soy, que no sé por qué estaba en aquella carretera anoche o cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Y si te dijera que no recuerdo nada en absoluto desde dos minutos antes de que me atropellaras con tu coche?

Ella le miró a la cara, sin tenerle ya miedo.

—Entonces, deberías ir a la policía y...

De nuevo, la idea de una investigación se le apareció fugazmente delante de los ojos. Querrían saber quién lo había atropellado, le harían muchas preguntas y sí, había habido champán en la celebración de premios de anoche, y sí... Pensó en la carrera política de Sasuke y su relación con una conductora bebedora convicta.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó ella.

Al menos, había dejado de decir que era un ángel, pensó, así que tal vez cabía la esperanza de que recordara quién era en realidad. Seguramente alguien andaba buscándolo. «Quizás su mujer», pensó, escudriñando aquellos ojos de gruesas pestañas.

—Así, así está mejor —dijo él sonriendo. — ¿Ahora, por qué no vuelves a la cama y comes? Veo que estás hambrienta, así que come.

Estaba más tranquila y ya no le tenía ningún miedo. Si había perdido la memoria, tal vez él mismo estaba atemorizado.

—Sakura —dijo sujetándole las mantas mientras ella se deslizaba debajo y ponía la bandeja sobre la falda, —necesito tu ayuda. ¿Crees que podrías pasar este fin de semana largo ayudándome? El posadero me ha dicho que has pagado la habitación por adelantado y que perderías el dinero si te marcharas a casa ahora —le dio una magdalena con mantequilla. —Sé que debe de haber muchas cosas que quieras hacer, cosas que has planificado hacer con... con Sasuke —el nombre pareció atragantársele en la garganta, —pero a lo mejor encuentras un poco de tiempo para ayudarme —la obsequió con una leve sonrisa de esperanza.

Sakura bajó la vista hacia la comida y no le contestó.

—No recuerdo nada —prosiguió él. —No sé qué comida me gusta, o cómo comprar ropa, o cuáles son mis intereses. Sé que es un gran problema, pero quizá tú puedas ayudarme a descubrir qué es lo que me gusta y...

Sakura no pudo contenerse y estalló en risas.

— ¿Pretendes que me crea esta penosa historia? —empezó a pelar su huevo. — ¿Qué es lo que _verdaderamente _quieres de mí?

Él le lanzó una sonrisa cautivadora.

—Descubre quién demonios me dejó tirado en medio de la nada anoche hasta que me muriera. Sé que el médico dijo que no me pasaba nada, pero tengo un dolor de cabeza que mataría a los míseros mortales.

—Deberíamos llamar a un médico —dijo Sakura de pronto, empezando a deshacer la cama.

Pero puso el edredón en su lugar.

—No quiero llamar más la atención... Yo... —él la miró. —Me parece que alguien intentaba matarme.

—Entonces, deberías ir a la policía.

—Entonces, debería hablarles de ti, ¿no?

—Supongo —contestó ella, y continuó comiendo, mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho. Si estaba vinculada a la policía, también debería despedirse de su vida futura. ¿Revocaría la Asociación Nacional de Bibliotecas el premio? —Seriamente, no creo que sea la clase de persona que pueda ayudar a resolver un asesinato —dijo. —Tal vez deberías contratar a un detective. De verdad, lo digo en serio. No soy una de esas valientes mujeres que deseen llevar una pistola en secreto y entrar en sucios almacenes de noche y a hurtadillas. Soy más bien del tipo bibliotecaria. Mi emoción es de segunda mano. ¡Y me gusta que sea así! —dijo con énfasis.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a encontrar a la gente que intentó matarme; tan solo te pido que me ayudes a recuperar la memoria. Dudo que los asesinos fueran tan estúpidos como para dejarme a las afueras de un pueblo en el que me conocían. De hecho —añadió, mientras se desabrochaba los puños de la camisa, —creo que me ataron y me pusieron en el maletero de un coche —al extender sus brazos delante de ella, vio quemaduras de cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas. —Hay más en mis tobillos.

— ¿Y no recuerdas nada de antes de anoche? —preguntó Sakura, terminándose la leche. — ¿Nada?

—No, pero esta mañana creo que he sabido algo más. No me gusta la tortilla de patatas.

Sakura no pudo evitar romper a reír. Tan pronto le hablaba de asesinato como al minuto siguiente le hablaba de tortillas de patatas.

—Pasa el fin de semana conmigo —le pidió con ojos implorantes. —Quiero probar todas las comidas, contemplar todas las vistas, hacer todo lo que haya que hacer y quizás algo me haga recordar quién soy.

—Aparte de un ángel, claro está —dijo ella, incapaz de resistirse a chincharle.

—Vale, eso lo recuerdo —dijo restándole importancia, mientras miraba la colcha.

Durante un instante, Sakura pensó que iban a empezar con toda aquella tontería otra vez, pero en lugar de eso salió de la cama y se fue hacia el viejo tocador al otro lado de la habitación.

—Mira esto —dijo él, y le entregó una cartera lleno de orgullo. —Tiene cosas interesantes dentro.

Sakura se secó las manos con una servilleta, cogió la cartera y la miró. Sí, había algunas cosas interesantes dentro. Por lo pronto, treinta y nueve dólares en efectivo. También, una tarjeta Visa oro firmada al reverso por Itachi Uchiha, y un carné de conducir de Nueva York que, curiosamente, no tenía ninguna foto. Pero tenía una dirección.

—El policía ya la ha pedido esta mañana —informó Itachi. —Es una de las razones por las que ha estado aquí, porque la información del doctor no conjuntaba.

Sakura parpadeó.

— ¿Conjuntaba? ¡Ah, ya entiendo! Coincidía. Lo que tú dijiste al médico no coincidía. Creo que el inglés debe de ser tu segunda lengua.

—Al menos la segunda —dijo sonriendo. — ¿Me ayudarás?

Durante un instante, la mente de Sakura dio vueltas a todos los aspectos que comportaría su decisión. Sasuke se enfurecería si lo descubriera. Pero la noche anterior, Sasuke la había dejado plantada. De hecho, si no hubiera estado tan enfadada con él por no presentarse cuando juró que lo haría, para empezar, puede que no habría atropellado a este hombre.

Y además, estaba la cuestión de qué debía hacer si enviaba a este hombre a paseo... le diría que no, no le iba a ayudar. Olvidar que este asunto podría hacerle pasar los próximos veinte años en la cárcel; se le presentaba un aburridísimo fin de semana. Una de las razones por las que Sasuke le gustaba tanto era porque siempre tenía ideas sobre lo que quería hacer. No era uno de esos hombres que se quedaba sin hacer nada y dejaba que la mujer de su vida lo planificara todo.

Ino decía que Sasuke llevaba a Sakura a rastras como si fuera su perrito faldero, pero a Sakura le gustaba la emoción de estar junto a Sasuke y el torbellino de actividades que siempre le rodeaban. De modo que ahora se podía marchar a casa y contestar a un montón de preguntas sobre por qué había vuelto pronto, o bien se podía quedar aquí sola todo el fin de semana. Sola. Sin hablar con nadie. Paseando ella sola. Sola.

—He oído que hay una feria de artesanía en el pueblo —dijo Itachi. — ¿Sabes lo que es una feria de artesanía?

Los ojos jade de Sakura se iluminaron y sonrió.

—La gente de la zona lleva objetos hechos por ellos mismos y los venden en puestos.

—Suena aburrido —dijo él mirando a la ventana.

— ¡Qué va! La artesanía de por aquí es preciosa. Hay cestas, juguetes de madera, joyas, muñecas y... todo lo que uno pueda imaginar. Y la gente es tan amable y... Te estás riendo de mí —dejó de sonreír y apretó los labios. —Estoy segura de que preferirías ver un partido de fútbol.

—No tengo ni idea. No distinguiría una feria de artesanía de un partido de fútbol. Simplemente, estaba pensando que eres preciosa.

Sakura no se lo tomó como un cumplido. Cada vez que los hombres le decían que era preciosa, querían algo de ella. Y ella sabía muy bien qué era.

—No creo que esto vaya a funcionar —dijo suavemente. —Estoy comprometida en matrimonio y tú...

—Y yo no tengo ni idea de quién soy o de qué soy —dijo él, sonriéndole. —Mira, Sakura, eres muy bonita y creo que tienes muy buen corazón. ¿Qué mujer se plantearía ayudar a un extraño como tú lo estás haciendo?

— ¿Alguna que quiera verte lejos de la cárcel? —le preguntó, haciéndole reír.

—Bueno, tal vez he dicho todo esto simplemente para llamar tu atención. De todas formas, estaba a punto de decir que, por lo que sé, podría tener una mujer y media docena de hijos en alguna parte. ¿Qué pasaría si la encontrara y le tuviera que contar lo que hice cuando estaba sin ella?

—En los Estados Unidos o dondequiera que sea, en realidad, no estoy segura de que los hombres casados sean fieles —dijo sin aliento.

—A lo mejor lo soy. No lo sé. ¿Qué hay del gallito? ¿Es _él _fiel?

—Le llamas así otra vez y te quedas solo. ¿Me has oído? —Itachi sonrió.

—Imagino que no me vas a contestar a la pregunta sobre si es fiel.

—Dejemos claras un par de cosas desde ahora —dijo enérgicamente. —Te ayudaré a recuperar la memoria, pero hay algunas reglas básicas.

—Te escucho.

—En primer lugar, mi vida privada es terreno prohibido. Y mi cuerpo es terreno prohibido. Ten las manos quietas.

—Entiendo. Estás en el harén de otro hombre.

—Yo no estoy en ningún harén... —le miró entrecerrando los ojos. —Para ya de una vez. Me doy perfecta cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. Intentas molestarme, ponerme nerviosa. No me gusta.

—Pero pareces un ángel cuando te enfadas. Tus ojos centellean y...

— ¡Lo digo en serio! O bien dejas de hacer estos comentarios personales, o bien no hay trato. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Del todo. ¿Hay más normas terráqueas?

—Reglas indiscutibles. Se las llama normas _básicas. _Y una cosa más. No quiero oír una palabra sobre el tema del ángel. No quiero que me digas que eres un ángel, que yo soy un ángel, o que... que...

— ¿Que todos somos ángeles, pero que simplemente algunos de nosotros tenemos cuerpos de seres humanos y otros no? ¿Este tipo de cosas?

—Exacto. Y hoy buscamos otra habitación para ti. _No _puedes pasar otra noche en la misma habitación que yo. Bien, ¿estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

—Por supuesto. Del todo. Solo me tienes que prometer una cosa.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Que si _quieres _que descarte cualquiera de estas reglas, me lo hagas saber. Si quieres que hablemos sobre tu vida privada, si quisieras que te tocara y quisieras oír hablar de ángeles, debes prometerme que me lo dirás —extendió la mano para estrechársela. — ¿Trato hecho?

Sakura dudó, sintió que debería decirle que se marchara de su vida, pero le estrechó la mano. Y, de nuevo, al tocarle, la invadió una sensación de paz. Presintió que todo iba a ir bien y que su vida iría del modo en que ella deseaba.

Apartó la mano de la suya.

—Ahora quiero que te marches para que pueda vestirme. Nos encontraremos abajo dentro de una hora, luego iremos a comprarte ropa nueva y buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche. Que no sea este, conmigo, quiero decir —apuntó.

—Gracias, Sakura —dijo sonriendo. —Eres un ángel.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró cuando vio el brillo de los ojos de él.

— ¡Fuera! —exclamó, pero estaba riendo. — ¡Vete! —se marchó de la habitación.

Sakura iba de camino a la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono.

— ¡Hey! Mi querido bizcochito, ¿sigues loca por mí? —oyó la voz de Sasuke. — ¿Me perdonarías si te dijera que me he pasado la noche retransmitiendo un incendio realmente muy importante y que lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón?

Sakura se sentó en la cama, contenta de oír una voz familiar.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun, he pasado el peor momento de mi vida! No te creerías lo que me ha ocurrido. He dado un golpe a un hombre con mi coche.

Durante un instante, Sasuke permaneció en silencio, y ella pudo imaginar las arrugas que se le hacían en la frente.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dijo en tono solemne. —En especial, la parte sobre el informe de la policía. ¿Qué han dicho ellos?

—Nada. No se ha hecho intervenir a la policía. Quiero decir que ellos no estaban allí anoche. Esta mañana le dijeron a Itachi, el hombre al que di el golpe, que podía presentar cargos y meterme en la cárcel para toda la vida, pero...

— ¡Sakura! Cálmate y cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

Lo hizo tan bien como pudo, pero Sasuke continuó interrumpiéndola y haciéndole la misma clase de preguntas sobre la policía.

—Sasuke, si no dejas que te cuente _toda _la historia, pensaré que solo te interesa cómo puede repercutir en tu carrera.

—Esto es absurdo y tú lo sabes. He preguntado si estabas herida.

—No, en lo más mínimo, pero circulaba demasiado rápido por una curva y había tomado al menos un par de copas de champán.

—Pero ese tipo no va a presentar cargos, ¿verdad?

Sakura apretó los labios al respirar profundamente.

—No —dijo con calma, —pero exige que mantenga indescriptibles actos sexuales con él.

Sasuke no dejaba pasar una.

—Si aprendes algo, tenlo por seguro, enséñame.

A Sakura no le divirtió, porque, obviamente, él se tomó a broma la idea de que otro hombre solicitara sus favores sexuales.

—En realidad, este hombre, Itachi Uchiha, es muy atractivo y se aloja en la misma habitación que yo. Me he comprado un picardías de seda negra.

—Es una buena idea —respondió Sasuke. —Deja que se quede contigo para que puedas observar si presenta algún signo de lesiones. Y asegúrate de que no le ocurre nada malo. No queremos que más tarde aparezca con una falsa acusación.

— ¡Sasuke! —dijo Sakura enfadada. —No es un gilipollas y he pasado la noche con él.

Sasuke rió con tanta vanidad que ella se enfureció todavía más.

—Sakura, amor mío —dijo él. —Confío en ti, y sé que nunca has tenido un vestido de seda negro o lo que sea negro en tu vida. Eres demasiado práctica para malgastar el dinero en este tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, puede —dijo ella con los labios aún apretados.

—Sí, y puede que yo empiece a conducir un Volvo. Tengo que marcharme. Quédate y pásatelo bien con tu gato callejero. ¡Te quiero! —colgó.

Sakura se sentó un momento y miró el auricular, atónita. Le acababa de colgar. No había mencionado si iría a pasar el resto del fin de semana con ella, ni había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho sobre pasar el tiempo con otro hombre. «Un ángel de hombre», pensó al colgar el auricular.

Se levantó y tomó una ducha mientras maldecía a Sasuke. «Práctica», pensó. ¿A qué mujer le gustaba que se pensase en ella como _práctica_? ¿Y a qué mujer le gustaba que le dijeran que nunca en su vida había tenido una prenda de seda negra, incluso si era verdad?

Fuera de la ducha, Sakura miró en la cómoda que había junto a la pared. Había deshecho el equipaje el día anterior mientras esperaba que Sasuke apareciese con rosas y disculpas. No siempre se presentaba con rosas, pero casi siempre la inundaba de disculpas.

Todo lo que había en la cómoda era _práctico. _Hacía las maletas de una forma conservadora, de suerte que todo lo que se llevara conjuntara con todo (y se pudiera lavar). «Práctica», se dijo disgustada, y cerró la cómoda.

Arrebujados al final de la cama estaban los restos de su vestido de noche de seda color beige, e incluso esa prenda era eminentemente práctica. O al menos lo había sido hasta que bajó corriendo aquella abrupta pendiente en mitad de la noche y ahora no estaba más que hecha trizas.

Se puso unos pantalones azul oscuro, una blusa de color rosa pálido, una chaqueta muy común, y se miró al espejo.

El pelo, su mejor rasgo, se lo había recogido hacia atrás con un pañuelo azul, y el poco maquillaje que llevaba le garantizaba _naturalidad. _Pero así era como gustaba a Sasuke. Dijo que no soportaba lo que él llamaba «retratos de mujeres». Ino decía que no soportaba a nadie que fuera físicamente más atractivo que él.

Pero no, mientras se miraba al espejo, vio que no era la clase de mujer a quien le ocurrían locas y emocionantes aventuras. Era bonita, de una belleza tranquila y no en un sentido excitante, tenía ojos verde jade, una nariz pequeña, una gran frente y una boca atractiva. Ni siquiera con los labios pintados había tenido la seductora boca de labios carnosos de una modelo. Solamente su pelo, de color rosa claro, espeso, abundante y exótico, desprendía cierto atractivo sexual.

Pero el atractivo sexual no encajaba con su trabajo de bibliotecaria de pueblo, pensó, y suspiró. No, su moderada belleza, su figura esbelta y cuidada y su guardarropa encajaban con su forma de ser.

«Natural y práctica», dijo entre dientes al marcharse de la habitación.


	3. No quiero verlo, ¿no?

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 3**

Itachi Uchiha la estaba esperando en la puerta principal, sentado tranquilamente al sol, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás y sonriente.

Ella se plantó a su lado.

— ¿Crees que soy una mujer práctica?

No le pidió que le contara de qué estaba hablando, como haría cualquiera, sino que se limitó a contestar la pregunta.

—Sakura —dijo suavemente, —creo que eres la mujer menos práctica de todas de las que me he hecho cargo. Quiero decir, de las que he conocido. Eres una romántica empedernida. Te enamoras de los hombres equivocados, sueñas con aventuras que nadie más ha imaginado y eres increíblemente atrevida.

A Sakura se le escapó una risita.

— ¿Atrevida, yo? ¿Sabes que eres un gran mentiroso?

—Si no eres atrevida, ¿entonces por qué otras mujeres no viajan a lo más recóndito de las altas montañas Kubisaki, _solas, _con el único fin de repartir libros a los niños? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que convenciste a alguien de que te acompañara?

—Nunca. Algunos me dijeron que irían, pero...

—Pero se echaron atrás. Las montañas y los precipicios les asustan, ¿verdad?

Ella desvió la mirada, se giró y le sonrió.

—Nunca antes me había visto como una persona valiente.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa, se quedó parado y le alargó el brazo.

—Bien, mi valiente princesa, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A una tienda de ropa para hombres —contestó ella, haciéndole reír, pues él todavía llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior, y a la luz del sol se veía lo sucio y andrajoso que iba.

—Y luego iremos a una tienda de ropa para mujeres y te vestiré yo.

Sakura fue a protestar, pero desde que había escuchado las palabras de Sasuke, su triste atuendo azul marino se le hacía desesperadamente aburrido y pasado de moda. Aunque eran tan prácticos, pensó, haciendo una mueca.

—Sí —dijo entre risas, —me gustaría comprarme algo.

Estaban sentados en una heladería en la que alguien se había gastado un dineral para que se pareciese a las de antes. Había mesitas redondas con tableros de mármol y pequeñas sillas de alambre con asientos rojos y corazones tallados en los respaldos. Ante ellos, se alzaban dos enormes _banana splits. _El de Sakura chorreaba sirope de chocolate y el de Itachi era sencillo, solo tenía espolvoreados frutos secos y nada más.

Aquella mañana se lo habían pasado bien en las tiendas de ropa, y a Sakura le había gustado escoger prendas de hombre. Sasuke siempre sabía con exactitud lo que quería llevar y cómo quería que le quedara, así que Sakura nunca le compró ni siquiera una corbata. En cambio, Itachi la había dejado escoger jerseys, camisas y pantalones y conjuntarlos entre sí. Era un maniquí muy servicial, pues ella cogía la ropa y se la ponía contra el cuerpo de él para ver cómo le quedaría con sus ojos y su pelo oscuro.

Él lo pagó todo con su tarjeta de crédito y permitió que Sakura le hiciera entrar en una barbería para que cortaran y domaran sus largos cabellos.

—Con ese pelo pareces un matón —le dijo ella riendo.

—Quizá lo sea —contestó, —si no recuerdo quién soy, podría ser cualquier persona.

— ¿Incluso un ángel?

—Incluso un ángel —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Con el pelo bien cortado y peinado, su aspecto había dado un gran cambio y Sakura se dio cuenta de que en realidad era mucho más guapo de lo que creyó en un principio. Cuando él advirtió cómo le miraba, le sonrió de tal manera que Sakura empezó a notar una sensación cálida en la nuca.

— ¡Para! —le reprobó en voz baja para que el barbero no pudiera oírles. —Venga, levántate de ahí y vamos a buscar una habitación.

—Ya tengo habitación —le dijo él mientras se ponía de pie. — ¿Este cuerpo no está nada mal, verdad? Le tengo que dar las gracias a Itachi.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Perdona —dijo, pero no parecía estar arrepentido, sino que le sonreía de tal forma que Sakura pensó: « ¡Una habitación!, _tengo _que conseguirle una habitación».

Cuando salieron de la barbería, Sakura empezó a andar hacia al final del pueblo, en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba su hostal. « ¡Debe de haber un lugar por ahí donde pueda hospedarse!», pensó.

—Sakura —la llamó desde detrás, y ella se dio la vuelta para mirar. Él se había detenido delante de un escaparate y miraba fijamente la ropa de mujer.

—Mira —dijo, señalando un maniquí del escaparate que estaba a su izquierda. —Ese.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sakura ya estaba en la tienda probándose un modelo divino.

Momentos más tarde, se sentaban en una heladería... Itachi había hecho caso omiso de su objeción de que el _banana split _no era una comida apropiada... y Sakura llevaba un vestido de gasa color crema y adornado con un bonito estampado de flores, y una chaqueta de color teja.

El vestido llevaba un cinturón de piel del mismo color que la chaqueta con una hebilla nacarada.

Sakura sabía que ese vestido era la prenda menos práctica que había llegado a ponerse. El color claro se mancharía fácilmente y el cuerpo del vestido, bueno, no tenía ni un solo botón. En lugar de ello, estaba entrecruzado de manera que, si se agachaba, se le veía buena parte del pecho. Además, era demasiado ceñido y mostraba sus formas algo más de lo que ella deseara.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Itachi, —así que deja de preocuparte. Me gusta el pelo suelto, es mucho mejor que el recogido. Las mujeres de Escitia tenían siempre un bonito cabello y cuando eras isabelina...

— ¿Cuándo era qué? —exclamó ella.

—Me refería, bueno, tu aspecto... ¿Qué tal está tu helado?

Sakura miró hacia abajo al enorme bol de helado y sonrió.

—Hoy me lo he pasado bien —dijo.

—Yo también. Espero no haberte avergonzado demasiado con mis _lapsus... _—se quedó pensativo. —Significa 'resbalón', 'equivocación', en latín.

Sakura sonrió. Hoy en día no había mucha gente que hubiera estudiado latín, pero _lapsus _significaba 'caída', _lapsus linguae._

— ¿Te he avergonzado?

—Claro que no, le caes bien a todo el mundo.

Y era cierto, él tenía la habilidad de tranquilizar a las personas. En la tienda de ropa, la cajera era bastante maleducada, al principio ni siquiera se molestó en ir a cobrarles sus compras. Pero Itachi la miró a los ojos y Sakura vio cómo, al darle los artículos que iban a comprar, giró la mano de tal manera que sus dedos tocaron los de la dependienta. En el instante que le tocó la mano, ella se calmó y empezó a sonreírles.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó. —Cuando tocas a alguien, se quedan más tranquilos, más relajados, más...

Se calló y le miró enfadada. Si empezaba a decirle otra vez que era un ángel, se levantaría y se iría. Él simplemente sonrió.

—Los pensamientos son muy poderosos. Puedes hacer que una persona sienta lo que estás sintiendo. Mira, dame tu mano. Ahora intenta hacerme sentir una emoción. Cualquiera.

Sakura estrechó la recia mano derecha de él entre las suyas, le miró a los ojos mientras le enviaba directamente a él lo que estaba pensando.

Unos segundos después, él se echó a reír y le soltó la mano.

—Está bien, te entiendo. Tienes hambre y no quieres que nos demos más la mano. Imagino que el Ga... —se detuvo y sonrió. —Imagino que al hombre que amas no debe de gustarle la idea de que le des la mano a otro hombre, duermas en la misma habitación que otro hombre, pases...

— ¿Te importa? —le reprendió en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie. —Es hora de que te encontremos una habitación y...

En ese momento se quedó callada porque una niña preciosa de unos dos años se acercó a Itachi corriendo, con los brazos abiertos, e Itachi la cogió en sus brazos.

Sorprendida, Sakura se sentó y contempló cómo los dos se abrazaban y besaban, la niña aferrándose a Itachi como si fuera el amor de su vida y no se hubieran visto en años. «Supongo que habrá recuperado la memoria», pensó.

Se enojó por la sensación de tristeza que la atravesó. Ahora tendría que volver a casa o pasar el resto del fin de semana sola. « ¡Qué egoísta!», se dijo a sí misma al tiempo que vio acercarse corriendo a la que sin duda era la madre de la niña. ¿Sería ella la esposa de Itachi?

— ¡Hanabi! —gritó la mujer, respirando con dificultad. — ¿Qué te ha pasado? Lo siento mucho, señor. Normalmente no quiere saber nada de los desconocidos. No sé por qué...

Sakura no quiso prestar atención a la sensación de alivio que la invadió porque esa no era la familia de Itachi.

—Siéntese, por favor —la invitó él gentilmente. —Parece cansada. ¿Qué tal un helado y alguien con quien hablar?

Sakura se comió su _banana split _y permaneció en silencio mientras contemplaba la escena que se revelaba ante ella. La niña continuaba sentada en las rodillas de Itachi, acurrucada en él como si fuera su padre, completamente satisfecha.

Tan pronto la madre de la niña se hubo sentado, apareció la camarera e Itachi, sin mediar palabra, le enseñó dos dedos indicándole que trajera más helados.

A continuación, y sin el más mínimo estímulo, la madre de la niña empezó a desahogarse con Itachi. Estaba convencida de que su marido estaba viendo a otra mujer y ella se estaba volviendo loca de rabia.

—Intento ser una buena madre, pero Hanabi le echa mucho de menos.

«Y tú también», quiso decir Sakura, pero no lo hizo.

Los helados llegaron y la mujer siguió hablando; Itachi daba el helado a la niña con la cuchara como si esta tuviera seis meses de edad.

—Su marido Hiashi es un buen hombre —dijo al fin Itachi, y solamente Sakura pareció darse cuenta de que nadie había mencionado antes su nombre. La mujer no pareció darse cuenta. —Y la quiere, pero teme que desde que nació Hanabi no haya sitio para él en su corazón.

La mujer bajó la cabeza. Hasta entonces había logrado contener las lágrimas, pero ahora ya empezaban a asomar.

—Sé cómo se siente él. Hanabi es una niña con grandes necesidades.

Para consternación de Sakura, este comentario hizo reír a Itachi.

— ¿Así es como llaman a esta generación? ¿Has oído eso, Hanabi? Estás volviendo locos a tus padres, cariño —volvió a mirar a la mujer. —Tiene rabietas —dijo sonriendo cariñosamente a Hanabi— porque falta algo en su vida.

—Le damos todo lo que podemos. Ella... —empezó a decir la madre, a la defensiva.

—Música —dijo Itachi. —Hanabi es una persona musical. Llévela a una tienda de música y cómprele una flauta o uno de esos...

Hizo como si tocara la mesa con la mano libre y miró a Sakura para que le ayudara.

—Un piano —dijo ella suavemente.

—Sí, exacto —contestó Itachi, y miró a Sakura como si fuera un genio.

—Déle algo a Hanabi con lo que hacer música de modo que pueda expresar lo que piensa —le dijo a la madre.

—Pero, ¿no cree que aún es demasiado pequeña para tocar?

— ¿Qué edad tenía usted cuando se enamoró del mar por primera vez?

La mujer sonrió a Itachi tan calurosamente que por poco se derrite el helado que no había tocado.

—Es mejor que me vaya. Todavía puedo llegar a tiempo a la tienda de música antes de que la cierren. Hanabi, nos vamos.

La niña abrazó a Itachi, claramente sin ninguna intención de dejarle. La mujer, ya de pie, le miró asombrada.

—Parece que ella le quiere mucho, aunque nunca le haya visto antes.

—Ah, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo y es tan joven que todavía me recuerda. Ve con tu madre, cielo. Te dará tu música y podrás dejar de gritarle. A partir de ahora te escuchará.

Con eso besó a la niña en la mejilla, le dio el último abrazo y la dejó en el suelo; la niña se dirigió hacia su madre y le cogió la mano.

—Gracias —le dijo la madre, y se agachó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Volvió a sonreírle y salió de la heladería.

—No quiero saber nada —dijo Sakura al tiempo que se terminaba el helado. —No quiero oír ninguna explicación acerca de lo que has dicho o de lo que sabías. No quiero saber absolutamente _nada. _¿Me entiendes? —dijo por último, mirándole encolerizada.

—Perfecto —dijo él sonriendo.

Sakura se puso de pie.

—Oye, creo que esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Está claro que no resultaste herido en el accidente y yo tengo mucho trabajo acumulado en casa, así que creo que debería irme.

— ¿No vas a ayudarme a averiguar quién soy?

Sakura frunció la boca.

—Creo que sabes muy bien quién eres, y parece que muchas otras personas también. No me gusta ser el objeto de tus bromas.

—Hace solo unos minutos te alegraste de que esa no fuera mi familia y de que no fuera a dejarte pasar el fin de semana sola y...

— ¡Vidente! —le espetó. —No sé cómo he tardado tanto en darme cuenta. ¿Trabajas para uno de esos teléfonos de videntes? ¿Le dices a la gente que el amor de su vida está a la vuelta de la esquina?

Cogió su bolso y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero él la sujetó por el brazo.

—Sakura, no te he mentido ni una sola vez. Bueno, a excepción quizá de algunas mentiras que me has obligado a decirte, pero lo más importante es cierto. Es verdad que no tengo casa ni un lugar donde dormir.

—He visto que tenías dinero y tarjetas de crédito y te he visto utilizarlas.

—Lo he aprendido observando a los demás —le puso la mano en el hombro. —Sakura, no sé por qué estoy aquí. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer y necesito ayuda. Solo sé que mi vida está conectada a la tuya y te necesito para terminar mi tarea.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo, deseando de repente alejarse de él lo más rápidamente posible.

Le gustaba su vida tal como era y tenía la sensación de que si pasaba con él aunque fuera solo diez minutos más, su vida cambiaría de un modo en que ella no deseaba que cambiara.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte y gracias por... por el vestido —le dijo vacilante.

Antes de que él pudiera decir palabra, salió rápidamente de la heladería y no paró de correr hasta que llegó al hostal.

—Señorita Haruno —la llamó la joven de recepción, —ha llegado un paquete para usted.

El primer pensamiento de Sakura fue que no podía ser. No podía haber mandado algo tan rápidamente. Aunque fuera un ángel... « ¡Para!», se ordenó a sí misma. « ¡Para ya! No es un ángel, solo es un hombre muy extraño. Un hombre extraño, con poderes extraños.»

Cogió el paquete urgente que le ofrecía la joven, le dio las gracias y se dirigió a su habitación. Hasta que no estuvo dentro, no se dio cuenta de que el albarán decía que el paquete era de Sasuke.

—Querido Sasuke —dijo en voz alta.

El querido y normal Sasuke, que era una celebridad local porque salía en la televisión. El querido Sasuke, que pasaba el fin de semana en un incendio. En ese momento, un incendio parecía tan normal en comparación con un hombre que conocía el nombre del marido de una mujer sin que nadie se lo dijera. Y que sabía que a una niña le gustaba la música y que decía conocerla desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Abrió el paquete y extrajo de él una caja blanca y plana. Dentro de ella había un picardías de seda negra. Mientras sostenía la hermosa prenda en las manos, pensó que nunca había tocado nada tan suave y mucho menos le había pertenecido.

Con manos temblorosas, leyó la carta. «Fíjate en que la etiqueta dice que puede lavarse a mano», ponía con la letra de Sasuke. «Tu sentido práctico y mi sentido del absurdo espero que siempre vayan de la mano. Te quiero. De nuevo, siento lo del fin de semana. Mira las noticias de las cinco. Salgo yo... Contigo.»

La nota hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos. Justo cuando estaba convencida de que Sasuke era el hombre más vanidoso y egoísta del mundo, hacía algo así. Estrechando la prenda de seda contra su cara, se dejó caer sobre la cama y lloró en parte porque le echaba de menos y por algo más que no lograba comprender. Deseaba no poder oír la voz de su amiga Ino en su cabeza preguntándole intencionadamente: «¿Seguro que es un regalo para ti o es para Sasuke?».

—Ese hombre odioso... —dijo en voz alta, pensando en Itachi y su pelo oscuro.

Desde que casi le atropella, su vida estaba del revés y sabía que la única manera de devolverla a lo que debía ser era deshaciéndose de él.

Cogió la maleta del estante del armario y empezó a meter sus cosas. Tenía que irse ya, en ese mismo momento. Cuanto antes dejara atrás ese pueblo y volviera a casa, antes retornaría su vida a la normalidad.

Mientras hacía la maleta miró la hora. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y si salía ahora, se perdería el programa de las cinco, se perdería lo que su querido y amado Sasuke quería que viera. Pero, ¿y si él volvía a su habitación?, ¿y si volvía a intentar involucrarla en su extraña vida?

Sin embargo, sabía que no lo haría. No había estado con Itachi Uchiha ni veinticuatro horas, pero presentía que era orgulloso. No volvería a ella otra vez, no intentaría importunarla con su presencia.

«Bien», pensó, mientras introducía el resto de su ropa en la maleta. A Sakura no le gustaba conducir de noche, pero pensaba marcharse en cuanto acabara el programa porque, aunque quizá Itachi no pensara molestarla, ella sabía muy bien que sentía que estaba abandonando a un gatito indefenso. «Eso es ridículo», pensó y miró la hora. Las tres y diez. Menos de dos horas para irse. Fácil. Iría a... ¿Qué iba a hacer en esas dos horas? No había visitado la feria de artesanía y era algo que deseaba ver, pero si salía podría _verle. _Y sabía que si volvía a mirar esos ojos grandes y oscuros, sucumbiría. Prometería ayudarle a hacer lo que fuera que él creyera que debía hacer.

Miró la hora, las tres y doce. Si le viera, es probable que incluso intentara ayudarle a averiguar qué es lo que el arcángel Fugaku quería que hiciese, pensó entre risas. Así, eso estaba bien. Pensar en las cosas ridículas que le había dicho le ayudaría a mantener la perspectiva. ¿_Todos _los ángeles pueden bajar a la tierra y revelar su identidad? Debería haberle preguntado. ¿O son los que se escapan de los centros psiquiátricos los que se llaman a sí mismos de esa manera?

Miró la hora, las tres y catorce. «Creo que voy a salir», pensó, «debería comprarle un regalo a Sasuke-kun.»

Salió de la habitación apretando los labios.

* * *

Si aun no lo leen, los invitó a pasarse a leer "La conspiración del Destino", otra adaptación de un libro de Jude Deveraux pero esa está ya completa.

La semana que viene empiezan mis vacaciones (estoy en último año de la secundaria), así que tendré mas tiempo para subir muchos mas libros de Jude! *.* ITASAKU FOR EVER


	4. ¿En qué me metí?

Dedicado a Kabegami, me alegra que te gustase, no demoraré más de una semana por capítulo y si me llega a pasar, te prometo postear el siguiente al otro día ;) ¿ya has leído el otro que he adaptado? "La conspiración del Destino" También Itasaku y de la misma autora, ese esta completo (así no te quedas con la ganas de leer).

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 4**

Cargada con bolsas llenas de regalos, Sakura entró en la habitación a las cinco menos un minuto.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó, soltando las bolsas mientras encendía la televisión. Normalmente Sasuke no presentaba las noticias del fin de semana, así que estaba deseando ver de qué se trataba. Estaba mucho más tranquila después de haber salido y no ver el menor indicio del hombre que entró en su vida la noche anterior. Estaba contenta de que se hubiera ido. Ahora podía pensar en su vida real, la que no incluía una persona con alas, pensó mientras sonreía.

Empezó el programa. Vio la imagen de Sasuke y se relajó de inmediato. Qué bien conocía su belleza azabache, el brillo de sus ojos oscuros. Ya llevaban cinco años juntos y estaban prometidos desde hacía casi un año; habían pasado maravillosos momentos juntos.

Mientras le miraba, le parecía irreal. Estaba perfectamente vestido, su cabello bien peinado con laca, y estaba tan lejos como si lo hubieran creado por ordenador. En muchas ocasiones, cuando él llevaba viejos jerséis que no se habían lavado en semanas y su mentón tenía barba de tres días, le solía preguntar: « ¿Es _este _el señor Noticia?», bromeando con el nombre con el que le habían apodado en la cadena. « ¿Es este el hombre que preparan para ser el próximo gobernador?»

Le encantaba la manera en que le sonreía y le decía que le acercara una cerveza. «No creo que la primera dama vaya a por cerveza», le decía. Entonces Sasuke le saltaba encima y le hacía cosquillas, y a menudo una cosa llevaba a la otra y acababan en...

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que, en su ensimismamiento, habían pasado casi los treinta minutos del programa, y ahora salía de él porque ¡en la pantalla mostraban un vídeo sobre ella! Llevaba puesto su vestido de noche y se dirigía al podio a recoger su premio especial al mérito de la Asociación Nacional de Bibliotecas.

«Y ahora llega el momento del Ángel de la Semana —decía Sasuke, —Sakura Haruno fue galardonada anoche por su devoción desinteresada a la causa de donar materiales de lectura a los niños desfavorecidos de las altas montañas Kubisaki. Sakura adquiere libros infantiles con su humilde sueldo de bibliotecaria de pueblo y dedica los fines de semana a recorrer las montañas y ofrecer libros a los niños que apenas tienen para comprar alimentos, y mucho menos para "un banquete para la mente", como este reportero sabe que Sakura Haruno denomina a sus regalos.»

Sonriendo a la cámara, él levantó una pequeña estatua dorada en forma de ángel que el programa daba cada semana.

«Solamente es para aumentar los índices de audiencia los fines de semana —le había dicho Sasuke cuando comenzaron el programa de premios. —Así que aquí tienes un ángel, Sakura», añadió.

«Y ahora algo menos inspirador pero igualmente sobrenatural —anunció Sasuke, todavía sonriendo, —acabamos de saber que la ANBU ha perdido el cuerpo de uno de los asesinos más famosos del siglo.»

Sakura estaba a punto de apagar el televisor cuando, para su sorpresa, tras la cabeza de Sasuke apareció una foto desenfocada de Itachi. Se recostó en el fondo de la cama y miró.

«Itachi Uchiha, un presunto asesino relacionado con el crimen organizado, ha sido objeto de búsqueda por la ANBU durante más de diez años, pero poco se ha visto de él y mucho menos de su captura. Según las informaciones que se tienen sobre él, esta es la única fotografía que se conserva del presunto y famoso asesino. Cuando se detuvo a un hombre bajo acusación local, un agente invitado de la ANBU identificó al hombre como uno de los diez criminales más buscados y ordenó su detención para interrogarle. Al parecer, Uchiha sabe dónde se han ocultado todos los cuerpos.»

Ahí Sasuke hizo una pausa para producir efecto. Nunca le gustaba presentar las noticias del fin de semana porque decía que era poco más que un número de teatro. Nadie quería escuchar noticias serias el fin de semana, de modo que en el programa de noticias debía hacer el payaso los sábados y los domingos a fin de mantener los índices de audiencia. El último segmento siempre estaba destinado a suscitar las risas.

Sasuke continuó:

«A pesar de que Uchiha se encontraba en una celda privada, vigilada por un guardia armado las veinticuatro horas del día mientras se esperaba la llegada de los "hermanos mayores", por la mañana se le halló muerto con el pecho lleno de impactos de bala y un tiro en la cabeza. El forense dictaminó que falleció de inmediato.»

En ese momento Sasuke miró sus papeles por un instante y volvió a mirar a la cámara con una leve sonrisa. Sakura conocía bien esa sonrisa: la utilizaba cuando pensaba que ella había hecho algo estúpido pero era demasiado educado para decírselo.

«Pero parece que la ANBU ha perdido el cuerpo —dijo Sasuke. —Aunque estaba muy claro que Uchiha había fallecido, parece que robó algo de ropa y se marchó, y se ha vuelto a ordenar su detención.»

La sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo más evidente.

«Si alguien ve a este hombre paseando, debe ponerse en contacto con la ANBU... o quizá con el depósito de cadáveres local.»

Mientras cruzaba las manos sobre los papeles, Sasuke sonrió a la cámara.

«Y estas son las noticias por esta noche, el final de las historias de ángeles y zombis. Les saluda Sasuke, hasta el lunes.»

Por un instante Sakura estaba tan aturdida que no se movió. El hombre que había atropellado era extraño, pero no era un asesino.

De repente, muchas cosas empezaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza: el dolor de cabeza que Itachi decía que tenía, su desorientación y... se incorporó. El uso de la tarjeta de crédito.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a la cadena de televisión, esperando encontrar a Sasuke antes de que se marchara. Contuvo la respiración y escuchó los tonos del teléfono, después tuvo que esperar mientras alguien iba a buscarle.

«A lo mejor él sabe algo», pensó mientras esperaba, porque Sasuke no era solo otra cara bonita de la tele: era una figura del periodismo de investigación y conocía a mucha gente. Más aún, sabía muchos secretos. Sakura, aprovechando su acceso a los documentos del mundo, le había ayudado a investigar unas cuantas historias asombrosas.

— ¡Hola, bizcochito! —dijo él al coger el teléfono. — ¿Estamos en paz? Eres el ángel más hermoso que...

—Sasuke —dijo ella, cortándole. —Me pica la nariz.

Él se dejó de bromas al instante.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Tú última historia, la del hombre al que mataron en su celda. Hay más de lo que cuentas, ¿no?

Sasuke bajó el tono, y ella supo que se estaba asegurando de que nadie le escuchara.

—No lo sé. A mí me pasaron la historia para que la leyera. Déjame que haga unas llamadas. Dame tu número, y ya te llamo yo.

Ella se lo dio, y colgó.

Su «detector del mal»: así se refería su padre a su nariz, porque los picores que sentía en ella habían salvado las vidas de la familia en un par de ocasiones. Como cuando tenía seis años y su hermano y ella iban a montarse en la noria con su padre. Pero Sakura se puso a chillar diciendo que le picaba la nariz y que no podían subirse. Su hermano se enfadó, pero a su padre le hizo gracia, de modo que accedió a esperar al siguiente turno. Solo que no hubo siguiente turno: minutos más tarde, a la noria se le rompió un engranaje; cuatro personas resultaron muertas y varias más heridas. Después de aquello, cuando Sakura decía que le picaba la nariz, la familia le hacía caso.

Cuando su familia contó aquellas historias a Sasuke, él no se burló de ellas como habían hecho otros novios suyos, sino que le pidió que le avisara cada vez que necesitara rascarse. No pasaron tres meses antes de que lo hiciera. Fueron a una fiesta en la que a Sakura le presentaron a un hombre que todo el mundo consideraba un tipo estupendo. Era el propietario de la emisora de televisión que acababa de contratar a Sasuke como presentador del noticiario, y Sasuke le adoraba. Pero Sakura dijo que el hombre le provocaba picores en la nariz, de modo que Sasuke investigó un poco y descubrió que el tipo estaba metido hasta el cuello en escándalos inmobiliarios. Le detuvieron a los seis meses, pero para entonces Sasuke estaba limpio y trabajando en otro sitio. Y el día de la detención, Sasuke fue el primero en dar la noticia, adelantándose a los noticiarios del resto de cadenas. Fue su primer reportaje importante y el que le dio la reputación de ser un periodista de impacto, y no solo un atractivo busto parlante.

Sakura esperó hecha un amasijo de nervios a que Sasuke la llamara, caminando adelante y atrás, sin estarse quieta un momento.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, lo cogió con un manotazo.

—Te debo unas rosas.

—Que sean amarillas —contestó ella rápidamente. —Ahora di me qué está pasando.

—Puede que hayan detenido al hombre equivocado. Se llama Itachi Uchiha, eso es cierto, pero ahora no están seguros de que sea un matón.

— ¿Por qué no le han soltado, entonces?

— ¿Después de que la ANBU filtrara a la prensa que por fin habían capturado a este señalado criminal? Ni hablar. Iban a meterle en la cárcel hasta que el caso se olvidara, y luego soltarle.

— ¿Y quién le ha disparado?

—Hay donde elegir. Pudo ser la ANBU porque no quisiera que nadie se enterara de su error. O tal vez fuera la Mafia, que le quería muerto para quitarle la presión de encima al verdadero asesino. O su mujer.

— ¿Su mujer?

—Sí. Tengo entendido que por eso le detuvieron, de entrada. Su mujer le estaba apuntando a la cabeza con una pistola y gritando que le iba a matar cuando un vecino llamó a la policía.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué trataba de matarle su mujer? —oyó que Sasuke se reía al hablar.

—No soy una autoridad en cuestiones conyugales, pero apostaría que por infidelidad. ¿Tú qué dirías?

Sakura no estaba de humor para bromear.

—O sea, que me estás diciendo que hay tres personas que quieren matar a este hombre, que podía o no estar buscado por asesinato.

—Bueno, si cuentas a todo la ANBU, más toda la mafia, incluido un matón al que le gustaría librarse de un poco de presión, más una esposa airada, yo diría que eso suma más de tres personas. Personalmente, apostaría por la mujer. Ella le encontrará primero. Si el pobre idiota está vivo, lo único que tiene que hacer es usar una vez su tarjeta de crédito y estará muerto. Cualquiera que disponga de un módem sabrá dónde está.

—Entonces, si este hombre no es culpable, ¿cómo limpia su honor?

Sasuke se quedó callado un momento.

—Sakura, ¿sabes algo?

— ¿Qué voy a saber? —incluso a sus propios oídos, su risa sonó falsa. —En serio, Sasuke —fue elevando la voz. — ¿Cómo puedes hacerme una pregunta semejante? No soy más que una humilde bibliotecaria, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí, y yo voy a estar toda la vida dando las noticias locales. Sakura, ¿Qué demonios pretendes?

Ella inspiró profundamente. No se le daba bien mentir.

—Creo que hoy he visto a ese hombre. Aquí, en una tienda —hasta ahí podía arriesgarse, porque si Sasuke tenía razón, y habitualmente la tenía, pronto todo el mundo sabría que Itachi Uchiha había estado de compras en el mismo pueblo remoto en que Sakura había pasado el fin de semana.

— ¡Llama a la policía! —dijo Sasuke con vehemencia. —Sakura, no se sabe a ciencia cierta que este hombre _no _sea el asesino. Es escurridizo; es un mentiroso; como mínimo, es un artista del engaño. ¡Sakura! Podría ser perfectamente un asesino despiadado. Sakura, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí —dijo ella, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Itachi llevaba horas sin usar esa tarjeta de crédito.

—Quiero que llames a la policía —dijo Sasuke con firmeza. —Ya. ¿Me entiendes? No te entretengas _yendo _a la policía, _llama. _Y a continuación quiero que salgas de ahí. ¡Ya! ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, perfectamente. Pero Sasuke, ¿qué va a pasarle a este hombre?

—Está muerto. Ejem. Es un cadáver andante. Quienquiera que sea el que intentó cargárselo en la cárcel, volverá para rematar la faena. Esto es, si no se le adelanta algún otro. ¡Señor! Saku, quiero que te largues de ahí ahora mismo. Si ese hombre está allí, se sabrá en cuestión de minutos, y en el pueblo puede producirse un baño de sangre.

De repente, hizo una pausa y le cambió la voz.

—Tengo que colgar.

—Vas a llamar a la ANBU, ¿no? —dijo ella alarmada.

—Si es inocente, tal vez la ANBU pueda salvarle.

—No llegarán aquí a tiempo.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke, en claro tono de advertencia.

—Vale, me largo. Ya tengo hecha la maleta, de todos modos. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a...

— ¡Ejem! —la interrumpió. — ¿Qué ha pasado con el hombre al que diste con el coche?

—Ah, ese —respondió tan despreocupadamente como pudo. —Estaba bien. No hay heridas. Se fue a casa con su familia en cuanto comprendió que yo no era rica.

Sasuke tardó en hablar.

—Cuando vuelvas, vamos a tener una charla muy larga.

— ¡Oh! —dijo ella, tragando saliva. —Vale, llevaré... —bajó la voz, intentando sonar sexy. —Llevaré puesto tu regalo —tal vez si le hacía pensar en seda negra se olvidaría de...

— ¡Y un cuerno! Te meteré en una caja de cartón mientras hablo contigo. Pero más tarde me puedes enseñar todo lo que quieras.

Ella consultó su reloj.

—Será mejor que me vaya ya. Y no te olvides de las rosas amarillas —intentaba parecer animada.

—Tranquila. Un montón de ellas. Llámame en cuanto estés de vuelta.

—Sí, tranquilo, y habla con tu aparato.

—Te quiere casi tanto como yo.

—El sentimiento es recíproco. Chao.

Durante un momento, Sakura se quedó mirando su maleta sin saber qué hacer. Debería obedecer a Sasuke y largarse. Sí, esa sería la opción sensata. Pero un segundo después la maleta estaba en el suelo, a sus pies, y ella tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. ¡Tenía que dar con él y avisarle!

No tuvo ocasión. Al abrirse de golpe la puerta, casi dándole en la cara, allí estaba Itachi Uchiha... y saltaba a la vista que estaba furioso.

Su mirada iba y venía de la maleta a su cara.

—Pensabas abandonarme, ¿verdad? —dijo entre dientes.

Sakura retrocedió.

— ¿Cómo has entrado? Esa puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

—Hacer que las puertas se abran parece ser uno de mis poderes —respondió con desdén mientras avanzaba hacia ella, tensa la mandíbula. —Ya está bastante mal que no me reconocieras, que no te acordaras de mí, pero es que encima me ibas a _abandonar._

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? —tenía la espalda contra el armario, y él seguía acercándose. —Y, para tu información, estaba planeando encontrarte y avisarte.

Cuando ya estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la cara, se apartó por fin.

—He visto ese cuerpo en tu...

—Televisión.

—Sí. Alguien quiere matarme.

—No, ya te han matado —dijo ella, y luego no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. —Pero eres inocente. He hablado con Sasuke de ti y...

— ¿Que has hecho qué? ¿Le has hablado a alguien de mí?

—Solo a Sasuke. Escucha, puedo dibujarte un mapa de cómo se llega a una cabaña abandonada en las montañas. Estoy dispuesta incluso a darte mi coche, y tú tienes dinero para comprar algo de comer, así que puedes esconderte allí.

— ¿Y cuánto crees que tardará tu policía en descubrir que has estado conmigo? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Quince?

Él dedicó un momento a pasarse la mano por la cara mientras trataba de calmarse.

—Mira, Sakura, no tengo ni idea de qué se supone que he venido a hacer a la Tierra, pero tiene que ver contigo, y he dedicado todo el tiempo de que he podido disponer a cortejarte para que...

— ¡_Cortejarme_! ¡Vaya forma de expresarlo! Me amenazaste con acusarme de conducir borracha si no te dejaba...

Se detuvo porque Itachi, de un solo y rápido movimiento, la había cogido entre los brazos y le había tapado la boca con una mano. Sakura intentó chillar para protestar, pero le apretaba demasiado.

Al cabo de un segundo llamaron a la puerta. Retorciéndose con todas sus fuerzas, Sakura trató de escabullirse, pero Itachi la tenía sujeta firmemente.

—Señorita Haruno —dijo una voz de hombre.

Itachi empezó a arrastrar a Sakura hacia la ventana, como si pensara hacerle salir por allí, pero ella se sujetó a los lados del marco.

—Creen que has ayudado a uno de los diez criminales más buscados —le dijo al oído. — ¿Qué piensas que te harán?

En cuanto hubo pensado en aquellas palabras, Sakura se tranquilizó. Ni Sasuke ni ella deseaban la publicidad que se derivaría de que la encontraran con este hombre. Itachi le quitó la mano de la boca para subir un poco más la ventana.

— ¡Pero soy inocente! —resopló ella, y a continuación trató de zafarse de él y llegar a la puerta.

—También lo era Itachi Uchiha —le dijo él en la oreja izquierda.

Sakura dudó solo un segundo antes de escalar la ventana y salir al diminuto balcón, con Itachi justo detrás.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó, con la espalda pegada a la pared. — ¿Extiendes tus alas y volamos al suelo?

—Ojala las hubiera traído —dijo muy serio, como si ella no hubiera hecho un chiste. Examinaba el edificio. —No hay alas, pero podemos bajar por aquello —dijo, indicando con la cabeza una tubería que corría por un lateral del edificio.

—Si te piensas que...

Pero Itachi la había encaramado ya a la barandilla del balcón y la sostenía inclinada hacia atrás mientras examinaba la tubería.

—Pon un pie allí y agárrate a aquel saliente.

— ¿Y luego qué?

Se volvió a mirarla y pestañeó.

—Luego, reza con _muchas _ganas.

—Odio los chistes de ángel —dijo ella entre dientes mientras aventuraba un pie en el aire.

Salir del balcón resultó más fácil de lo que parecía, gracias a la carpintería de fantasía del edificio, que era una verdadera filigrana de molduras, resaltos y arabescos que parecían sobresalir por todas partes.

No obstante, cuando Sakura se vio en el suelo descubrió que estaba temblando de tal manera que tuvo que sentarse en un mojón para dejar de mover las rodillas.

— ¡Cógelo! —oyó que le ordenaban, y levantó la vista justo a tiempo de evitar que le dieran en la cara dos bolsas llenas de ropa.

En cuestión de segundos, Itachi estaba en el suelo junto a ella con otra bolsa en la mano.

—No podía llevarme la maleta, así que lo he metido todo en estas bolsas.

Sakura abrió una y vio que dentro había embutida ropa suya y artículos de tocador. Para ser sospechoso de asesinato, podía mostrarse, ciertamente, muy considerado.

—Vámonos —dijo.

Luego la cogió de la mano y echaron a correr hacia el aparcamiento.

En cuanto llegaron junto a su coche, Sakura sufrió un ataque de pánico porque no llevaba el bolso.

—Yo lo encontraré —dijo Itachi, y vació sobre el asiento de atrás primero una bolsa, y luego otra.

Sakura estaba tan molesta porque le hubiera leído el pensamiento que no protestó por el lío que estaba organizando con sus cosas, sino que se limitó a entrar en el coche y esperar a que él se sentara a su lado y le pasara las llaves.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella de mal humor.

Le dolía el tobillo y tenía sangre de tres arañazos que se había hecho en la mano con alguna rama con espinas que crecía junto al hotel. Aparte de eso, estaba cansada y muy asustada.

—Todo irá bien —trató de tranquilizarla Itachi buscando su mano, pero ella se apartó bruscamente.

—Claro, seguro —dijo mientras salía marcha atrás del aparcamiento. —Estoy a punto de ser detenida por amparar a un fugitivo, pero todo va a ir muy bien.

No miró al hombre que tenía al lado mientras llevaba el coche junto a la entrada del hotel, y no se molestó en preguntarle en qué dirección quería que fueran. Sin duda, empezaría otra vez con el cuento de los ángeles y le diría que él solo viajaba en dirección norte o sur.

Sakura puso rumbo al este, en dirección contraria a su pueblo natal, por lo que parecía ser un camino de granjas. De inmediato, se puso a pensar en lo mucho que deseaba llegar a tiempo a trabajar el lunes. A su lado, el hombre seguía tranquilamente sentado, sin decir palabra. Pero ella era muy consciente de su presencia.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar cómo librarse de él. ¿Eran los de la ANBU los que habían llamado a la puerta de su habitación? ¿O era el servicio de habitaciones? ¿Había pedido ella algo? Podía ser que Sasuke hubiera llamado a alguien. Por lo que ella sabía, la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era su salvador, no su enemigo como este hombre le había hecho creer. Tal vez...

—Para aquí —dijo suavemente Itachi.

Sakura le miró y vio que fruncía exageradamente el ceño. No había mucha luz, pero podía ver que estaba profundamente preocupado. Ante ellos se veían las luces de lo que aparentaba ser un motel-cafetería terroríficamente sórdido. A lo mejor quería comer algo.

— ¡No! ¡Aquí! —dijo imperativamente. —Déjame bajar.

—Pero...

— ¡Ahora! —dijo, y Sakura casi dio un frenazo para detenerse a un lado de la carretera. Luego le observó salir del coche.

—Eres libre, Sakura —dijo suavemente. —Libre de marcharte. Dile a quien te pregunte por la verdad que te secuestré y te obligué a venir conmigo. Diles que lo hice a punta de pistola. A los mortales os encantan las pistolas. Adiós, Sakura —dijo, y cerró la puerta.

Sakura no se lo pensó ni un segundo para poner tierra de por medio. Una oleada de alivio la invadió al volver con el coche a la calzada. Pero cometió el error de mirar por el retrovisor y le vio ahí de pie, junto a la carretera, mirando cómo ella se alejaba. Estaba solo en el mundo. ¿Cuánto tardaría en encontrarle la ANBU? ¿O le encontraría la Mafia primero?

Mientras le estaba mirando, él se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar por el arcén en dirección contraria a la de ella.

Aun mientras volvía sobre la gravilla del motel, Sakura iba maldiciéndose.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea —decía entre dientes, usando el lenguaje más fuerte que se permitía.

Un _felpudo, _decía Ino que era. Y Sasuke se burlaba de sus «descarriados», refiriéndose a toda la gente desorientada con la que se involucraba.

Fue conduciendo despacio por la carretera, pero no se veía a Itachi por ninguna parte. ¿Se habría metido en los bosques que bordeaban la carretera a ambos lados?

Cuando había recorrido unos dos kilómetros y medio, dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, más despacio esta vez, escudriñando la noche en busca de algún rastro de él. Si no hubiera estado esforzándose tanto en mirar, no habría visto su cuerpo desmadejado, tendido en la gravilla a menos de un paso de donde le había dejado.

Paró el coche justo delante, salió a la carrera y llegó hasta él.

—Itachi —dijo, pero no hubo respuesta. Se inclinó sobre él y le tocó la cara. Como siguió sin responder, le cogió a cabeza con ambas manos y dijo en voz más alta: — ¡Itachi!

Entonces le vio sonreír, iluminado por las luces traseras del coche.

—Sakura, sabía que volverías. Tienes el corazón más grande del mundo —no abrió los ojos ni hizo esfuerzo alguno por levantarse.

— ¿A ti qué te pasa? —inquirió ella, usando la ira para encubrir su miedo. ¿Miedo a qué? No lo sabía, ya que aquel hombre no significaba nada para ella, aparte de una enorme molestia.

—Me duele la cabeza —susurró él. —Odio los cuerpos mortales. Ah, perdona, no os gusta esa palabra. ¿Cuerpos humanos? ¿Está mejor así?

Sakura le pasó la mano por la cabeza como si pudiera detectar la causa de sus dolores. Tenía aspirinas en el bolso, pero necesitaría agua y...

De pronto, percibió un objeto circular, duro, que sobresalía de la cabeza de Michael. ¿Se había caído al salir del coche? Pero no notó nada húmedo que indicara que tuviera sangre.

—Tengo que llevarte a un médico —dijo mientras se apresuraba a ayudarle a incorporarse.

—Me matarán —dijo sonriendo. —Con eso lo certificamos.

No le faltaba razón: Sasuke había dicho que el hombre de las noticias era un cadáver andante.

Pasándole el brazo bajo los hombros, le ordenó que la ayudara a meterle en el coche. Él hizo lo que pudo, pero podía advertir que le estaba demasiado dolorido para serle de mucha ayuda.

Una vez que lo hubo introducido en el coche, lo único que podía hacer era llevarle a algún sitio donde estuviera a salvo. Tal vez pudiera llamar a Sasuke y... Y oír cómo le decía que dejara a aquel hombre y se fuera cuanto antes mejor.

Condujo el coche hasta el aparcamiento del motel y fue a dejarlo al fondo, donde no se viera. En el interior, el lugar era aún más sórdido que por fuera, y el hombre que miraba la tele tras el mostrador parecía no haberse dado un baño en una buena temporada.

—Quisiera una habitación doble, por favor —dijo Sakura, y durante un rato el hombre se la quedó mirando, sin hablar.

La miraba de arriba abajo, evaluando su vestimenta, haciéndole sentir como si hubiera ido de alta costura a un concurso de _drag-queens._

—La única gente que se queda aquí es gente que no se pué permitir nada mejor, los chavales del instituto de aquí y... —sonrió, ladino—... y señoritas como usted que andan haciendo lo que no deben con quien no deben.

Sakura no tenía ganas de hablar con el hombre ni de dar explicaciones. ¿Qué iba a decirle, además, como no fuera que tenía razón?

— ¿Cuánto por mantener la boca cerrada? —preguntó en tono cansino.

—Cincuenta, en efectivo.

Sin una palabra más, Sakura le entregó el dinero, cogió la llave de una habitación del fondo del motel y se fue. Minutos más tarde, tenía a Itachi en una mugrienta habitación, tendido sobre una cama de matrimonio tampoco precisamente limpia.

Que ella advirtiera, Itachi seguía en un estado próximo a la inconsciencia, pero cuando se estaba incorporando, la agarró por la muñeca.

—Tienes que sacarla —susurró.

— ¿El qué?

—La bala. Tienes que sacarme la bala de la cabeza.

Sakura se le quedó mirando, perpleja.

—Has visto demasiadas películas de vaqueros últimamente —dijo. —Te llevaré a un médico y...

— ¡No!—exclamó él, levantando la cabeza con la fuerza de su voz para volver a dejarla hundirse en la almohada, vencido por el dolor. —Por favor, Sakura. En recuerdo de las cosas que he hecho por ti.

— ¿Por mí? —dijo ella dando un respingo. — ¿Y qué cosas son esas? ¿Hacerme descolgar por una tubería? ¿Incluirme en la lista de los más buscados? ¿O...?

—Cuando te caíste al estanque, llamé a tu madre —dijo él con dulzura.

Al oír eso, Sakura se echó atrás, pues aquella era una de las grandes historias de su familia. Pese a que se lo habían prohibido, fue a coger renacuajos a la orilla de un estanque, y se cayó dentro. A los pocos segundos llegó su madre y la sacó del agua. Más tarde, su madre juraba que «alguien» le dijo que fuera a recoger a su hija.

— ¿Quién eres? —susurró, sin dejar de alejarse de él.

—Ahora mismo, soy un hombre y necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, Sakura, no creo que este cuerpo pueda aguantar tanto dolor mucho rato más. No quiero ser llamado a volver sin antes haber hecho lo que fui enviado a hacer.

—Yo... No sé qué hacer. No tengo ningún conocimiento de medicina. No sé nada.

—Esa cosa que usas para tus cejas... —dijo él con voz muy débil y los ojos cerrados.

—Pinzas. Pero con un par de pinzas no se puede sacar algo tan grande como esa... eso que tienes en la cabeza —se sentó en la cama junto a él y le apartó el pelo de la cara. —Me gustaría ayudarte, pero lo que me pides solamente puede hacerlo un médico. Una persona no puede coger unas pinzas y, sin más, sacar una bala de la cabeza de alguien. Habría sangre, y se infectaría, y... —le sonrió, pese a que no podía verla. —Se te saldrían los sesos por el agujero —dijo, intentando hacerle sonreír. —He de llevarte a un médico ya; nos preocuparemos por la ANBU más tarde.

—Sí, pinzas —dijo él. —Sí. Las tienes en tu coche. Tienes que ir a por ellas y sacarme esto.

Sakura se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. No había teléfono en la habitación, y sabía que tardaría más una ambulancia en encontrar aquel sitio que ella en llevarle en el coche de regreso al pueblo, a la clínica. O tal vez debiera llevarle a la ciudad, a un hospital en condiciones.

Itachi la cogió de la muñeca.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Sakura. Tienes que sacar esta cosa. Llevarme a un doctor equivale a conducirme a mi muerte.

Una vez más, la invadió esa sensación de calma que parecía embargarla cada vez que él la tocaba. Como en un sueño, se puso en pie, cogió las llaves, fue al coche y cogió la bolsa de utensilios que guardaba allí. De regreso a la habitación, desenrolló la bolsa y extrajo de ella unas pinzas de puntas planas.

Fue casi como si no estuviera en su cuerpo, cuando caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, y luego colocó la cabeza del hombre sobre su regazo. La lámpara de la mesilla era toda la luz que había en la habitación, y de todas formas no podía ver gran cosa, porque sus ojos parecían no enfocar con nitidez. Cierta parte de ella sabía que, de no hallarse en ese extraño estado de trance, no habría hecho jamás lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo iba ella, una bibliotecaria, a extraer una bala de la cabeza de un hombre?

Valiéndose más de las yemas de los dedos que de los ojos, encontró fácilmente la bala, puso el extremo de las pinzas contra ella y luego tiró. La primera vez, las pinzas resbalaron, así que la segunda empleó toda su fuerza para presionarlas y tirar. Fue como si de pronto tuviera la fuerza de doce hombres fornidos, y cuando tiró, la bala salió.

Sintió el peso súbitamente laxo del cuerpo del hombre, cruzado como lo tenía sobre las piernas extendidas, y supo que se había desmayado. No podía permitirse imaginar la clase de dolor que acababa de causarle.

Una parte de Sakura esperaba sangre, pero otra sabía que no la habría. Se alegró, porque no creía que tuviera fuerzas para apechugar con más traumas de los sufridos a lo largo del último par de días.

Con la cabeza reclinada sobre la vacilante cabecera, el hombre desmadejado aún en su regazo y las pinzas todavía en la mano, se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Aclaro:** En el fic, Sasuke no es Uchiha. Pueden proponer apellidos para él si quieren, ¿que les parece Cuchilla? ;P

¡Me quedo con el más creativo!


	5. ¿La ANBU? Estoy en problemas

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 5**

Cuando se despertó, de entrada, Sakura no supo dónde estaba, pero sí sabía que había algo que no quería recordar, de modo que se arrebujó de nuevo bajo las mantas y cerró los ojos.

—Buenos días —le llegó una animada voz masculina que Sakura reconoció al instante; esto la hizo enterrarse aún más profundamente bajo las finas mantas.

—Venga, levanta. Sé que estás despierta —le oyó decir de nuevo.

Volvió la cara hacia la pared.

— ¿Bien, la cabeza? —masculló ella.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? No te he entendido.

Ella sabía muy bien que la había oído perfectamente, pero fingía que no.

— ¿Está bien esa cabeza? —gritó, sin darse la vuelta para mirarle.

Al no responder él, se giró y le miró con furia. Tenía mojado el pelo y no llevaba nada más que una toalla enrollada por la cintura. La enfureció más todavía no poder dejar de observar que tenía el ancho pecho bien musculado y la piel de un hermoso color miel.

Itachi sonrió.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo cuando me escogieron un cuerpo, ¿verdad? Me alegro de que te guste.

—No son horas de leer el pensamiento —le espetó ella, apartándose el pelo de los ojos.

Él se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándola.

—A veces puedo entender la atracción que sentís vosotros los mortales por los cuerpos de otros —dijo dulcemente.

—Tócame y eres hombre muerto.

Eso le hizo reír, pero no se movió de la cama.

—Mira esto —dijo, y se pasó las manos por el pecho. —No vi todo eso en tu _tev__e_, pero...

—_Tele. _Abreviatura de _televisión._

—Ah, sí, _tele. _El caso es que... ¿no decían que a este cuerpo le habían disparado en el pecho?

—Me encantaría que dejaras de referirte a ti mismo como «este cuerpo» —dijo ella, apartando la vista.

—Te hago sentir incómoda —repuso él, pero no parecía realmente arrepentido de hacerlo. — ¿Sabes, Sakura? Si vamos a trabajar juntos, debemos establecer algunas normas terráqueas, digo, básicas —la miró como esperando alabanzas por haber recordado algo que le había enseñado ella, pero Sakura no tenía intención de darle ningún gusto. —No puedes enamorarte de mí —añadió.

Aquello la dejó boquiabierta.

— ¿Que no puedo qué?

—No puedes enamorarte de mí —aprovechando que Sakura se había quedado sin habla, se puso en pie y se alejó unos pasos, de espaldas a ella. —Mientras estaba en aquella cascada... no, no me lo digas, en aquella ducha, yo... —se dio la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo. — ¿Sabes? Observar a los humanos y sus hábitos de higiene es una cosa, pero experimentarlos es otra muy distinta. A mí me parecen un enorme engorro. De hecho, casi todo lo relativo a estos cuerpos me parece un engorro.

Sakura le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te vuelves volando al lugar al que en realidad perteneces?

La sonrisa de él se hizo más ancha.

—Te he ofendido.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —preguntó ella en tono meloso. —Me has convertido en una fugitiva buscada por criminales, aparte de por las fuerzas del orden, y eso por no mencionar a tu mujer, pero me dices que no debo enamorarme de ti. Dime, por favor, ¿cómo voy a contenerme?

Itachi se echó a reír, y a continuación volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

—Te lo digo solo por si te sintieras inclinada a ello. Una vez que haya cumplido mi misión aquí, tendré que volver a casa.

— ¿Cuando dices «casa», te refieres al Cielo? —inquirió Sakura levantando una ceja.

—Sí, exactamente. Volveré a ocuparme de que no te ahogues en ningún estanque y de que te pique la nariz cada vez que haya un peligro en ciernes.

Al oír aquello, Sakura se subió las mantas hasta el cuello.

—Quisiera que salieras de mi vida —dijo ella en tono calmado. —Ahora parece que estás sano, así que me gustaría que cogieras y...

—Mira, tócame la cabeza —dijo él inclinándose hacia ella, sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

Sakura pretendía permanecer distante, pero sentía curiosidad por lo ocurrido tras la noche anterior. Llevó las manos hasta su pelo mojado y le palpó el cuero cabelludo. No había herida alguna, ni evidencias de que aquella noche hubiera habido una pieza de plomo redonda bien gorda allí incrustada.

—Y mira esto —dijo enderezándose y pasándose de nuevo las manos por el pecho.

Sakura vio lo que pudieran ser cicatrices curadas de lo que tal vez fueron agujeros de bala.

—Y aquí —dijo él dándose la vuelta para que pudiera verle la espalda. —Dos de ellas salieron por la espalda.

Ella no pudo evitar pasarle las manos por las cicatrices, que parecían, ciertamente, agujeros de bala. Sasuke había dicho que al hombre lo mataron en su celda dejándole «el pecho lleno de agujeros de bala y un balazo en la cabeza».

Girándose de nuevo, Itachi agarró el trozo de plomo de la mesilla de noche.

—Esto me estaba causando unos dolores terribles, pero después de que lo sacaras me sentí mucho mejor. ¿Has dormido bien?

Mientras hablaba, le tendió la bala a Sakura, que se quedó un momento sentada, contemplando aquella cosita horrenda. La había sacado la noche anterior de la cabeza del tipo con unas pinzas, y esta mañana él no tenía ni el más mínimo corte que indicara que había estado allí.

Alzó la vista hacia él.

— ¿Quién eres? —musitó. — ¿Cómo es que puedes abrir puertas cerradas con llave? ¿Cómo es posible que te saque algo así de la cabeza y no sangres? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?

—Sakura —dijo él dulcemente, y fue a cogerle la mano.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —dijo ella. —Cada vez que me tocas, pasan cosas muy raras. Tú... Tú me hipnotizaste anoche, ¿no es así?

—Tuve que hacerlo. Si no, ibas a llamar a un médico. Pero anoche no tenía la energía necesaria para serenar tu mente —dijo. —Me desmayé.

—Te estás yendo por las ramas —dijo ella, —y no respondes a mi pregunta: ¿Quién eres?

—Creo recordar que te dije que no te hablaría de ángeles a menos que me lo pidieras.

—Ah, así que ahora tengo que rogarte que me digas...

Apartó la mirada, y de pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Estos últimos días habían sido demasiado para ella.

— ¿Todas las mujeres mortales son igual de ilógicas?

— ¡De todas las cosas machistas que he tenido que oír, esta es la peor! —dijo ella al tiempo que se sacudía las mantas de encima, descubriendo que estaba en ropa interior. Sus pantalones de deporte y su camiseta estaban pulcramente colgados del respaldo de una silla en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

— ¿Me has desnudado? —dijo, hirviendo de furia.

—Parecías incómoda, y quería que durmieras bien —parecía ser consciente de que había hecho algo malo, pero sin estar muy seguro de qué era.

Cuando ella fue a salir de la cama de una vez, la agarró de la mano y, como siempre, ella se calmó.

—Si me quieres escuchar, te diré todo lo que sé. Pero te advierto que no sé gran cosa. Debes creerme cuando te digo que estoy tan confuso y desorientado como tú. Me gustaría volver a casa tanto como a ti. No quiero que ande gente persiguiéndome, disparándome o haciéndome descolgar por los balcones. Tengo mis deberes y un trabajo que hacer, como todo el mundo.

—Solo que resulta que tu trabajo está en el Cielo —dijo ella, apartándose de su contacto.

—Sí —se limitó a decir él. —Mi trabajo está en otra parte.

—Me pides que crea algo que es imposible.

— ¿Por qué? —respiró hondo. —Los mortales nunca creen en lo que no ven. No creéis que exista un animal hasta que lo _veis _con vuestros ojos. Pero que creáis o no en algo no afecta a lo que es o deja de ser. ¿Me entiendes?

—Te entiendo; es solo que no te creo.

Itachi se la quedó mirando un instante y luego pestañeó.

—Ah, ya veo. Crees en los ángeles, solo que no crees que yo sea un ángel.

— ¡Bingo!

Aquello hizo reír a Itachi.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrártelo? Aparte de dejarme crecer las alas, quiero decir.

Sakura sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, pero no pensaba permitir que la hiciera enfadar. En vez de eso, se limitó a quedarse sentada y mirarle con hostilidad.

Al cabo de un rato, él se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

—De acuerdo, has visto algunas cosas, pero no lo suficiente para que creas que soy lo que digo ser. ¿Cuál crees que ha sido la causa de lo que has visto?

—Eres un mago y tienes ciertos poderes de clarividencia. Se te dan muy bien las cerraduras.

—Y las balas —dijo él sonriendo, pero ella no respondió, de modo que volvió a sentarse en la cama. —De acuerdo, Sakura. Te estoy pidiendo ayuda de mortal a mortal. Mis... eh... poderes de clarividencia me han dicho que hay una situación que hay que resolver y que te concierne a ti. Pero no tengo la menor idea de cuál es el problema, así que he de averiguarlo para poder resolverlo después.

— ¿De qué clase de problema se trata?

Ella se hubiera arrancado la lengua de un mordisco incluso mientras lo preguntaba, pero su forma de exponer la situación la había intrigado. Le encantaba ayudar a Sasuke a investigar historias. De hecho, la volvían loca los misterios en general.

—No sé, pero ¿qué podría ser tan importante como para que fuera necesario enviar a un ángel aquí a la tierra?

—El mal —dijo ella—.El verdadero mal.

A Itachi se le iluminó la cara al oírla.

—Eso es. Eso tiene que ser. No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar desde que llegué, pero el mal debe ser la respuesta —se inclinó sobre ella. — ¿Y qué mal te rodea?

— ¿A mí? ¿En una biblioteca de pueblo? Debes de estar bromeando —era ella misma otra vez, y podía mantener a raya a este hombre tan atractivo. Pero, ¿cómo se las arreglaban para acabar siempre solos en un dormitorio?

Él volvió a ponerse en pie y a dar vueltas por el cuarto. La toalla se le estaba deslizando caderas abajo, y Sakura lamentó de pronto que no hubiera un teléfono en la habitación. Si lo hubiera, llamaría a Sasuke en aquel mismo instante.

—Eso es justo lo que pensaba. El pueblo en que vives carece de interés, y tu vida, como siempre, está vacía de emociones y...

— ¡Disculpa! —exclamó ella. —Mi vida no está vacía de emociones. Para tu información, sucede que estoy comprometida con un hombre que piensa llegar a gobernador de este Estado, y tal vez a presidente, incluso.

—No —dijo Itachi con solemnidad. —Siempre se tienen grandes planes cuando se es joven, y luego se pasa la vejez contándole a todo el mundo que podía haber sido alguien si alguno no le hubiera puesto la zancadilla.

—Por todos los... —dijo Sakura, agitando las mantas.

—Ah, sí, se me olvidaba que serías incapaz de hacer frente a la verdad.

Ante eso, Sakura volvió a sentarse.

—Puedo aceptar la verdad tan bien como el que más —arqueó una ceja. —Y según las últimas noticias, Dios nos concedió el libre albedrío a los míseros mortales. Aunque Sasuke hubiera sido en el pasado eso que dices, cosa que, por cierto, no creo, ya que tampoco creo en la reencarnación, siempre podría cambiar en esta vida. ¿No es cierto?

—Muy cierto —dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, y Sakura le correspondió con otra, —me doy por corregido. Y ahora, ¿por dónde iba?

—Me explicabas que soy aburrida, que el sitio donde vivo es muy aburrido y que el hombre al que amo va a ser un fracasado —dijo con toda dulzura. —Si tú eres un ángel, odiaría cruzarme con los secuaces de Satanás —añadió entre dientes.

Itachi se rió.

—Vale, puede que tú y tu pueblo no seáis exactamente aburridos, pero no recuerdo haber visto mal alguno acechándoos.

—También puede ser que ya te hubieras formado una opinión de todos nosotros y no estuvieras mirando. A lo mejor tu Rolodex dice que Sakura es una aburrida y que todo lo que hace es aburrido y que vive en un sitio aburrido, y por eso no te tomas la molestia de mirar de verdad.

Por un momento, Itachi se quedó parado observándola, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Puede que tengas razón en una cosa—dijo con una nota de asombro en la voz.

— ¿Yo? ¿La pobre niña aburrida? —replicó ella, odiando por un segundo a todos los hombres del mundo.

Primero, Sasuke le dice que es _práctica, _y ahora este hombre le explica que es demasiado aburrida para atraer al mal.

Itachi no respondió a su sarcasmo.

—De verdad, pienso que tienes razón en algo. El bien atrae al mal.

—Así que ahora soy buena, además —refunfuñó ella. —Aburrida, buena, práctica.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que te digan buena? La gente buena le gusta al Cielo entero, y puedo decirte que sois unos cuantos.

Ella no iba a responderle, porque no había en realidad una respuesta. Su madre le decía siempre que lo que estaba bien estaba bien, pero una mujer desea a veces que la consideren un poco perversa.

—Así que, ¿cómo vas a solucionar el mal si ni siquiera puedes encontrarlo? —preguntó. —Y no creo que haya mucha maldad en Konoha. Como tú dices, es un sitio bastante aburrido.

Itachi se sentó en un extremo de la cama.

—Estoy intentando recordar ese pueblo. Tengo que encargarme de varios pueblos y ciudades, y hay culturas distintas. Lo que es pecado en Suna no siempre lo es en Kumo, y lo que es pecado aquí no necesariamente lo es en Hoshigakure. A veces, me hago un lío.

—Ya veo. No lo digo porque tú lo seas, pero ¿no hay un libro de instrucciones para ser un ángel?

— ¿Hay un libro de instrucciones para ser un mortal? —replicó él.

— ¿La Biblia?

Él le sonrió.

—Siempre me has gustado, Sakura —dijo. —Y te encuentro aún más graciosa encarnada en un cuerpo.

— ¿Mi cuerpo tiene un aspecto gracioso?

Eso hizo reír a Itachi, que luego se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla para acto seguido echarse atrás con una expresión atónita.

— ¡Vaya, qué placentero ha sido eso! Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos?

—A riesgo de aburrirte con mis aburridas preguntas, ¿podrías decirme con qué nos hemos de poner?

— ¿Cómo? Vamos a volver a tu pueblo a buscar el mal, claro está.

— ¿Vamos? ¿Nosotros, como quien dice tú y yo?

Él se la quedó mirando por toda respuesta.

— ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que te están buscando por crímenes que has podido cometer o no y que hay varios cientos de personas que andan detrás de tus talones? Puede que Konoha esté muy atrasado para tu gusto, pero nos llega la televisión y no han parado de sacar tu foto. Alguien te verá y te entregará.

—Mmmmm. Sí, entiendo que eso sería un problema. Tendrás que esconderme, pues.

—Ah no, eso no te lo consiento.

— ¿No me consientes el qué? —preguntó él, arqueando las cejas con expresión inocente.

—Que me involucres en esto. Y _no _voy a esconderte. En mi opinión, ya he pasado contigo más tiempo de la cuenta.

—Puedo entenderlo. O creo que ahora se supone que he de decir que te lo puedo respetar. ¿Es así? ¿O esa regla la inventaron en Kirigakure? No, estoy seguro de que fuisteis vosotras, las mujeres de la hoja.

Ella le examinó entrecerrando los ojos, sin saber a ciencia cierta si se estaba burlando de ella o no.

— ¿Por qué tengo todo el rato la impresión de que no me estás _escuchando_?

Él le sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Quieres darte una ducha antes de que desayunemos?

—Claro, salgamos a desayunar, así todos los que estén en la cafetería te señalarán con el dedo diciendo que te vieron anoche en la tele.

— ¿Le hacen eso a Goku?

Sakura le fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo de sobras que se estaba refiriendo al personaje de Dragon Ball.

—Perdona —dijo él, nada sinceramente. —No me aclaro con los dibujos animados. Es el otro. ¿Pero no sale ese Sasuke tuyo en la televisión a todas horas? ¿Se le queda mirando la gente y le señalan con el dedo?

—Si lo hacen, no será porque sea un criminal —dio un respingo al comprender que había vuelto a hacerle lo mismo. Una vez más, le había hecho desviarse del tema. —Escúchame, y escúchame bien. Mi relación contigo se termina aquí. No voy a malgastar ni un minuto más de mi tiempo saltando por las ventanas, descolgándome por tuberías u oyéndote decir que eres un ángel. Eres la persona menos angelical que he conocido jamás. Ahora, voy a levantarme de aquí, vestirme y volver a _mi _casa. Sin ti. ¿Me entiendes?

—Perfectamente —dijo él alegremente. —Y me alegro de que haya quedado eso claro, porque creo que hay varios de tus federales de la mafia entrando en el aparcamiento.

Sakura tardó un momento en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Federales de la mafia? Al segundo siguiente, todo pasó muy rápidamente. Itachi agarró su ropa de encima de la silla y desapareció por la puerta.

Al cabo de unos instantes llamaron a la puerta, y un hombre le exigió que abriera. Sakura les gritó que esperaran porque aún estaba en la cama con solo la ropa interior, pero ellos no esperaron.

Tres hombres abrieron la puerta que ella estaba segura de haber cerrado con llave, y se quedaron plantados mirándola callados durante un segundo antes de empezar a registrar la habitación.

—Esperen un momento —dijo. — ¿Tienen una orden de registro?

—No, señora —dijo uno de los hombres, y a continuación le mostró fugazmente una placa antes de volver a introducírsela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. —Estamos aquí para protegerla. Nos han informado de que la habían tomado como rehén y estaba siendo retenida contra su voluntad.

Sakura se subió las mantas hasta el cuello.

—Si así fuera, ahora estaría muerta, después de la forma en que han irrumpido en este cuarto, ¿no? —dijo lanzando al hombre una mirada furibunda. En realidad, estaba temblando bajo las mantas; con su bravata solo pretendía disimular su miedo. ¿Cómo podía _ella _verse en líos con la ANBU?

Soltó un chillido de protesta cuando uno de los hombres se puso a palpar las mantas, todo a lo largo de su cuerpo, para comprobar que no estaba escondiendo a un hombre en la cama con ella.

— ¡Aléjese de mí! —tomó una inspiración profunda y miró al primer hombre. — ¿Le importaría explicarme de qué va todo esto?

El hombre le mostró una fotografía de Itachi, la misma que ya había visto por televisión.

— ¿Ha visto alguna vez a este hombre?

Sakura no sabía qué les habían explicado a aquellos hombres, de modo que decidió ser todo lo sincera que pudiera. Por lo que ella sabía, Sasuke les habría contado todo lo que ella le había dicho.

—Sí, le vi ayer, en el pueblo en que he pasado el fin de semana.

— ¿Pasó el día con él?

—Qué pregunta más ridícula. ¿Por qué iba a pasar el día con un desconocido?

Los tres hombres, todos ellos de pie, la miraron desde su altura, esperando.

—Está bien, lo hice. Le di un golpe con el coche el viernes por la noche, le llevé a un médico, y al día siguiente estuve con él un rato. Parecía perfectamente inofensivo, y me sentía un poco obligada para con él porque pude haberle matado.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Le vi por la tele, y entonces llamé a mi prometido, Sasuke —observó a los hombres para ver si le conocían, pero no advirtió en sus rostros indicio alguno de reconocimiento. —El caso es que Sasuke me dijo que acudiera a la policía y me marchara de aquí.

— ¿Y acudió usted a la policía?

¿Acaso pensaban que se iba a tragar que no lo hubieran comprobado previamente? Sakura bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que reposaban sobre las mantas, y trató de llevar algo de rubor a su rostro.

—Lo cierto es que no lo hice. Yo... esto... oí que llamaban a la puerta, me asusté y me escapé por la ventana —levantó la mano para que pudieran apreciar el largo rasguño. —Hay un arbusto espinoso que crece junto al edificio. Yo... eh... hasta me dejé atrás la maleta porque no pude tirarla al suelo. Sé que fue una tontería por mi parte, pero después de lo que me había dicho Sasuke, tenía demasiado miedo para hacer otra cosa que no fuera salir _corriendo._

Sakura contuvo el aliento durante unos instantes, preguntándose si los hombres iban a creer su historia.

—Su historia confirma lo que ya sabíamos, señorita Haruno —dijo el primer hombre, el único de ellos que parecía dotado de cuerdas vocales. —Estamos seguros de que un hombre como Itachi Uchiha se habrá largado hace tiempo, pero si se pusiera de nuevo en contacto con usted, pórtese con el mismo sentido común que ha demostrado hasta ahora y llámenos —le pasó una tarjeta de visita. —Puede llamar a este número de día y de noche, y alguien la ayudará. Buenos días —dijo, y se fueron tan rápidamente como habían llegado.

Una vez que la habitación quedó desierta de nuevo, Sakura se dejó caer sobre la almohada y sintió que le temblaba el cuerpo entero. ¡La ANBU! ¡Haciéndole preguntas a ella! A ella. La práctica, aburrida, sensata Sakura Haruno, interrogada por la ANBU, y todo a causa de un hombre que decía ser un ángel que iba buscando el mal.

De pronto, Sakura se incorporó.

—La vieja mansión Senju —dijo en voz alta, y varias cosas parecieron encajar súbitamente.

Si había un lugar siniestro sobre la Tierra, era aquel horrible caserón. Y evidentemente que tenía que ver con ella, dado que llevaba años investigándola. Guardaba un dossier sobre la casa que debía de tener un palmo de grueso. No había nadie que supiera tanto como ella de la mansión Senju y lo que había sucedido allí.

Apartó las mantas, y ya tenía un pie en el suelo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Itachi corriendo.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? No te habrán hecho daño, ¿verdad?

La tenía agarrada por los hombros y miraba su cuerpo casi desnudo como si se encontrara en peligro mortal.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Esos hombres podrían volver en cualquier momento. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo estén vigilando esta habitación —le miraba con gesto hosco.

Itachi le sonrió.

—Estabas preocupada por mí, ¿a que sí? ¿A ver, por qué no les has dicho a esos hombres que estaba escondido afuera en los arbustos, y te hubieras librado de mí para siempre?

—Seas lo que seas, no creo que seas un asesino. Ni tampoco que seas un ángel —dijo antes de que él pudiera añadir una palabra más.

—Bueno, en fin, piensas eso porque vosotros los mortales os hacéis ideas muy raras de cómo somos los ángeles. Ahora, ¿quieres salir de la cama, por favor, para que podamos ir a comer algo? Este cuerpo está débil de hambre. Qué engorroso es esto. ¿Con qué frecuencia tengo que alimentarlo?

—Una vez al mes —dijo ella, sonriendo con dulzura. —Y dale algo de beber cada dos semanas.

Él se echó a reír y dijo:

— ¡Arriba! Vístete —luego retrocedió unos pasos y la miró. —Es muy raro ver el cuerpo de un ser humano con ojos mortales. Normalmente, solo veo espíritus, pero verte a ti así es bastante interesante.

Sakura se cubrió de nuevo con las mantas.

—Sal y espérame fuera. Estate escondido, no dejes que nadie te vea.

—Mis deseos son tus órdenes —dijo, y pareció desconcertado por sus propias palabras.

Sakura no pudo reprimir la risa.

—Venga, sal de aquí —dijo, en tanto le lanzaba una almohada a su figura en retirada.


	6. Un mal te acecha

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 6**

—No, no y no —decía Sakura.

Estaba sentada con Itachi en una mesa que había al fondo de un bar de carretera, comiendo creps de arándanos. O al menos eso intentaba, porque él se le estaba zampando la mitad además de lo suyo con la excusa de decidir cuáles sabían mejor, si las creps de fresas o las de arándanos.

Sakura bajó la voz. No es que alguien los estuviera observando; de hecho, la mitad de los hombres de aquel lugar parecían buscados por la ANBU.

—No voy a llevarte conmigo a casa. No voy a esconderte. Y tampoco voy a llevarte a la vieja mansión Senju para que puedas fisgonear. Esa casa es peligrosa; está en ruinas, y no digamos ya encantada.

— ¿Encantada? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Fantasmas! ¡Para ya! Es mi crep. Tú tienes las tuyas en el plato, y es de mala educación comer del de otra persona; sobre todo si no se trata de tu pareja.

Entonces pareció sentirse dolido.

—Pero Sakura, yo te quiero desde hace miles de años. Quiero a todas las personas que tengo a mi cargo. Bueno, a lo mejor a algunas más que a otras; en cuyo caso hago un esfuerzo supremo.

—No somos amantes. De hecho, tampoco estamos enamorados.

—Ah, ya. Sexo. Volvemos a lo de antes.

—No, te equivocas. Para empezar, no podemos volver a algo a lo que nunca llegamos, ¡y _deja _de hacerme esto a mí!

— ¿El qué? —preguntó él inocentemente.

Sakura le frunció el ceño hasta que él le sonrió.

—Está bien, no cambiemos de tema. Sakura, cariño, tengo que ver esa casa. Si está como dices, entonces tal vez me hayan enviado aquí por eso.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú allí? ¿Una sesión de espiritismo?

Podía leerle en la cara que no tenía idea de qué era aquello.

—Te sientas a una mesa, generalmente con una persona que hace de médium; luego invocas un espíritu y le haces preguntas, y... —se interrumpió porque él no podía contener la risa. — ¿He dicho algo gracioso? —dijo Sakura entre dientes. —Y tú, si comes un trozo más de _mis _creps, te quedas sin mano —levantó el tenedor en alto, dispuesta a pincharlo.

—Solamente estoy tratando de entender lo que acabas de decir —le contestó, y entonces ella vio que se estaba esforzando horrores para no reírse a carcajadas.

—No, mentira. No estás intentando entender nada; solo reírte de mí —cogió el bolso y, cuando estaba a punto de irse, él la agarró de la mano; entonces ella se calmó y volvió a sentarse.

—Sakura, no pretendía ofenderte... en serio. ¿Por qué no puedes tratarme como si viniera de otro país y mis costumbres fueran diferentes de las tuyas?

— ¿De otro país? —preguntó. —Vienes de un manicomio y no voy a ayudarte a hacer nada de nada en este planeta.

Se sentó de brazos cruzados, sabiendo perfectamente que daba la impresión de ser una niña caprichosa; pero no podía evitarlo. Él parecía resaltar su peor faceta.

— ¿Ha oído eso, señor Nara? —dijo Itachi con indiferencia. —Para hablar con un espíritu tenemos que sentarnos a una mesa e invocarlo. ¿Sabe? Creo que recuerdo haber visto algo semejante. Sakura, a ti te encantaban esas cosas en... ¿cuándo era? Me parece que en 1890. ¿O era en 1870? ¿Qué me dice, señor Nara?

—Muy gracioso —protestó Sakura, aún de brazos cruzados. —Habla con tu amigo imaginario y ríete de mí.

— ¿Vas a acabártelo?

— ¡Sí! —respondió Sakura, aunque ya estaba llena y no le apetecía ni un bocado más.

Pero pinchó lo que quedaba de crep y se metió un trozo enorme en la boca.

—Sakura —dijo Itachi en voz baja. —No me río de ti; es que veo las cosas de manera diferente. Hay espíritus por todas partes. Solo que unos son corpóreos y otros etéreos. Pero viene a ser lo mismo.

—Y me imagino que tú ves los etéreos —le espetó Sakura, en un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

Itachi guardó silencio y bajó la mirada a lo que le quedaba de crep.

— ¡Y bien! ¿Los ves o no?

Él levantó la cabeza, con mirada furibunda.

—Sí, claro que los veo. Y me sorprende que tú no. ¿No ves al señor Nara aquí sentado?

Muy a su pesar, Sakura echó un vistazo a su derecha y luego volvió a mirarlo a él:

—Ahora me dirás que este bar de carretera también está encantado y que hay un fantasma sentado a tu lado.

—El señor Nara dice que... —Itachi hizo una pausa y luego sonrió. —Yo no entiendo nada de esto, pero él prefiere que lo consideren «anatómicamente impedido». Es un hombre muy amable, y dice que la próxima vez que vengamos tenemos que probar las salchichas. A lo mejor podemos pedirlas ahora.

— ¡No! —exclamó Sakura. —Te vas a poner como un tonel. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no cambiar de tema? —moriría antes que hacerle una pregunta tan tonta, pero no se pudo resistir. — ¿Vas a decirme que ahora mismo estás hablando con un fantasma?

—Bueno, más bien escuchando. Dice que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí alguien que lo pudiera oír. Que los tiempos que corren son muy tristes, porque, como nadie cree en su existencia, cuando trata de hablar no hay quien le haga caso. Los únicos que escuchan lo que dice están locos o drogados —Itachi se inclinó hacia Sakura: —Dice que en el mundo moderno la vida de fantasma es muy solitaria.

—Bueno —dijo Sakura en voz baja, recorriendo el restaurante con la mirada. —Me parece que voy a ir al lavabo; luego será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

— ¿Qué es una polvorosa?

— ¿Una qué?

—El señor Nara dice que vas a poner pies en polvorosa.

—Exacto. Me voy corriendo al lavabo de señoras.

—Dice que te marcharás y me dejarás aquí porque crees que estoy loco. Lo ve venir. Si así es, Sakura, te deseo lo mejor en la vida y espero que seas feliz.

—Eres muy mala persona —le replicó ella, mirándolo fijamente. Si Itachi hubiera protestado o le hubiera pedido que se quedara, ella podía haberse ido, pero ¿cómo iba a dejar a un hombre que le deseaba felicidad? —Ahora voy al servicio; paga la cuenta mientras tanto y, cuando vuelva, no quiero oír ni una palabra sobre el señor Nara.

Itachi se giró hacia su derecha:

—Lo siento. Quizá la próxima vez.

Sakura no contestó, sino que dio media vuelta y se dirigió al lavabo.

Cuando Sakura regresó, Itachi la estaba esperando fuera del restaurante. Le fastidiaba acostumbrarse a su presencia.

A veces le parecía que había pasado más tiempo con este hombre que con Sasuke. Pero es que además, cuando estaba con Sasuke, el tema de conversación siempre era alguna de sus historias.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo con seriedad, con la intención de soltarle el discurso que había redactado mentalmente en los escasos minutos que estuvieron separados.

Él no podía acompañarla a casa, así que debía quedarse en algún otro lugar. Solo había que pensar en un lugar seguro.

Seguro para un hombre buscado por la ANBU, la Mafia, una esposa enfurecida y los medios de comunicación. Y no digamos ya los caza-recompensas y...

—Estás preocupada por mí, ¿no? —dijo Itachi, y parecía encantarle la idea.

—En absoluto —respondió Sakura sorteando los camiones que había aparcados delante y detrás del restaurante. Su pequeño Mazda blanco estaba más fuera que dentro del aparcamiento, escondido tras un remolque de dieciocho ruedas que parecía llevar años allí parado.

—Es solo que tenemos que pensar qué hacer contigo. No puedes venir a casa conmigo; hay que buscarte otro refugio. O llamar a alguien que te ayude. A lo mejor puedes...

— ¡No! —exclamó Itachi rotundamente cuando Sakura se disponía a abrir la puerta del coche.

—No tienes que abrir todas las puertas —dijo ella, indignada. —Sé que quieres poner en práctica tus poderes, pero...

Itachi la apartó bruscamente del coche, y cuando la espalda de ella estaba contra el pecho de él, Sakura notó que al hombre le palpitaba el corazón. Al mirarlo a la cara, vio que él observaba el coche como si de algo maligno se tratara.

— ¿Qué... qué es eso? —susurró Sakura, volviendo la vista hacia el coche. Su propio corazón latía rápidamente y con fuerza.

—Hay algo malo en esa máquina —dijo Itachi. —Irradia colores oscuros.

Sakura tardó un momento en comprender a qué se refería:

— ¿Una emanación? Las máquinas no tienen emanaciones.

Él no se molestó en responder.

—Quiero que vayas a aquella arboleda y te adentres en ella; luego, tírate al suelo, cúbrete la cabeza y espera a que yo llegue. ¿Entendido?

Itachi la agarraba por los hombros, y cuando bajó la vista para mirarla, tenía los ojos en llamas; Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Luego la dejó ir y ella avanzó a paso ligero hacia la arboleda, rehuyendo el coche. En cuanto llegó a la hilera de árboles indicada, no pudo evitar echar a correr hasta tropezar y caer junto a unos robles enanos. Obediente, se quedó en el suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.

Parecía que hubieran pasado horas; sin embargo, cuando se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para mirar el reloj vio que solo habían transcurrido unos minutos. Quince minutos... y nada. Entonces empezó a sentirse estúpida.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué había obedecido tan ciegamente las órdenes de un hombre al que creía loco? ¡Desde luego, un coche que irradiaba colores negativos! ¿Acaso se creía que ella había nacido ayer?

Pero pese a su razonamiento, no se movió de donde estaba. Cuando oyó un ruido en la maleza, se volvió a cubrir la cabeza con los brazos.

—Soy yo —dijo Itachi. —Creo que estamos fuera de peligro. ¿Esto es una bomba?

Sakura levantó la mirada y vio a Itachi plantado allí de pie. En la mano parecía llevar unos cartuchos de dinamita con unos alambres colgando.

—Eso... eso creo —dijo ella. —Pero tengo muy poca experiencia en explosivos. ¿No deberías... esto... deshacerte de ella?

— ¿Pero cómo, exactamente?

—No tengo ni idea. ¿La encontraste en mi coche? —casi se le atragantó la última palabra cuando la garganta se le secó de repente.

—Estaba enganchada en los bajos. El señor Nara me dijo qué cables cortar para que la máquina no explotara.

—Y tú —dijo Sakura, mirándolo a la cara.

—No, yo no sabía qué cables cortar, así que él...

—No, te iba a decir que habrías saltado por los aires con el coche.

—Ah, sí, este cuerpo sí —apartó la mirada de lo que tenía en la mano para mirarla a ella. —Habría sido una lástima porque tendría que volver al trabajo sin descubrir qué mal te acecha.

—A lo mejor eres tú la causa de ese mal —dijo Sakura. — ¿No te puedes deshacer de esa cosa?

—Sí. El señor Nara dice que por aquí necesitan tapar el viejo pozo de una mina. Si arrojo la bomba allí, explotará y el agujero quedará sellado. Sakura, no te muevas de aquí y deja de preocuparte por mí. El señor Nara sabe lo que hace.

—Genial —dijo. —Un fantasma enseña a un ángel qué hay que hacer con los cartuchos de dinamita. No sé por qué me estoy preocupando.

Riéndose entre dientes, Itachi se adentró en el bosque mientras Sakura esperaba cuerpo a tierra. Era como si mucho antes ella hubiera sentido retumbar la tierra bajo el cuerpo y supiera que la explosión se había producido.

Solo se levantó del suelo después de que Itachi regresara, cuando se aseguró de que estaba sano y salvo. Y aun entonces la traicionaron las piernas, que la habrían hecho caer si él no la hubiera agarrado.

—Está bien —susurró Itachi, sosteniéndola en los brazos mientras le acariciaba el pelo. —En serio, Sakura, ahora los dos estamos a salvo. Tranquilízate.

— ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Tan muerto te querían?

—Esa bomba era para ti, no para mí —le contestó en voz baja.

Sakura tardó un momento en asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Para mí? —se apartó de él. — ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien quería _hacerme _volar por los aires?

—Sí.

Sakura se apartó aun más de él, y lo absurdo de sus palabras le devolvió la fuerza.

—Entonces, debo suponer que llevaba mi nombre y que por eso lo sabes. Por supuesto, el hecho de que seas el hombre más buscado por todos los criminales del país no tiene nada que ver con la bomba, ¿o sí?

—Eso es lo que tú piensas —dijo Itachi frunciendo el cejo. —Pero yo intuía que la bomba era para ti. ¿Quién iba a querer matarte, Sakura?

—En realidad, nadie. Absolutamente nadie en este mundo. Ahí lo tienes.

Dándose media vuelta, se dispuso a volver al coche. En estos momentos, no le importaba si había o no más bombas.

Itachi la agarró del brazo.

—No puedes ir a casa sola, si es que estás pensando en dejarme aquí. Sakura, alguien quiere matarte, y no importa que lo creas o no. Yo conozco la verdad.

—Suéltame o grito —lo amenazó Sakura.

— ¿Y entonces qué pasará? —preguntó Itachi.

Ella vio que no lo decía en broma, sino por curiosidad.

— ¡Ay! —gruñó Sakura. Se desasió y siguió su camino.

Pero cuando llegó al coche, titubeó antes de meter la llave en la cerradura.

—No tienes nada que temer —le dijo él desde el otro lado. —En serio, ahora la máquina tiene un halo claro.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de indignación, a continuación metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró. No era consciente de que había estado aguantando la respiración hasta que expulsó el aire. Como todas las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo que la suya, Itachi se coló en el asiento del pasajero y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—No puedes venir conmigo —empezó, pero él no le prestaba atención; estaba mirando por la ventanilla. — ¿Observando a los muertos? —preguntó con maldad. —Recuérdame que no vaya contigo a ningún cementerio.

—Cada espíritu deja parte de sí en la tumba —dijo Itachi distraído, y luego la miró a la cara. —Sakura, ¿cuánto se tarda en llegar a tu casa?

—Hora y media.

— ¿Hay otro camino que dé más rodeo?

—Si atravesamos las montañas nos puede llevar todo el día, ¡pero yo ya quiero estar en casa! —exclamó Sakura furiosa, sin pensar en qué iba a hacer con _él _si todavía lo tenía a su lado.

—Entonces vamos por la ruta larga. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué? —le preguntó ella con recelo.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo sobre ti. Cualquier detalle que se te ocurra sobre tu vida mortal. Tenemos que averiguar quién ha intentado matarte.

—En primer lugar, nadie ha intentado matarme. Yo soy la práctica, aburrida, sensible y rutinaria, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a querer matarme? Además, ¿por qué iba a importarle mi muerte a un ángel? No es por nada, pero cada día se producen muertes espantosas, ¿y qué importa la de una bibliotecaria de provincias?

—No lo sé —dijo pensativo. —Eso mismo me empiezo a preguntar yo. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué mal te acecha para que un arcángel haya enviado a alguien para que lo investigue? —al girarse, la vio de perfil. —Pero tiene que ser algo muy malo cuando alguien quiere destruir a una buena persona como tú. Sakura, eres una persona excelente. Tal vez no debería decirlo, pero siempre te he querido como a las mejores de todas mis personas. ¿Sabes? Has hecho tantas cosas buenas en la vida y has amado y ayudado a tanta gente que has alcanzado un nivel bastante alto.

—No, no lo sabía —reconoció ella; y mientras una parte de su ser pensaba que lo que oía era ridículo, la otra se sentía halagada.

A lo mejor, cuando un ángel te decía que eras buena no significaba lo mismo que cuando te lo decían en séptimo curso, cuando te negabas a fumar lo que te ofrecían.

Sakura dio un volantazo a la derecha al ver una señal que decía: recorrido pintoresco. Necesitaban tiempo para hablar, y qué mejor que un viaje por las montañas.

* * *

Si quieres dejar un review, yo feliz.


	7. Cree en mí, por favor

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 7**

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña tienda que había en las montañas, Sakura se sentía interrogada en un juicio por asesinato. ¡Sin duda, Itachi sabía hacer preguntas! Y muy a su pesar, Sakura empezaba a colaborar.

Una vez superada la rabia de pensar en lo absurdo que resultaba el que alguien intentara asesinarla, empezó a verlo todo como una misteriosa conspiración de asesinato. Por mucho que lo intentara, ninguno de los dos veía ninguna otra razón para que alguien quisiera acabar con la vida de ella.

—No, no —dijo Sakura mientras cogía una cesta roja de plástico a la entrada de aquel pequeño establecimiento de pueblo con el piso de madera. Como solo había un hombre dormitando tras el mostrador, no tuvo inconveniente en hablar con Itachi por encima de las estanterías. —Sigo creyendo que te equivocas —le espetó fieramente. —Me parece que tú eres el blanco, y no yo —Sakura echó una mirada al hombre al otro lado del mostrador, que tenía la cabeza recostada contra la silla y la boca abierta.

—Yo sé lo que sé, y te digo que esa bomba era para ti. ¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó, alzando una botella de zumo de frutas muy azucarado.

—Asqueroso, horrible, vomitivo. Se te pudrirán los dientes con eso.

—Suena estupendo —dijo Itachi, mientras lo ponía en la cesta. —El problema es que tú ya tienes tu opinión y te has cerrado en banda.

—A ver, ¿entonces por qué alguien iba a querer matarme a mí y no a ti? Yo no soy rica y tampoco tengo ninguna herencia en perspectiva. De hecho, no se me ocurre ningún motivo para que alguien me quiera asesinar. Nunca he presenciado un crimen. Así que, ¿por qué alguien iba a querer liquidarme?

— ¿Celos?

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja ante semejante pregunta.

—De acuerdo. Mis dos amantes están dispuestos a matarse el uno al otro por mí. ¡Olvídalo! ¿Por qué eliges lo menos nutritivo de la tienda? Ese glaseado rosa hará que los intestinos se te queden pegados.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y luego depositó los pastelitos en la cesta:

— ¡Mira esto! Hace frío en esta caja. ¿Qué hay en esos envases de cartón?

Sakura suspiró:

—Coge uno que diga «yogur congelado», no de los otros.

—Ah, ya. Sakura, empiezo a pensar que «crema» es una palabra maldita para ti. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Me estabas diciendo que alguien intenta matarme para impedir que publique las cartas de amor del duque.

Tras un momento de desconcierto, Itachi sonrió:

— ¿Quieres un título en tu próxima vida? Yo podría conseguírtelo. No se suele considerar una recompensa. Demasiadas tentaciones y demasiadas responsabilidades. Y no mucho amor.

—No, no quiero un título. Quiero... —frunció el ceño. — ¿Y tú por qué no quieres seguir hablando de esto?

—Porque creo que debemos averiguar quién quiere hacerte saltar por los aires y tanto hablar no nos va a servir de nada. Me sorprende que no seas consciente de algo así.

Sakura puso la cesta llena sobre el mostrador mientras Itachi echaba un vistazo a las chocolatinas y los chicles que había delante de la caja registradora.

—Todos esos son buenos para ti, así que puedes coger todos los que quieras —le dijo ella con dulzura cuando empezó a vaciar la cesta. —No todos gozamos de ese privilegio tuyo de ver lo que no está ahí. Nosotros, los pobres mortales, tenemos vidas cortas y aburridas, y no vemos espíritus en todas partes.

El hombre que dormitaba tras el mostrador se despertó y se puso a registrar las compras mientras Itachi dejaba media docena de chocolatinas sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Qué es este «caramelo»? Si te refieres al señor Nara, era tan bueno como... como este hombre —dijo Itachi, sonriendo al tendero, y a continuación añadió otras cuatro chocolatinas a las que ya había sobre el mostrador. —Además, Sakura, cariño, eres la peor mentirosa que he visto en mi vida —declaró amigablemente, refiriéndose a su intento de convencerlo para que no comprara los palotes.

Una hora más tarde, se habían detenido en un área de descanso para comerse los sándwiches... Itachi estaba degustando la comida basura que se había comprado, cuando Sakura se volvió hacia él y le dijo:

—Si esos hombres te encontraron, o me encontraron a mí, en aquel bar de carretera, es porque saben quién soy y dónde vivo.

—Sí —dijo Itachi dulcemente, esparciendo el glaseado rosa con cobertura de coco en un pastelito que había comprado.

Ella se dejó caer pesadamente al sentarse a la mesa del merendero.

—Seguramente nos estarán siguiendo —dijo, sabiendo sin duda que él le había impedido ver algo tan palmario.

—No, ya no.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —le preguntó, inclinándose sobre la mesa. —Actúas como si supieras lo que ocurre, pero no sabías que mi coche llevaba una bomba.

—Es verdad, no lo sabía —la miró, dejando el glaseado para disfrutar del chocolate de dentro. —Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de lo que puedo y no puedo hacer; domino mis poderes cuando estoy en mi entorno por mis años de experiencia, pero aquí me veo tremendamente limitado: para empezar, no puedo predecir el futuro —el ceño se le fruncía mientras contemplaba el paisaje que ofrecía el merendero. —Esta mañana me espanté porque no podía ver que todo iba a ir bien con esa bomba. Sentía que algo malo había en el coche, pero no sabía decir qué era. Por lo que sabía, podía tener roto un... —hizo un gesto adelante y atrás con la mano.

—Limpiaparabrisas.

—Eso. No me parecía que algo tan insignificante hiciera que las emanaciones del coche se volvieran tan oscuras. Pero, ¿yo qué sé? Jamás me había subido a un coche.

—Y ahora intuyes que nadie nos sigue, ¿no?

—Exacto. Te pusieron la bomba en el coche y se fueron. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir —sonrió. —De momento, mis poderes parecen estar limitados a hacer cosas contigo. Te puedo abrir la puerta del coche, y en cambio he probado a hacer lo mismo con otros coches y no he podido. Además, en el hotel solo se me abre la puerta de _tu _habitación. ¿No es extraño?

—Lo extraño es ser capaz de abrir una puerta —dijo Sakura. —Como también ver emanaciones es extraño. Y no digamos ya fantasmas. Después están esa niña de la heladería; y la bala en tu cabeza, más las que te impactaron en el cuerpo. Por otro lado, pareces desconocer millones de cosas sobre la vida diaria. Y...

—Cuidado, Sakura, o acabarás admitiendo que me crees.

—Yo creo que _piensas _que ves fantasmas y que puedes...

— ¿Y qué harías conmigo si de verdad fuera un ángel?

—Protegerte —dijo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo se sonrojó y bajó la vista a su chocolatina medio acabada porque, para empezar, no podía creer que se la estuviera comiendo. Los ángeles eran los protectores, no los protegidos.

— ¿Y qué te haría creer en mí? ¿Un milagro? ¿Una visión? ¿Qué?

—No lo sé —contestó ella, disponiéndose a engullir la comida y rehuyendo la mirada de él.

— ¿Cómo se llama lo que una persona hace cuando se planta al borde de la carretera y pide a otras que la lleven en coche?

—Autostop —respondió al momento, y a continuación le dirigió una adusta mirada. —Ni se te ocurra. Es peligroso.

—Si me dejas en algún lugar haré autostop hasta tu ciudad y buscaré por mi cuenta el mal que te acecha. Nadie sabrá que me has llegado a conocer.

—Y a los diez minutos de entrar en la ciudad te denunciarán a la policía —le espetó ella con brusquedad.

Guardó la comida en el maletero, pero Itachi ni se inmutó. Al contrario, se quedó sentado a la mesa contemplando el paisaje y bebiendo a sorbos aquel asqueroso zumo azucarado que Sakura sabía que no le gustaba, aunque tampoco lo admitiría.

«Debería abandonarlo», pensó. «Debería arrancar y dejarlo ahora. No está bajo mi responsabilidad y tampoco necesito más complicaciones en mi perfectísima vida.» Así es como ella veía su vida: perfecta. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba: un trabajo que le encantaba, un hombre al que adoraba, amigos... y la prestigiosa asociación de bibliotecas norteamericanas le acababa de rendir homenaje. Lo único que le faltaba era casarse con Sasuke y tener un par de hijos.

Pero no dejó a aquel hombre sentado a la mesa; al contrario, volvió a su lado y se sentó en la otra punta del banco a contemplar el paisaje.

—A lo mejor tú descubres algo nuevo sobre la mansión Senju —dijo en voz baja. — ¿Sabes? Podría escribir un libro sobre lo que ocurrió allí. He llevado a cabo una buena investigación, pero algo se me escapa.

— ¿Y cuál es la historia? —preguntó Itachi como si no le interesara lo más mínimo. —Los espíritus mortales siempre tienen una razón para no dejar este mundo.

—Llevo toda la vida oyendo esa historia. De niños solíamos espantarnos los unos a los otros con aquello de que el viejo Senju vendría a por nosotros; pero estos últimos años... bueno, no sé, me he vuelto más compasiva.

—Siempre has estado dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Sakura abrió la boca para decirle que dejara de simular que hacía tiempo que la conocía; pero ¿por qué iba a rechazar un cumplido?

—La verdad es que es una simple historia que, además, estoy segura de que se repitió muchas veces en el pasado. Una hermosa joven estaba enamorada de un hombre hermoso, pero pobre; y su padre no le daba permiso para casarse. En su lugar, el padre obligó a la muchacha a casarse con un amigo suyo, un acaudalado señor Senju lo bastante mayor para ser su padre. Por lo que sé, vivieron juntos en refinada amargura, hasta que el joven amante de la mujer regresó al pueblo. Nadie sabe qué ocurrió entonces, si ella se citaba con él a escondidas o no. El caso es que el marido mató al joven en un arrebato de celos.

—Desafortunadamente, esto no es nuevo para mí —lamentó Itachi con seriedad. —Los celos son uno de los mayores defectos de los mortales.

—Ah, ¿sí? No puedo esperar a decírselo al gallo—dijo ella, expresamente, para recordarle que aquel era uno de los apelativos que usaba con Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió:

—Y supongo que ahora el fantasma de tu viejo señor Senju habita la casa.

—El de alguien. Después del asesinato, se celebró un juicio y un criado del marido declaró que había visto cómo su amo asesinaba al joven. Aquel testimonio condenó al hombre porque el cuerpo nunca se encontró. De todos modos, el señor Senju murió en la horca, el criado se tiró por la ventana de la casa y la viuda, que nunca más abandonó la mansión, enloqueció.

—Entonces el espíritu de la casa podría ser... —la voz se le fue apagando mientras pensaba.

—Podría ser el joven asesinado, el viejo asesino, el desdichado criado que envió a su amo a la horca, o la esposa trastornada. Tú eliges.

—Sakura, ¿crees que esto tiene algo que ver con el mal que te acecha?

—Yo, eh... —ella bajó la mirada y se observó las manos.

—Vamos, escúpelo. ¿Qué has hecho?

Levantó la cara y lo miró desafiante:

—No lo sé muy bien. Pero _algo _he hecho.

Cuando Itachi vio el miedo en los ojos de la joven, se le ocurrió ofrecerle la botella de zumo. Sakura tomó un sorbo e hizo una mueca por el empalagoso sabor.

—Está bien, creo que deberías echar los intestinos —le dijo.

—Tripas. Echar las tripas.

—Lo que sea. Dime que lo que has hecho es lo bastante terrible para traer un ángel a la Tierra que lo solucione.

Sakura bajó la mirada a la botella y empezó a despegar distraídamente la etiqueta.

— ¿Tú crees en espíritus malignos?

Como no obtenía respuesta, la chica levantó la mirada y vio que él tenía una ceja arqueada en señal de incredulidad.

—Vale, tú sí. Pero hoy en día casi nadie piensa igual.

—Sí, lo sé. Los mortales creéis en la «ciencia». La mayoría de vosotros pensáis que la persona que hace cosas extrañas en la bolsa de valores es un ejemplo de maldad —la voz de Itachi estaba cargada de desprecio. —Venga, dime qué hiciste.

—Precisamente de eso iba a hablar con Sasuke este fin de semana —dijo. —En parte, por eso me puse tan furiosa cuando no se presentó. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

—Si te parece que él sería una persona más indicada que yo para hablar de espíritus malignos, no dudes en hacerlo —dijo Itachi fríamente.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a ser un ángel con esa actitud?

—Estoy hecho para este trabajo. ¿Vas a seguir con esto o te puede el miedo?

Sakura respiró hondo.

—Fui a la casa, eso es todo. Simplemente fui allí para echar un vistazo a ese lugar. Llevé conmigo un bloc de dibujo para esbozar un plano de la casa porque trato de escribir sobre lo que pasó. Era plena luz del día y, aunque las ventanas estaban sucias, se veía bastante bien.

Tomó otro sorbo de aquel potingue.

Cuando Sakura dejó de hablar, Itachi miró a lo lejos.

—Deja que adivine. Abriste algo que estaba cerrado.

—Algo así —dijo Sakura.

— ¿Una caja? ¿No? Tú... —la miró con dureza. — ¡Sakura! ¿Tiraste abajo un tabique?

—Bueno, de todas formas ya estaba medio caído y se veía algo al otro lado. Quienquiera que levantó ese tabique no era muy buen carpintero —dijo a la defensiva.

— ¿Y qué salió de allí?

—No lo sé —contestó enojada. —Yo no veo fantasmas. Todo lo que sé es que algo pasó zumbando a mi lado, y la sensación fue tan desagradable que casi me desmayo. Tardé en recuperarme, pero en cuanto volví a caminar salí de la casa.

Itachi le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Saliste tranquilamente de la casa, ¿no?

—Ríete de mí todo lo que quieras; pero desde entonces, y de esto hace ya un par de semanas, en Konoha han sucedido cosas muy desagradables. Una casa se incendió, una pareja con cuatro hijos están tramitando el divorcio, ha habido tres accidentes de coche justo a las afueras del pueblo y...

— ¿Y te parece que puedes atribuir esas cosas a un espíritu maligno?

—No lo sé —dijo, de pie. —Pero ahora, cuando estoy sola de noche en la biblioteca, siento una presencia. Y no sé quién o qué está allí conmigo. A veces... a veces, creo que oigo sus risas. Y... y parece que, últimamente, los vecinos del pueblo se enzarzan en discusiones con más facilidad que antes.

Sakura estaba convencida de que este hombre se reiría de ella. Sabía que Sasuke lo haría. Aunque esa no era una reflexión sobre su carácter, porque intentó explicarle lo mismo a Ino y su amiga también estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Es que no vas a decirme nada? —preguntó tratando de parecer furiosa, aunque sin éxito.

—No veo qué tiene que ver esto con que alguien intente hacer saltar por los aires tu coche contigo dentro. Pero los espíritus pueden conseguir que otros hagan cosas terribles. Su especialidad es el caos y la confusión, así que a lo mejor... —alzó la vista y la miró a la cara. — ¿Qué hiciste exactamente para que este tipo te persiguiera?

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué iba a perseguirme a mí? Por lo que sé, va detrás del pueblo entero. Además, ¿por qué un espíritu maligno iba a querer perseguirme? Soy práctica, sensible y, en resumen, nada del otro mundo. Eso cuando no soy _buena _—dijo indignada.

—Por lo que he visto de tu vida en los últimos días, llevas de todo menos una vida normal y corriente. De hecho, tu vida es tan extraordinaria que han enviado un ángel para salvarte... y justo a tiempo, si quieres que te lo diga. En fin, Sakura, si fueras menos sensible y bondadosa, algún espía te habría matado a tiros.

Lo que Itachi decía era tan ridículo que ella rompió a reír y eso hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor.

— ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó.

— ¿Me llevas contigo? Pensaba que me ibas a abandonar. Pensaba que ibas a dejar que hiciera autoestop hasta el pueblo. Pensaba...

— ¡Mentiroso! —dijo Sakura sonriendo. — ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a hablar con Dios sobre Sus ángeles. Me parece que necesitáis replantearos algunas cosas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Itachi. —Supongo que deberíamos ser como esos ángeles que sacáis en televisión, donde no hacemos más que decir obviedades y hablar en parábola.

—Yo podría usar algunas parábolas —dijo Sakura, abriendo la puerta del coche. —Sin duda, podría echar mano de la angélica sabiduría. Escucha, ¿por qué no me dices quiénes son o han sido algunos de tus clientes? —quiso saber y luego, cuando él le sonrió, ella frunció el ceño. —Invéntatelo, como el resto de las cosas que me dices.

Itachi parecía no inmutarse ante las acusaciones de ella al ocupar el asiento del pasajero:

—Veamos. Diría que a los mortales os gusta la realeza y ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

—Deja de provocarme y cuéntame un par de historias —lo interrumpió mientras arrancaba el coche.

—María Antonieta. Era mía. Pobrecita. Ahora vive en una granja y tiene media docena de hijos, y es muchísimo más feliz. Como reina era terrible.

—Quiero saberlo todo —dijo Sakura, mientras se incorporaba a la carretera.

* * *

_Si quieres dejar un review, yo feliz._


	8. Bienvenido a la taza de té

**¡Felices fiestas!** _(Navidad, Januka, año nuevo y más)_

_Celebrando con la entrega de un cap bien largo ;D_

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 8**

Konoha estaba enclavado en una extraña formación del terreno que hacía mucho tiempo alguien había bautizado como «taza de té». Desafortunadamente, ahora mucha gente decía de aquel pueblo cosas como «me muero por salir del fondo de esta taza de té». Mientras que a Sakura le parecía un lugar apacible, casi todo el mundo lo consideraba aburrido. Algunos llegaron a verlo como el pueblo más aburrido del mundo, y hacían bromas como que la pistola del _sheriff _Momochi se había oxidado en la funda por falta de uso.

Para entrar en el pueblo había que bajar una empinada cuesta y, para salir, subir una colina digna de los mejores ciclistas. Las otras dos vertientes eran abruptas montañas que solo se podían escalar con gruesas cuerdas de alpinismo y mosquetones de acero.

Al pie de esta formación se encontraba Konoha, donde vivían doscientas dieciséis personas y dos tercios (la señora Kurenai volvía a estar embarazada), de quienes se decía que seguían allí por inercia: eran demasiado perezosas para mudarse a otro lugar. A no ser por los empleados en las pocas tiendas del pueblo, todos los demás trabajaban en la ciudad. Normalmente, hacían como Sasuke: se pasaban toda la semana fuera y volvían a Konoha los fines de semana.

Una de las pocas cosas del pueblo que atraía a los forasteros era la biblioteca. Se dio la casualidad de que, en el siglo XIX, Rikudou Sennin visitó el diminuto pueblo de Konoha, y tan hermoso le pareció que hizo construir allí una de sus bonitas bibliotecas. Este era el vetusto edificio que Sakura consideraba suyo, el lugar desde el que hacía todo lo posible por presionar a los gobiernos federal y estatal para que le proporcionaran dinero con el que sufragar las nuevas adquisiciones. Enviaba peticiones a los autores; no daba tregua a los editores. Acudía a la convención anual de editores norteamericanos y siempre regresaba con montones de libros gratis que luego compartía con sus lectores.

Como resultado de los incesantes esfuerzos de Sakura, la de Konoha era la mejor biblioteca pequeña del estado. Venía gente de muy lejos para oír a los cuentacuentos, para escuchar fragmentos de obras en la voz de sus propios autores, para ver exposiciones de libros artísticos y cualquier otra cosa que a Sakura se le ocurriera para dar publicidad a su biblioteca.

Tal vez para los demás residentes Konoha fuera un lugar del que se quisieran ir; pero no para Sakura. Ella quería aquel pueblo y a la gente que lo habitaba como a su familia; y, de hecho, lo eran. Su padre y su madre habían muerto, no tenía hermanos ni otros familiares, así que todo lo que le quedaba eran Sasuke y este pueblo.

Pero ahora parecía tener también al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, pensaba mientras le echaba una mirada. Estaba enfrascado en la música de la radio y cambiaba de emisora sin parar, preguntando a Sakura sobre todo lo que oía. Ella se dijo para sus adentros que tenía que estar aparentando que en su vida nunca había oído ópera o música _country, _o ni siquiera _rock and roll._

Cuando entró en Konoha, era tarde y se alegraba de que fuera de noche porque no quería que nadie la viera con aquel extraño en su coche. Sería mejor que nadie lo viera, incluso aunque no lo conocieran, porque, en fin, quizá Sasuke no lo entendería.

También se alegraba de que su apartamento estuviera casi al final de Konoha. En la planta baja de la casa había una tienda de comestibles, una oficina de correos y una ferretería. El piso de arriba se había dividido en dos apartamentos: uno era suyo y el otro de Sasuke.

Al poco tiempo de conocerse, Sasuke había decidido buscar un lugar lejos de la ciudad para pasar los fines de semana.

Además, sabía que sacaría más partido a su currículo político si viniera de una aldea... y era imposible encontrar lugar más pequeño que Konoha. Así que alquiló el apartamento que había justo encima de la ferretería.

Cuando él empezó a ir a la aldea los fines de semana, los dos se hicieron inseparables. Bueno, al menos en Konoha. Sakura solo lo acompañó una vez a la ciudad para ver el lugar en el que trabajaba y el apartamento forrado de espejos en el que vivía, y para conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo. Tuvo más que suficiente con aquella única vez. Se sintió inútil y fuera de lugar; qué tenía ella que ver con todas aquellas mujeres altas y delgadas enfundadas en trajes negros con minifalda y chaqueta con hombreras. Sakura se había sentido fuera de lugar con su vestido blanco y marrón, un poco como la lechera que entra en un palacio.

Desde entonces, ella y Sasuke jamás volvieron a hablar de aquello, pero parecían haber llegado al acuerdo tácito de que ella se quedaría en Konoha y estaría allí cuando él fuera los fines de semana. Sasuke solía llamarla «mi esposa de fin de semana». Y ella acostumbraba bromear contestándole: «Con tal de que no haya una señora Semana...». Entonces él replicaba que Sakura lo dejaba tan baldado los fines de semana que necesitaba toda la semana para descansar, y los dos se echaban a reír.

Así que ahora, teniendo a Sasuke al otro lado del pasillo, entraba en su apartamento con un perfecto extraño; aunque a veces lo miraba y le parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

Sakura llevó el coche a la parte de atrás del edificio y lo aparcó en la oscuridad. Sería mejor que nadie en el pueblo supiera que había regresado. Después de todo, se suponía que estaba pasando un romántico y largo fin de semana con el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Había sido largo, eso sí, y de todo menos romántico... a no ser que balas y bombas y tirarse por la ventana se consideraran algo romántico.

—Sí, aquí es —dijo Itachi. Su voz sonaba casi reverencial. —Te he visto mil veces aparcar en este lugar. O volver a casa de la biblioteca.

—Pero si tú nunca habías estado aquí —le contestó ella con más seriedad de la deseada; pero es que en aquel momento estaba un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué le había hecho traer a este hombre a casa? Y ahora que lo había traído, ¿qué iba a hacer con él?

—Todo irá bien —aseguró Itachi, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella; como siempre, Sakura se calmó al momento.

Al girarse, ella le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de salir del coche.

Pese a aquellas palabras, Sakura no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Itachi al ver su apartamento. Él entró casi haciéndola a un lado, se acercó al lugar exacto en el que se encontraba el interruptor para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche y luego empezó a pasearse por el apartamento, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sí, sí —dijo, —está todo aquí. No ha cambiado nada. Ahí está el escritorio en el que redactas cartas para tu madre. Sakura, sentí mucho el dolor que te causó su muerte, pero te está esperando y volverás a verla algún día. Ah, y esta es la mesa que le birlaste a aquel hombre en la subasta. Te alegraste mucho de que te la adjudicaran. Y aquí están tus libros. Te veo sentada...

Echó un vistazo a la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está esa cosa larga en la que te estiras para leer?

La boca de Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puse la _chaise longue _en el apartamento de Sasuke. Mira, no me hace gracia que me hayas estado espiando. Creo que...

— ¿Espiándote? Vaya, Sakura, nada más lejos de mi intención. Yo te cuido, ¿y cómo iba a hacerlo si no te vigilo? Ah, esto —dijo cogiendo un pisapapeles de cristal. —Me acuerdo de cuando lo compraste. Tenías trece años y pensabas...

—Tenía doce —replicó ella con firmeza arrebatándole el pisapapeles de las manos y devolviéndolo a la mesa.

Pero Itachi parecía ajeno a su creciente ira cuando se dirigía a la habitación. Por un momento, Sakura se quedó donde estaba, dudando si enojarse o sorprenderse.

Cuando oyó que él abría un cajón en la habitación, se decidió. Con las manos en la cadera y los labios fruncidos, fue hacia allí indignada y vio que el hombre estaba inspeccionando el armario de ella, poniendo las manos en su ropa.

—Sal de ahí —le dijo bruscamente, y cerró la puerta con tanta rapidez que poco le faltó para pillarle los dedos.

Itachi no se inmutó.

—Deberías ponerte ese vestido rojo, Sakura. Te quedaba estupendo. Fui yo quien te animó a comprarlo.

— ¿Espías así a _todos _tus clientes? —le preguntó Sakura, y luego trató de corregirse. —No es que tengas clientes, pero... —le resultaba difícil ponerse furiosa cuando había que incluir tantos calificativos en cada oración.

De repente, él dejó de moverse y bajó la vista hacia la cama de Sakura. Se tomó un momento para tocar la colcha blanca que ella se compró hacía años en una diminuta tienda de un pueblo de alta montaña.

—Sakura, me siento muy raro. Me siento muy extraño. Me siento...

Cuando se volvió hacia ella para mirarla a la cara, no cabía duda de que los ojos le ardían.

El instinto hizo que Sakura se apartara de él.

—Mira, será mejor que te vayas. O que me vaya yo. O...

Itachi se giró para ocultarle aquella mirada:

—Así que eso es lo que se siente —dijo en voz baja. —Ahora entiendo algo mejor a los mortales.

Estaba claro a qué se refería.

—No creo que debas quedarte.

Itachi levantó la cabeza, los ojos le ardían de pasión.

—Sakura, jamás te haré daño. Lo prometo.

Con la misma rapidez con que su expresión se había incendiado, se volvió a enfriar, y sonrió.

—Ahora, a descansar. Estos cuerpos vuestros son débiles. Necesitan alimento y descanso continuamente.

— ¿Y dónde vas a dormir? —preguntó Sakura con una voz que delataba su nerviosismo.

—No donde me gustaría —le respondió él con una sonrisa tan chulesca que ella soltó una carcajada, y la carcajada hizo que se relajara.

—_Deja _de flirtear conmigo. Prepararé el sofá del salón para que duermas allí. Mañana por la mañana iremos a la mansión, y después, puedes irte.

—Por supuesto, Sakura; me iré cuando tú quieras. Nunca he querido estorbarte.

—Basta —le dijo ella, medio gritando. —Tú ayúdame, y si no dejas de actuar como un santo...

—No soy un santo, Sakura —dijo, con los ojos brillantes. —Soy un... —se detuvo y luego sonrió. —Soy un hombre profundamente dormido. ¿Y vosotros los mortales no hacéis nada en el sofá en el que vais a dormir?

Cuando Sakura se disponía a coger las sábanas, volvió a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo.

Se despertó con una mano en el pelo, y por instinto se acurrucó contra ella. Apenas había abierto los ojos cuando vio a un hombre hermoso de pelo oscuro con unas enormes alas a ambos costados.

—Itachi... —susurró, medio dormida, y sonrió al notar un beso junto a los labios.

Tardó un buen rato en despejarse, pero entonces se incorporó de repente y su cabeza tropezó con la de él cuando el hombre se recostaba en la cama.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —le dijo ella entre dientes.

—He venido con la intención de despertarte, pero estabas ahí acostada y me parecías tan hermosa... —Itachi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. —Sakura, creo que acabo de caer en la tentación.

Parecía tan asustado que ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Era demasiado temprano para enfadarse.

— ¿No hubo otro ángel que hizo lo mismo? ¿Y no lo echaron de ya-sabes-dónde?

—Sakura, no te lo tomes a risa. Se supone que no debo caer en la tentación. Podría... meterme en un lío.

Muy a su pesar, Sakura, se complacía ante el horror que traslucían su rostro y sus palabras. ¿Qué mujer no había soñado con ser tan sexy como para que un hombre atractivo cayera en la tentación?

—Ah, bueno —dijo.

La muchacha se incorporó y se estiró, consciente de que al hacerlo el camisón le marcaba los pechos.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que un demonio te siguió hasta casa y ahora mismo se ha apoderado de tu alma. ¿No estás casada?

—Prometida —contestó Sakura de inmediato. —Eso es todo —entonces, cuando se percató de que él había estado a punto de hacerle renunciar a Sasuke, le arrojó un cojín. — ¡Fuera de aquí! Tengo que darme una ducha y vestirme.

Itachi tenía el semblante serio.

—No tienes que echarme, porque ya te he visto duchándote otras veces. Para mí, la mejor parte es cuando te frotas las piernas con la loción, ¿y qué es esa cosa rosa que te pones en...?

— ¡Fuera! ¡Sal de aquí! Ya, antes de que te lleve a la policía por mirón.

Itachi se detuvo junto a la puerta.

—El mirón también era de los míos. ¿Puedo hablarte de él mientras te duchas?

Acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando otro cojín le llegó volando. Sakura lo oía reír mientras él se dirigía a la cocina.

Estando ya la joven en la ducha, empezó a preguntarse qué iba a hacer exactamente con aquel hombre. Al repasar los últimos días, parecía que había intentado deshacerse de él en varias ocasiones. ¿De veras lo había intentado? Pero cada vez que trataba de abandonarlo algo, alguna fuerza, la retenía.

Pensó que debería llamar a Sasuke y preguntarle qué podía hacer, pero no le costaba mucho imaginar su ira: «¿Tienes en tu apartamento a uno de los delincuentes más buscados, Sakura? ¿La ANBU está buscando a este hombre y tú piensas visitar con él una casa encantada? ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Dices que es un ángel y que hace siglos que es tu espíritu custodio? Ah, bueno, en ese caso lo entiendo».

No, Sakura no se llegaba a imaginar un Sasuke tan comprensivo. Pero en este caso, ¿tenía razón o no?

Por otro lado, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ella con este hombre? ¿Abandonarlo en la calle y dejar que alguien lo llevó de vuelta a casa? Sin duda, la recompensa que daban por él era enorme, y a cualquiera le encantaría quedársela. Pero entonces no podría despertarse con sus besos, ¿o sí?

Casi podía oír que su madre le decía: «Por una vez en tu vida, Sakura, escucha lo que te dicta la cabeza y no el corazón». Y dejar que un hombre perdido viviera con ella, por muy temporalmente que fuera, era decidir con el corazón.

Claro que ella quería descubrir todo lo posible sobre la vieja mansión Senju. ¿En verdad estaba encantada, o simplemente era fruto de la imaginación de la gente? Y si estaba encantada, ¿por quién? Además, ¿qué pasaba con el cuerpo del hombre a causa del cual el capitán Senju había sido ejecutado bajo la acusación de asesinato?

Sakura cerró el grifo de la ducha, salió y cogió una toalla. «¿Pero cómo iba a saber un hombre buscado por la ANBU si había o no fantasmas en una casa?», pensó enojada. Solo si creía la historia de que era un ángel, creería...

Se frotó el pelo bruscamente con la toalla y a continuación cogió el secador. Itachi Uchiha no era un ángel; simplemente tenía algunas facultades clarividentes y era bastante bueno haciendo creer a la gente lo que él quisiera.

Sin embargo, mientras se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios, pensaba en lo agradable que le resultaría visitar la vieja mansión Senju con otra persona. Sasuke se rió de ella cuando le pidió que la acompañara y todas sus amigas se negaron en redondo a ir con ella. Por supuesto, la culpa la tenía ella, por haberles contado lo ocurrido al entrar sola en la casa.

«Sí», pensó. Llevaría a Itachi a la casa y luego ya pensaría cómo deshacerse de él... esta misma noche. Planearía algo esta misma noche, porque al día siguiente ella tenía que ir a trabajar y él no podía quedarse a solas en el apartamento.

Con la sensación de que al fin había tomado una decisión lógica, se fue a la habitación y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey ligero. «Ropa normal y corriente», pensó. Bueno, salvo por el hecho, quizá, de que el jersey había encogido al lavarlo y le quedaba algo ceñido y los vaqueros estaban rotos justo donde hace curva el trasero porque hacía unos años se los había enganchado en un clavo. Desde entonces, quedaron relegados al fondo del armario. A Sasuke no le gustaba que llevara vaqueros, y menos unos con rajas de casi ocho centímetros en el trasero.

Un poco nerviosa por su atuendo y pensando que debería ponerse algo más acorde con su edad, abrió la puerta solo para quedarse petrificada. Parecía que el frigorífico hubiera explotado en su impecable cocina. Había comida por todas partes; latas medio abiertas; una huevera de cartón volcada y yema de huevo goteando de una alacena. A medida que el contenido se iba quemando en el hornillo de la cocina, se iba formando una enorme columna de humo.

En el preciso instante en que Sakura vio el desastre, empezó a sonar el detector de humo.

—Parece muy fácil cuando tú lo haces —gritó Itachi, mirándola boquiabierto en medio del caos. Desvió la vista hacia la alarma: — ¿Ahora va a venir la policía?

Entonces Sakura se apresuró hacia el lavadero para coger la escoba y desconectar la alarma con el mango.

—Sakura, estás tan guapa cuando te enfadas... —decía Itachi desde el asiento del pasajero, en el coche.

—Es el piropo más viejo del mundo —replicó Sakura, con la boca tensa. —Además, _vas a _tener que limpiar esa cocina.

—Con mucho gusto —le contestó, sonriéndole. —A lo mejor me quieres enseñar a cocinar.

—No te quedarás el tiempo suficiente. De hecho, te vas esta misma noche.

—Sí, claro. Puede que coja un avión. Estaría bien volar en uno de esos cuerpos.

— ¿Adónde irías? —preguntó Sakura sin pensarlo.

Itachi la miró con ojos brillantes.

—No lo sé. ¿Adónde _te _gustaría ir?

Ella abrió la boca para decir «París» y le echó una mirada.

—_Sasuke _y yo queremos ir de acampada a las montañas Rocosas.

— ¿En serio? Interesante. Habría jurado que eras más de museos. Yo te veo en, esto... Roma. No, espera... en París.

Sakura no respondió a nada de lo que él decía, sino que mantuvo la mirada al frente.

—Ahí está —dijo, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento hacia la vieja casa de la colina.

La mansión, construida en 1830, era un enorme lugar lleno de recovecos que Sakura solía creer encantada solo por los años que llevaba abandonada. Tenía casi todas las ventanas rotas, y el tejado tenía agujeros por todas partes. Era patrimonio del pueblo, pero nadie se podía permitir mantenerla, o ni siquiera quería tomarse la molestia.

—Bonita casa —dijo Itachi, mirándola. —Aunque a ti siempre te han encantado las casas grandes, ¿no? ¿Te hablé de cuando eras una de las criadas de esa reina?

Sakura no lo iba a escuchar o creer.

— ¿La pelirroja? Llevaba una enorme... —hizo un movimiento circular alrededor del cuello.

— ¿Gorguera?

—De encaje. Ay, le encantaban las perlas. Y tú la adorabas. Era muy buena con las mujeres que trabajaban para ella, siempre y cuando no se casaran contra su voluntad. Pensaba que si ella se tenía que casar con su país, las demás mujeres de la corte también.

—Isabel I —dijo Sakura por lo bajo, mientras acercaba el coche hasta la entrada de la casa. —Estás hablando de la reina Isabel, ¿verdad?

—Supongo. Me cuesta diferenciarlas. Pero recuerdo que a ti te encantaban las mansiones en las que vivía.

Cuando Sakura apagó el motor del coche, vio que a él los ojos le brillaban. Sabía que Itachi era consciente de lo interesada que estaba en lo que él le decía. No es que fuera posible, ¿pero sería cierto que había visto la corte de Isabel I? En caso de que sí, entonces quizá pudiera responder a unas cuantas preguntas que llevaban siglos atormentando a los historiadores.

—Una vez más, intentas distraerme del asunto que nos ocupa —le reprochó, reclinándose en el asiento.

—No, Sakura, yo solo...

No terminó la frase, y ella se preguntó qué tenía intención de decirle; esperó en vano a que la terminara.

Al salir del coche, levantó la vista hacia la casa. En todos los rincones había señales de prohibido el paso, y las ventanas de la planta baja estaban tapiadas; pero nada de eso la disuadió.

Cuando Itachi se quedó en pie a su lado, ella procuró parecer todo lo seria posible:

—Lo que quiero que hagas es que atravieses la casa y uses tus... tus capacidades para decirme lo que sientes. En esta casa han ocurrido cosas espantosas, y creo que puede haber vibraciones fuertes. Espero que las sientas con la suficiente intensidad para decirme lo que hay ahí dentro.

—Ya —dijo él con igual seriedad. — ¿Pero me está permitido _hablar _con estas vibraciones?

Sakura sabía que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, podéis iros todos juntos y vivir felices y comer perdices —le contestó ella con dulzura.

Itachi se rió entre dientes, luego se dirigió al porche. Cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de pisar una tabla podrida, él la agarró por el codo y la apartó.

Después ella sacó del bolsillo una enorme llave y la introdujo en la oxidada cerradura de la puerta principal.

—No sé por qué nadie se molesta en cerrarla, porque nadie viene por aquí. Solo los niños de la zona se acercan para arrojar piedras a las ventanas; pero, de no ser por ellos, el lugar siempre está desierto.

—Tenéis miedo de los fantasmas, ¿eh? —dijo Itachi.

Ella sabía que él se estaba riendo de todos los humanos, de todas sus flaquezas y de su miedo a lo desconocido.

—No todos nosotros somos tan inteligentes como tú —replicó Sakura, mientras apoyaba el hombro en la puerta y empujaba. —El que no tengamos tus poderes de percepción no es razón suficiente para...

Dio un tercer gran empujón a la puerta, pero esta vez Itachi le pasó el brazo por encima de la cabeza y apoyó la mano en la puerta, que se abrió fácil y ruidosamente.

Por desgracia, Sakura se estaba preparando para darle otro gran empujón, así que entró en el recibidor dando tumbos. De no haber sido porque Itachi la agarró a tiempo, habría caído de bruces.

—Podrías haberme avisado —le recriminó ella, sacudiéndose el lado con el que se había arrimado a la pared interior. — ¿Y por qué dejaste que me machacara el brazo empujando para abrir la puerta con tu truquito de magia?

Cuando levantó la mirada, el semblante de Itachi la dejó helada. Aquel rostro mostraba una expresión de auténtico terror al girarse lentamente hacia aquel enorme vestíbulo.

—Sakura —dijo en voz baja, —escúchame y presta mucha atención. Quiero que te vayas de aquí _ahora _mismo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Si alguna vez había visto a alguien del que se pudiera decir que tenía los pelos de punta, ese era Itachi.

—No hagas preguntas, y _vete._

—No hasta que me digas qué pasa —se resistió con firmeza, con las manos en las caderas. Después de todo, era su casa encantada, ¿no?

—Este espíritu es _muy _terrenal, por eso tiene poder físico. Quiere matar este cuerpo —Itachi la retiró hacia la puerta.

Sakura tardó un momento en asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo:

—Tú. ¿Estás diciendo que quiere matarte?

Itachi no se molestó en responder mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta:

—Solo Dios puede destruir un espíritu. Los cuerpos son...

Ella no pudo oír nada más, porque la puerta que tanto costaba abrir y cerrar se golpeó y lo dejó aislado en el interior.

Sakura intentó volver a abrir la puerta al instante, pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto, y cuando probó con su llave, comprobó que no entraba en la cerradura.

— ¡Itachi! —gritó, aporreando la puerta. — ¡Déjame entrar inmediatamente!

Pero no hubo respuesta del interior y tampoco oyó ningún ruido. Se asomó a una ventana y trató de mirar por entre las tablas, pero solo atisbo una sombra.

Entonces fue cuando oyó ruidos procedentes del interior. Aguantó la respiración al oír algo que zumbaba en el aire y después golpeaba el suelo de madera con un seco ¡zas! A la desesperada, procuró pensar qué hacer. ¿Llamar al _sheriff... _y decirle que un fantasma está atacando a un ángel y que tiene que venir lo antes posible para _hacer _algo? «¿Algo como qué?», pensó. Y si el _sheriff viera, _a Itachi, ¿no lo notificaría a la ANBU?

Sakura retrocedió hasta la puerta y volvió a aporrearla de nuevo; pero esta vez solo tuvo que golpearla una vez para que se abriera. Con mucha prudencia y el corazón palpitante, entró en el oscuro vestíbulo.

Allí no había nadie. De hecho, no se oía ni un solo ruido en ningún rincón de la casa. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando, por mirar a su alrededor, casi tropezó con las espadas que había clavadas en el piso de la entrada.

En el lugar exacto en el que Itachi había estado había lo que parecían tres espadas de caballería, con las puntas enterradas cinco centímetros en las tablas del suelo. Todavía retemblaban.

Alargó la mano y tocó la espada que tenía más cerca. El hombre que murió ahorcado por asesinato había sido capitán de la Caballería de los Estados Unidos.

Sakura no pensaba en lo que hacía... solo gritaba: «¡Itachi!». Luego empezó a correr escaleras arriba hasta la segunda planta.

Haciendo caso omiso de quienquiera que o lo que quiera que hubiera arrojado aquellas espadas, Sakura recorrió la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, abriendo de par en par puertas de armarios y habitaciones. Años atrás la empresa de arquitectura de Filadelfia responsable del diseño original, que todavía seguía en activo, le había facilitado una copia de los planos de la casa. Ella los había estudiado hasta tal punto que podría caminar por la casa con los ojos cerrados.

—Itachi, ¿dónde estás? —gritó. Su voz retumbó en las paredes desnudas, y eso hacía que se encontrara menos sola, menos asustada de lo que pudiera sentir a su alrededor.

Solo vio que se estaba poniendo histérica cuando llegó a la tercera planta, en lo alto de la casa. ¿Acaso Itachi había desaparecido con la misma rapidez y facilidad con que había aparecido en su vida?

Cuando una mano firme salió disparada de la nada y le tapó la boca, envolviéndola con un abrazo tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar, Sakura empezó a patalear y forcejear con fuerza.

— ¡Ay! —Itachi le susurró al oído. —Para. Me haces daño con esos zapatos.

Al oírlo, Sakura le mordió la mano; él la soltó y ella se le echó encima hecha una furia.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó. —Te he estado buscando por toda la casa. Podrías haber contestado y...

Itachi la agarró de la mano y echó a correr, arrastrándola:

— ¿Hay un piso arriba? ¿En lo alto de este lugar? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Un ático. Sí, ahí. Esa habitación tiene unas escaleras escondidas en un armario. El capitán Senju era muy discreto.

—No me menciones su nombre —dijo Itachi en tono grave, arrastrándola de la mano aún al entrar en la habitación y abrir una puerta camuflada tras unos paneles. — ¡Vamos! —ordenó, medio empujándola hacia arriba mientras él le iba a la zaga. — ¿Puede ser que esta habitación tenga salida? Intuyo que no es un lugar cerrado.

—Sí —dijo. —El capitán tiene un túnel de emergencia, pero no sé lo seguro que resulta después de todos estos años. La casa está en ruinas.

—La mente de ese hombre es una ruina —dijo Itachi jadeando por el esfuerzo, mientras salían escaleras arriba al ático de la casa.

— ¡Caramba! —dijo Sakura, mirando a su alrededor. Nunca había estado allí arriba. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de baúles, viejos armarios y otras cosas que le encantaría investigar.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió Itachi, agarrándola nuevamente de la mano. —Y ahora, ¿dónde está la salida? Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Sakura tenía que concentrarse. No era nada fácil, porque apoyada contra la pared había una vitrina llena de libros viejos. ¿Qué había allí dentro? ¿Ediciones raras? ¿Primeras ediciones firmadas por los autores? O incluso el manuscrito original de alguna novela clásica. A lo mejor...

— ¡Sakura! —profirió Itachi. — ¿Dónde está la salida?

Sakura tuvo que parpadear para poner los pies en el suelo.

—Ahí, creo... bajo los aleros. Pero la verdad es que no me parece seguro. Quizá deberíamos...

Volvió a echar un vistazo a los libros, esta vez con pesar.

— ¿Deberíamos qué? ¿Quedarnos aquí y que nos hagan picadillo?

Sakura se alejó mientras él pasaba las manos por la pared del alero tratando de encontrar una puerta o una abertura.

—Bingo —dijo, y luego abrió haciendo palanca con la punta de los dedos, ya que no había pestillo.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que Sakura estaba a medio metro de la vitrina, con la mano extendida hacia el tirador.

Itachi la agarró, la empujó hacia la diminuta puerta y luego la puso de rodillas.

—Pasaré yo primero, así que ayúdame, y si te paras a mirar algún objeto material te arrepentirás —dijo, y luego desapareció en el oscuro interior de la puertecita.

—Alicia en la madriguera del conejo —dijo ella respirando hondo y empezando a gatear.

Se oían ruidos alrededor. Sakura no sabía decir si venían de la vieja casa en ruinas o de otras cosas en las que prefería no pensar.

— ¿Te importaría decirme qué ocurre? Pensaba que tú y los fantasmas erais amigos. ¿Es que no puedes hablar con este hombre?

—Pon la mano aquí —le dijo él, agarrándola de la mano y guiándola. Sakura no podía ver nada, ni su cuerpo ni el de Itachi; en cambio, él no parecía distinguir entre claridad y oscuridad. —Bueno, y ahora vamos. Poco a poco. Sí, eso es. Pronto saldremos de aquí.

— ¿Me vas a contestar? —preguntó ella con impaciencia. No soportaba el silencio en la oscuridad; necesitaba saber que él estaba a su lado en todo momento.

—El espíritu de esta casa quiere matar este cuerpo para que mi espíritu vuelva al lugar que le pertenece. Pero yo preferiría no morir hasta haber averiguado, en primer lugar, por qué me han enviado aquí.

—Ya —contestó Sakura. Sus palabras la aterrorizaban aun más, así que procuró cambiar el miedo por la ira. —Me sacas de quicio —le espetó. — ¿Por qué tú no tienes miedo?

— ¿Miedo de qué?

— ¡De la muerte! Todo el mundo tiene miedo de la muerte.

— ¡Cuidado! Esa tabla está podrida. Bueno. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sakura. La gente tiene miedo de la muerte porque no sabe lo que viene después. Y está muy bien.

— ¿Alguien intenta matarte y tú te pones a hablar de filosofía espiritual? —le dijo bruscamente.

— ¿Hay mejor momento que este para rezar? —había regocijo en su voz.

—La verdad es que no —dijo ella, sintiendo que el miedo recorría su cuerpo.

Odiaba aquel ático, odiaba gatear, odiaba...

—Neji, ¿dónde estás? —dijo Itachi bastante alto, como para distraerla de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quién es Neji?

—Mi jefe.

—Pensaba que tu jefe era el arcángel Fugaku.

Una tela de araña se le enredó en la cara, y Sakura empezó a sacársela desesperadamente de encima; pero él se giró y le apartó con cuidado aquella masa pegajosa de la cara.

—No —dijo Itachi en voz baja, con las manos en la cara de ella. Sakura notaba cómo sus temores se iban disipando. —El arcángel Fugaku está unos doscientos niveles por encima de Neji, y yo estoy diez niveles por debajo de Neji.

—Ah, ya veo —le dijo Sakura, aunque no veía nada. Cuando Itachi se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir gateando, ella se sentía menos desesperada y mucho menos aterrorizada; pero aun así quería salir de aquella silenciosa oscuridad. —Lo que me describes parece más una empresa que el Cielo —y antes de que él pudiera responder, añadió: —Y no te atrevas a decirme que las empresas se han inspirado en el Cielo porque _no _te creeré. En todo caso, se inspirarán en el otro lugar.

—La estructura es básicamente la misma. Satán roba ideas.

—Menuda sorpresa —le soltó ella con sarcasmo.

Itachi rió entre dientes.

—Sakura, te voy a echar de menos.

— ¿Crees que la persona que quiere acabar contigo está muerta o viva? —susurró ella.

Entre risas, Itachi se coló por una abertura y, de repente, se hizo la luz. Extendiendo la mano hacia atrás, la cogió de la mano. Por fin Sakura dejaba de gatear y se podía poner en pie. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de ver la luz o de sentir la mano de Itachi, pero se le había pasado el miedo.

—Está aquí —dijo Itachi. Se percibía alivio en su voz.

— ¿Quién? —le preguntó Sakura, y se percató de que estaba susurrando.

Si la memoria no le fallaba, según el plano de la casa ahora estaban en el interior de una diminuta sala secreta alojada en la planta baja del estudio del capitán Senju. Aquella sala era más pequeña que un vestidor moderno, y la puerta estaba tan escondida que nadie podía verla desde fuera.

—Neji está aquí —dijo Itachi sonriendo. —Él no tiene un cuerpo al que este espíritu terrenal pueda amenazar, así que no tiene por qué temer nada. Neji calmará al hombre y tú estarás a salvo.

Sakura no quería pensar en lo poco que Itachi apreciaba su propia vida, mientras parecía temer constantemente por la suya.

— ¿Has probado a abrir la puerta? —preguntó ella pasándole la mano por delante.

Entonces él le agarró la mano.

—Todavía no. Demasiado pronto —le dijo en voz baja.

Había algo raro en su voz, pero Sakura no quería pensar en ello. Mejor gastar bromas para mantener su miedo bajo control.

—Estupendo. Estoy atrapada en un armario con un ángel que habita el cuerpo de un asesino mientras hay más ángeles fuera calmando a un fantasma enojado. ¿Qué te parece?

—Tú siempre tan inteligente, Sakura. Inteligente y hermosa. Sakura...

Su voz era tan solemne que Sakura levantó la vista. Aunque en aquel armario estaba muy oscuro, podía ver la silueta de él y sentir el calor de su corpachón muy cerca del suyo. El corazón todavía le palpitaba, pero se decía a sí misma que era por todo lo que acababa de pasar, no por la proximidad del hombre.

—Este cuerpo y, esto, tu cuerpo me hacen sentir cosas —le dijo Itachi en voz baja. —Quiero ponerte los labios en el cuello. Besarte el cuello en estos momentos me parece tan necesario como respirar. ¿Puedo?

—No, claro que no —dijo ella mientras giraba la cabeza e inclinaba la barbilla para dejar que él accediera a su cuello.

Itachi tenía los labios en el cuello de Sakura, y ella estaba segura de que nunca había sentido nada tan divino en su vida. Era muy tierno, pero a la vez ardiente. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, lo agarró por la cintura y arrimó aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, y después giró la cara para que sus labios se encontraran.

Pero en un segundo la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar un torrente de luz que deslumbró a Sakura. Cuando se volvió hacia la puerta abierta, no vio más que una habitación desierta; y al girarse hacia Itachi, este había palidecido.

—Voy río arriba sin fusta —murmuró.

—Será sin remos —le corrigió Sakura, con un nudo en la garganta y una extraña sensación de flaqueza en las piernas. No estaba segura de poder mantenerse en pie si él retiraba el brazo de su cintura.

Pero entonces Itachi dejó caer los dos brazos que la rodeaban y se puso en posición de firmes como un soldado. Cuando lo miró a la cara, parecía estar escuchando a alguien. Pero ella no veía a nadie más en la habitación.

Pasados unos instantes, se volvió hacia ella.

—Sakura, no te muevas. Esto no te resultará agradable. Neji tiene muy mal genio.

En eso, cerró la puerta y la dejó a oscuras.

No tardó en oír la voz de Itachi al otro lado de la puerta. Le costaba entender lo que decía, pero en su voz apreció un tono insólito, de discreta veneración y hondo respeto. Parecía un soldado increpado por su oficial superior.

Sakura empezaba a recuperarse, pero no quiso saber si de los besos de Itachi o del suplicio en el túnel. En cambio, la embargó la curiosidad. Por increíble que pareciera, quizá tras aquella puerta hubiera un ángel regañando a otro, y eso Sakura no se lo podía perder.

Con mucha cautela, abrió la puerta y vio a Itachi plantado en medio de la habitación, asintiendo cabizbajo.

—Es el cuerpo —decía en voz baja. —Es como si no pudiera controlarlo. Sí, lo entiendo. Pero ella es tan bonita que me cuesta resistir a sus encantos.

Sakura reía a sus espaldas. Muchas veces le habían dicho de manera complaciente que era preciosa, sin embargo, este hombre hacía que se lo creyera.

— ¡Pero su espíritu _es _bello! —dijo Itachi con ferocidad, como defendiendo la honra de Sakura; y esta sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír el resto de la conversación, precedida de una pausa.

— ¿Tú no sabrás por qué me enviaron aquí? —preguntó Itachi a la persona invisible.

Sakura escuchaba en silencio mientras Itachi asentía y murmuraba sin cesar «ajá... ajá». Al cabo de unos minutos, torció levemente la cabeza hacia donde estaba Sakura y se explicó:

—Me está diciendo que no sabe qué tiene el arcángel en mente, pero que no cree que mi misión requiera ir por los armarios besando a chicas bonitas.

Sakura sonrió al oír esto e Itachi le hizo un guiño, y momentos después se volvió y le sonrió.

— ¿Nos vamos? Este cuerpo tiene hambre.

— ¿Y qué pasa con...? —empezó a decir Sakura, pero Itachi la fue empujando fuera de la habitación y de la casa, hasta el interior del coche.

Sakura limpiaba la cocina y fregaba el huevo seco de los armarios, mientras Itachi estaba sentado en un taburete frente a la encimera, pensativo.

Aunque de regreso al apartamento Itachi apenas había abierto la boca, ella sabía que estaba preocupado. Le costó sacarle el motivo de preocupación.

—Tengo que averiguar por qué estoy aquí —le había dicho. —Después de lo ocurrido hoy podrían desterrarme incluso antes de descubrir cuál es mi misión aquí. Me siento mortalmente atraído por ti, Sakura, y estoy dejando que eso interfiera en la búsqueda y la ejecución de mi objetivo.

Sakura no tenía respuesta o consejo que darle. Itachi parecía haberse tomado con calma la terrible experiencia de aquella mañana en una casa encantada, pero en verdad seguía temblando. La idea que ella tenía de diversión no tenía que ver con arrastrarse por sucios áticos. Sin embargo, todo lo que preocupaba a Itachi era no haber averiguado por qué estaba en la Tierra.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer mañana? —preguntó.

Sakura empezaba a preparar unos sándwiches para almorzar tan tarde.

—Ir a trabajar. ¿Recuerdas el lugar? Para cuando vuelva aquello será un caos, y tendré que...

—Voy contigo.

—No, de eso nada. Ni se te ocurra. No te pueden ver.

— ¿Demasiado feo? —intentaba bromear.

—No, demasiado peligroso. Te verán.

—Y si me ven, ¿qué harán? ¿Matarme?

—Ojalá no hablaras tan a la ligera de algo tan serio.

—Lo único serio sobre mi muerte sería si se produjera antes de haber completado mi misión aquí... sea cual sea.

— ¿No crees que guarda relación con lo ocurrido en la mansión Senju? —le preguntó Sakura.

—No estoy seguro. Podría ser, pero... —bajó la vista para mirarse las manos, y no parecía que fuera a decir nada más.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —procuró usar un tono animado, pero sabía que lo que él estaba pensando era muy serio.

Cuando él volvió a levantar la cabeza, la miró con ternura.

— ¿Sabes, Sakura? Lo cierto es que no soy muy buen ángel de la guarda. Tiendo al favoritismo y o bien adoro a la gente o bien la aborrezco. Todos nos esforzamos por parecemos a Dios. Él ama a todo el mundo. En serio. No importa quién sea o lo que haya hecho... que Dios lo amará.

Itachi respiró hondo.

—Intentamos ser como Él, pero el caso es que yo no lo consigo ni por asomo. Tiendo a... bueno, a interceder.

— ¿Y cómo lo haces?

—Advierto a mis preferidos del peligro, esa clase de cosas.

— ¿Como si les hicieras cosquillas en la nariz cuando algo terrible está a punto de ocurrir?

—Exacto. Supongo que estaría bien si hiciera lo mismo por todos mis clientes. Pero, al parecer, no puedo hacer lo mismo por cada uno de ellos. Por ejemplo, está ese espíritu abominable. Puro egoísmo. Asesina, maltrata gente, tortura niños.

—Y se supone que debes amarlo.

—Sí, exacto. Neji trata a todos _sus _clientes por igual. Pero yo... —la miró avergonzado.

— ¿_Tú _qué le haces?

Itachi hizo una mueca.

—Hago que lo atrapen. En cada vida susurro al oído de alguien dónde está, y ese alguien lo atrapa y lo encierra. Si se escapa me aseguro de que lo vuelvan a atrapar. En una de mis vidas lo tuve veinte años preso por robar una cuchara porque sabía lo que haría si no lo encerraban. Y cuando salió en libertad, le hice robar un melón para que lo volvieran a apresar.

—Veo que eres un ángel fatal —dijo Sakura, pero la risa le salía a borbotones.

—No le veo la gracia. A los mortales Dios os ha concedido el libre albedrío y yo _no _tengo por qué entrometerme. Neji me habría dicho que el hombre _podía _haber cambiado, y que cuando yo lo metí entre rejas no era libre para intentarlo. Pero, Sakura, si ves que un hombre se pasa trescientos años haciendo el mal, piensas que nunca cambiará.

Sakura no tenía respuesta a aquel problema. Todo lo que podía hacer era darle la razón. Pero, _¿y _ella qué sabía lo que era ser un ángel? Luego añadió para sus adentros que tampoco es que él lo fuera, precisamente.

— ¿Mostaza o mayonesa? —le preguntó.

— ¿Qué son? —indagó Itachi.

La explicación que Sakura le dio lo distrajo.

* * *

_Si quieres dejar un review, yo feliz._


	9. Mi primo, Itachi

**Dedicado a:** Danielle-Delarge, Hitch 74 no Danna y Annie Yue. _Siento que hace mucho no leía reviews que me sacarán una sonrisa, gracias. Es por ustedes que me apuré a subir la continuación, se lo merecen._

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 9**

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Sakura caminaba hacia el trabajo, iba pensando en lo mucho que había intentado deshacerse de Itachi sin conseguirlo. Él tenía una manera de hacerle olvidar sus mejores intenciones.

La noche anterior le pidió que le enseñara lo que había visto hacer a los hombres con acero y comida. Sakura tardó en entender a qué se refería, porque al principio imaginaba espadas y ovejas sacrificadas en arcaicos altares. Cuando dedujo que se trataba de la barbacoa moderna, casi se llevó una decepción. Como había una pequeña terraza de madera entre su apartamento y el de Sasuke, arrastró hasta allí carbón vegetal y combustible fluido, y luego dio instrucciones a Itachi para que las siguiera mientras ella iba a la tienda a comprar chuletas. Cuando volvió, estaba más que preparada para ver el edificio entero reducido a cenizas; sin embargo, quedó felizmente sorprendida de tener las brasas a punto. E Itachi estaba tan satisfecho consigo mismo que casi levitaba.

— ¿Quieres que levite? Puedo hacerlo, ¿sabes? —dijo, y ella no pudo contener la risa.

Después de cenar, había querido que le enseñara a bailar «como solía». A Sakura le costó lo suyo entenderlo, hasta que por fin se percató de que se refería al vals... que solía bailar en su otra vida eduardiana.

No es que ella creyera en la reencarnación, claro está, pero lo cierto es que no le suponía esfuerzo alguno llevar los pasos. Mientras los dos daban vueltas por el comedor, él le hablaba de un baile al que ella había ido con un vestido plateado y diamantes en el pelo.

—Eras la mujer más hermosa del baile —le dijo, —y ningún hombre te podía sacar los ojos de encima.

— ¿Ni siquiera mi esposo? —bromeó, pero Itachi apartó la mirada y no respondió.

Ella tampoco hizo más preguntas, porque quién sabe lo que le habría ocurrido en tiempos anteriores a la medicina moderna.

Ciertas o no, las historias que él le contaba hacían que se imaginara a sí misma en otro tiempo y otro lugar. Veía los candelabros, olía el perfume, oía la suave risa de los demás bailarines. Casi podía notar el corsé que la oprimía hasta dejarle una cinturilla de avispa y el faldón, pesado por los miles de diminutos abalorios de cristal azogado que llevaba sensualmente enroscados en las piernas.

Cuando la música enmudeció e Itachi retiró su mano de la de Sakura, aquella visión se desvaneció y ella hizo todo lo posible para no arrojársele a los brazos por si la visión reaparecía.

Fue Itachi quien dijo:

—Será mejor que nos separemos por esta noche, Sakura. Buenas noches.

Luego se fue súbitamente, dejándola allí sola bajo las cegadoras bombillas modernas. No más candelabros, no más vestidos escotados.

Pero cuando ella se sintió a salvo encerrada en su habitación, se entregó a una buena perorata. No podía perder el control.

—Alejamiento —dijo en voz alta. Alejamiento y distancia. Y tal vez una llamada a Sasuke al día siguiente por la noche, aunque no le gustaba que lo incordiaran entre semana, salvo en caso de emergencia. ¿Y acaso no era esta, pensaba Sakura mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas, una emergencia?

Ahora, de camino al trabajo tras haber salido de casa de puntillas a las cinco de la mañana, mientras Itachi dormía, se decía a sí misma que no era una cobarde. Se fue temprano porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, eso es todo. Dejarle a Itachi una nota en la que le ordenaba duramente que no permaneciera todo el día en el apartamento, para que nadie lo viera, era solo una precaución normal y corriente. Él sabía que no lo podían ver, pero mejor recordárselo, ¿verdad? Además, una carta transmitía más fuerza que la conversación, ¿no?

Pero seguía pensando en bailar un vals con Itachi.

—A lo mejor llamo a Sasuke-kun a la hora del almuerzo —murmuró, y luego aligeró el paso.

— ¿Y cómo está su familia, señora Kurenai? —preguntó Sakura a la mujer en avanzado estado de gestación que había al otro lado del mostrador de la biblioteca.

—Todos bien; excepto el más pequeño, que tiene un resfriado. ¿Y cómo está Sasuke?

—Mejor imposible. Está... —se interrumpió cuando levantó la cabeza y vio que Itachi entraba en la biblioteca.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la señora Kurenai. —Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—No, solo un ángel —dijo Itachi, inclinándose sobre el mostrador y observando a la hinchada, exhausta y embarazada señora Kurenai como si fuera la persona más sexy que hubiera visto en su vida.

—Ah, vaya —dijo la señora Kurenai, haciéndole ojitos. —Me parece que no nos conocemos. Yo soy Kurenai Sarutobi, y usted es...

Itachi le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besuquearle los nudillos, permanentemente enrojecidos tras diez años de cuidar a su creciente prole.

—Itachi... —vaciló y miró a Sakura, y entonces ella supo que había olvidado el apellido.

—Uchiha —metió baza bruscamente, y le lanzó una mirada con la que le hacía saber que lo mataría por presentarse en público.

Pero él no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia la señora Kurenai.

—Sí, claro... Uchiha. Soy el primo de Sakura. Por parte de madre. Y he venido a pasar unos días con ella.

—Caramba, Sakura, deberías habérnoslo dicho —dijo la señora Kurenai, sin esforzarse por retirar su mano de la de Itachi.

Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Su primo? ¿Que había venido a _pasar _unos días con ella?

—Sakura, cariño —dijo Itachi, — ¿estás bien? ¿Te traigo algo de beber?

Mientras la señora Kurenai miraba a uno y a otro, esbozaba una sonrisa; entonces Sakura supo que la vida que ella conocía había llegado a su fin. Dentro de tres horas todo Konoha sabría que su «primo» estaba pasando unos días con ella. Kurenai era tan chismosa como su amiga Ino.

—Dígame, señor Uchiha, ¿está usted casado?

— ¡Sí! —dijo Sakura bruscamente, haciéndosele en la garganta semejante nudo que rompió a toser.

Itachi alargó la mano desde el otro lado del mostrador y le dio en la espalda una palmadita, que luego se convirtió en caricia.

—Separado —contestó Itachi, sonriendo a la señora Kurenai. — ¡Ay!, el divorcio está en trámite.

Sakura, tosiendo todavía, se apartó de la mano con la que Itachi le acariciaba la espalda; no obstante, cuando él bajó el brazo y lo apoyó sobre el mostrador, ella le dio un buen golpe con un sello que fijaba su fecha de vencimiento en dos semanas.

Itachi no le sacó a la señora Kurenai los ojos de encima, pero retiró el brazo del mostrador cuando Sakura por fin acabó de toser.

—Bueno, Sakura —dijo la señora Kurenai, —será mejor que vuelva a casa antes de que los niños la destrocen. Reconozco que ha sido una sorpresa y un placer conocerlo, señor Uchiha.

—Itachi, por favor —le indicó él.

—Tiene que venir a cenar a casa para que mi esposo Asuma y yo podamos conocerlo mejor. O si no —dijo, como si se le acabara de ocurrir, —con lo solitario que puede llegar a ser un divorcio... quizá debiera presentarle algunas amigas mías.

—Me encantaría —susurró Itachi. —Ay, pero será mejor que lo haga cuanto antes, porque esos bebés no tardarán en venir al mundo.

— ¿Bebés? —preguntó, desconcertada. —Ah no, solo uno. Pero estoy enorme y me quedan todavía dos meses enteros.

Para auténtico disgusto de Sakura y manifiesto deleite de la señora Kurenai, Itachi puso las manos sobre aquella enorme y tirante barriga.

—Dos bebés, un niño y una niña, y le quedan solo cinco semanas.

—Oh —dijo la señora Kurenai, sonriendo, como si la acabara de bendecir el papa, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Creo que llamaré a mi médico e insistiré en que me haga otra ecografía.

—Sí —dijo Itachi con dulzura. —No olvide la invitación.

—Oh, no tenga miedo —le contestó, saliendo de espaldas como si al darse la vuelta fuera a perderlo de vista un segundo.

Cuando se fue, Itachi se volvió, todavía sonriente, hacia Sakura.

— ¡Estás loco! —le susurró ella, sin alzar la voz para que el resto de la biblioteca no la oyera. — ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

—Quería ver tu biblioteca desde esta perspectiva —contestó Itachi alegremente.

Sakura respiró hondo y empezó a contar hasta diez, pero solo había llegado al tres cuando se inclinó sobre el mostrador para encararse con él.

—La señora Kurenai hablará de ti a todas las mujeres del pueblo, ¡y en menos de veinticuatro horas tendremos aquí a la ANBU!

—Mira —dijo Itachi con parsimonia, —no creo que eso sea cierto. He estado hablando con alguien esta mañana y...

— ¿Vivo o muerto? —soltó Sakura.

—Vivo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Con o sin cuerpo?

Itachi le dedicó media sonrisa:

—Sin. Ella me dijo que en este pueblo hay veinte mujeres por cada hombre y...

— ¿Ella? ¿Ella, quién?

—El espíritu con el que hablé es mujer. ¿Estás celosa?

—En absoluto. Solo quiero saber dónde te encontraste a esta mujer y si tiene mi apartamento encantado.

—No, se aloja en el de Chicken... digo, en el de Sasuke. Me contó que hay tan pocos hombres en este pueblo que estoy más seguro aquí que en cualquier otro rincón del planeta. Incluso las mujeres casadas pasan buena parte del tiempo sin sus hombres. Me aseguró que nadie contaría nada para echarme de aquí.

Sakura no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre esta distorsionada visión de su querido pueblo. Además, una lectora, Temari Sabaku no, los vio y decidió devolver sus libros en aquel preciso momento. Itachi abrió la boca para dar conversación a la mujer, pero Sakura le lanzó una mirada tan feroz que se giró, muy interesado por un cartel que anunciaba la última novela escrita por Jiraiya.

En cuanto Temari se fue, Sakura se dirigió a Itachi en voz baja:

— ¿Qué hacía una _mujer _en el apartamento de Sasuke?

—No lo sé. Preguntarlo me pareció de mala educación.

—Estupendo. Protocolo para fantasmas —murmuró entre dientes.

—Sakura, ¿te he hecho algo?

No iba a responder a lo que él sabía de sobras que era una pregunta redundante, y tampoco iba a dejar que se le fuera por las ramas.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí?

—Pensaba que podría echar un vistazo a los documentos que tienes sobre la casa a la que fuimos ayer, y como Shizune me dijo que este era el centro del pueblo...

— ¿_Quién _es Shizune? —preguntó tan alto que Hana y Tsume Inuzuka levantaron la vista de las novelas sobre caninos que estaban leyendo. Más bajo, añadió: —No, no me lo digas; es el espíritu etéreo que vive en el apartamento de Sasuke, ¿a que sí? —dedicó a Itachi una falsa sonrisa. —Pues como él no está allí en toda la semana, a lo mejor debería pagar el alquiler.

—No tiene bolsillos para llevar dinero encima, y también podría tener problemas si quisiera abrir una cuenta bancaria. Ya sabes cómo sois los mortales cuando se trata de espíritus.

—Deja de reírte ya de mí. Por cierto, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que no tiene bolsillos?

—Jamás me reiría de ti, y Shizune dejó este mundo mientras se daba un baño, así que... —Itachi se encogió de hombros, y luego se le iluminaron los ojos. —Quizá tú le podrías conseguir un trabajo aquí, en la biblioteca. No tengas miedo, que le devolverían los libros siempre a tiempo y haría buena compañía a esos dos hombres de ahí...

— ¡Basta! _No _quiero oír ninguna más de esas historias sobre... sobre fantasmas desnudas. Y tampoco quiero que me hables de fantasmas en mi biblioteca.

— ¿Seguro? Son hombres tremendamente agradables. Solo que uno de ellos puede haber asesinado...

—Una palabra más y te pongo de patitas en la calle —le susurró mientras miraba de reojo a la señora Inuzuka y su hija, quienes intentaban tan desesperadamente oír lo que decían que tenían los cuerpos inclinados hacia Sakura en ángulos de cuarenta y cinco grados.

Itachi sonreía.

—Entonces ¿dónde guardas ese informe?

— ¿Por qué no vuelves a _mi _apartamento? —sugirió Sakura, lanzándole una clara indirecta. —Ya te lo llevaré yo todo luego.

—Ni hablar. Quiero estar cerca de ti hasta descubrir el mal que te acecha.

—Querrás decir otro más aparte de ti y tus espíritus etéreos, ¿no?

—Sakura, Sakura, cualquiera pensaría que estás enfadada conmigo. Será mejor que sonrías porque la gente empieza a preguntarse de qué hablamos tú y yo con tanta intimidad.

De pronto se le ocurrió que sería mejor tenerlo cerca que fuera de su vista. Al menos así sabría dónde estaba y lo que hacía en todo momento. Además, no ganaba nada echándolo de allí.

—Está bien, siéntate allí y te traeré todo lo que tengo para que le eches un vistazo.

—Gracias, pero prefiero esa mesa de la esquina. Aquellos hombres quieren hacer algo y a lo mejor me pueden ayudar.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, pero si uno de ellos empieza a pasar páginas o a hacer algo que me espante los lectores... — ¿Qué podía hacer ella para castigar a un fantasma? Dedicó a Itachi una falsa sonrisita. —Me chivaré a Neji de todos vosotros —se alegró al ver que el rostro de Itachi perdía su color.

—Aprendes demasiado rápido —dijo él, pero al darse la vuelta le hizo un guiño. Después, cuando ella le dejó sobre la mesa una pila de papeles que medía treinta centímetros de alto, Itachi le susurró: —Quieren conocer a Shizune —arqueó las cejas de tal manera, que Sakura se tuvo que dar la vuelta para contener la risa. La idea de los dos fantasmas viejos verdes, aburridos de pasar Dios sabe cuánto tiempo sentados en una biblioteca, deseosos de conocer a una fantasma desnuda, era demasiado ridícula.

Le llevó lo suyo recuperar la compostura suficiente para decir:

—Cuando acabes con esto, te traeré más.

Desafortunadamente, su voz no reflejó la seriedad que pretendía.

* * *

_Si quieres dejar un review, yo feliz._


	10. El flautista de Hamelín

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 10**

El viernes por la noche, Sakura cavilaba recostada en la bañera con los ojos cerrados. Para variar, todo lo que había hecho esta semana lo había hecho mal, pero aun así, reconocía que había sido la semana más interesante de su vida. Se recordó a sí misma que no fue tan buena como si la hubiera pasado con Sasuke; y pese a ello había sido extraordinaria.

Cuando Itachi se presentó el martes en la biblioteca, a ella le aterró pensar que alguien lo reconocería. Se lo imaginó nadando en un charco de sangre sobre el asfalto, a los pies de efectivos de la ANBU y de la Mafia armados con metralletas «o lo que sea que lleven hoy en día», pensó.

Pero tras haber pasado una tarde crispada sin que apareciera ningún sicario, empezó a relajarse. Bueno, casi a relajarse.

Lo cierto es que no había tenido ni dos minutos de tranquilidad desde que Kurenai Sarutobi salió de la biblioteca y empezó a hacer correr la voz de que un buen partido esperaba allí sentado. Konoha era un pueblo dormitorio y entre semana albergaba muy pocos hombres. La mayoría de gente era como Sasuke: tenía un apartamento en la ciudad para pasar la semana y regresaba a casa los viernes por la noche con las maletas cargadas de trabajo.

—Es un pueblo de guerra, eso es —había dicho Ino. —Los hombres se van a la guerra los lunes por la mañana y el fin de semana vuelven a casa traumatizados.

Sakura no creía que Konoha fuera para tanto, pero a veces allí le parecía respirar cierto apetito carnal.

En cuanto corría la voz de que un heterosexual adulto había llegado al pueblo, este se convertía en la atracción del año.

Y cómo le gustaba aquello a Itachi, pensaba Sakura con cierta repugnancia al pasarse una esponja por la pierna izquierda. Disfrutaba de cada minuto de atención, ya fuera por parte de mujeres solitarias o de niñas que raramente veían a sus padres.

Al final de aquel primer día, Itachi desistió de leer la pila de investigaciones que Sakura le había dado, lo cual ella sospechó que no le supuso sacrificio alguno, para así dedicar toda su atención a los habitantes de Konoha. A la hora del almuerzo, ya había dejado los papeles y se trasladó al rinconcito de la biblioteca donde estaba la sección para niños. Había sillas y almohadones en el suelo, y una gruesa alfombra que donó a la biblioteca un viajante, después de que Sakura le estuviera suplicando durante tres meses.

Mientras Sakura sellaba en préstamo libro tras libro tras libro, porque todo Konoha necesitaba una excusa para pasarse por allí, Itachi abría en su biblioteca lo que parecía un taller de reparación. Todo empezó de manera inocente, cuando se le cayó la cabeza a la muñeca de una niña que estaba en pie junto a su madre. La madre, una divorciada que criaba sola a su hija, daba la bienvenida a Itachi y, aunque vio la muñeca decapitada, no se fijó en que los enormes ojos de la criatura estaban llenos de lágrimas. Pero Itachi sí. Así que se arrodilló, cogió las dos piezas de la muñeca y las volvió a juntar.

La madre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y hablaba sin decir nada, aunque tratando de causar buena impresión; mientras que Itachi tenía ojos solo para la niña.

— ¿Sabes algún cuento? —susurró la niña mirando los enormes ojos oscuros de Itachi.

—Sé montones de historias sobre ángeles —le dijo en voz baja, —y me encantaría contarte unas cuantas.

La niña asintió, tendió la mano a Itachi y a continuación lo siguió hasta el rincón de los niños. La madre de la niña pestañeó unas cuantas veces, luego se volvió hacia Sakura y le preguntó si le importaría que dejara allí a su hija mientras ella hacía algunos recados.

—Yo... —empezó Sakura.

La política de la biblioteca no era servir de guardería infantil, pero entonces echó un vistazo a Itachi y la niña: estaban los dos sentados en el suelo, enfrascados en alguna historia que él le contaba. Y Sakura dijo que, por supuesto, la niña se podía quedar.

Después de aquello, no hubo marcha atrás. Llegaron niños de todo el pueblo con juguetes rotos, dispuestos a escuchar lo que Itachi les tenía que contar.

A las tres en punto, Sakura llamó a su auxiliar a tiempo parcial y le preguntó si podía ir a trabajar porque la necesitaba urgentemente. Anko se quedó horrorizada y, sin mediar palabra, se presentó allí tan rápidamente que Sakura no se atrevió a preguntarle a qué velocidad había conducido.

— ¡Dios bendito! —dijo Anko, con sus enormes ojos marrones abiertos de par en par al entrar en la concurrida biblioteca. — ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Anko era casi dos palmos más alta que Sakura y pesaba veinticinco kilos más, pero también era la persona más generosa del mundo. Vivía en las afueras del pueblo, con un esposo que no se prodigaba mucho y dos hijos adolescentes que se pasaban prácticamente el día entero comiendo y viendo la televisión. Solía decir a Sakura que el trabajo era la mayor alegría de su vida.

—Mi primo —dijo Sakura sobre las cabezas de tres mujeres que hacían cola en el mostrador para que les sellara los libros. — ¿Puedes atender el mostrador mientras voy a buscar los libros que pide la gente?

—No faltaría más —dijo Anko, con los ojos aún desorbitados y clavados en la cabeza de Itachi, que sobresalía entre las de los niños. — ¿El flautista de Hamelín?

—Un ángel —respondió Sakura sin pensar, luego echó una mirada a Anko y se encogió de hombros antes de desaparecer entre las estanterías.

Nada más abandonar la prisión del mostrador, se sintió como el resto de las mujeres que atestaban la biblioteca: se moría por escuchar las historias que Itachi contaba.

Sakura, que llevaba un brazado de libros, se paró a escuchar desde fuera del grupo. No sabía qué esperar de los cuentos de Itachi. Pensó que tendrían un trasfondo religioso o, al menos, que versarían sobre la Biblia. Pero les hablaba sobre historia; sobre la guerra de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos, solo que desde el punto de vista de alguien que la había vivido. Y respondía a todas las preguntas que los niños le formulaban: «¿qué comían?», «¿cómo iban al lavabo?», «¿sus papas trabajaban en la ciudad?», «¿les gustaban los videojuegos?».

Itachi tenía respuesta para todo y, sin darse cuenta, Sakura se vio a sí misma dando un paso al frente porque tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle. Pero cuando Itachi levantó la mirada hacia ella y le guiñó el ojo, se acordó de su trabajo y llevó los libros a los lectores que esperaban.

Anko sellaba libros con toda la rapidez con que podía abrirlos.

—Será mejor que cierres la ventana porque esos papeles tuyos saldrán volando de la mesa —le dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia el rincón más alejado en el que estaba apilado el informe de Sakura sobre la tragedia de Senju.

Sakura vio con profundo horror que sus páginas pasaban de una en una, como si un par de personas invisibles las estuvieran hojeando. Mientras observaba aquel fenómeno, un grueso archivador pasaba de la pila a la mesa y luego se abría la tapa.

Aunque procuró no echar a correr y llamar la atención, tropezó con dos sillas cuando se dirigía al fondo de la sala.

— ¡Basta ya! —dijo entre dientes, mirando hacia la mesa. —Vais a espantarme a los lectores —al momento, los papeles dejaron de moverse.

Se dijo a sí misma que debería estar satisfecha de haberlos parado. Pero, en vez de ello, se sintió como si acabara de privar a dos lectores del derecho a usar la biblioteca. El mero hecho de que estos dos lectores no fueran corpóreos no le daba derecho a interrumpirlos, ¿o sí?

—Mierda, maldita sea —murmuró, a continuación arrastró un plafón de corcho que había en la esquina y lo colocó alrededor de la mesa. —Venga, podéis seguir —añadió indignada. —Pero si alguien se acerca, dejad de mover los papeles, ¿entendido?

Sakura no estaba segura, pero al girarse le pareció oír que una voz masculina decía «gracias». Entonces levantó las manos.

—Estupendo. Ahora ayudo a los fantasmas a superar su aburrimiento.

Anko señaló el plafón con la cabeza.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Hablaba sola —contestó Sakura. —Tengo allí mi informe Senju y no quiero que nadie lo toque.

Se alejó sin que Anko tuviera tiempo de preguntarle por qué no volvía a guardar los papeles en la oficina. ¿Qué le iba a responder... que prefería mantener alejados de su oficina a aquellos dos muertos, uno de los cuales podría ser un asesino?

De modo que aquel viernes la biblioteca era una casa de locos por cuarto día consecutivo. Primero las mujeres iban a ver a Itachi, con los ojos llenos de esperanza por una aventura salvaje y un compromiso. Al menos eso fue lo que Sakura vio en sus ojos. Pero las cosas habían cambiado con el paso de los días.

—Dejad que los niños vengan a mí —dijo Anko el miércoles por la tarde mirando a Itachi, que reía con los niños y les enseñaba un juego del siglo XV. —Eso es lo que me recuerda, lo que dice la Biblia. Quiere que los niños vengan a él. Como Jesús.

—Creo que Itachi está en otro nivel —precisó Sakura crispada, mientras llevaba otro brazado de libros al mostrador.

— ¿Nivel? —preguntó Anko, y luego sonrió. —Creo que estás celosa, Sakura. Y eso me parece bastante raro, sabiendo que estás prometida con Sasuke. Por cierto, ¿cómo está? ¿Cómo le sienta que vivas con ese monumento de músculos y pelo negro?

Cuando Sakura dejó los libros sobre el mostrador no dijo ni una palabra.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Anko. —A juzgar por el color de tu cara, diría que el señor Televisión no sabe nada de este, ¡ejem!, primo. ¿Me puedes repetir qué parentesco tenéis exactamente?

Sakura se preguntaba cómo podía haberle encontrado la gracia al sentido del humor de Anko:

—Por parte de madre —respondió con ternura. —Compartimos abuela.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Anko mientras sellaba rápidamente tres libros. — ¿Es esa la abuela que solía ir a la escuela con la _mía_? ¿La que se casó con un hombre de Kumo y tuvo una sola hija que es tu madre? ¿_Esa _abuela?

—_Odio _las aldeas —murmuró Sakura, desapareciendo entre las estanterías.

Solo pasaba un rato con Itachi por la noche porque actuaban como fugitivos y se escabullían. El martes, nada más cerrar la biblioteca, Sakura se encontró una comitiva de mujeres esperándola fuera con comida caliente.

—Pensamos que, como tienes un invitado y te has pasado todo el día trabajando, podríamos echarte una mano en la cocina —dijo una mujer a la que Sakura no conocía de nada; aunque se fijó en que tenía una marca blanca en el dedo anular, prueba de que hasta hacía bien poco llevaba puesto un anillo de casada.

—Gracias, pero... —empezó Sakura, pero Itachi ya había cogido el plato y sonreía encantado a aquella mujer.

—Por cierto, aquí tienes mi nombre, dirección y número de teléfono —dijo. —Para que me puedas devolver el plato.

Como el guiso estaba en una fuente desechable para el horno, Sakura le dedicó una lacónica sonrisa.

—Claro —dijo entre dientes. —Muy amable de tu parte —miró a Itachi. — ¿Nos vamos?

Cuando caminaban de regreso al apartamento, cuatro coches, con solo mujeres dentro, redujeron la marcha para recordar a Itachi una invitación social que había aceptado. Al llegar al apartamento, había diecisiete notas trabadas entre la puerta y el marco.

—Para ti —dijo Sakura, dándoselas todas a Itachi.

Una vez dentro, se fue a su habitación sin intención de volver a salir. No sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada, pero lo estaba. Cuando Itachi abrió la puerta de la habitación sin llamar, Sakura se disponía a decirle que aquel era territorio privado; pero, para su horror, acabó echándose a llorar.

Sin dilación, Itachi se sentó a su lado en la cama y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Está bien —la consoló. —Nadie viene a por mí.

—No es eso —le dijo Sakura, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —Es que...

De hecho, no sabía qué le pasaba; pero tenía algo que ver con que Itachi dejara de ser su propiedad privada y secreta, y ella no quería reconocerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Cojamos la comida y escapémonos al bosque —propuso Itachi, sin dejar de abrazarla. —Solo quiero estar contigo y que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho hoy, que yo te hablaré de los niños.

—Y de esas mujeres —le dijo ella, como si fuera una niña.

— ¿Sabes, Sakura? Ninguna de ellas tiene un corazón tan bondadoso como el tuyo. Ninguna tiene tu pureza de espíritu ni tu generosidad. Si es que algunas eran auténticas... ¿cómo se llaman esas aves que tanto se os pasan por la cabeza a los mortales?

Sakura estuvo a punto de mencionarle las cotorras, pero sabía perfectamente que se refería a los buitres.

— ¿Aves de rapiña?

—Exacto. No me querían a mí, ni tan solo querían conocerme; solo querían un macho.

Si Itachi le hubiera dicho que era la mujer más bella del pueblo, como habría hecho la mayoría de los hombres, no lo habría creído. Pero le decía cosas sobre su corazón, acerca de lo que veía en su interior.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, alguien llamó a la puerta y ella alzó la vista con una mueca.

—Ve a ponerte los vaqueros, los del agujero en el trasero, que yo iré a buscar algo más de comida; y luego huiremos juntos —le ordenó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta principal. —Hoy Izumo y Kotetsu me han revelado algunas cosas, y mañana quieren lápiz y papel para tomar notas.

Sakura abrió la boca para preguntarle quiénes eran Izumo y Kotetsu, pero ya lo sabía.

—Nadie puede verlos escribir —le chilló.

Luego, cuando vio lo que acababa de decir, se echó a reír. ¿No se suponía que la gente tenía miedo de los fantasmas? Se puso en pie y fue al armario a coger los vaqueros rotos.

* * *

_¡Feliz casi casi año nuevo!_


	11. Duendecillos traviesos

_Empezando el año con una actualización..._

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 11**

Cuando se fueron, después de que Sakura hubiera pasado el teléfono a Itachi al menos una docena de veces para oír que aceptaba cada invitación ofrecida, ya era casi noche cerrada.

—Ahora es demasiado tarde para irnos —le dijo ella, con una fina expresión de indignación en la boca.

Claro que sabía que se estaba enfurruñando por haberse perdido un picnic, algo que no la debería haber molestado lo más mínimo.

Después de todo, solía pasar la semana sola. En verdad, también pasaba sola montones de fines de semana, ya que Sasuke tenía que quedarse en la ciudad cuando cubría una noticia de última hora.

Entonces Itachi colgó, cogió la cesta de picnic, la agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta, mientras el teléfono quedaba sonando a sus espaldas.

—No tendrás miedo de la oscuridad, ¿no? —bromeó, arrastrándola escaleras abajo tan rápidamente que Sakura no se cayó de puro milagro.

—Ya no —le respondió, riendo. —No después de hoy. No después de haber regañado a un par de fantasmas y haberles dicho que se comportaran. Y tú, ¿cuándo tuviste tiempo para hablar con ellos? Siempre que levantaba la vista estabas ocupado contando historias a los niños.

—Izumo se me acercó y me sopló una historia mientras yo arreglaba el camión del pequeño Konohamaru. Luego me limité a recitársela a los niños.

Habían llegado a la orilla del bosque, y Sakura tenía sus dudas. Como criatura sana y sensible que era, no solía adentrarse de noche en bosques frondosos.

—Vamos —dijo Itachi, tirándole de la mano. —Los duendecillos del bosque nos mostrarán el camino.

—Ah, claro —murmuró Sakura, tropezando con la espalda de él. — ¿En qué estaría pensando yo? Duendecillos del bosque. ¿Izumo no era el que... eh, esto...?

— ¿Asesinó a su mujer, la descuartizó y escondió los trozos de su cuerpo en un tronco?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en voz baja y no dio un paso más.

Hubiera duendecillos del bosque o no, en un bosque umbrío sobraban las historias de esposas descuartizadas.

Itachi se detuvo, y ella pudo ver su sonrisa con la poca luz que quedaba.

—No, Izumo no mató a nadie. Fue acusado y ejecutado por ello, pero juró que su espíritu no se iría de la Tierra hasta dar con el verdadero asesino.

—Ah. ¿Y lo hizo? Quiero decir, ¿encontró al asesino?

—Supongo que no, porque aún sigue aquí. Ojalá los mortales dejarais de hacer esas estúpidas promesas estando en el lecho de muerte. Acarrean muchos problemas. Fíjate en el pobre Izumo —dijo, asiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola para que volviera a caminar.

—Sí, pobrecito. Está muerto de aburrimiento. O quizá no sea una comparación muy afortunada. ¿Cuánto hace que asesinaron a su esposa?

Itachi se detuvo un instante; parecía estar escuchando algo o conociendo a alguien. «Me pregunto qué aspecto tienen los duendecillos del bosque», pensó ella. Luego él le tiró de la mano y se la llevó a lo que parecía una impenetrable maleza. Sin embargo, allí había un sendero que llevaba hasta un claro cercano a un pequeño manantial. Hasta en la oscuridad era un lugar de increíble belleza.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso —susurró, mirando a los árboles que parecían formar la cúpula de una catedral.

Itachi abrió la cesta de picnic y sacó una botella de vino.

—Los duendecillos son criaturas muy traviesas —dijo, mientras le llenaba un vaso. —No dejan que los mortales vengan a este lugar cuando la mujer es fértil. Según ellos, la mitad de los primeros bebés del pueblo se han concebido aquí.

Sakura se tomó el vino entre risas.

—Antes me hiciste una pregunta, ¿cuál era? —preguntó Itachi revolviendo en el interior de la cesta y apartándole las manos cada vez que ella intentaba ayudarle.

—Esto... no me acuerdo —contestó Sakura, estirando las piernas sobre la hierba y escuchando el murmullo del agua.

Quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero parecía un lugar muy romántico.

—Sakura —le dijo Itachi en voz baja, —no te eches hacia atrás de esa manera y, por cierto, ¿tienes algo para recogerte el pelo?

Le costó reaccionar, pero se estiró y luego se sacudió ligeramente la melena. El tono de Itachi hacía que se sintiera irresistiblemente tentadora.

— ¡Fuera! —gritó Michael, haciendo aspavientos. — ¡Largo de aquí!

Su voz áspera y potente rompió el encanto y Sakura se incorporó al momento.

— ¿A qué viene tanto jaleo?

—Criaturas del demonio. Dicen que podrían...

— ¿Qué podrían qué?

—Escondernos de Neji —dijo Itachi, bajando la mirada al queso que estaba cortando. —Y que ahora tú eres fértil —añadió en un susurro.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Sakura, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No se le ocurría otra cosa que decir.

—Izumo, Izumo... —dijo Michael en tono serio.

—Sí —le respondió Sakura, cogiendo el plato que él le alargaba. —El hombre que no descuartizó a su mujer —tal vez pensar en el asesinato la distraería de la atmósfera de este nido fragante y apartado, y la haría pensar en lo que se suponía que ella e Itachi pensaban.

—Sí —dijo él. —Izumo —parecía como si a Itachi le costara recordar quién era Izumo. —Ah, sí. Hace unos años me contó que se había encontrado con un conocido del capitán Senju.

— ¿Hace unos años? Pero si el capitán Senju murió hará unos cien años... ah, ya. Hombres muertos. Fantasmas. Di me una cosa: ¿también hacen fiestas y tienen una vida social activa?

Estaba gastando una broma, pero Itachi no se lo tomó como tal.

—Normalmente, no. Lo cierto, Sakura, es que los espíritus que se quedan en este mundo después de haber abandonado sus cuerpos no son demasiado felices. La mayoría ni siquiera sabe que no tiene cuerpo. Además, lo que los retiene aquí suele ser algo trágico.

Sakura parpadeó. A veces le resultaba extraño estar con una persona que no sabía lo que era temer a los fantasmas. Pero al capitán Senju, hasta Itachi le había tenido miedo.

—A ver, ¿y qué dijo el amigo de Izumo sobre ese ogro?

—Ahí está —contestó Itachi, volviendo a llenarle el vaso de vino. —Dijo que no había un hombre mejor que el capitán Senju. Pecaba de excesiva generosidad, y sus tripulaciones lo apreciaban tanto que habrían dado la vida por él.

— ¿Este es el hombre cuyo espíritu te arrojaba espadas en la mansión Senju? ¿De _ese _capitán Senju?

—El mismo. Esto me gusta. ¿Qué es? —preguntó, alzando un tazón lleno de comida.

—No tengo ni idea; está demasiado oscuro. Además, es ella la que está enamorada de ti, no yo. Pero el color de su pelo no es natural.

Aunque estuviera oscuro, podía ver la sonrisa de Itachi.

— ¿No ves lo que hay en el tazón y sabes quién lo envió?

Sakura no se molestó en responder.

—Entonces, si el capitán Senju es tan buen hombre, ¿por qué sigue rondando la casa? ¿Y por qué, para empezar, fue ahorcado por asesinato? Yo creo que el recuerdo del fantasma es confuso.

—Izumo dijo que quien conocía al capitán no podía creer que hubiera matado a nadie. Tenía entendido que la joven con la que se casó estaba encinta y que el padre de la criatura había abandonado la ciudad.

— ¡Ah...! —exclamó Sakura, lamiéndose el azúcar glasé que le quedaba en los dedos después de haber comido una galleta. —Eso tendría sentido. A lo mejor el viejo capitán se enamoró de esta joven novia y cuando su amante regresó años después, el capitán lo asesinó. El amor puede llevarnos a hacer cosas terribles por muy buena gente que seamos.

— ¿En serio? —se extrañó Itachi, con una ceja arqueada. —Como tampoco he visto gran cosa de este mundo, jamás lo habría dicho.

—Vale, Matusalén, ya sé que eres viejo, pero...

— ¿Matusalén? ¿Te dije alguna vez que fue uno de los míos?

Sakura arrancó un puñado de hierba y se lo arrojó.

— ¿Quieres hablar en serio aunque solo sea por un minuto? ¿Cómo vamos a descubrir por qué estás aquí si nunca lo intentamos?

Itachi no quitó los ojos de su plato, que llenaba por tercera vez.

—Pensaba que era un exterminador y que me ganaba la vida matando gente; así que ¿a qué te refieres con «por qué estoy aquí»?

—Será sicario, no exterminador. Y puede que no seas lo que se dice un ángel, pero tampoco eres un asesino. Por lo demás —Sakura levantó la cabeza, — ¿te parece que el capitán Senju fue ejecutado injustamente y que por eso está tan enfadado y se niega a dejar este mundo? Quizá tu misión sea descubrir la verdad para que este espíritu quede en libertad.

Itachi tenía la boca llena de lo que parecía ensalada de gelatina. Su paladar parecía el de un niño de nueve años.

—Quizá lo ahorcaron por un crimen que no cometió, en mi trabajo se ven muchos casos; pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso contigo, Sakura. El capitán Senju no es uno de los míos, tú sí. Estoy aquí por algo relacionado _contigo._

—Si resuelvo este misterio, escribo sobre ello, y lo que escriba se convierte en un _best seller, _podría hacerme rica. Eso tendría que ver conmigo.

—No creo que esa sea mi misión.

—Demasiado mortal, ¿no?

—Exacto. ¿Qué es esto?

—Tarta de cereza. No deberías comer pastel de carne, gelatina y tarta al mismo tiempo. Pero entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver el capitán Senju conmigo, aparte de que lleve cuatro años investigando su caso? Es más, ¿qué tiene que ver contigo?

—Empiezo a pensar que no damos mano con bola.

Sakura tuvo que pararse a pensar un momento para saber de qué le hablaba.

—Pie con bola —lo corrigió. —Deduzco que piensas que el capitán Senju no tiene nada que ver con el motivo por el que te enviaron aquí.

La hizo esperar mientras engullía de un bocado lo que parecía la cuarta parte de una tarta.

—Sakura, todo esto es desconcertante. He pasado casi una semana a tu lado y aunque la impresión que tenía de ti haya podido cambiar en todo este tiempo, no veo que te acechen muchos males. Bueno, hay unas cuantas mujeres que tienen envidia de ti, pero...

— ¿De mí? ¿Por qué iba alguien a tenerme envidia?

—Vamos a ver. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Eres joven, bonita e inteligente, y consigues todo lo que te propones. La gente como tú confía en ti y quiere tenerte cerca. Tú tienes tu recompensa, tu reputación y tu novio. Tú...

—Vale, lo pillo —dijo Sakura, sintiéndose avergonzada y a la vez halagada. — ¿Así que nadie planea matarme? —preguntó sonriendo en broma, pero Itachi estaba serio.

—No. Nadie que yo sepa, aunque mañana siempre es otro día. Por cierto, si no me equivoco, mañana te quedas en casa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, los sábados se encarga Anko de la biblioteca —no le dijo que seguramente estaría vacía si él no iba.

—Pues mañana podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Quiero entrar en cada tienda, ver todas las casas. Tiene que haber algún peligro en algún lugar. Es solo que no lo percibo.

—Está bien. Así también conocerás a Ino. Es mi mejor amiga, durante la semana trabaja en la ciudad como la sofisticada secretaria de un célebre abogado. Siempre tiene historias maravillosas que contar.

—Siempre te ha caído bien —dijo Itachi entre dientes.

— ¿Vidas pasadas? —preguntó Sakura, procurando parecer incrédula o hacer como si aquel comentario la trajera sin cuidado; pero en realidad le habría encantado oír cómo se habían conocido Ino y ella.

Pero él no hizo ningún comentario sobre su amiga.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó él, volviendo a guardarlo todo en la cesta. —Este vino me adormece.

Sakura no estaba segura de qué había ocurrido, pero sabía que algo le había hecho cambiar de humor. De regreso al apartamento, él no dijo nada, solo la cogió de la mano y la guió en la oscuridad tan fácilmente como a plena luz del día. Una vez lo oyó murmurar «cállate», y al momento estaba casi segura de haber oído un coro de risitas y un batir de alas.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, el piloto del contestador automático parpadeaba, pero Sakura no soportaría escuchar ni una voz más de mujer invitando a Itachi a alguna fiesta o a ver alguna película o lo que fuera. Por lo que a él respecta, fue a ducharse y cuando salió con una toalla alrededor de la cintura le dio las buenas noches.

— ¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó ella en voz baja cuando él pasó por su lado.

— ¿Y qué ibas a hacer tú? No has hecho nada malo en siglos —respondió él antes de encaminarse hacia la cama con paso despreocupado. Pero como veía que Sakura se quedaba allí de pie, le dijo por encima del hombro: —Sakura, cariño, vete a dormir. Y cierra bien la puerta de tu habitación. Échale el cerrojo para que yo no pueda entrar.

— ¡Ah! —contestó ella sonriente, y luego se retiró a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta, pero no le echó el cerrojo.

* * *

_**CHAN CHAN CHAN!**_


	12. O él o yo

**Lectorcom** y **BleachNaruto2712**: El cerrojo creo que es para no tentarse, jeje. Y a pesar de leer varias veces, no se si se olvido o no lo quiso poner por otra cosa.

**Crimela**: Que rápido te has puesto al día, jaja. Tendré que intentar no demorarme entonces en subir, dentro de una semana me voy de vacaciones y estaré un par de días sin subir cap.

_Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku. Y si, yo tampoco puedo leer los libros una vez que empiezo a leer una adaptación de esta pareja o de algún SasuSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 12**

— ¡Vas a ir! —dijo Sakura, con voz enojada y a la vez incrédula. —Vas a ir con esos hombres a la sala de billar, a beber toda la noche y a hacer sabe Dios qué. ¡Y esos hombres saben quién eres!

Itachi se estaba afeitando tranquilamente, en pantalones y sin camisa, con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha; no se molestó en mirar a Sakura ni en responder a su ira.

— ¿Me vas a responder? —insistió la muchacha.

—Ellos no saben quién soy en realidad —dijo Itachi, quitándose los restos de jabón de la cara e inspeccionándosela luego para ver si tenía algún corte. No estaba acostumbrado a usar cuchilla.

—Ellos saben quién cree todo el mundo que eres, y basta.

— ¿Sabes dónde está la camisa marrón? —preguntó Itachi, echando un vistazo al armario de Sakura. —O a lo mejor debería ponerme la verde.

—Ponte una que vaya a juego con la sangre —murmuró Sakura, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando Itachi pasó a su lado, con la camisa marrón en las manos, la besó en la mejilla:

—Yo también lo he pasado bien, y también te echaré de menos esta noche.

—Yo no te echaré de menos —dijo Sakura. —Eso es absurdo. He pasado tanto tiempo contigo esta última semana que ya estoy deseando que me dejes sola. Hay unos libros que quiero leer.

Itachi no respondió, pero la sonrisita que lucía lo decía todo. «Imbécil», pensó ella; pero lo cierto es que habían pasado un buen día, juntos. A ella le había encantado enseñarle su aldea y presentarlo a su gente. La mayoría de los hombres estaban en casa el fin de semana, y él se paró casa por casa para hablar con la gente de manera tan distendida que parecía llevar toda la vida en Konoha.

Y adondequiera que fueran, Itachi triunfaba. Los invitaban a pasar a tomar té, café y limonada. Se sentaron en el porche.

—Algún día me gustaría tener una casa como esta: con un gran porche, césped y un balancín —dijo Sakura.

—Pues a mí no —dijo Itachi, haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida y luego apartara la vista. ¿Qué importaba lo que a él le gustaría?

—Me gustaría tener la mansión Senju. Estoy acostumbrado a los grandes espacios y esa es una casa enorme. Además, quiero seis hijos como mínimo.

—Pobre mujer —dijo Sakura, expectante.

—No creo que nadie se compadeciera de _mi _esposa —replicó Itachi entre dientes, produciéndole escalofríos a Sakura.

Entonces la señora Chiyo trajo limonada y bizcocho, y no se dijo una palabra más sobre lo que ninguno de ellos querría si las cosas fueran diferentes.

Ino todavía no había vuelto de la ciudad, si es que iba a volver, así que no fueron a verla. En todo el día solo tuvieron una mala noticia.

Al llegar a casa de los Hatake, Kakashi, abogado, miró a Itachi y le dijo:

— ¿No lo he visto a usted en televisión?

De pronto Sakura tuvo miedo de articular palabra, pero Itachi sonrió y contestó:

—Sí, divulgaron mi fotografía.

Sin duda, el señor Hatake rebuscaba en su memoria.

— ¿No lo acusó la ANBU de trabajar como sicario para la Mafia y luego lo metió entre rejas? ¿Y no le dispararon, también?

—Así es —dijo Itachi alegremente. —Un tiro mortal. Pero Sakura me encontró, me sacó la bala de la cabeza, y desde entonces he sido su fiel servidor.

Sakura se iba a desmayar; sin embargo, tras un momento inicial de sorpresa, Kakashi se echó a reír, dio a Itachi una palmadita en la espalda y lo invitó a pasar una tarde con los muchachos en la sala-de-billar-con-cerveza del pueblo. Itachi se vestía para ir allí ahora.

Y Sakura no estaba invitada.

—Bueno, ¿cómo estoy?

Sakura pensó que demasiado bien, pero prefería quedarse calva antes que decírselo.

—Bien —le dijo fríamente, —y espero que tengas una agradable velada.

Itachi solo se echó a reír, volvió a besarla en la mejilla y se apresuró hacia la puerta... Sakura se quedó sola por primera vez en muchos días.

Sin Itachi, aquel apartamento parecía demasiado grande, demasiado vacío y nada acogedor.

—Esto es absurdo —murmuró Sakura, mientras plegaba y colgaba la ropa que él siempre dejaba esparcida por la habitación.

Estaba acostumbrada a pasar los días sola, e incluso muchos fines de semana; entonces, ¿por qué creía necesitar a un hombre al que apenas conocía para que la entretuviera?

Con renovada determinación, ella sacó una novela que había permanecido una semana entera en la estantería y trató de concentrarse en la lectura. Cuando vio que no era capaz, se puso a limpiar la nevera; a continuación aspiró todo el apartamento y preparó un guiso, que luego tuvo que congelar porque no quedaba espacio en la nevera con todo lo que las mujeres de Konoha le habían llevado para Itachi.

Después, cambió las sábanas de su cama y las metió en el diminuto tambor de la lavadora que había en la cocina. Finalmente se puso a planchar las camisas nuevas que ella e Itachi habían comprado esa misma mañana.

Para entonces ya era la una de la madrugada, y todavía no había rastro de Itachi. Sakura buscó el número de la sala de billar en la guía telefónica, pero logró disuadirse de llamar. Era un ángel, ¿qué le podía pasar?

«Pero, claro que no era un ángel», se dijo a sí misma. «Solo era... esto...» Bueno, no sabía muy bien qué era, aparte de un ser indefenso. Había tenido que enseñarle a atarse los cordones de los zapatos porque no tenía idea de cómo se hacía un lazo.

A las dos y media, Sakura oyó que un coche se detenía junto a las escaleras. Desesperada, cruzó el apartamento a la carrera, apagó las luces y se fue corriendo a su habitación para fingir que estaba dormida y que, por lo tanto, no sabía si él había llegado o no.

Pero ni un muerto habría descansado en paz con el ruido que hizo Itachi al entrar. Canturreaba desafinado algo sobre un corazón roto por una mujer traicionera, y tropezaba con cada silla, mesa y estantería del apartamento.

Sakura salió de la cama, encendió la luz del comedor y fulminó a Itachi con la mirada al tiempo que él sonreía.

—Estás borracho —le dijo tensa.

—Lo estoy, y mira esto, Sakura, mi amor —del bolsillo sacó un fajo de dólares que incluso desde el otro lado del comedor se veían manchados de cerveza: —Gané esto.

A Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies:

— ¿Has apostado dinero? —susurró. Y cuando él asintió, ella le dijo: — ¿Qué diría Neji?

—Que le den por el culo —contestó Itachi, sonriendo. —Es mi nueva palabrota. Esta noche la he oído montones de veces. ¿Quieres que te diga alguna más?

—No, gracias.

— ¿Qué hace que una palabra esté bien o mal vista? —le preguntó con el semblante serio, vaciando los bolsillos de dinero. — ¿Y por qué una palabra está mal vista en un país y en otro no? ¿Y por qué eres tan preciosa?

Sakura perdió la vergüenza y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mañana tendrás una preciosa resaca, así que será mejor que te vayas a la cama y descanses todo lo que puedas.

Se le acercó y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para ayudarlo a llegar a la habitación. De nada servía intentar acostarlo en el sofá, porque seguramente se caería.

Itachi se abrazó a ella amigablemente.

—Comimos pizza, Sakura. Tú no me hablaste de la pizza. Y vimos... ¡ah! —hizo semejante amago de chute que casi sale disparado.

—Fútbol.

—Eso. Fútbol. Y también vimos a dos hombres que se pegaban el uno al otro.

—Boxeo —dijo Sakura, empujándolo para que se sentara en la cama, y luego se arrodilló para sacarle los zapatos. — ¿Y cómo ganaste todo ese dinero? ¿Anticipándote y adivinando quién sería el ganador?

Itachi le había puesto la mano sobre el hombro para recobrar el equilibrio.

—Eso fue lo mejor de todo, Sakura. Sabía quién iba a ganar. Incluso sabía qué golpe y cuándo se iba a encajar, aunque eso era lo de menos. Y la segunda vez vimos el partido en... en...

—Vídeo.

—Sí, en vídeo; todos en el local sabían lo que venía, pero les traía sin cuidado. Nos seguía gustando la segunda y hasta la tercera vez. ¿No es extraño?

—Acabas de exponer uno de los grandes misterios de todos los tiempos, algo que tiene intrigadas a todas las mujeres del planeta. Si encuentras la respuesta, dímelo. Y ahora levántate.

Itachi tuvo la amabilidad de medio incorporarse para que Sakura pudiera quitarle los pantalones.

—Lo haré, Sakura —dijo con solemnidad. —Haré lo que me pidas. Hay montones de mujeres ahí fuera, pero ninguna con un espíritu como el tuyo, tan puro y entrañable y cariñoso a la vez.

Después de quitarle la camisa, Sakura lo recostó en la cama y lo tapó con las sábanas:

—Es tarde, ahora procura dormir.

Pero cuando extendió la mano para apagar la luz, Itachi la agarró de la muñeca:

—Sakura, nunca me lo había pasado tan bien en mi vida como esta última semana contigo. He disfrutado cada minuto de tu compañía. Daría la vida por protegerte.

Ella liberó la muñeca de sus garras, apagó la luz y luego, sentada en el borde de la cama, se quedó mirándolo un instante. Como tenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba que ya estaba profundamente dormido, alargó la mano y le tocó la frente, y a continuación le acarició el pelo a la altura de las sienes. ¿Cuando se fuera se llevaría consigo su recuerdo?

Resultaba dulce verlo allí acostado, con los ojos cerrados y aquellos hermosos rasgos morenos iluminados por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

Pero Itachi se retorció y acercó sus labios a los de ella, y le demostró que besar era un instinto. Deslizó la mano hasta la nuca de Sakura, le giró la cabeza para inclinarla hacia él, luego abrió la boca y la besó profunda y minuciosamente, cubriendo aquellos labios con los suyos como si fuera a devorarla.

A Sakura le resultaba imposible articular pensamiento alguno mientras notara su musculoso corpachón entre las sábanas, el roce de sus caderas, su fortaleza física y su calor.

—Sakura —dijo Itachi cuando apartó los labios de su boca para posárselos sobre el cuello.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, Sakura conservó la cordura. O, al menos, no olvidó quién era él, quién ella y cuál su lugar; que no estaba revolcándose en la cama con este hombre al que acababa de conocer.

Entonces ella se apoyó contra el pecho de Itachi y, con gran esfuerzo y algo de energía, se desembarazó de él.

—No —alcanzó a decir, pero su voz era débil.

Itachi no trató de retenerla, aunque casi bastaba con su mirada para romper su determinación. Había tanto anhelo en sus ojos, tanto deseo, que Sakura estuvo a punto de caer rendida en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, se puso en pie.

—Será mejor que te deje dormir —dijo con voz entrecortada, que luego aclaró: —Hasta mañana.

Sakura dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, antes de tener que aguantar un segundo más aquella mirada, antes de que él fuera a decir nada.

Acababa de amanecer y Sakura ya estaba sentada en la barandilla de la pequeña terraza a la que daba su apartamento bebiendo a sorbos una taza de té. Había dejado la puerta abierta por si Itachi quería algo; pero era poco probable que después de la noche que había pasado se levantara antes de mediodía. Además, se alegraba de tener este rato a solas porque necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ella y este hombre al que apenas conocía.

Puede que él no lo supiera (o puede que sí, con la ayuda de sus poderes mentales), pero la noche anterior Sakura hizo el ridículo. ¿Qué le importaba a ella que este hombre saliera con otras personas? ¿Era asunto suyo que se dejara ver por todo el pueblo? ¿O que todas las mujeres solteras del pueblo y la mitad de las casadas coquetearan con él?

En realidad, nada de aquello le incumbía; pero sí...

De repente oyó un grito en el interior del apartamento, seguido de un estrépito y lo que parecía el impacto de un cuerpo contra el suelo.

— ¿Qué...? —preguntó una voz masculina.

— ¿Pero quién demonios es usted? ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí? —gritó por su parte otra voz.

Fuera, los ojos de Sakura alcanzaron el tamaño de una naranja, pues sabía exactamente lo que acontecía.

—Sasuke —dijo entrecortadamente, dejando caer la taza de té mientras echaba a correr.

En la habitación, un Itachi semidesnudo observaba desde el suelo a Sasuke, que le lanzaba una mirada desafiante con los puños cerrados. Por lo que Sakura veía, Sasuke estaba a punto de atacar.

Con un movimiento que solo se podría describir como un salto, se interpuso entre los dos hombres adoptando una actitud protectora respecto a Itachi, quien, a juzgar por su mirada, se hallaba ante lo que se define como _resaca._

—Sasuke —dijo en su tono más dulce y suplicante, —vamos al comedor y te lo explicaré todo.

—Apártate de mi camino, Sakura —masculló Sasuke. —Voy a matarlo.

Itachi se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—Creo que a este cuerpo le va a dar algo —susurró.

—Por favor, Sasuke —dijo Sakura, agarrándole el brazo con la mano. —Vamos a la otra habitación y te lo explico.

Sasuke tardó un momento en controlar su ira lo suficiente para centrarse en Sakura.

— ¿Quieres que lo deje _aquí_ solo? ¿En tu habitación?

—Aquí es donde tengo la ropa —explicó Itachi, con voz de inocente; sin embargo, Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada porque sabía perfectamente que quería avivar la ira de Sasuke.

Sasuke se lanzó a por Itachi, que intentaba desenredarse del lío de mantas; pero Sakura arremetió contra Sasuke, presionándolo con las manos en el pecho.

—Por favor —imploró. El corazón de aquel hombre le palpitaba bajo las manos.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo en condiciones de escuchar a Sakura, Itachi se había liberado y estaba en pie junto a ella, que en ese instante notó que el cuerpo de Sasuke perdía parte de su rigidez. Puede que Sasuke estuviera enfadado, pero no era tonto y veía que Itachi era mucho más corpulento que él. Porque aunque Sasuke parecía un bello maniquí, era bajito, y por muchas horas que se pasara en el gimnasio nunca llegaría a estar tan fibroso como Itachi. Además, el pelo y los ojos oscuros de Itachi y las duras y serias facciones de su cara lo hacían parecer el gánster de los bajos fondos que tenía fama de ser.

—Vamos —insistió Sakura, apartando a Sasuke de Itachi y llevándoselo hacia el salón.

Sasuke salió de la habitación a regañadientes. Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta, lanzó una mirada desafiante a Itachi, que estaba allí de pie a la luz del amanecer, con solo unos diminutos calzoncillos puestos:

—Vístete —le dijo entre dientes. —Y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Sonriendo, y nada disgustado, Itachi le guiñó un ojo justo antes de que ella cerrara bien la puerta.

—Todo —dijo Sasuke en cuanto ella entró en el salón. —Quiero saber con detalle por qué ese... ese... —de repente, la miró y en su cara vio reflejado el pavor que sentía. —Es el hombre de las noticias, ¿no? —preguntó Sasuke, tan bajo que Sakura apenas podía oírlo.

Al momento, tenía el teléfono en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó ella jadeando.

—Lo que tú deberías haber hecho hace una semana. Llamar a la ANBU. Les diremos que te tuvo como rehén y yo te respaldaré. Diré... ¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó esto último casi gritando, porque Sakura había desconectado el teléfono.

—Ya no puedes llamar —le dijo. —Tienes que escucharme y dejar que me explique.

— ¿Vas a explicarme por qué está bien que des refugio a un hombre que figura en la lista de los más buscados por la ANBU? No, no me lo digas. Deja que lo adivine. Te ha vendido el cuento chino de que es inocente y alguien le ha tendido una trampa para incriminarlo, de que nadie lo entiende y...

— ¡No, no y no! —contestó Sakura, y luego procuró calmarse lo suficiente para urdir una mentira colosal que convenciera a Sasuke de que se había visto obligada a esconder a un fugitivo de la justicia.

Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados.

—Está bien, Sakura, te escucho. Pero espera; antes de que empieces a contarme lo que estoy seguro que será la historia más increíble que jamás haya oído, quiero saber por qué no se te ocurrió sacarlo de tu cama antes de que yo llegara.

Sakura se sentó, tratando de calmarse.

—No sabía que vendrías —le dijo con franqueza, mientras mentalmente pensaba una historia para justificar la presencia de Itachi en su apartamento; es decir, una historia falsa.

Sin decir palabra, Sasuke se levantó, fue hacia el contestador automático y pulsó el botón de reproducción: «Hola, cariño. Lo siento mucho, pero no podré venir el viernes. Como ya habrás visto en las noticias, dedico todo mi tiempo a cubrir el intento de asesinato. Nos vemos el sábado por la noche. Te quiero».

El siguiente mensaje también era de Sasuke: «Lo siento, princesa, no voy a poder verte esta noche. Llevo dos días sin dormir, pero estaré ahí el domingo a primera hora. ¿Por qué no me esperas en la cama? Ya te compensaré».

Había un tercer mensaje en el contestador, la voz de una mujer: «Sakura, cariño, soy Tenten. Llamaba para invitar a Itachi a cenar el domingo por la noche. Espero que pueda venir. Ah, y si tú no tienes nada que hacer, también nos gustaría que vinieras».

Al oír el último mensaje, Sasuke miró a Sakura incrédulo.

— ¿Alguien más en el pueblo sabe que está aquí? —preguntó aterrado. — ¿Lo han visto? ¿Te han visto con este criminal? ¿Sabes a qué te puedes enfrentar por dar cobijo a ese hombre?

—No es lo que parece —contestó Sakura en voz baja, sin que se le acabara de ocurrir una excusa con la que justificarse ante Sasuke por ayudar a Itachi.

Ahora Sasuke estaba en pie y ella sentada, así que él estaba mucho más alto que ella. Tal vez le pareciera bajo al lado de Itachi, pero al suyo parecía una torre.

—No escuchaste los mensajes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Sasuke en voz baja. —Por eso _él _estaba en tu habitación, ¿no? O a lo mejor pasasteis la noche juntos y no te importaba si te encontraba con él en la cama.

— ¡No! —exclamó Sakura con dureza, acercándole la cabeza. —Anoche llegó borracho a casa y tuve que acostarlo en mi cama. Yo dormí en el sofá. Y _no _somos amantes.

— ¿Y cómo voy a creer eso? Me has mentido en todo lo demás, ¿y por qué no en eso?

Sakura sabía que debía plantarle cara. Como Ino solía decirle, ya había hecho muchas veces de felpudo; pero se sentía culpable porque, bueno, en los últimos días había olvidado a Sasuke por completo. El día anterior, curiosamente, nadie había preguntado por él. Giró la cabeza y echó un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación. No le extrañaría que Itachi hubiera hecho magia negra para que ella dejara de pensar en Sasuke y para que los demás no lo mencionaran. ¿Itachi podía hacer eso?

—Bueno —dijo Sasuke, captando su atención. —Estoy esperando.

—Intento ayudarle a descubrir la verdad —alcanzó a decir Sakura. —Es inocente.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sasuke. —No hay ni un hombre culpable en prisión.

Sakura parecía enseñarle los dientes, porque lo fulminaba con la mirada:

—Si así es como escuchas, no voy a contarte nada.

Sasuke se sentó frente a ella con un ensayado gesto digno del peor comediante.

—Perdóname por el arranque de ira —dijo, —pero llevo dos días plantado a la entrada de un hospital tratando de averiguar si el alcalde de la ciudad estaba vivo o muerto. Pero tú no lo sabías, ¿no? No, claro que no. Tú y... —miró con aire despectivo hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación. —Los dos habéis estado demasiado ocupados haciendo vida social con todo Konoha para saber lo del alcalde. ¿Y ahora me vas a explicar por qué este hombre está viviendo en tu apartamento? ¿Por qué dices _casa _como si fuera _su _casa?

Sakura quería preguntarle si el alcalde estaba bien; pero no podía, porque eso confirmaría las peores sospechas de Sasuke. Y un vistazo al apartamento bastaba para entender por qué Sasuke había deducido que Itachi llevaba días viviendo allí. Sus camisas recién planchadas colgaban del tirador que abría el armario de la ropa blanca; un par de zapatos suyos delante del sofá; en la mesa que había junto a la entrada, tres _Sports Illustrated _sobadas, más el contenido de sus bolsillos.

—Estamos tratando de desenmascarar al verdadero culpable —dijo ella con voz débil, mirándose las manos. Cuando vio que Sasuke guardaba silencio, levantó la vista. La expresión de aquel rostro era tan iracunda que le produjo escalofríos. —Te puedo ayudar a descubrir cosas —prosiguió. —Siempre me has dicho que soy muy buena investigadora, así que... Lo estoy ayudando a averiguar quién es el verdadero criminal.

— ¿Estás enamorada de él? —preguntó Sasuke fríamente.

—No, claro que no —le respondió ella al momento. —Es solo... esto... un amigo.

—No sueles dejar que tus amigos vivan contigo.

De pronto, a Sakura se le ocurrió algo inaudito: ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Acaso a muchos hombres que encontraban a otro hombre viviendo con su prometida no les daba un ataque y _se iban_?

Sasuke le había preguntado en el silencio:

— ¿Y tú te lo crees? ¿Te crees la mentira que él ha urdido y, además, lo alimentas, le das cobijo e incluso lo paseas por todo el pueblo? ¿Me equivoco?

—No es lo que parece —contestó Sakura en voz baja. —Él... —irguió la cabeza— perdió la memoria y no sabe nada. De hecho, es afásico.

— ¿Que es qué?

—Afásico. Ha perdido ciertas partes de su memoria, como qué comidas le gustan, cómo comprar ropa y cómo buscar techo y trabajo.

La mirada de Sasuke la empezaba a frenar.

—No sabe nada —dijo Sakura, dedicando a Sasuke lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa conciliadora. —En serio; el pobre no puede abrocharse un botón sin ayuda.

Sasuke no se molestó en responder. Se quedó allí plantado, cogió la chaqueta que tenía apoyada en una silla y luego bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Sakura, si hay algo que el periodista aprende a detectar son las mentiras y, ahora mismo, me estás diciendo una tras otra. No sé lo que pasa aquí. La experiencia me dice que ese hombre podría estar chantajeándote o amenazándote de muerte; pero yo no podré ayudarte si tú no me dejas.

Cuando él empezaba a ponerse la chaqueta, Sakura brincó de la silla.

—Sasuke, lo siento, de veras. Te estoy intentando explicar algo que ni yo misma acabo de entender. Si me concedieras unos minutos, yo...

— ¿Tú qué? —replicó él, fulminándola con la mirada. — ¿Te decidirías respecto a lo nuestro? ¿Decidirías si me quieres a mí, a alguien que conoces desde hace años, o a él, un reputado criminal al que conoces desde hace solo una semana? ¿Para eso se supone que te voy a conceder unos minutos?

—Pues... no lo sé —contestó Sakura. —Ahora mismo no entiendo nada de nada. Estoy muy confundida.

—Bueno, te lo pondré más fácil. O él o yo —le dejó caer Sasuke en voz baja antes de irse.

* * *

**¡ESPARTA!**


	13. No te puedes deshacer de mi

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku.

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 13**

Dos minutos después de que Sasuke se fuera, Itachi salió de la habitación. Llevaba puestos un par de pantalones y una camisa desabrochada. Por la expresión de su cara, ahora sabía lo que era una resaca.

—Ni una palabra —le advirtió Sakura, sin dirigirle la mirada. —No quiero oír ni una palabra. Solo coge tus maletas y vete. Ya.

Itachi se sentó frente a ella en una silla:

—No tengo maletas. A no ser que te refieras a esas bolsas en las que metimos las cosas de la tienda.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada rápida y malévola, queriéndole decir con ella que lo odiaba.

Pero él lucía un rostro ojeroso y parecía que más alargado de lo habitual, así que Sakura le dijo:

—Bien. Me alegro de que te encuentres mal. Te lo mereces. Me estás _arruinando _la vida.

Itachi se pasó las manos por la cara:

—De no haber sido por mí, ahora no estarías viva —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? Tenía una vida perfecta hasta que tú llegaste, y en cuanto te vayas la recuperaré.

—Puedes mentir a todo el mundo, menos a mí. Hasta que aparecí, estabas tan sola como cualquier habitante de este planeta. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por la cabeza de este hombre? Y el estómago también le duele.

Con toda la altivez posible, Sakura se puso en pie.

—Te quiero fuera de aquí en menos de una hora —entonces, procurando no perder el control, salió a la terraza y se sentó en una silla a esperar, de brazos cruzados.

Aunque no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí sentada, oyó correr el agua en la ducha y a continuación un momento de silencio que Itachi solía dedicar al afeitado. Bajo ningún concepto pensaría ella en aquellas palabras sobre la soledad o sobre cómo iba a ser su vida cuando él se fuera.

Al cabo de un rato, lo oyó en la cocina, y momentos más tarde, él salió a la terraza, cogió la silla que Sakura tenía al lado y dejó algo sobre la mesita que los separaba. Ella no iba a poner sus ojos en él ni en lo que fuera que le había dejado allí.

—Te he traído té —dijo en voz baja. —Con leche, como a ti te gusta, y unas de esas cosas mantecosas que compramos ayer. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Cruasanes —contestó Sakura sin mover la boca. —¿Has hecho las maletas?

—No me voy.

Al oír aquello, ella se giró para lanzarle una mirada desafiante. Itachi estaba aseado y parecía tener la mandíbula en carne viva del afeitado; pero sus ojos arrastraban el malestar de la resaca y una tristeza que ella no quería reconocer.

—Si no te vas, te denunciaré a la policía.

—No lo harás —le dijo con mucha calma, mientras cogía su taza y empezaba a tomarse el té a sorbos. —Sakura, sé que no quieres admitir quién o qué soy, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Yo soy un ángel. No... Soy _tu _ángel y sé lo que necesitas mejor que tú. Ahora mismo estás confusa. Pareces querernos a ambos, a ese hombre y a mí, y no consigues decidirte por uno de los dos.

Estas verdades dieron rienda suelta al espíritu de lucha de la muchacha.

—Si no eres un ángel, eres un criminal. En cualquier caso, no eres el hombre que... que yo necesito.

—Lo sé —dijo en silencio, y luego la miró con los ojos tan preñados de dolor que ella apartó la mirada, —lo sé mejor que tú. En cuanto descubra qué mal te acecha, desapareceré. Por lo que sé, ni siquiera me recordarás —hizo una pausa y tomó un sorbo de su té, —pero lo acabo de descubrir.

—Me muero por oír de qué se trata. ¿Apuestas, whisky, hombres que se dan puñetazos en la cara el uno al otro?

—Es Sasuke.

Al oír aquello, Sakura tuvo un acceso de ira y echó a reír.

—Qué bueno. Al menos Sasuke tiene una razón para estar enfadado porque soy su prometida; pero tú y tus celos sois lo más estúpido...

—Él lo trajo consigo.

—Ah, vale —dijo Sakura, fulminándolo con la mirada. —Lo traía en el bolsillo de atrás, ¿no? O a lo mejor lleva el mal en el maletín.

—Yo no he dicho que tu prometido Sasuke _sea _el mal, solo que vino con él. Por su culpa te pusieron la bomba debajo del coche.

—Deja que te recuerde que la bomba tenía que ver _contigo._

—No, te equivocas. Eso fue lo que te dije entonces. De alguna manera, los hombres que te pusieron la bomba bajo el coche sabían dónde estabas y pensaron que era una buena oportunidad para deshacerse de ti. Sabían que la ANBU había venido a verte, y pensaron que eso desviaría la atención de ellos.

—Espera un momento —dijo Sakura, frunciendo el ceño. —No tiene sentido. No es como si fuera miembro de la realeza y mi paradero figurara en el comunicado oficial de la Casa Real. Ni siquiera trabajo en la televisión, como Sasuke. De manera que... —Sakura levantó la mirada. —Fue el equipo de Sasuke. Casi lo olvido en medio de todo este caos. Sasuke me dio un Ángel.

—¿Que hizo _qué_? —la boca de Itachi era una línea tirante y la fuerza de su pregunta le tuvo que producir dolor de cabeza.

—¿Podrías dejar de estar celoso aunque solo sea unos segundos? El canal de televisión en el que Sasuke trabaja me concedió un Ángel. Es una estatua que entregan cada sábado a alguien que haya realizado algún servicio público en el ámbito estatal. Salí en televisión justo antes de tropezarme contigo, y Sasuke dijo dónde iba a celebrarse el congreso cuando me dieron el premio. Yo estaba a unos kilómetros de allí, pero habría resultado fácil averiguar mi paradero.

»Espera un minuto —dijo Sakura, frunciéndole el ceño. —Estás tratando de despistarme. Esto no tiene que ver con bombas en los coches; tiene que ver contigo, conmigo y con el hombre al que amo. Le he hecho algo espantoso. No me imagino cómo me sentiría yo si volviera del trabajo y descubriera que otra mujer _vive _con él. Pues eso es lo que le he hecho yo a Sasuke.

—Si no averiguamos quién está tratando de hacerte daño, no tendrás un futuro con ningún hombre.

—Creo que es hora de avisar a la policía —concluyó Sakura, sin mirarlo a la cara.

¿Qué hacía la ANBU a un hombre en la lista de los más buscados? Ese no era su problema. Si él era lo que decía ser, tampoco sería un problema para él.

—Tienes razón —asintió Itachi, y ella supo que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento. —Estaré a salvo. ¿Pero no te pasará nada a ti cuando descubran que les mentiste al decirles que no sabías quién era yo?

—Estupendo —dijo ella, haciendo aspavientos en el aire. —Soy tan fugitiva como tú. O supongo que, en este caso, más incluso porque puedes desplegar las alas y echar a volar —intentaba cebarse cuanto podía.

Pero Itachi hizo caso omiso a su malevolencia.

—Sakura, creo que tu única esperanza es averiguar por qué estoy aquí, analizarlo; luego estoy seguro de que me reclamarán. Y tan pronto como lo hagan saldré de tu vida por siempre jamás.

—Te reclamarán —repitió ella en voz baja.

—Claro. Como bien sabes, este cuerpo ya está muerto.

Muy a pesar suyo, Sakura le echó una mirada. Ahora que se empezaba a tranquilizar, no quería pensar en que nunca más volvería a verlo.

—Te gusta este cuerpo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Itachi con voz ronca.

Sakura despertó de su ensueño:

—No, no. Me gusta el de Sasuke. ¿Entendido? El cuerpo _de Sasuke. _De hecho, me gusta todo en él.

Itachi apartó la mirada de ella y fue a posarla en los árboles del bosque que se veía desde la terraza, con una sonrisita en los labios que la enfureció.

—Me echarías terriblemente de menos si me fuera —sin dar tiempo a que Sakura dijera palabra, le echó una mirada y sonrió. —Sakura, cariño, cuando me digas que me vaya y las palabras te salgan del corazón, entonces me marcharé al instante; pero ahora tú no quieres que me vaya. Es más, te gusta poner celoso a ese como se llame.

—Te odio.

—Sí, puedo sentir tu odio —dijo Itachi, riendo.

Sakura se volvió hacia él.

—Mira, hablo en serio.

—No, no es cierto. De hecho, ese hombre te desea ahora más que nunca. Siempre ha pensado en ti como la Sakura-que-espera, así que no es tan malo torearlo.

—Espolearlo, más bien —lo corrigió, luego cogió la taza de té y bebió un sorbo.

Se había enfriado, pero ni se dio cuenta. Lo que Itachi estaba diciendo parecía sacado de un libro de autoayuda titulado _Cómo seducir a tu hombre, _o algo así. Sakura nunca había intentado poner a un hombre celoso. Sin embargo, era una táctica que Ino acostumbraba a usar. Pero también es verdad que una mujer con el aspecto de Ino se podía arriesgar a perder un hombre mientras jugaba con su temperamento y su amor. En cuanto a Sakura...

—No me gusta lo que piensas —dijo Itachi con enojo. —Y no me cambies de tema. ¿Es que no puedes ser más dura con ese novio tuyo por una vez en la vida y decirle que esto es lo que vas a hacer? Explícale que me vas a ayudar a encontrar datos y que, si no lo quiere así, puede... puede... —le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto. —¿Qué es lo que dicen los hombres? ¿Algo sobre espárragos?

—Si no lo quiere así, se puede ir a tomar por el saco. O a freír espárragos.

—Perfecto. ¿Y ahora podemos comer algo? Algo blando, que no haya que masticarlo.

Sakura sonrió, muy a su pesar.

—De veras creo que vienes del infierno.

—¡Por favor!, que Neji no te oiga decir eso. Esta cabeza no soportaría sus gritos.

Sakura le soltó una media sonrisa.

—Dime, ¿te regañarán si no dejas de interponerte entre Sasuke y yo?

Por un momento, pareció que Itachi iba a negarlo, pero luego sonrió.

—Sakura, cariño, te pasas de lista. Desconozco muchas reglas de esta vida mortal, pero sé que no debo interferir. Lo sé por experiencia.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo has aprendido? ¿Alguien descubrió que habías enviado a uno de tus pobres mortales a la cárcel antes de que hiciera nada malo?

Cuando Itachi la miró cabizbajo, con ojos de cordero degollado, Sakura se río a carcajadas.

—Vamos, que te prepararé una gelatina.

—Eso suena bien —le dijo Itachi, sin tener idea de por qué se reía de él.


	14. Una tragedia mas

_Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 14**

Sakura echó otra pila de papeles a la basura, y cuando la mitad se le cayó al suelo porque la papelera estaba llena, la recogió enojada y consiguió hacerse dos cortes con las hojas en el mismo dedo.

— ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda! —farfulló, chupándose el dedo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su silla de oficina.

Había tres bolsas negras de plástico repletas de viejos folletos, papeles amarillentos y panfletos desfasados de los que Sakura no se había conseguido deshacer en años por falta de tiempo y energía.

Pero al mirar por la ventana hacia el sol poniente, hizo una mueca y buscó algo más para limpiar, tirar u ordenar. Llevaba todo el día en la biblioteca, dedicando uno de sus preciados días libres a hacer el trabajo sucio. Aquel día necesitaba algo para apartar la mente de lo que sucedía en la vida real; una vida que incluía a dos hombres aparentemente decididos a volverla loca.

Después de que Sasuke abandonara su apartamento aquella misma mañana, intentó llamarlo, pero él no le cogió el teléfono. Sabiendo la importancia que concedía a las llamadas, el hecho de que no contestara demostraba lo muy disgustado que estaba. Luego Sakura llamó a la puerta de su apartamento, pero solo hubo silencio. Y cuando vio que su coche no estaba, supo que había regresado a la ciudad.

Itachi no le servía de gran ayuda. Se regodeaba con que Sasuke se hubiera marchado y Sakura fuera libre de pasar todo el día con él.

Sin embargo, de repente, Sakura no quiso pasar el domingo con ninguno de los dos hombres. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas... y algo que la mantuviera ocupada mientras decidía qué hacer.

Ahora, tras horas de trabajo ordenando viejos archivos y desechando papeles, se sentía agotada, y más lejos que nunca de tomar una decisión.

Sasuke era el amor de su vida, de eso no cabía duda, pensó. Solo que siempre estaba muy _ocupado. _Y siempre fuera. A veces, Sakura se sentía tan sola que se sorprendía a sí misma hablando con los personajes de televisión. Soñaba con una vida normal de desayuno en pareja, planeando un fin de semana sin pensar que reclamarían al hombre de su vida por una emergencia.

Entonces se imaginaba que muchas mujeres vivían como ella; muchas mujeres estaban casadas con médicos y bomberos, hombres que solían ausentarse.

Pero, ¡ay, había sido tan bonito estar con Itachi! Era tan atento, tan... Tan _extraño, _se recordó. Porque ¿qué sabía ella sobre él? Por una parte era un criminal buscado por la ANBU; por otra, el hombre más tierno y amable que jamás había conocido. Era...

—A ver, ¿qué has hecho con mi marido? —Sakura alzó la cabeza pestañeando para comprobar que una mujer alta y de pelo oscuro la fulminaba con la mirada. Era una mujer hermosa, con esa clase de maquillaje perfecto que solo se veía en los culebrones extranjeros, y llevaba un traje rojo que a Sakura le parecía estar cosido a sus generosas curvas.

»¿Estás sorda? —insistió aquella mujer.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura vio la pistola que sostenía.

—Yo... —Sakura intentó hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Las bibliotecarias de pueblo no solían encontrarse con pistolas que les apuntaran a la cabeza.

— ¡Tachi! —le espetó la mujer, acercándose todavía más y alargando el brazo para arrimarle la pistola a la cara. — ¿Dónde está Tachi? —medio gritó como si de verdad creyera que Sakura estaba sorda.

—En casa —respondió Sakura en voz baja, con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿En _tu _casa? —la mujer miró a Sakura de arriba abajo, con una expresión desdeñosa que asomó a sus labios perfectamente perfilados. Sakura pensó disparatadamente que ni sumando todo el carmín que ella se había puesto en su vida igualaría la cantidad que llevaba esta mujer en los labios.

»Tú no eres como el resto de sus muñecas —prosiguió la mujer, —aunque a Tachi le gusta experimentar —por un momento, la mujer apartó los ojos de Sakura para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. —Con los hombres nunca se sabe, ¿verdad? A Tachi siempre le ha tirado el lado salvaje de la vida: apuestas, asesinatos, montones de sangre y dinero. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

—No viene mucha gente así por Konoha.

Por un instante la mujer titubeó, luego sonrió.

—Tú no eres como las demás, ¿verdad? —se sentó con un suspiro en la única silla que Sakura tenía en el despacho y empezó a frotarse el tobillo izquierdo. Llevaba los pies más bien grandes embutidos en unas sandalias rojas con tacones tan altos que Sakura solo había visto algo así en un libro titulado _Fetiches._

«Entonces, ¿me quieres hablar de ti y de Itachi?

Por mucho que pareciera relajarse, la mujer no soltó en ningún momento la pistola; y cuando Sakura tiró nerviosamente al suelo una pila de papeles, la mujer enseguida volvió a apuntarla con el arma.

—Yo... esto... lo atropellé con el coche —alcanzó a decir Sakura, aun teniendo la garganta terriblemente seca.

—Y después, él te cameló —interrumpió la mujer. — ¿Qué hizo, decirte que te denunciaría a la policía si no hacías lo que él te decía?

—Sí—contestó Sakura sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. —Eso es exactamente lo que dijo.

—Esto... no estaba segura de que fuera él, pero ahora sí. Y entonces ¿qué clase de historia usó contigo? Claro que es inocente, pero siempre se inventa una larga lista de ocupaciones, como la de vendedor de máquinas de escribir. Esa es mi preferida. Le ganó mucha simpatía. ¿Con qué excusa se ha ido a vivir contigo?

—Dice que es un ángel —se oyó decir Sakura.

— ¡Caramba! —exclamó la mujer entre dientes. —Esta es nueva. ¿Y tú te lo tragaste?

—Pues sí —respondió Sakura, dedicándole una vacilante sonrisa.

La mujer miraba a Sakura durante largos períodos de tiempo, entrecerrando aquellos ojos perfectamente maquillados.

—Mi padre siempre decía que no valía la pena educar a las niñas. Supongo que llevaba razón, si tú te has leído todos esos libros y sigues creyendo que un asesino como Itachi es un ángel —se inclinó hacia adelante. — ¿Y cómo explica que no tiene alas? ¿O acaso le han salido unas? —esto último pareció hacerle mucha gracia y echó a reír a carcajadas, enseñando la que tenía que ser una dentadura artificial por su blancura y perfección.

—Los ángeles de verdad no tienen alas —respondió Sakura, y se sorprendió a sí misma por la tranquilidad con que lo dijo. ¿Qué más podía pasarle ya? En los últimos días, se había encarado con fantasmas, ángeles y una bomba. — ¿Piensas matarme? —preguntó.

—No —la mujer parecía ofendida porque Sakura pensara semejante cosa de ella. —Solo quiero que me lleves hasta Tachi para que pueda entregarlo a la policía.

—Pero él es tu marido —dijo Sakura.

— ¿Alguna vez has vivido con un hombre que es néctar para cualquier hembra de menos de noventa años? Atrae hasta a las niñas.

—Corren a sus brazos y se sientan en su regazo —murmuró Sakura.

—Exacto. Pues yo he visto a todas las de veinticinco años echándosele encima, por así decirlo. Los perdedores a los que mató me traían sin cuidado, porque, de todas formas, el mundo tampoco los necesitaba; ¡lo que me preocupaba eran esas _chicas_!

— ¿Entonces _es _un sicario? La ANBU no parecía estar seguro.

—Claro que lo es, y ellos lo saben. ¿Quién crees que lo mató? O, mejor dicho, intentó matarlo. Te puedo decir que me quedé de piedra cuando oí que seguía vivo. Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿nos vamos?

El repentino cambio de tema por parte de la mujer cogió desprevenida a Sakura:

— ¿Cómo, que nos vamos?

—Sí. Vamos a buscar a Tachi y a acabar con esto.

— ¿Acabar? —incluso sus propias palabras le parecieron a Sakura salidas de una grabadora averiada, al reproducir lo que acababa de registrar.

—Mira, cariño, seamos realistas. ¿Quién crees que fue el primero en delatarlo? Estaba harta de él y sus mujerzuelas; así que revelé su paradero a unas cuantas personas que me lo agradecieron, y ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Sakura sabía que aquella mujer había delatado a su marido por dinero y que ahora quería que Sakura la llevase hasta Itachi para volver a hacerlo. ¿Acaso le darían una segunda recompensa?

La mujer malinterpretó el titubeo de Sakura.

—Mira, a lo mejor podemos repartirnos esta recompensa. Tú me llevas hasta él, y si yo me lo puedo cargar sin problemas, te doy el veinte por ciento.

— ¿Cargártelo?

—Sí, matarlo —contestó la mujer, como si Sakura fuera corta de entendederas. —Tú quieres deshacerte de él, ¿no es así? —Entrecerró los ojos y tensó la mano en la pistola. — ¿O es que te has enamorado de él? A lo mejor crees de veras que es un ángel.

—No... Yo... —un título en biblioteconomía no preparaba a nadie para plantar cara a esposas furiosas armadas con pistolas. Y tampoco para tomar decisiones sobre la vida y la muerte.

— ¿Entonces de qué bando estás?

—Del tuyo —respondió Sakura de inmediato, mientras intentaba pensar en algo para distraer a esta mujer. ¿Podría convencerla de reunirse con ella en algún lugar neutral?

—Será mejor que vengas conmigo. ¿Ahora él está en tu casa?

—No, creo que salió con los muchachos. Le gustan el fútbol y las repeticiones en vídeo.

Por un segundo la mujer se quedó mirando fijamente a Sakura como si hubiera perdido la cabeza:

— ¿Tachi? ¿El fútbol? ¿Como a los muchachos? —la mujer se puso bruscamente en pie, agarrando la pistola firmemente con la mano mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Sakura. —Ahora lo entiendo. Eres una simple bibliotecaria y te resulta emocionante dar cobijo a un asesino. Seguramente será la única cosa emocionante que pase en tu vida.

—De todas las impertinencias que he oído en mi vida —dijo Sakura enojada y subiendo el tono, — ¡esa es la peor! ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que lo sabes todo sobre _mi _vida? El hecho de que viva en una aldea no significa que...

— ¿Me buscabais?

Ambas se giraron para ver que Itachi estaba de pie en la entrada, con el pelo alborotado como si se acabara de despertar.

— ¡Tiene una pistola! —gritó Sakura dando un brinco hacia la mujer.

Pero la pistola se disparó antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer nada, e Itachi estaba en plena línea de fuego.

Ella cayó de bruces en el suelo a los pies de la mujer, y luego se volvió a tiempo de ver que Itachi salía despedido hacia la puerta.

Por un momento, cuando él se llevó la mano al hombro, Sakura pensó que la mujer había dado en el blanco; pero entonces Itachi se puso en pie y echó a caminar hacia esta.

—No creo que tanta violencia sea necesaria —dijo en voz baja, avanzando hacia ella.

— ¿Qué numerito es este, Tachi? ¿Intentas impresionar a la nena? No es tu tipo, ¿o sí? ¿O es que te dedicas a aprovecharte de las ingenuas ahora que te has llevado al huerto a todos los bomboncitos del país?

Itachi siguió caminando hacia la mujer, con la mano extendida.

—Será mejor que me des la pistola —dijo en un susurro. —No quiero que ninguna de las dos se haga daño.

—Ya te daré yo hacer daño —contestó ella.

Acto seguido levantó ligeramente la pistola mientras se disponía a apretar el gatillo.

Pero Itachi fue demasiado rápido para ella. Ni siquiera Sakura, desde el suelo, lo vio moverse. En cuestión de un minuto Itachi había pasado de estar en pie al otro lado del despacho a estar plantado frente a la mujer, pistola en mano.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —gritó ella, y después arremetió contra él, que la estrechó entre sus brazos y la retuvo mientras ella la atacaba con los puños, los dientes y los zapatos puntiagudos.

— ¡Vete de aquí, Sakura! —exclamó Itachi cuando la mujer lo agarró del pelo y luego le hincó los dientes en el hombro.

Sakura juraría que Itachi estaba dolorido, así que fue a buscar algo con lo que golpear a la mujer para que cejara en su ataque; pero no encontró nada.

— ¡Vete! —le ordenó Itachi. — ¡Ahora mismo!

Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces al salir corriendo del despacho hacia la oscura biblioteca, para luego adentrarse en la noche por la puerta principal.

Cuando el aire fresco le dio en la cara, se calmó lo bastante para pensar: «¿Y ahora qué?». No podía dejar a aquella mujer con Itachi, pero tampoco podía llamar a la policía, ¿o sí?

Antes de tomar una decisión, la pesada puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par y la mujer salió corriendo, dejando a Sakura atrás sin echar ni un solo vistazo en su dirección. Sakura se arrimó a la pared, esperando que la mujer no la viera. Le parecía que esta ya no llevaba la pistola encima, pero tampoco estaba segura.

Cuando Sakura dio la vuelta a la esquina, la indignación se apoderó de ella. ¡Aquella mujer tenía su bolso! Imágenes de tarjetas de crédito y del pastillero que su padre le había regalado acudieron a su mente. Sin pensarlo, Sakura echó a correr tras la mujer.

Cuando Sakura dio nuevamente la vuelta a la esquina y vio que aquella mujer iba derecha a su coche y que ya tenía las llaves en la mano, Sakura gritó:

—Tú no me vas a robar el coche —y dio un paso de gigante hacia la mujer.

Después, Sakura no logró recordar con claridad lo que ocurrió más tarde, ya que todo pareció suceder a un tiempo. Itachi apareció de la nada, la agarró y la hizo retroceder hacia el edificio. Sakura se golpeó contra la pared de la biblioteca con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia. Aturdida, levantó la mirada a tiempo de ver a Itachi correr tras la mujer mientras ella abría la puerta del coche y se metía dentro.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Itachi llegó al coche, pareció como si el cielo se iluminara y el mundo saltara por los aires. Sakura se cubrió los ojos con el brazo para protegerlos de la onda expansiva y volvió la cabeza hacia la pared.

Al segundo siguiente estaba de pie, intentando correr hacia el infierno en llamas que antes había sido su coche. Lo último que había visto de Itachi era que tenía la mano en la puerta del vehículo.

Pero Sakura no se podía acercar a tres metros de la explosión. Olía a gasolina y el fuego trepaba hacia las copas de los árboles. Tras varias tentativas de acercarse al coche en llamas, retrocedió, con la mano sobre los ojos, sintiendo que la piel se le chamuscaba con el calor.

—Itachi —alcanzó a susurrar mientras retrocedía.

Pero al arrimarse al relativo frescor de la pared de la biblioteca, vio que algo se movía en el fuego con los ojos apenas adaptados a la claridad que tenían delante.

—Ay, Dios mío —susurró, medio mareada. —Uno de ellos sigue vivo.

No podía imaginar la clase de agonía que un cuerpo tenía que padecer para mantenerse vivo en semejante infierno.

Sin embargo, al fijarse bien le pareció ver una columna de luz, un tipo de luz diferente del color rojo del fuego. Era dorada y parecía muy pesada, casi como si estuviera hecha de oro puro.

Fascinada, Sakura contempló la luz dorada con los ojos bien abiertos, y vio que iba creciendo. Pasó de una fina columna de luz a una más gruesa, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un cuerpo humano.

Cuando la luz alcanzó el metro ochenta, Sakura vio que se volvía a mover, ¡y que se movía hacia ella! Se apoyó contra la pared, poniendo las manos en alto como para protegerse.

Aquella columna de luz dorada se alejó del coche en llamas y, cuando se hallaba a escasos centímetros de Sakura, empezó a desvanecerse, como la cáscara de un huevo; y vio a Itachi en el interior de la luz.

Observó embelesada cómo la luz se retiraba hasta que Itachi se descubrió en pie ante ella, sin un arañazo ni una marca de quemadura.

Era demasiado para Sakura, que palideció cuando notó que se iba a desmayar. Se mantuvo consciente el tiempo suficiente para saber que no caía al suelo, sino en los brazos fuertes de Itachi.

* * *

_**Bueno, un poco de acción no le viene mal a nadie xP**_


	15. Siempre te amé

_Lo de siempre: Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 15**

Se despertó aterrorizada y habría salido corriendo si aquellos brazos no la hubieran retenido.

—Tranquila, Sakura —dijo una voz que le resultaba conocida y que, como siempre que Itachi la tocaba, la calmó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó al tiempo que unas imágenes terribles acudieron a su mente e hicieron que se aferrara a Itachi.

Ella estaba en el regazo de él, acunándose entre sus brazos con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, donde notaba cómo palpitaba el corazón de Itachi.

—Sakura —dijo Itachi en voz baja, —estaba muy preocupado por ti. Tenía mucho miedo —su voz era tan débil que la sentía más que oírla. —Me dijeron que corrías peligro, pero yo tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo —se le acercó más, hasta que la boca de Sakura le tocó el cuello. —Pensaba que ella podía matarte. No quería estrechar entre mis brazos tu cuerpo sin vida —susurró, y después la movió para poder mirarla a la cara.

No tuvo que decirle dónde estaban porque Sakura ya lo sabía. Era la arboleda amparada, recluida y protegida por los duendecillos del bosque; el lugar donde las mujeres infértiles tenían prohibido el paso.

—Pero eras tú quien corría peligro —dijo Sakura alzando la vista, sintiendo la piel del cuello de él muy cerca de sus labios.

—No, yo nunca estuve en peligro. Ahora sé que nada me puede pasar hasta que tenga que marcharme. Y no me puedo marchar hasta asegurarme de que estás a salvo.

Mientras Itachi la tenía entre sus brazos y su energía la calmaba cada vez más, Sakura empezaba a recordar lo que había visto:

—Tú estás muerto, ¿no? La explosión te hizo saltar por los aires.

—A este cuerpo, sí. Pero algo tan insignificante no puede con un espíritu.

Cuando ella empezó a recobrar plenamente la conciencia, se apartó para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Es verdad que eres un... —parecía incapaz de articular la palabra.

—Un ángel. Sí, Sakura, lo soy. Nunca te he mentido. Me enviaron para protegerte y averiguar el problema que te acecha. Siempre te he dicho la verdad.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Te acribillaron a balazos y sobreviviste. Luego volaste en mil pedazos y aquí estás.

—Sí —murmuró Itachi. —Este cuerpo es prestado y estará protegido mientras lo necesite.

—No eres real —dijo Sakura, con un nudo de pánico en la garganta. —No eres un ser humano. Eres un... monstruo. Como un hombre lobo o algo incluso más espeluznante. Eres...

Itachi la interrumpió con un beso. La besó con toda la pasión que se había ido acumulando en su interior durante días, durante años.

Sakura le correspondió. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se perdió en su beso, abriendo la boca en la suya y entregándose a él.

—Soy todo lo real que quieras —dijo él. —Soy más real que cualquiera que hayas conocido, y llevo siglos amándote, Sakura. Durante cientos de años te he visto malgastar tu amor, tu generosidad y tu bondad en hombres que no eran dignos de ti; cuando yo te he amado cada minuto. He querido saber qué se sentía al tenerte en mis brazos, al besar tu cuello —dijo mientras le besaba apasionadamente el cuello, —tus ojos —y le posó los labios en los párpados cerrados, —tu pelo, tus mejillas, tu nariz.

»Oh, Sakura, te amo —le dijo, estrechándola tan fuerte que apenas la dejaba respirar. —Te quiero muchísimo. Y quiero tenerte siempre cerca. He sido tu...

Sakura no quería oír ni una palabra más. Si iba a ser educado y _preguntarle _si le podía hacer el amor, ella tendría el buen sentido común de decir que no. Pero ahora ella no quería tener sentido común, quería tener los besos de este hombre y el roce de sus manos y su piel.

Juntaron sus labios, luego Sakura abrió la boca y dejó que la lengua de Itachi se deslizara en su interior. Y cesaron las palabras, porque las manos del ángel parecían saber qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Le metió la mano bajo el jersey holgado, y recorrió la piel desnuda de su espalda hasta dar con el corchete del sujetador, que abrió con un rápido movimiento.

Cuando le deslizó la mano hacia los senos y con el pulgar le tocó el pezón, Sakura creyó morir. Aquella mano le oprimió el pecho y empezó a acariciarla como nunca antes ningún hombre lo había hecho.

La experiencia sexual que Sakura tenía era limitada. Lo cierto es que Sasuke había sido su única pareja y que lo que ella sabía de sexo era por él. Desde su propio punto de vista, había tenido una vida sexual maravillosa, pero Itachi le abrió los ojos.

Para empezar, él se tomaba su tiempo. Le quitaba la ropa con delicadeza y asombro. La manera en que miraba a Sakura la hacía sentirse hermosa, como si fuera única entre todas las mujeres de la Tierra.

—No he visto nada en el Cielo y la Tierra tan hermoso como tú, Sakura —decía cuando la tenía ya desnuda entre sus brazos. —Ningún ángel te iguala en belleza.

Él le llenó el cuerpo de besos y caricias hasta que ella se aferró a él, deseando que la poseyera.

Y lo hizo con una ternura nunca vista. Sakura podía sentir su amor por ella, el contacto con su espíritu cuando la acariciaba y la abrazaba.

«Tiempo», pensaba ella mientras hacían el amor. Itachi le hacía sentir que tenían toda la eternidad para tocarse, para mirarse y para disfrutar al máximo. Hacía que el sexo pareciera algo mágico, como si él tuviera siglos de experiencia... y los tenía.

Durante la noche, hicieron el amor de maneras con las que ella siempre había soñado, y cada momento con Itachi era tierno y a la vez sensual. Le parecía que era la mujer más apetecible del mundo y que él había venido solo a darle placer.

—Te amo, Sakura —decía sin parar, mientras la tocaba de maneras que ella nunca habría imaginado. —Llevo años observándote —murmuró una vez, —y espero darte lo que quieres.

Sakura cerró los ojos y soñó con amantes en camisas de seda perfumadas, tumbados sobre un colchón de plumas.

Itachi le leyó la mente y le dijo, riendo:

—Yo puedo darte plumas —y entonces Sakura se vio envuelta en unas enormes alas blancas.

Eran protectoras y de gran envergadura, pero al mismo tiempo muy, muy sexys. ¡Estaba haciendo el amor con un ángel!

Entre risas, Sakura enterró el rostro en las plumas, y mordió una sin querer:

—¡Ay! —exclamó Itachi. Entonces ella se la volvió a morder y acabaron revolcándose los dos desnudos sobre la hierba fragante.

—¿Qué me dices de _ellos_? —preguntó Sakura, señalando con la cabeza hacia la bóveda de árboles allá en lo alto. Itachi sabía que no se refería a los árboles, sino a los duendecillos del bosque. Sonriendo, echó a rodar hasta que Sakura quedó encima de su cuerpo, con las piernas apoyadas sobre las alas blancas que tenía extendidas en el suelo.

De repente, el bosque que los rodeaba pasó de ser un bosque normal y corriente a un reino de seres maravillosos. En una fracción de segundo Sakura vio a un hombre alto, guapo y esbelto que flotaba en el aire y le sonreía. Estaba flanqueado por un mínimo de doce preciosas jóvenes, todas ellas delgadas y ataviadas con velos y sedas, que le sonreían con picardía mientras se sostenían en el aire suave y cálido de la tarde.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó Sakura espantada cuando la visión desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. —¿Es eso lo que tú ves todo el tiempo?

—Esto... —dijo, era evidente que nada interesado en los duendecillos danzarines. —¿Sakura, alguna vez has hecho el amor en un árbol?

—Déjame pensar —contestó ella, pareciendo sopesar la idea. —Una vez lo hice en las vías del tren, ¿pero en un árbol? No, no lo creo. Aunque a lo mejor debería releer mi diario para comprobarlo.

—¡Ja! —dijo Itachi.

Luego la cogió en brazos y al momento ambos estaban... bueno, si no volando, sí flotando.

—¿Alas? —preguntó Sakura, bajando la mirada al suelo, que ahora estaba a cierta distancia de ellos.

—Para algo tenían que servir. Porque son un incordio. Me dan calor, son pesadas y pican.

Sakura se aferró a él mientras ascendían.

—Pero, ¡jo!, son divinamente hermosas —dijo, besándolo en los labios con dulzura.

—Valen la pena —contestó Itachi, sonriente. —Cualquier molestia vale la pena con tal de verte sonreír así.

—Pareces tener todas mis sonrisas —le dijo ella, agarrándose bien a él.

—Solo las quiero para la eternidad, eso es todo.

—¿Y cuánto es la eternidad?

—Hasta que deje de quererte, que será nunca.

Sakura recostó la cabeza y dejó que él le besara el cuello:

—Me encanta que me hagas eso.

—¿Y qué me dices de esto? ¿Y esto otro?

Sakura no tenía fuerzas para responderle... al menos, no con palabras.

* * *

Momentos románticos ahora que estoy de vuelta de mis vacaciones, vuelvo a subir con mas agilidad.


	16. Estoy muerta ¿recuerdas?

Como prometí en otro capítulo, ya que tarde mas de 7 días en subir, les dejo un segundo capítulo el mismo día.

_Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 16**

Cuando Sakura despertó, ya era de día. Estaba totalmente desnuda, sola en el pequeño claro. Resultaba romántico estar desnuda de noche, mientras un hombre atractivo le hacía el amor; pero despertarse a plena luz del día, sola y sin ropa le causaba vergüenza.

—¿Itachi? —susurró, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna su vergüenza fue en aumento. ¿Y si algún niño que hiciera novillos la viera?

Sin perder ni un minuto más, recogió la ropa del matorral al que la habían arrojado y se vistió. «¡Y después hablan de los ángeles!», pensó indignada. Un ángel no se daba la vuelta y se ponía a dormir; salía volando a la tierra de nunca jamás.

Ahora que era de día, la Sakura cuerda y sensata había vuelto en sí y trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido la noche pasada. O lo que ella creía que había ocurrido. No podía haber visto alas y duendecillos del bosque, no podía haber visto... Bueno, lo cierto es que ella era una mujer prometida y que simplemente no podía haber habido otro hombre.

Cuando se estaba poniendo el jersey por fin recordó lo ocurrido anoche. ¡La mujer con la pistola! ¡La explosión del coche! ¿En verdad había abandonado la escena de un crimen?

Echó a correr en dirección a la biblioteca mientras seguía poniéndose el jersey. ¿Acaso alguien había encontrado el coche?

Se hallaba a cierta distancia de la biblioteca cuando divisó las luces rojas y oyó el ruido de muchas voces. Sin duda, habían descubierto el coche. Sakura redujo el paso y se quedó escondida entre los árboles, pensando que lo mejor sería descubrir qué pasaba antes de entrar en escena. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, vio dos camiones de bomberos, media docena de coches patrulla de la policía y dos enormes furgonetas de las noticias con antenas parabólicas en el techo. Reinaban la confusión y el caos general porque lo que parecían cientos de personas corrían de acá para allá y se tropezaban las unas con las otras.

Al pie del bosque había un montón de chaquetas de bombero, unas prendas enormes y pesadas que taparían a una persona el doble de grande que Sakura. Disimuladamente, agarró una de las chaquetas, se la echó a la espalda y luego se puso un casco que le cubría buena parte de la cara.

Se adentró con cautela en el caos y dirigió sus pasos hacia un hombre que toqueteaba algo parecido a un aparato de sonido para una de las furgonetas que cubrían la noticia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

Aquel hombre no la miró y continuó ajustando los controles de sonido.

—¿Dónde ha estado que no ha oído?

—Me pasé la noche entera retozando con ángeles y duendecillos y me acabo de despertar.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado en su dirección y luego siguió a lo suyo.

—La bibliotecaria del pueblo estaba en su coche cuando el artefacto explotó.

—¿Có... cómo?

—Sakura Haruno, bibliotecaria, fallecida en una explosión —dijo el hombre. —Al parecer, llevaba una doble vida. Bibliotecaria de día, criminal de noche.

—¿Criminal?

Aquel hombre le dirigió una escrutadora mirada, pero ella se caló bien el casco para que no pudiera verle la cara.

—Sí. Vivía con el criminal más buscado por la ANBU. Corren rumores de que tenía algo que ver con la mafia. Solía pasar horas en las montañas, y se cree que llevaba provisiones a mañosos fugitivos. Al parecer, hacía un buen trabajo porque hizo creer al pueblo entero que llevaba libros a niños necesitados. Incluso le concedieron varios premios por ello; cuando, en realidad, trabajaba para la mafia —Sakura solo podía observarlo de perfil mientras él toqueteaba botones y escuchaba por los auriculares.

»Sasuke fue quien dio a conocer la historia —prosiguió el hombre.

—¿Sasuke? —alcanzó a susurrar Sakura con un nudo en la garganta que le llegaba a producir dolor.

—Sí, ya sabe. El señor Noticia. Seguramente habrá oído hablar de él. Hace un par de años sacó a la luz el caso Johnson —el hombre hizo una pausa cuando por fin parecía haber ajustado los mandos a su gusto. —Y ahora resulta que ha revelado el caso Haruno. ¿Sabe? Me pregunto si es pariente de Mary Haruno Lincoln. Esa mujer también estaba como una chota. ¡Eh! A lo mejor debería decírselo a Sasuke, a ver si lo puede comprobar. Oiga, puede servirse café y coger unos donuts. No hay nadie mirando.

Sakura estaba demasiado atónita para moverse, y mucho menos para comer. Se quedó allí plantada, mirando fijamente al panel de control como si despertara en ella gran fascinación. Ahora resultaba que estaba muerta; lo cual, además, era algo bueno, porque en vida había sido una persona de lo más malvada que ayudaba a los mafiosos a huir de la justicia.

«No puede ser», se dijo a sí misma, «Tendré que contar la verdad y acabar con esto.» Se disponía a quitarse el casco firmemente decidida; pero entonces vio a los hombres que aquella noche habían entrado en su habitación del hotel.

«La ANBU», pensó. Si se dirigía a ellos tendría que decirles la verdad, que había dado refugio a un supuesto criminal, y que les mintió. Y que aquella noche la esposa de aquel hombre voló por los aires en el coche de Sakura y que ella, en lugar de dar parte a la policía, corrió a refugiarse en el bosque y había hecho el amor con un hombre que no era su prometido.

—De mal en peor —murmuró.

—¿El qué? —preguntó una mujer que estaba en pie a su lado. —¿Este desastre de vida en general?

—Este desastre —contestó Sakura, agachando la cabeza para que no le viera la cara. —Acabo de llegar, ¿así que alguien me puede decir qué les hace creer que la señorita Haruno estaba en el coche? —pensó que aquello de _señorita _la hacía parecer más respetable que lo que el técnico de sonido había insinuado.

—Era su coche, y su bolso salió volando por los aires. Claro que aún está por confirmar, ya que no quedó gran cosa del cuerpo; pero Sasuke la identificó como su prometida.

—¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé; pero, de hecho, parece convencido de que es ella, y esta podría ser la historia más grande de su carrera. Al parecer, la señorita Sakura Haruno andaba metida en asuntos muy turbios. Se habla de drogas y blanqueo de dinero y quién sabe qué más. ¡Dios! ¡Y pensar que Sasuke estuvo a punto de casarse con alguien así! Eso tan solo demuestra que por muchos años de experiencia en el trato con criminales que se lleven, nadie está libre de caer en sus garras. ¡Eh! ¿Se encuentra bien? Debería comer algo. Extinguir ese fuego debe de haber sido un trabajo muy duro.

Sakura intentó respirar, pero no le resultó fácil. Sudaba la gota gorda bajo aquella pesada chaqueta. Era como si estuviera viendo su propio futuro y lo que le habría pasado de haber sido ella la que hubiera arrancado el coche. En ese caso, a estas alturas estaría muerta y su nombre habría quedado manchado para siempre. Tantos años procurando hacer el bien y dando más de lo que recibía a cambio habrían quedado en nada; todo el mundo la recordaría por su relación con la mafia, la recordarían como alguien que acogía a criminales, como alguien que mentía a la ANBU.

En cuanto empezó a tambalearse y notó que se iba a desmayar, se contuvo. ¡Ahora no podía derrumbarse!, se dijo. Si cayera al suelo indignada ante la injusticia de lo que acababa de oír, jamás se recuperaría. La llevarían al cuartel general de la ANBU, donde seguramente la encerrarían; y nunca más se sabría de ella.

No, tenía que pensar y trazar un plan. «Sola», pensó con cierta amargura. «¡Y después hablan de los ángeles!», se dijo enojada. ¿Dónde estaba su ángel de la guarda cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Estaba practicando con sus alas y por eso la había dejado sola pensando qué hacer?

Al girarse, vio que de un bolsillo de la mujer sobresalía una libreta. Dios mío, debía de ser una periodista. Una palabra en falso y Sakura acabaría entre rejas.

El vistazo que Sakura echó a la mujer por debajo del casco bastó para dejar ver que se había puesto colorada. Aquel rubor lo había provocado la ira, no la vergüenza que esperaba que aquella mujer interpretara.

—¿Puedo pedirle un favor? No conocerá usted a Sasuke, el señor Noticia, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿está lo bastante arriba para conseguirme un autógrafo suyo?

—Claro que sí —respondió bruscamente la mujer, por lo que Sakura dedujo que jamás había hablado con Sasuke.

—¿Entonces me lo puede conseguir? ¿Puede decirle que lo dedique a _Princesa_? Así, cuando mi hermana vea mi apodo allí escrito, pensará que el señor Sasuke y yo podríamos haber llegado a... ya sabe, conocernos.

—¿_Princesa_? —preguntó la mujer indignada, y Sakura vio que ya se arrepentía de haberle dicho que le conseguiría el autógrafo.

Haciendo una mueca, dijo a Sakura que no se moviera, que en un momento estaría de vuelta con la dedicatoria.

—No me movería por nada del mundo —dijo Sakura con toda sinceridad, y luego se quedó allí plantada mientras la mujer se abría paso entre la multitud hacia Sasuke, a quien Sakura alcanzó a ver sentado en una silla, dejando que lo maquillaran para salir al aire.

Sakura supo que Sasuke había recibido su mensaje y que sabía lo que significaba por la forma en que movía la cabeza. Se giró en la silla y la vio, vio su diminuta figura empequeñecida bajo una enorme chaqueta de bombero. Sakura levantó la mano para saludarlo y, en cuestión de segundos, Sasuke estaba a su lado, agarrándole el brazo con sus garras y medio arrastrándola hacia la sombra de los árboles.

—¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó cuando se encontraron a solas.

Sakura se soltó.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿No te alegras de verme con vida?

—Claro que sí —le espetó, sin parecer nada contento. —Me sorprende, eso es todo. Todos pensábamos que...

—Que tenías la historia de tu vida, ¿es eso? —le dijo Sakura amargamente, y luego se derrumbó; notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. —Sasuke, pensaba que me querías.

—Te quería. Quiero decir, te quiero; pero, Sakura, tienes que reconocer que estas últimas semanas me has tratado francamente mal. Estabas _viviendo _con otro hombre.

—No como tú te crees —le discutió, buscando algo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta con lo que sonarse la nariz; sin embargo, los bolsillos eran tan grandes que le costaba llegar al fondo. —Has dicho cosas terribles sobre mí y sabes que no son ciertas. Sabes que solo estaba ayudando a Itachi porque soy la persona más buena del mundo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Era una noticia.

Por un momento, su frialdad la dejó helada; después, su boca se tensó hasta convertirse en una raya.

—Sabías perfectamente que yo no estaba en ese coche, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se quedó mirándola fijamente sin responder.

—Mejor muerta que huyendo con ese... ese...

—Lo hiciste todo por venganza, ¿no? Decidiste manchar mi nombre, sacar de ello una gran historia. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Al cabo de unos días aparecería viva, y una retractación saldría publicada en la página veintitrés de algún periódico local? ¿Es eso lo que tenías pensado?

—Es lo que te merecías —dijo Sasuke con firmeza. —¿Cómo te atreves a dañar mi reputación y derrumbar toda mi carrera con ese asesino? En serio, Sakura, ¿cómo has podido hacerme algo así?

—Yo no te hice _nada de eso. _Lo acogí en mi casa porque es un buen hombre y necesita ayuda. No tenía nada que ver contigo.

—Nada de lo que haces tiene que ver conmigo. Tiene que ver con mi futuro. Te elegí a ti porque eras fiel y estaba seguro de que nunca me acarrearías problemas. ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme de esta manera?

—¿Yo? —dijo Sakura entrecortadamente, y luego se calmó. —Sasuke, ¿por qué me pediste que me casara contigo? Y antes de que inventes una mentira, deja que te recuerde que todo lo que tengo que hacer es salir ahí fuera y decir a esa gente que estoy viva para hacerte quedar como un idiota en el canal estatal. Es estatal, ¿no? Supongo que lo has conseguido gracias a esto.

—Sí, es el canal estatal. Y esta, mi gran oportunidad.

—Entonces, contesta. ¿Por qué me pediste que me casara contigo? Dime la verdad, Sasuke, ¿por qué alguien tan atractivo como tú no se buscó a una de esas bellezas de piernas largas que te rodean constantemente?

Sasuke tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

—Porque necesitaba una mujer que _me _prestara atención. No quiero a alguien que agarre un berrinche y que espere que le seque las lágrimas con rosas y diamantes. No, necesito a alguien como tú, Sakura, alguien que solo tenga ojos para mí, que esté en casa cuando la llame. Quiero una esposa capaz de ser madre, que se ocupe de la casa y de los hijos. Que me libre de esas mujeres malcriadas que esperan que un hombre las llame y les diga que son preciosas diez veces al día. Cuando un hombre quiere un futuro como yo, no necesita una esposa que pase la noche en un motel. No, yo necesito una mujer maternal. Bonita, pero no despampanante. Inteligente, pero no intelectual. Divertida, pero no demasiado ocurrente. Alguien en quien pueda confiar. Como tú, Sakura.

Sin dejar de estrecharle las manos, y con el rostro rebosante de sinceridad, Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Sakura, cariño, sé lo sensata que eres y sé que me dirás dónde está ese temible hombre, ese fugitivo. Sé que vas a entregarlo a la justicia porque yo te lo he pedido. Necesito una mujer dispuesta a ayudarme y... —los ojos se le iluminaron y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad: —Te recompensaré por tu ayuda. ¿Qué me dices de fijar una fecha para la boda de aquí a un año?

Por un momento, Sakura se limitó a parpadear. La idea que Sasuke tenía de recompensa era llevarla ante el altar.

De repente, todo quedó claro para Sakura, quien entendió por qué un hombre guapo y famoso como Sasuke pedía a una mujer sencilla, práctica y aburrida como ella que se casara con él.

—Siempre estuvo antes tu profesión, ¿no? Tú nunca me has querido lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?

—Sakura, no es cierto. Yo te he querido. En serio.

—Tú me quisiste mientras no te causé problemas, pero en cuanto hice algo que podía suponer un obstáculo para tu preciosa carrera estuviste dispuesto a arrojarme a los leones —lo fulminó con la mirada. —¡En el canal _estatal_!

—Sakura —dijo, y la manera en que se lo dijo reveló que ella tenía cierto poder sobre él, aunque no sabía para qué.

Pero entonces Sakura lo descubrió. Si ahora ella saliera ahí fuera, a la vista de todos, Sasuke quedaría en ridículo. En todo el país. Y si quería salvar el pellejo, más valía que lo hiciera ya.

—Sé que siempre he sido la personificación del consentimiento —sería estúpido por su parte decir que se había dejado pisotear. —Pero no respondo de mí, Sasuke, y si no arreglas este entuerto, yo lo haré. La mujer que ha muerto en esa explosión es la esposa de Itachi.

Por un instante, Sasuke pareció quedarse perplejo, como si no lograra recordar quién era Itachi.

—¿Uchiha? ¿Quieres decir que su esposa lo encontró? ¿Cuando ni la ANBU lo consiguió? Sé que dije que ella daría con él antes que nadie, pero no pensaba que estaría tan acertado.

—Ahórrame tus vanaglorias. Ella lo encontró y tenía pensado matarlo. ¿Y por qué no, ya que había sido ella la que en un principio lo entregó a la ANBU? Pero aquí tienes una primicia: _yo _era el blanco de quien puso la bomba bajo el coche, no Itachi ni su esposa.

—¿Tú? —dijo Sasuke sorprendido, y luego sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. —¿Quién demonios iba a querer matarte? —sin decir palabra, Sakura dio media vuelta y, cuando se disponía a ir hacia los furgones de los periodistas, Sasuke la agarró del brazo.

»Está bien, lo siento. Él ha hecho que te sientas así, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la agradable Sakura que tanto me preocupaba?

—Bombas. Amenazas con pistola. Extraer balas de cráneos. Fantasmas. He pasado por todo lo habido y por haber. ¿Qué vas a hacer con esta información?

—¿La esposa de ese tal Uchiha está muerta? —Sakura lo miró de hito en hito. —Está bien, pensaré en algo para limpiar tu nombre.

—Más te vale, o me aseguraré de que el tuyo quede tan sucio que nunca nadie te dará trabajo.

—Tú _no _eres la Sakura que siempre he conocido.

—Bien. Quiero que quede claro que soy una víctima inocente y que nadie conoce mi paradero. Y que nadie organice una partida de búsqueda para encontrarme.

—¿Y si digo que estás en prisión preventiva?

—Con tal de que mi nombre quede limpio... —respondió Sakura, y a continuación se quitó la pesada chaqueta y el casco y se los dio a él.

Cuando se giró para adentrarse en las profundidades del bosque, Sasuke le dijo.

—Sakura, ¿quién intenta matarte y por qué iban a querer hacerlo?

—Todos en el Cielo intentan hallar la respuesta a esa pregunta —contestó Sakura por encima del hombro, y siguió caminando.

—Pero, ¿y la boda? —le gritó Sasuke.

Sakura echó la vista atrás y le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

—¿Cómo vas a casarte conmigo, Sasuke? Estoy muerta, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

¡Chaaa! ¡Shanaroooo! ¡Aguante Sakura, SIIIII!

_Perdónenme, amantes de Sasuke :$_


	17. Algo de consuelo

_Bueno ya saben: Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 17**

«¡Y después hablan de mi bravuconería!», pensó Sakura cuando se encontró en el corazón del bosque y lejos de los periodistas. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Por una parte, quería volver corriendo a los brazos de Sasuke y pedirle perdón.

—Es muy triste tener que arreglártelas tú sólita —dijo en voz alta, y luego se sentó en un tocón podrido a esperar que la inspiración divina le dijera qué hacer.

—¿Me buscabas? —le preguntó una voz conocida, pero Sakura se resistía a mirar a Itachi. La había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, así que, ¿por qué ahora se iba a mostrar amable con él?

Itachi, aparentemente ajeno a la ira de Sakura, se estiró a sus pies sobre la hierba, y ella se giró hacia otro lado para no tener que mirarlo.

—Sabes que no te he abandonado. Tú tenías que tomar tus propias decisiones respecto a tu novio y yo me tenía que mantener al margen. No me está permitido interferir.

Sakura miró un momento al horizonte, y luego la ira empezó a apoderarse de ella.

—¿Interferir? —preguntó entre dientes. —Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer. Has cogido mi vida sensata y feliz y la has convertido en un engendro salido de una novela de terror. Una mujer me apunta a la cabeza con una pistola, y al cabo de diez minutos la veo saltar por los aires. Me han puesto no una, sino dos bombas en el coche... un coche que ya no tengo, debería añadir. Luego están todas esas mujeres que dejan sus guisos en el umbral de la puerta. Y ahora ocurre que el hombre al que amo es...

Itachi le ofreció un pañuelo y Sakura se sonó la nariz. Que se vaya todo al carajo. Pero su ira daba paso a lo que Sakura temía que fueran lágrimas de autocompasión.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —preguntó, mirando el gran retal de tela, que llevaba una _S_ bordada en la esquina.

—Senju. Hemos hecho las paces, siempre y cuando yo mantenga la promesa de no publicar lo que realmente ocurrió cuando él vivía.

Sakura seguía sin dirigirle la mirada o picar el anzuelo que él le tendía. No iba a darle la satisfacción de preguntar qué había pasado realmente con el capitán Senju.

—Es una lástima la manera en que la historia de un mortal se puede complicar. Todo el mundo cree que el capitán Senju fue abominable por casarse con aquella jovencita, cuando en realidad... —Itachi soltó un gran suspiro. —Pero supongo que estás demasiado disgustada por lo de Sasuke como para querer oír nada sobre el capitán Senju.

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar, pero no iba a permitir que la distrajera.

—Todo esto te resulta gracioso, ¿verdad? Mi vida se ha roto en mil pedazos por tu culpa, y solo se te ocurre bromear.

—Está bien, fuera bromas. ¿Quieres la verdad? Pues la verdad es que tu vida era un desastre antes de que yo apareciera. Como siempre, te enamoras del hombre equivocado. ¿Y tu Sasuke? Te eligió a ti porque eras demasiado aburrida para acarrearle ningún problema. Vio que lo mirabas casi con veneración y sabía que tendrías la casa limpia, que organizarías cientos de comidas; en dos palabras, que te dejarías la piel por él. Y que le pedirías poco o nada a cambio. Por su parte, él podría hacer lo que siempre había hecho, tener aventuras con todas las mujeres dispuestas a acostarse con él, lo cual, por su trabajo y su físico, es un número considerable —hizo una pausa y luego la miró: —¿Quieres más?

—No pedía tanto —masculló Sakura. —Yo solo quería...

—Vivir un sueño. Todos los mortales lo hacéis. Ninguno de vosotros quiere saber la verdad. Sakura, sé lo enfadada que estás conmigo en estos momentos, pero si te hubieras casado con él, tu vida habría sido un infierno.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú eres mi ángel de la guarda, así que ¿por qué no lo arreglaste antes? ¿No se supone que ese es vuestro cometido?

Itachi se tomó un respiro antes de responder, cualquiera diría que para elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Un ángel no puede interferir en la Tierra, salvo permiso expreso de Dios. Ah, un ángel puede encontrarle a un mortal un lugar para estacionar alguna que otra vez —hizo una pausa para sonreír ante la idea, —pero un ángel no puede poner fin a una vida o prolongarla sin permiso de Dios.

»¡Y un ángel _no _puede interferir en asuntos del corazón! Gran tabú. Los ángeles de la guarda estamos hartos de ver cómo quienes están a su cargo se casan con maltratadores y pederastas. Pero tienen prohibido alterar el curso del amor porque, como sabes, Dios es amor —Itachi hizo una pausa por si Sakura lo había interrumpido; pero, ante su silencio, prosiguió.

»No obstante, los ángeles podemos hacer que una persona vea la verdad de aquel a quien ama. Desafortunadamente, es cierto eso de que el amor es ciego, y muy pocas veces alguien ve la verdad aun teniéndola delante de los ojos. Antes los padres solían evitar que sus hijas se casaran con crápulas, pero hoy en día el amor ha vencido incluso a los padres.

»El amor es la _única _cosa en la Tierra más poderosa que el mal. Es más poderosa que el sexo y el pecado. Cuando alguien está realmente enamorado, Dios se hace más fuerte. Dios vino al mundo por la fuerza del amor —una vez más, hizo una pausa para mirar a Sakura.

»Tú no amabas a Sasuke y nunca lo habrías hecho. No deberías conformarte con lo primero que encuentres, Sakura, porque te mereces lo mejor.

Al oír esto, Sakura se puso en pie, con las manos en las caderas, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Los sermones me ponen de los nervios. Últimamente, todo el mundo suelta peroratas de superioridad moral sobre el maravilloso hombre del que una mujer es digno; pero yo pregunto: ¿dónde está ese hombre? ¿Dónde crecen esos hombres fabulosos que corresponden con amabilidad, consideración y valía al amor de una mujer? ¿Dónde hay un hombre como mi padre, que llegaba a casa puntual de su trabajo y cuya vida entera giraba en torno a su familia? Solo parezco encontrar hombres que me consideran aburrida y ángeles que me hacen el amor y luego se van sin echar la vista atrás.

Itachi se puso en pie al momento y le tendió la mano, pero ella no la tomó. Se puso delante de ella, pero la muchacha apartó la mirada.

—Anoche me equivoqué —dijo él en voz baja. —Si eso hace que te sientas mejor, te diré que me he pasado la mañana escuchando los gritos de Neji. Al parecer, he infringido seriamente el código ético y me van a... —respiró hondo— degradar. Cuando vuelva, me bajarán de categoría. Tendré... —al hablar parecía hacérsele un nudo en la garganta— tendré nuevos clientes, nuevas personas de las que cuidar.

—Entonces dejarás de ser _mi _ángel de la guarda —dijo Sakura, con los ojos relumbrando de ira.

—Sí —afirmó Itachi en voz baja. —Ya no velaré por ti.

—¡Bien! Así podré elegir mis propios amantes, mis propios amigos, mi propio todo sin que tú te entrometas.

—Sí —dijo Itachi. —Vivirás sin mí.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? Si te han degradado y te han dicho que has hecho un pésimo trabajo, ¿por qué no te han reclamado?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Neji ha intentado ponerse en contacto con el arcángel Fugaku, pero...

—¿Está en espera?

«¡Maldita sea!», pensó ella. No pretendía bromear.

Pero Itachi no sonrió.

—En el Cielo, quedarse en espera puede suponer esperar durante siglos.

Sakura quería morderse la lengua para no reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Eres el peor de los ángeles —dijo, aunque sin animadversión en su voz porque al fin, después de todos los inquietantes sucesos de la mañana, empezaba a recordar lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. —¿Neji dijo algo sobre...?

—¿Anoche? —preguntó Itachi, y esbozó una sonrisa chulesca que Sakura tuvo que evitar. —Algo dijo. De hecho, más que algo. Se pasó un día hablando. Tuvo que ampliar el tiempo terrenal para hacerlo caber todo en un mismo día. Mientras tú le decías a Sasuke lo que pensabas de él, a mí me regañaban durante lo que en tiempo terrenal vendrían a ser unos diez días y medio.

—Dios mío. Pues sí que habla ese Neji.

—En el fondo, me parece que le gusta mucho hablar conmigo —Itachi levantó la cabeza. —A propósito, ¿has descubierto algo?

—¿Si he descubierto algo sobre qué?

—Sobre quién intenta matarte. ¿Tu ex tenía alguna idea sobre quién andaba tras de ti?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no tuvimos tiempo para hablar sobre eso. Él estaba... —apartó la mirada.

Itachi le tomó la barbilla entre las manos, y a continuación inclinó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué intentaba ese canalla?

—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo Sakura, apartándose de él. —Solo quiero irme a casa y...

—Tu casa ya no es segura. Cuando Sasuke rectifique, los hombres que te pusieron las bombas en el coche sabrán que sigues viva. Puede que ya lo sepan. Tengo la sensación de que no estarás a salvo en tu apartamento.

—Pero, ¿dónde se supone que voy a vivir? ¿Cómo voy a ir a trabajar? ¿Cómo...?

Itachi la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí; ella sentía los latidos del corazón de Itachi en la mejilla.

—No quiero tocarte —susurró Sakura. —Tú no eres real. No te vas a quedar a mi lado. Acabo de perder al único hombre al que amaba y no puedo soportar perder otro más. ¡No es justo!

—Eso es justo lo que Neji dijo —le explicó Itachi, estrechándola entre sus brazos y acariciándole el pelo. —Le traía sin cuidado lo que yo me hiciera a mí mismo, pero lo que te había hecho a ti se saltaba todas las reglas. Como ves, en cuanto una mujer se enamora de un ángel, ningún mortal está a la altura.

—¿Qué? —farfulló Sakura, soltándose para fulminarlo con la mirada. —¿Te crees tan bueno que porque me acueste una noche contigo me vas a arruinar el resto de la vida? Eres la persona menos angelical que he conocido jamás. Eres vanidoso, engreído, y no sabes nada en absoluto; así que me pareces un maldito incordio. Podría adoptar seis niños y me causarían menos problemas que tú. Ni siquiera puedes... ¿Te importaría decirme de qué te ríes?

—Me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú misma —dijo, riendo, y luego la tomó amigablemente del brazo. —Creo que deberíamos averiguar quién intenta matarte, ¿no? ¿Sabes, Sakura? Estaba pensando que si lo descubrieras tal vez podrías escribir un libro sobre lo que te ha traído hasta aquí y luego venderlo. Me parece que te debo una historia, porque el capitán Senju me echó unas terribles maldiciones si su historia veía la luz.

—Supongo que podría escribir sobre esto, ¿pero cómo averiguamos quién atenta contra mi vida?

—Tú no me creías cuando te decía que en Sasuke estaba la fuente de tu problema.

—De más de un problema —susurró Sakura.

Itachi sonrió lo bastante para partir el rostro en dos.

—Tuvisteis algunos problemas, ¿verdad?

—Pensaba que lo sabías todo.

—Yo solo sé que vosotros dos teníais opiniones encontradas. ¿Me lo quieres explicar con todo lujo de detalles?

—No, ni una palabra. ¿Pero qué me decías de que Sasuke es la fuente del mal?

—¿Sabes dónde vive?

—Supongo que te refieres a la ciudad. Sí, lo sé. No pensarás en ir allí, ¿verdad? Yo sé que no puedo ir, porque... —calló.

Itachi la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no puedes ir allí?

—Porque ahora soy una criminal buscada por la justicia. Si alguien me reconoce por las noticias, me entregará a las autoridades. ¿Pero qué más da, si ya estoy muerta?

—Venga... esto... anímate. Tú estás muerta y yo soy un ángel. Las cosas tienen que ir a mejor.

Sakura no se rió de su broma.

—Quiero limpiar mi nombre y mi reputación —al decir esto, miró a Itachi por el rabillo del ojo.

—Adelante, entrégame —la animó Itachi con una sonrisa, al leerle la mente. —No pueden hacerme ningún daño, y te aseguro que volveré a ti en cuanto el Cielo me lo permita. Seamos realistas, Sakura, tú y yo permaneceremos juntos hasta que este misterio se resuelva. Dios me ha encomendado una misión.

—Está bien, ¿y qué hago primero? Quiero recuperar mi vida. Estoy cansada de bombas, ángeles y ANBU. Y estoy especialmente harta de los fantasmas. ¡Necesito volver a la _normalidad_!

—Acabas de herir los sentimientos de muy buenas personas —dijo con ojos brillantes, y luego se despejó al mirar a Sakura. —Está bien, no más bromas. Todo lo que sé es que la fuente del mal está en tu querido Sasuke, que te ha vendido.

—Traicionado, dirás.

—Lo que sea. Deberías ir a su apartamento; no al de Konoha, sino al otro, donde guarda la muj... —se interrumpió ante la mirada de Sakura. —Donde guarda los premios y trofeos por su honrada labor periodística.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, que Itachi no atendió.

—¿Y cómo podemos llegar a su otro piso?

—En autobús, tren, helicóptero. Podríamos ir caminando si dispusiéramos de unos días. Pero todo cuesta dinero y mi bolso saltó por los aires en ese coche. Con esa pobre mujer —ella dijo esto último con tristeza y temor.

—¿La que entregó a su marido a cambio de una recompensa? ¿La que intentó matarlo un segundo antes de recibir la segunda recompensa? ¿Esa mujer? Tomemos un tren. Uno de mis clientes era propietario de una empresa ferroviaria.

—No me lo digas, un ladrón de guante blanco.

Itachi la empujó para que empezara a caminar.

—No robaba, pero conseguía que la gente hiciera lo que él quería. ¿Quieres que te hable del collar de perlas que le compró a su mujer?

Sakura quería oírle decir que se fuera a casa, que se diera una ducha caliente y que descubriera que nada de esto había ocurrido.

—Arriba, Sakura. Pronto descubriremos la causa de todo esto, y entonces te librarás de mí y recuperarás tu vida —y sin darle tiempo a decir que la expresión correcta era «¡arriba esos ánimos!», añadió: —Te haré una promesa. Te juro aquí y ahora que encontraré al hombre perfecto. Lo encontraré y te lo enviaré.

—Pensaba que dejarías de ser mi ángel de la guarda. Pensaba que te habían degradado.

—Así es, pero no hasta dentro de cien años. Tengo que acabar lo que he empezado, ¿no? Y tengo que preparar a otro y aprender un nuevo trabajo. Todo eso lleva su tiempo.

Muy a su pesar, Sakura se echó a reír.

—Cien años —habían llegado a la orilla del bosque y ante ellos tenían la carretera sur que salía de Konoha. —¿Y cómo vamos a la estación de tren? —preguntó ella haciendo una mueca. —Está a unos cuarenta kilómetros, como mínimo, y cuando lleguemos, ¿cómo vamos a pagar los billetes?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Confía en mí.

Por extraño que parezca, y pese a todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que lo conoció, Sakura confiaba en él.

* * *

**_¿Recomendaciones ItaSaku para leer?_**


	18. ¿El salón o la habitación?

_Lo de siempre: Naruto no me pertenece, esta es solo una adaptación del libro de Jude sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 18**

«Por el momento, no queda claro si la señorita Haruno tenía algo que ver con el espeluznante asesinato de esta mañana. Hasta que la encuentren y la interroguen, nadie lo sabrá a ciencia cierta. Así que eso es todo por hoy. Se despide Sasuke.»

Sakura se apartó del televisor de la tienda solo para ver otra hilera de aparatos, cada una mostrando su foto en primer plano.

—¡Y luego Sasuke habla de que el honor está reñido con la profesión! —murmuró.

Debería haber cumplido su amenaza para ponerlo en evidencia. Abandonó la tienda con la boca abierta y salió a la calle.

—No sé qué son, pero están ricos —dijo Itachi, ofreciéndole una bolsa grasienta y una bebida en un vaso de papel.

—Tacos —contestó Sakura, mirando dentro de la bolsa y meneando luego la cabeza. Aún no se había recuperado de lo de esa mañana, cuando Itachi paró a una enorme limusina negra y le pidió que los llevara a la ciudad. Tuvieron un viaje de lo más agradable y, cuando llegaron a su destino, el chófer le dio a Itachi un buen fajo de billetes.

»¿Cómo has conseguido que la limusina pasara por Konoha? —preguntó turbada.

—Brujería —respondió Itachi, sonriendo. —Magia negra.

—Será mejor que te calles, no vaya a ser que Neji te oiga.

—¿Sabes? Creo que Neji está un poco celoso. Apuesto a que el arcángel Fugaku nunca le ha pedido que haga nada; es más, que si cumplo esta misión puede que ni siquiera me degraden. Me pregunto si lo que le preocupa a Neji es que me puedan ascender una categoría por encima de él.

Sakura meneó la cabeza indignada.

—Se supone que los ángeles no pueden ser celosos ni ambiciosos.

—Y se supone que los mortales deben vivir en paz y armonía. Ahora quiero que me esperes aquí, mientras voy a buscar algo para comer —dijo; —después iremos al apartamento de tu gallo.

Por primera vez, Sakura no se quejó del nombre que Itachi usaba. Mientras Itachi la empujaba calle abajo, ella se dedicaba a devorar un taco grasiento tras otro.

No es que estuviera demasiado impaciente por llegar al apartamento de Sasuke. Después de todo, ¿qué podrían encontrar? ¿Pruebas de su infidelidad? Lo cierto es que Sakura esperaba que Sasuke recordara los dulces momentos que habían pasado juntos y que se muriera por tenerla a su lado. «¡Sigue soñando!», pensaba cuando se acercaban al apartamento de Sasuke.

—De nada servirá que te diga que el portero no nos dejará subir sin el permiso de Sasuke —advirtió Sakura, y a continuación asintió a la petulante sonrisa de Itachi.

Efectivamente, el portero se comportó como si Itachi fuera un viejo amigo y, al cabo de unos minutos, los dos intrusos subían en el ascensor. Itachi parecía pálido.

—Demasiado rápido y demasiado alto —murmuró cuando ya llegaban a la planta veintiséis.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke guardaba una llave en la manguera que había tras la salida de emergencia, pero Itachi puso la mano en el pomo y la puerta se abrió.

—Me gusta más tu casa —dijo Itachi, barriendo con la mirada aquel apartamento de cristal, cromo y cuero negro. Había espejos por todas partes, en el suelo y en el techo.

—Está bien, ya lo has visto todo, así que vámonos ya —instó Sakura, sintiéndose claramente incómoda en este apartamento en el que tan pocas veces había estado antes.

—Está aquí —dijo Itachi en voz baja.

Sakura le entendió «ya está aquí»; de manera que se disponía a salir por la puerta, cuando él la agarró por la manga.

—Cobarde. No me refería a él —dijo, como siempre, leyéndole la mente. —Al menos, no de momento. ¿Echamos un vistazo a la habitación? A lo mejor queda algún pelo rubio.

—Muy gracioso. Espero que Neji te relegue al lugar del que realmente vienes.

—Entonces podré ver a todos los hombres de tus otras vidas —le contestó. —¿Te gustaría que te hablara sobre la vida que dedicaste al jugador? Te pasaste cuarenta y tantos años creyendo que iba a cambiar.

—¿Vas a encontrar lo que crees que está aquí y nos vas a dejar a mí y a mis otras vidas en paz?

—No puedo —contestó Itachi, mientras salía de la habitación. —Al menos, no en los próximos cien años. Dime, Sakura, ¿con qué clase de hombre tenías pensado compartir tu vida?

—Inteligente, divertido, fiel. Con un esclavo. Y rico, para que pudiera llevarme a París.

—Pensaba que querías ir a un río. ¿A hacer balsismo, era? —de pronto, al acercarse a un armario alto de pared que había frente a la puerta, contuvo la respiración. —Está aquí.

Pese a su cordura, Sakura se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué había dentro de aquel armario? ¿Espíritus malignos? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Algo o alguien que saldría para no volver a entrar jamás?

Cuando Itachi abrió la puerta del armario, a Sakura casi se le paró el corazón; se puso la mano en la garganta y soltó un grito ahogado. Pero dentro del armario no había más que libros, montones de libros con tapas de cuero.

—Pues a mí no me parecen muy malignos —dijo Sakura, molesta ante su propia reacción. —Son guiones de las noticias de Sasuke. Lo sé porque yo le conseguí el encuadernador.

Con mucho cuidado, como si se fuera a quemar, Itachi alargó la mano y sacó un libro, que luego abrió. Como dijo Sakura, eran guiones con los que Sasuke trabajaba en las noticias. Pese a la elegante y costosa tapa de cuero, los guiones de papel barato y sobado estaban llenos de marcas. Itachi cerró el libro, lo devolvió a su lugar y recorrió con sus manos las hileras de libros.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sakura, impaciente. —No irás a decirme que esos libros podrían estar encantados.

Itachi se volvió hacia ella con el rostro serio.

—¿Qué has tenido que ver tú con estos...?

—Guiones —dijo Sakura, harta de sus celos. —Son solo guiones de las noticias más largas que Sasuke ha retransmitido. No tienen nada de siniestro.

—¿Qué has tenido que ver tú con ellos?

—¿Yo? —se dispuso a hablar, pero se calló al momento. —Le ayudé en la investigación, eso es todo. Las ideas eran de Sasuke, y... —se interrumpió, porque Itachi la miraba como si supiera que mentía.

—Vale, estoy tan sola en Konoha durante la semana que me paso los días leyendo. Y de vez en cuando se me ocurre alguna idea para Sasuke. Entonces investigo un poco. No es nada del otro mundo. Uso el préstamo interbibliotecario e internet. ¡Deja ya de mirarme así! No entro en archivos protegidos ni hago nada ilegal o inmoral. Solo ayudo a Sasuke, eso es todo.

—No me extraña que quisiera casarse contigo —dijo Itachi entre dientes.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Sakura, tú eras su profesión. ¿Cuántas de estas historias las elegiste tú, las investigaste y las redactaste tú?

—Unas cuantas —respondió.

Que Sasuke fuera un estúpido traicionero y mentiroso no quería decir que ella también lo fuera. Los créditos de las noticias reconocían a Sasuke como su autor; el nombre de Sakura no aparecía nunca en ninguno de los guiones. Y ya le estaba bien así, se decía muchas veces. Algunas noticias que él había cubierto eran bastante controvertidas, y...

Sakura levantó la mirada.

—Tal vez haya ofendido a alguien, y ese alguien haya averiguado que fui yo, y no Sasuke, quien descubrió lo que descubrió. ¿Es eso lo que crees?

—Exacto.

Por un momento, en la cabeza de Sakura se arremolinaron todas las historias con las que había _ayudado _a Sasuke. De hecho, así fue como se conocieron. Sakura había escrito a Sasuke en repetidas ocasiones, pidiéndole que fuera a su biblioteca para hablar a un grupo de adolescentes sobre periodismo; sin embargo, todo lo que ella había recibido eran cartas en las que le decía que su apretada agenda no se lo permitía.

Sakura se devanó los sesos buscando la manera de atraerlo a su biblioteca, y entonces recordó algo que había leído sobre especies en peligro de extinción, luego algo que la esposa de un constructor de primera línea había dicho en broma y, por último, algo que había oído en televisión. Con todo esto junto quedaba una historia bastante buena, así que la redactó y se la envió a Sasuke.

Al cabo de dos semanas, Sasuke fue a Konoha, conoció a Sakura y habló con los estudiantes; acabó alquilando un apartamento y haciendo de aquella aldea su hogar los fines de semana.

Sasuke investigó lo que Sakura había escrito, comprobó que era cierto y con ello preparó una exclusiva en las noticias de la noche.

Al final, al constructor lo interrumpieron en mitad del trabajo, y Sakura oyó decir que había perdido una millonada en futuros contratos. En cambio, Sasuke ganó un premio por la noticia y lo celebró con champán y rosas para Sakura, a quien, dicho sea de paso, hizo perder la virginidad.

—¿Por qué pareces tan extrañada? —dijo Itachi. —¿Cuántas de estas historias le han dado a alguien una razón para odiarte?

Sakura le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—Seguramente odiarían a Sasuke. Él las leía y recibía los premios.

—A diferencia de la opinión que tú puedas tener de él, no hace falta ser muy listo para ver que Sasuke es un perfecto idiota. Tiene una cara bonita y lee bastante bien. Nadie que haya pasado media hora con él creería que él descubrió esas historias. ¿Qué ganarían matando a Sasuke? Nada. Una persona necesita acabar con la fuente de sus problemas, que eres tú.

—¡Ah! —dijo Sakura, dejándose caer sobre el sofá negro de Sasuke. —Nunca lo había mirado así. Animé a Sasuke a que me dejara permanecer en el anonimato. Nunca quise ser el centro de atención. Solo quería ver que se hacía justicia.

Itachi le sonrió.

—Me gusta que no cambies nunca. Siempre has sido una amante de la justicia. Un par de veces incluso has dado la vida en nombre de la justicia.

—¿Será esta una de esas vidas? —preguntó tímidamente.

—No mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Ahora tenemos trabajo. Deberíamos buscar un caso sin resolver. ¿Recuerdas cuáles son?

—¿Eso incluye a hombres que pronto saldrán en libertad condicional?

Itachi le guiñó el ojo.

—Cuando te pregunté qué mal te acechaba, ¿por qué no pensaste en todas estas historias que habías escrito?

—No creí que nadie estuviera al corriente. Sasuke siempre decía que yo era su arma secreta.

—Sasuke quería llevarse todo el mérito —dijo Itachi con una mueca. —Está bien, a lo hecho pecho. ¿Por dónde empezamos? Si las cogemos una por una podré sentir qué mal contienen.

—¿Y por qué no coges los guiones encuadernados?

—Demasiado diluido. Transmiten energía negativa, pero es muy débil. Necesito la fuente. ¿Dónde están tus investigaciones originales?

—En un disquete —respondió; no quería ser demasiado explícita. Itachi la fulminó con la mirada. —Está bien... Todo está en el ordenador portátil de Sasuke. No quería dejar nada conmigo, porque... —Sakura guardó silencio y miró a Itachi.

—No tienes que explicármelo, ya lo sé. No quería que nadie descubriera que tú le habías hecho todo el trabajo.

—Eso no es exactamente lo que él dijo, pero puede que sea la verdad.

—¿Y dónde está su ordenador?

—No puedes registrar los archivos privados de una persona. Es ilegal e inmoral y, además, no lo sé. Me imagino que lo llevará encima o que lo tendrá en su despacho.

—Dudo que lo haya dejado en el despacho. No se fiaría de los fisgones. ¿Echamos un vistazo por aquí?

Sakura era consciente de que no podía decirle a Itachi que no se podían quedar allí examinando los efectos personales de Sasuke, porque sabía perfectamente que Itachi haría lo que le viniera en gana.

—¿En la habitación? —preguntó. —¿O prefieres empezar por el salón?


	19. Lo lamento, Sakura

_Naruto no me pertenece, esta es una adaptación de "Un ángel para Emily" sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 19**

— ¿Contento, ahora? —inquirió Sakura. —Hemos cometido hurto mayor y allanamiento de morada, pero nos volvemos con las manos vacías. ¿Estarás loco de alegría, no?

—Ni lo más mínimo —contestó Itachi, haciendo caso omiso de su sarcasmo. —Algo ocurre, pero no sé lo que es.

—Lo que sucede es que Sasuke llegará a casa en cualquier momento, llamará a la policía y nos enviará a los dos a la cárcel. A lo mejor tú te puedes escapar, pero yo, si alguien me mata en la cárcel, me quedaré muerta.

—Un problema común de los mortales —repuso Itachi sin apartar la mirada del libro de guiones.

Eran más de las seis de la tarde y, tal como Sakura había apuntado, no tenían nada. No es que el día no hubiera resultado fructífero; habían encontrado el ordenador portátil de Sasuke y, gracias a los setecientos bytes de capacidad del disco, habían podido grabar toda la información de Sakura sin ninguna dificultad. El problema era que Sasuke tenía una contraseña para proteger sus archivos y Sakura no tenía ni idea de cuál era.

Explicó a Itachi lo que necesitaban, y este contestó:

—Shizune sabrá cuál es. Ella se encarga de la vida de tu gallo.

— ¿La llamamos? —preguntó Sakura, y le recordó que Shizune era una mujer que ni tenía cuerpo ni llevaba ropa. — ¿O hacemos una sesión de espiritismo?

—Pediré a Kisame que vaya a recogerme. Iría yo mismo, pero tengo que arrastrar este cuerpo por todas partes y tardo mucho tiempo.

—Odio tener que oír quién es Kisame.

—Vive aquí.

—Es verdad. ¿Por qué me lo pregunto, tan siquiera?

A partir de ese momento, Sakura casi no hizo preguntas, ya que Itachi se pasó la siguiente hora examinando a fondo más volúmenes encuadernados, página tras página. Al cabo de un rato, ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando a alguien, o algo, y a continuación informó a Sakura de que la contraseña era «el señor Noticia».

— ¿No es muy original, verdad? —señaló, absteniéndose de hacer un comentario sobre la vanidad de Sasuke en la elección de dicha contraseña.

Y Sakura se mordió la lengua para no preguntar cómo un fantasma transmitía información a otro. ¿Cómo viajaban, los fantasmas? Toda esta historia le producía escalofríos, a saber, que un mundo invisible existía en torno al suyo, que hasta hacía muy poco le había parecido tan sólido.

Sin embargo, Sakura no habría podido articular palabra ni aunque hubiera querido, porque Itachi la puso rápidamente en alerta.

—Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

— ¿Viene hacia aquí, verdad?

Itachi parecía estar escuchando a alguien otra vez.

—Sí —respondió, con suavidad, y la miró largamente. —Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

Su manera de comportarse la hacía dudar.

— ¿Más espíritus malignos? ¿Te persiguen?

Itachi no contestó, cerró la tapa del ordenador (e hizo saltar las alarmas, al no haber salido del sistema correctamente), se lo puso debajo del brazo y empujó a Sakura hacia la puerta principal del apartamento.

Pero era demasiado tarde, porque Sasuke ya estaba en la entrada; rodeaba con un brazo a una rubia despampanante, y se disponían a subir al apartamento.

Sakura sabía que no tenía ni pizca de cerebro, «sería demasiado injusto para ella que la hubieran dotado de un cerebro y de unas piernas como esas», pensó, paralizada y con la mirada absorta en ellos dos.

Itachi reaccionó. La agarró, la arrimó contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente. Durante unos segundos, solo tuvo a Itachi en la cabeza; Sasuke cayó en el olvido.

Al separarse de ella, Sakura se quedó mirándolo fijamente; sus ojos veían las estrellas.

—Ya se han ido —dijo Itachi, que todavía la mantenía apartada de la vista de todo el mundo con su gran cuerpo.

— ¿Quién? —susurró, y entonces recordó que Itachi le había sonreído con aires de suficiencia. — ¡Apártate de mí! —exclamó, empujándolo.

—Pero yo pensaba que a ti te gustaba... —la mirada que le lanzó lo interrumpió, aunque él seguía sonriendo burlonamente. —Larguémonos —soltó.

La cogió de la mano y se pusieron a correr, ella detrás de él. Cuando llegaron a la calle, a Sakura le faltaba aliento:

—Va a descubrir quién se llevó su ordenador —dijo jadeando. —Sabe que yo sé dónde guarda la llave.

—Tu Sasuke sabe quién intenta matarte y por qué.

—Me niego a creer tal cosa—respondió Sakura, convencida. —Aunque sea algo vanidoso, no me puedo creer que de verdad sepa algo... del asesino. Él no me quiere ver muerta.

—No, a menos que tu muerte le proporcione la mayor historia que haya tenido en su vida —repuso Itachi, quien, levantando la mano, gritó.

— ¡Taxi!

Uno se detuvo enseguida.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura, ya dentro.

—Solo hay un lugar seguro para nosotros —contestó Itachi, mientras colocaba el portátil de Sasuke sobre sus piernas.

—Oh, ahí no —protestó Sakura. —En la mansión Senju no.

—Creía que el sitio te gustaba.

—Me gustaba. Me gusta, pero... —se detuvo, porque le estaba sonriendo. —Muérete —sabía muy bien que le estaba leyendo la mente y que ella temía por él y por el modo en que el espíritu furibundo lo había tratado en aquella casa. No iba a caer por él, pensó para sus adentros. No podía ni lo haría. —Sí, vale —añadió después de un rato, tan fríamente como pudo. —La maldad es cosa tuya, no mía. Pero soy consciente de que coger un taxi de vuelta a Konoha es muy caro. Y llamaría demasiado la atención.

—Claro —dijo él sonriendo. —Tomaremos un tren. ¿Te he contado...?

— ¡Sí! —espetó ella, y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. —Me lo has contado todo.

—Me gusta este brebaje —dijo Itachi. — ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—Ginebra. No deberías bebería. Seguro que va contra las leyes de Dios.

—Todo en exceso va contra las leyes de Dios. ¿No me vas a contar por qué estás tan enfadada?

Estaban sentados en el suelo de la mansión Senju o, más bien, sobre una doble capa de gruesas alfombras orientales que, según Sakura, costaban un dineral. El fuego ardía en una chimenea que no se habría limpiado en un centenar de años, y a un lado había los restos de una comida de pollo marroquí y _mousse _de chocolate. Tuvo que dejárselo a Itachi, que no había tardado en adaptarse a las comodidades de la vida humana y que, innegablemente, en poco tiempo había aprendido mucho de comida. Ahora era Sakura quien, a veces, le preguntaba a él cómo había que hacer ciertas cosas.

—Una libra de oro —dijo Itachi, y ella le respondió con una mirada de desconcierto.

Apartó rápidamente la mirada porque a la luz del fuego él resultaba demasiado atractivo. La oscuridad de la casa les daba cobijo y les hacía sentirse bien y seguros.

—Perdona —musitó ella entre dientes, mientras sorbía su coca-cola _light _con recato. Procuraba mantenerse alejada de cualquier bebida alcohólica.

—Creo que vosotros los humanos decís «Un centavo por tus pensamientos». Bueno, yo te ofrezco más. Te ofrezco todo el oro que hay enterrado bajo los cimientos de esta casa.

Durante un momento, lo miró con los ojos abiertos y llenos de curiosidad, pero enseguida apartó la mirada.

—Nada —dijo, y se prohibió preguntar sobre cualquier oro. —Estoy cansada, nada más.

—Sakura, puedes mentir a quien quieras, pero no a mí. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tú puedes leer la mente de los demás, así que dímelo tú —le espetó ella.

—Tu vida se ha hecho añicos y no sabes cómo recomponerla —contó con ternura.

Tenía tanta razón que cuando ella intentó hablar, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Quería ser valiente. Quería ser fuerte y convencerse a sí misma de que todo iría bien, pero no pudo. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Sakura —susurró Itachi, y al intentar atraerla hacia sus brazos, ella forcejeó, pero él la sujetó con firmeza y no permitió que se soltara.

— ¡No has sido justo! —le echó en cara; luego lo golpeó con el puño. Él la agarraba y no opuso resistencia, ella hundió la cara en la suave lana de su jersey. —Yo era feliz. Puede que Sasuke sea un estúpido y puede que yo hubiese sido una desgraciada como su esposa, y puede que me quisiera por las razones equivocadas, pero yo no sabía nada de eso. Yo era _feliz. _¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, claro —contestó, cogiéndola y acariciándole el pelo. —Al principio siempre fuiste feliz con ellos.

— ¡Cállate! —medio gritó, e intentó librarse de él. Él la cogió fuerte. —No quiero oír hablar del pasado ni del futuro. Yo solamente quería lo que tenía _hace un momento._

—Pero yo lo he echado a perder —añadió Itachi con suavidad. —Una vez más he echado a perder tu vida.

— ¿Lo has hecho a menudo? —preguntó ella en tono sarcástico, y se fue inclinando hacia él, sin intentar soltarse. ¡Qué días tan horrorosos había pasado!

—Sakura —habló en voz muy baja; lo sentía al tiempo que lo oía, —te he hecho cosas horribles.

Sakura se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarle. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros y miraban fijamente el fuego, pero sus brazos la estrechaban con fuerza.

—Yo... —dijo él, vacilante.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Itachi respiró profundamente.

—No solo he echado a perder tu vida, he echado a perder tus dos últimas vidas.

—Cuéntame qué has hecho —ordenó ella enérgicamente.

Hizo una pausa antes de ponerse a hablar y ella adivinó que no quería explicarle lo que estaba a punto de revelarle.

—Merezco un descenso de categoría. Merezco lo que sea que me depare Neji en destino por lo que te he hecho. ¿Sabes, Sakura?, ¡eres tan buena!

—Sí, sí —dijo con impaciencia, —soy tan buena que mi prometido está saliendo con otra.

—Eso es. Los hombres de la Tierra no saben valorarte. Solo ven lo que hay en la fachada de una mujer. Ven que eres bonita, pero no miran más allá y no se dan cuenta de que dentro de ti hay una belleza sin par. A los seres humanos hombres el espíritu de una mujer les trae sin cuidado. Si un espíritu bueno encarna un cuerpo orondo de mujer, o tiene una cara fea, los hombres lo rechazan.

—Pero si yo fuera tan guapa como la mujer que vimos con Sasuke... —dijo, con tristeza.

—No, tú eres bonita, pero no te emperifollas como lo hace... esa mujer que vimos con tu... tu...

—Ex —añadió, suspirando.

—Sí, con tu ex.

—Todavía no me has contado qué me hiciste en el pasado.

—Eras la misma de ahora.

— ¿Fea y práctica?

— ¡No! Eras confiada y fácilmente manipulable. Tu corazón es tan tierno que...

— ¿Que yo qué?

Itachi suspiró.

—Te crees cualquier historia que te cuente un hombre atractivo, eso es lo que pasa. En la Tierra hay pocos como tú, Sakura —dijo indignado. —Vida tras vida te he visto derrochar generosidad con alcohólicos y con inútiles chupópteros. ¿Puedes figurarte lo que era tener que pasar por tu lado y por el de tus dos hijos, y un invierno tener que veros casi muertos de frío porque la sabandija de tu marido se había bebido el dinero para la comida de los niños? Te pusiste a lavar, Sakura. Tus finas manos...

Hizo una pausa. Levantó la mano de ella y la besó; primero en la palma, luego en el reverso, a continuación en los dedos, uno a uno.

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

—Te envié a una mujer que necesitaba una costurera. Al menos coser era más fácil que lavar y ella...

—No, lo que quiero decir es ¿qué me hiciste en mis dos últimas vidas?

—Ah.

Cuando se hubo callado, ella volvió a reclinar la cabeza contra el hombro de él.

—Venga, me lo puedes contar.

Itachi respiró profundamente y dejó pasar un rato antes de dar comienzo a su historia.

—En tu última vida, cuando llevabas el vestido de plata..., yo lo escogí para ti. Sabía que la plata te sentaría bien. Te preguntabas si le gustarías a tu marido. Sakura, yo... yo no permití que te casaras. Cada vez que se presentaba un hombre y que tú pensabas en casarte con él, te hacía cosquillas en la nariz para que te alejaras de él. En estas dos últimas vidas no he dejado que te casaras ni que tuvieras hijos. En dos vidas has muerto virgen.

Sakura se separó de él durante un instante; se había quedado sin palabras, boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué clase de ángel eres tú? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa a alguien que estaba bajo tu protección? No creo que te _enviaran _a la Tierra, creo que te _desterraron._

—Sakura, por favor, procura entenderlo. Después de aquella vida de lavandera me aseguré de que tuvieras un padre rico y fuerte, pero ni siquiera él pudo impedir que te enamoraras de un hombre gandul. Todo lo que aquel hombre quería era tu herencia y se habría gastado hasta el último centavo y te habría condenado a ser lavandera. No podía soportar ver cómo te ocurría de nuevo.

—Así que me provocaste picores en la nariz y me dejaste virgen. Solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo impediste que aquel hombre me tomara? Imagino que batallaría por el dinero de mi padre.

—Emmm, bueno, le pillaron en una situación embarazosa y tuvo que casarse con la hija de otro.

—Y tú te encargaste de que lo cogieran.

—Sí.

Sakura permaneció sentada entre los brazos de Itachi un rato sin moverse, sin saber si creerlo o no; al fin y al cabo, de algún modo, aquella historia tenía sentido. Toda la vida había tenido el presentimiento de que jamás de los jamases se casaría, de que ningún hombre la querría. De niña, solía llorar sobre fotografías de bebés y cuando su madre le preguntaba qué le pasaba, Sakura le contestaba que sabía que nunca tendría hijos.

— ¿Me has hecho esto en dos vidas?

—Sí —respondió Itachi, con una voz grave. —Sé que no estuvo bien por mi parte. No debería haberlo hecho. Al final, tu vida fue casi tan pésima como si te hubieras casado con aquel sinvergüenza.

—Déjame que lo adivine. Viví una vida de reclusión, rodeada de libros y quizá con uno o dos gatos. Una vez al mes, organizaba una velada literaria para mujeres de mediana edad, en la que hablábamos sobre el último _best seller. _Y nunca tuve amigos jóvenes porque no soportaba ver a sus hijos ni oír hablar sobre sus felices vidas familiares.

Itachi se quedó en silencio durante un rato, y cuando habló, su voz apenas era audible.

—Sí.

—Ya veo. Es la vida que más he temido, me ocurría lo que solía soñar. ¿Y me has hecho esto _dos veces_?

—La primera vez creí que todo iba mal porque no sabía lo que hacía. Pero la segunda pensé que me iba a salir bien, que te encontraría un hombre maravilloso y atento; os puse en la dirección correcta y por una vez ibas a llevar una vida feliz en la Tierra.

—Me parece que esta historia también la puedo adivinar. Nunca has encontrado un hombre que valiera la pena para mí.

—Exacto. ¿Quién puede estar a la altura de tu generosidad?

Sakura se separó de él muy despacio y, al mirarlo, él se asombró de que estuviera enfadada.

— ¡Maldito seas! —dijo suavemente, aunque con voz potente. —No soy un... un ángel —le espetó. —Soy una mujer de carne y hueso, no alguien a quien adorar, sino a quien querer. No quiero que me pongan en un museo y que me miren porque soy je, je... _buena. _Quiero vivir una experiencia para toda la vida. Apuesto a que era más feliz en mis tiempos de lavandera que cuando mi padre era rico y yo tenía reuniones de mujeres.

—Sí, lo eras —respondió estupefacto. —Y nunca pude entenderlo. Yo procuraba que tuvieras de todo. Tenías...

— ¡No tenía _nada_! ¿Me oyes? No tenía absolutamente nada de nada. Tenía... —aquello la sobrepasaba; no podía continuar. —Nunca lo entenderás. Sasuke jamás me dio...

— ¡Sé lo que te dio! —medio gritó Itachi. —Por algo soy un ángel, ahora mismo, en este cuerpo, y para empezar soy un _hombre. _¿Crees que no me cuesta verte así y no tocarte? Pasé una noche contigo y ahora tengo que purgar por ello toda la eternidad. Pero valió la pena. Sí, abrazarte valió todo el castigo del mundo.

Sakura lo miró fijamente durante un instante, y acto seguido cayó rendida en sus brazos.

—Itachi, no puedo quererte. No puedo. No eres real. Desaparecerás.

Itachi la abrazó como si en ello le fuera la vida.

—Lo sé —susurró. —A mí me pasa lo mismo. ¿Cómo puedo amar a una mortal? ¿Cómo puedo volver a casa y observar tu vida después de una vida con... con... —respiró profundamente y la abrazó. — ¿Y si borro todos los recuerdos de mí de tu mente?

—No puedes hacer eso —ella se opuso, mirándole a los ojos. —Me has contado lo suficiente para entender que ni siquiera Dios puede hacer desaparecer el amor. Tal vez no recuerde por qué me siento tan vacía, pero siempre sabré que falta algo. ¿Tengo razón?

Él se dio un momento antes de contestar.

—Sí. No puedes olvidar el amor, sea amor por un humano o amor por Dios.

—No echo de menos a Sasuke, pero te echo de menos a ti, en el mismo instante en que te vas a otra habitación. Estaba enfadada contigo por dejarme sola después de hacer el amor.

—Lo sé. No quería marcharme, pero me... cogieron. Trasladaron mi espíritu y mi cuerpo a otra parte.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

—No deberíamos haber hecho lo que hicimos y he intentado olvidar por todos los medios lo que ocurrió, pero no puedo. Tengo miedo, miedo de quedarme sola después de que te marches.

—Sakura, nunca estarás sola, nunca lo has estado y nunca lo estarás.

Lo miró.

—No será lo mismo si no tienes un cuerpo.

—Lo sé. Podré verte, pero tú no podrás. Y a lo mejor no podrás recordarme —la abrazó durante un momento y se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. —Bien, Sakura, cariño, tenemos dos alternativas. Una es ahogar las penas en un plato de sopa...

—Alcohol. Ahogarlas en alcohol.

—Bien. Me gusta más el alcohol que la sopa —contestó, devolviéndole con una sonrisa la que había recibido de ella. —En cualquier caso, tendremos que llorar sobre lo que sea que nos depare el destino porque, no te equivoques, vamos a estar separados. O bien podemos vivir el momento y hacerlo lo mejor posible aunque sepamos que mañana tendremos malas noticias.

—Entiendo —dijo Sakura, separándose de él. —Interpreto que deberíamos pasar cada minuto que tienes en la Tierra haciendo el amor y estando juntos.

—Exacto —contestó sonriendo. —Justo eso.

— _¿Eres _un hombre, verdad? ¿Seas o no un ángel, definitivamente eres un _hombre_? —le espetó la última palabra como si fuera algo vil y aberrante.

Itachi la miró estupefacto.

—Tus pensamientos son demasiado confusos, no puedo leerlos.

—Pobrecillo —replicó, apartándose de él. —Estoy completamente del lado de Neji. Realmente eres el _peor _ángel del Cielo. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegaste a ser un ángel. Me dices que me equivoco escogiendo a los hombres, pero incluso veo a través de lo que intentas hacer.

La cara de Itachi mostraba desconcierto, pues obviamente intentaba entender de qué estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué he hecho?

—Me has alejado de Sasuke solo por tu propio interés, ¿verdad? Y dejaste que me pudriera sin atención masculina durante dos vidas también por tus intereses egoístas, ¿verdad?

—Yo, emmm, bien, tal vez fui un poco egoísta, pero intentaba protegerte.

— ¿Eh? ¿E intentas protegerme ahora cuando estás siendo tan sumamente _encantador _conmigo?

—No intentaba hacer nada malo —dijo, confundido—Yo...

— ¿Solamente eso, no? Vienes aquí, eres encantador con quien sabes que es la peor juez de hombres del mundo, y eres tan terriblemente encantador conmigo que me enamoro de pies a cabeza de ti y ¿luego, qué? Te estoy preguntando: luego, ¿qué?

—Yo... —Itachi se rascó la cabeza. —Me parece que no sigo tu lógica.

— ¡Bien, fantástico! Estoy harta de que vosotros los hombres me digáis lo que soy. ¡Harta!

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Encontrarme un hombre, claro está. No quiero vivir sola. Quiero una casa en el campo y como mínimo tres hijos. Eres un ángel y puedes ver dentro del corazón de la gente, así que búscame un hombre antes de marcharte.

—Pero tenemos que descubrir quién intenta matarte.

—Entiendo. Tienes tiempo para eso, pero no para hacer algo bueno por mí, ¿no es así?

—Sakura, me parece que me he perdido. No entiendo por qué estás enfadada conmigo. Estoy completamente confuso.

—Es muy sencillo. Viniste a la Tierra y echaste a perder la vida que yo había escogido. A lo mejor para ti no era una buena vida, pero era una vida. Pero, ahora, gracias a ti, no tengo nada. Dos terceras partes de mí están enamoradas de un ángel que va a marcharse de la Tierra y que puede que se lleve o no los recuerdos que tengo de él cuando se marche, y yo vivo en un pueblecito de paso donde veo a muy pocos hombres y conozco incluso a menos. Ser una bibliotecaria de pueblo no le abre a uno demasiadas puertas, ¿verdad?

Sakura casi sintió pena por Itachi al ver como su atractivo rostro fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que le decía. Pero estaba cansada de que le dijeran que era un felpudo, cansada de enamorarse durante siglos del hombre equivocado. No cabía duda de que estaba enamorada de Itachi y no quería considerarlo a fondo, pero ¡recórcholis, a veces uno tenía que ser egoísta! A lo mejor era maravilloso que un ángel hubiera venido a la Tierra a salvarla, pero ¿qué clase de vida iba a tener si pasaba lo que le quedaba de ella viva, pero prendada de un hombre al que tal vez ni siquiera recordaría?

— ¿Bien? —dijo Sakura, sorprendida por la fuerza de su voz. Su madre le enseñó a ser siempre amable, pero en aquel momento se sentía increíblemente bien siendo egoísta. Utilizaría a un ángel para sus intereses egoístas. — ¿Puedes encontrarme un hombre bueno, o no?

—Supongo —contestó con calma. — ¿Qué es lo que tenías pensado?

—Parece ser que suelo inclinarme por los borrachos y por hombres que se casan conmigo para dar grandes cenas, ¿recuerdas? Así que, ¿por qué me preguntas qué quiero? Quiero un hombre que me trate bien, con quien pueda tener hijos, uno de esos hombres de novela, un hombre del que una mujer se pueda fiar, uno en el que pueda confiar.

—Veo. A estos es más difícil encontrarlos en este siglo y a día de hoy. En este mundo hay demasiada tentación para...

—Entonces, cuando vuelvas a casa, solo tendrás que vigilarme, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, este es tu trabajo, ¿no?

Sakura era consciente de que aquello no era lo que tenía en mente y, para ser sinceros, tampoco era lo que quería. En cambio, lo que deseaba cada día con más fuerza era una vida junto a Itachi. No con alguien como él, sino con él. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a un hombre tan idóneo para la vida? ¿Un hombre que miraba un partido de fútbol como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo? ¿En qué otro lugar iba a...?

Se obligó a parar de pensar. No iba a vivir con Itachi, y si quería continuar cuerda, sería mejor que se quitara aquella idea de la cabeza. Como decía su amiga Ino: «El único antídoto contra un hombre es otro hombre, preferentemente uno más joven y más atractivo».

—Vale —dijo Sakura con firmeza, intentando sonar seria, — ¿hacemos un trato?

— ¿Un trato?

Nunca había oído hablar a nadie tan descorazonado.

—Te daré un ejemplo; yo te rasco la espalda y tú me rascas la mía.

— ¡Ah, por fin algo que me gusta! —dijo Itachi de un modo tan lascivo que Sakura tuvo que girarse para ocultar su sonrisa.

Volvió a darse la vuelta.

—No, así no. A partir de ahora somos socios, nada más. No más juegos de manos. Así Neji no te regañará ni degradará a un nivel inferior, y yo conseguiré un hombre y algunos niños de todo esto. ¿Suena bien?

—Suena científico —contestó Itachi con pena. —Y no me importa lo que diga Neji. Solo está ce...

— ¿Trato hecho? —Sakura lo interrumpió, alargándole la mano para estrechársela. —Por cierto, me parece que no me gustan los hombres delgaduchos. No tienen ganas de vivir.

—Vale —afirmó Itachi, estrechándole la mano.

—Ahora que esto está arreglado, ¿dormimos un poco? Mañana tenemos que empezar a estudiar los archivos y tú tienes que empezar a buscarme un compañero de viaje.

Risueña, Sakura se fue al otro lado de la habitación, hacia el colchón que Itachi había traído a cuestas desde la buhardilla hacía un rato. Olía a humedad, como los viejos edredones que lo cubrían, pero estaba tan cansada que podía dormir en cualquier parte.

Cuando se hubo acomodado, Sakura sonrió en la oscuridad. Era la primera vez desde que conocía a Itachi que sentía que su vida iba a empezar, y no a terminar, como había visto en los últimos días.

Tenían que descubrir quién quería matarla, y luego Itachi le encontraría un marido, alguien amable, alguien con quien pudiera tener hijos, alguien...

Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero Itachi no durmió. Sabía que Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que era lo que le pedía. Sabía que no tenía hombres _buenos _entre quienes tenía a su cargo. Al menos, no lo suficientemente buenos para Sakura.

De modo que debería ponerse en contacto con otros ángeles para averiguar qué tenían. Por supuesto, ese hombre debería tener la edad y las medidas adecuadas. ¿Y no estaría bien que viviera cerca de Sakura?

Itachi intentó no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, intentó por todos los medios ocultar que no quería que ningún otro hombre tocara a _su _Sakura. «La mortalidad es para los mortales», le advirtió Neji, «deja que sean ellos quienes cometan sus propios errores, que se revuelquen en su propio karma negativo.» Neji quería decir que Itachi no se metiera en un plan terrenal en el que se sentía posesivo de esta mujer mortal. Neji quería que Itachi recordase que era un ángel y que estaba por encima de esos bajos sentimientos.

Pero Itachi no se sentía muy angelical. De hecho, a decir verdad, nunca se había sentido muy angelical respecto a Sakura. A partir de ahora, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era meterse en la cama con ella y hacerle el amor.

Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, acomodó el cuerpo terrenal que acogía a su espíritu en el segundo colchón y lo expulsó del mismo. «Proyección astral», se le llamaba en la Tierra. Entonces, en forma de espíritu, fue al Cielo y empezó a confabular con otros ángeles qué podría hacer feliz a su Sakura.

Cuando su espíritu regresó a la mañana siguiente, su cuerpo estaba descansado, aunque un poco tieso por no haberse movido en toda la noche, e Itachi tenía algunos nombres y lugares y un plan. También tenía un gran corazón. Ni siquiera Neji le aleccionó cuando vio qué desgraciado era. Los otros ángeles no podían entender qué le preocupaba, pero sentían su pena y se compadecieron de él.

Durante un momento, antes de que su espíritu regresara al cuerpo, Itachi voló sobre Sakura, la observó dormir y deseó haberlo hecho lo mejor posible. Intentaría reparar la soledad que le causó en el pasado y, tal vez, si era suficientemente listo, cambiaría la suerte de Sakura con futuros hombres.

Descendió y la besó en la mejilla: fue un beso angelical, de esos que se dan a menudo, pero que raramente se sienten. Sin embargo, Sakura se movió mientras dormía e Itachi se alejó. No debía dejarle ver lo que sentía. No era justo preocuparla con sus celos y su arrepentimiento, ni siquiera cargarla con su amor. Como había dicho ella, él se iba a marchar y no tenía ningún derecho a llevarse su corazón.

A partir de ahora, haría lo que se suponía que había venido a hacer y ocultaría sus sentimientos. «Sí», pensó, sonriendo. Por una vez haría el trabajo que un ángel debería hacer. Daría, daría y daría, sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Pero Señor —suspiró, mientras se deslizaba al cuerpo terrenal, —no dejes que haga aquello con su pelo en su oreja izquierda. No me puedo resistir a tanto.

* * *

_Un review por una sonrisa..._


	20. Comienza el plan

_Naruto no me pertenece, esta es una adaptación de "Un ángel para Emily" sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 20**

«Dos días», calculó Sakura al abrir otro gran baúl en la buhardilla de la mansión Senju. Durante dos días, Itachi no le había prestado la menor atención, sino que se había obsesionado con el ordenador como cualquier obseso de la informática de la Tierra. Que estuviera haciendo justamente lo que Sakura quería no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas, pues se había acostumbrado a tener toda su atención y ahora estaba, bueno, más que encantada de tener a un hombre atractivo pendiente de cada uno de sus pensamientos y acciones.

Pero aquello parecía haberse terminado. Desde la noche en que Sakura pidió a Itachi que le consiguiera un hombre, él se había comportado de un modo diferente. A la mañana siguiente, en contra de las protestas de Sakura, fue caminando al pueblo y regresó una hora más tarde en un camión con un hombre joven de la compañía de teléfonos. Si Sakura no hubiera visto ya lo que Itachi era capaz de hacer, se habría sorprendido cuando ese hombre (de forma gratuita, por supuesto) tendió una línea desde el poste más cercano e instaló las líneas de teléfono y de electricidad en la vieja casa. Itachi podía hacer funcionar el ordenador y el módem si decidía acceder a internet.

Itachi también había llevado a la casa varias bolsas de comestibles, y cuando Sakura se ofreció para preparar el desayuno, dando por supuesto que podría utilizar el horno de la cocina, Itachi rechazó su oferta y dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer. Cuando se ofreció como voluntaria para ayudarle a conectarse a internet, le contestó que el capitán estaba allí para echarle una mano y que se buscase algo que hacer, que la llamaría cuando encontrase lo que estaba buscando.

Sakura pestañeó, sorprendida ante este giro en los acontecimientos, y se marchó.

—Hay llaves de todas las puertas de la casa escondidas debajo de un peldaño de la escalera principal. Es el cuarto o el quinto —dijo Itachi, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

Sakura también advirtió que estaba escuchando a alguien a quien no podía ver, porque murmuraba «sí» y «no» una y otra vez. Asimismo, mientras tocaba el teclado musitaba entre dientes comentarios tales como «no lo entiendo».

—Tercero uno —gritó Itachi detrás de ella. —El capitán dice que es el tercer escalón. Y dice que puedes husmear todo lo que quieras, que no encontrarás la verdad en ninguna parte.

Sakura fue en busca de las llaves; se sentía como una niña a la que hubieran expulsado y mandado a recreo. Había varios manojos de llaves escondidos debajo del tercer escalón, que habían cerrado muy ingeniosamente, así que solo se podía mover si se sabía que se abría.

—Lo hice yo —una voz resonó claramente en la cabeza de ella.

—Tengo que hablar con los ángeles —dijo Sakura en voz alta, —pero he rozado la línea de los fantasmas. Id a cazar a otro.

Sakura estaba segura de haber oído risas, pero estas desaparecieron, así que quizás el capitán (o quienquiera que fuera) había decidido dejarla sola. Y diciéndose a sí misma entre dientes que todos los hombres eran básicamente odiosos, se dirigió al desván. Si iba a dedicarse a la exploración, sabía exactamente qué quería explorar.

Sin embargo, después de haber pasado dos días en el enorme desván, y pese a que lo que había visto y descubierto era increíblemente interesante, estaba más que molesta con Itachi. ¿Cómo era capaz de estar y dejar de estar con una persona con tanta facilidad? Habían pasado juntos casi cada minuto desde que le atropelló con el coche, pero ahora estaba enfrascado en ese ordenador y no podía parar a charlar un rato con ella. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para comer con ella. No levantaba la vista cuando ella entraba en la habitación y no se dirigía a ella cuando estaba cerca de él.

La noche anterior había intentado hablar con él.

—¿Hay suerte?

—Depende de lo que consideres suerte —contestó sin alzar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Has encontrado alguna maldad?

—Muchas. Ese es el problema. Solo hay maldades en este ordenador. Cada una de estas historias trata de hombres y mujeres horribles haciendo cosas horrorosas. Resulta casi imposible averiguar qué maldad está relacionada contigo, sobre todo porque tú lo escribiste todo y, por lo tanto, todo está relacionado contigo.

—Quizá pueda ayudarte —le dijo con más entusiasmo del que quería demostrar.

—No —le dijo él como si tal cosa. —El capitán y yo vamos bien. Tú ve y busca en el desván. Él dice que hay un tesoro allí arriba, aunque quizás solamente tenga un significado sentimental para él. Por otra parte, era un hombre rico.

De nuevo, Sakura sintió que la había enviado al patio de recreo.

—¿Has encontrado algún hombre para mí? —preguntó. —Quiero a alguien bien parecido. Y viril. Y recuerda, quiero media docena de niños.

—Encontré tres hombres para ti hace días. Bueno, hace unas horas.

—Ah —dijo Sakura, sintiéndose algo decepcionada.

Itachi levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

—Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? ¿Has cambiado de idea?

—Claro que no. ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Tú te marcharás pronto y has mandado lejos a Sasuke, de modo que tendré que aceptar a uno de esos hombres.

—Puedes seguir soltera. O podrías casarte con un hombre de tu propia elección.

—No, gracias. Me has hecho darme cuenta de lo mala que soy para eso —miró por encima de su cabeza. —Siempre escojo hombres inapropiados. Mira a Sasuke. Mira a los demás con los que me he mezclado —se refería a él, a que él era tan malo como el resto de hombres que había elegido durante siglos.

Itachi no se molestó en levantar la vista.

—Pero tú no me elegiste, ¿no, Sakura? Yo te elegí. Anda, ve y mira si puedes encontrar el tesoro. El capitán dice que son rubíes, su mujer adoraba los rubíes.

Por un instante Sakura pensó en sentarse en un colchón y quedarse quieta, cualquier cosa menos obedecer su rechazo autocrático, pero al final los rubíes pudieron más. Mientras subía las escaleras le pareció que volvía a oír risas, sabía muy bien que era el capitán, divirtiéndose al ver que ella había preferido las piedras preciosas a la venganza.

—Tu esposa seguramente se suicidó para poder alejarse de ti —dijo entre dientes, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo dicho porque sintió cómo el espíritu se desvanecía. En lugar de estar rodeada de cálidas risas, sentía un gran vacío a su alrededor.

—Genial —dijo. —He ofendido a un fantasma y a un ángel. ¿Quién será el siguiente? Quizá Dios debería presentarme al diablo. Con la suerte que tengo, le enojaría tanto que se llevaría un disgusto y dejaría de hablar con el mundo.

Subió lentamente hacia el desván, donde ya había pasado dos días registrando viejos baúles y mirando cientos de libros que había allí. No había encontrado rubíes, pero sí unos muebles y libros maravillosos y una hermosa vajilla.

Por la tarde del segundo día, se sentó en un baúl de tapa curva y contempló lo que había frente a ella. Tenía que reconocer el mérito del capitán por haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a los saqueadores lejos de los tesoros durante todos estos años. Sakura conocía a un par de anticuarios que darían cualquier cosa por ver lo que ella veía. Si había algo que Sakura sabía con seguridad era que allí arriba había verdaderos tesoros.

—¿Cuánto crees que vale todo esto? —dijo ella en voz alta, pero en lugar de pensar en el dinero, pensó en lo bonita que estaría la butaca de orejas con los brazos en forma de águila en la sala de estar del piso de abajo.

Había un baúl enorme lleno de cortinas y Sakura se preguntaba si se podrían arreglar y volver a utilizar. ¿No quedarían divinas las cortinas rojas en el comedor? Casi podía ver el comedor en Navidad, velas rojas por todas partes, aquellos platos que había encontrado embalados en una caja de madera colocados encima de la mesa y la maciza cubertería de plata resplandeciendo a la luz de las velas. Y...

De repente, fue como si toda la casa empezara a vibrar. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un terremoto pero al mirar las paredes y los objetos de la habitación, vio que no se movían. Lo único que vibraba era el aire. Era como si a través del aire de la habitación pasara una corriente eléctrica y ella pudiera sentirlo.

—Ángeles y fantasmas —dijo Sakura en voz alta, y supo que Itachi había encontrado por fin el demonio que estaba buscando.

Sin ni siquiera sacudirse el polvo, se dirigió corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero Itachi ya estaba allí.

—Lo he encontrado —dijo, sosteniendo el ordenador de modo que ella podía ver una fotografía en la pantalla. —No estaba en los textos, sino en las fotografías. No sabía que se podían tener fotografías en estos aparatos. No sabía...

Se interrumpió cuando miró a su alrededor en el desván. Mirando atrás, Sakura vio lo que él estaba mirando. Todos los baúles, armarios, cajones y cajas se habían abierto y su contenido estaba a la vista.

—El capitán me dijo que revolvías todo muy bien, pero no tenía ni idea de...

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres enseñarme la foto y dejar de hablar sobre lo que no te incumbe?

—¿Quieres saber dónde están los rubíes?

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar: «¡Sí!». Él se había mantenido distante con ella por unos días, así que ahora ella podía mostrarse distante a cambio.

—Si el capitán quiere decírmelo, puede hacerlo, pero no importa porque tengo que devolvérselos a la ciudad, ya que es a quien pertenece esta casa.

—Sí, claro —replicó Itachi. —¿Y no desearías ser tú quien los encontrara, no?

—¿Podrías dejar de burlarte de mí el tiempo suficiente para mostrarme lo que has encontrado? Y por cierto, ¿no hay alguien moviendo esas cortinas de ahí?

—¡Capitán! —dijo Itachi bruscamente. —Conseguirás asustar a Sakura. Mira esto —le dijo a ella mientras le pasaba el ordenador: —uno de estos hombres es culpable de intentar matarte. ¿Quiénes son y qué tienen que ver contigo? ¿Qué le has hecho a uno de ellos?

Después de lanzarle una mirada de indignación, Sakura miró la fotografía. Mostraba tres hombres vestidos con viejos y desgastados equipos de pesca, sonriendo a la cámara y sosteniendo cuatro peces apenas más grandes que un pez mascota.

—No los había visto en mi vida. ¿De dónde ha salido esta fotografía?

—Del ordenador —contestó Itachi, como si la pregunta fuera muy tonta.

—¿Quién la puso en el ordenador y por qué?

Por un momento Itachi se paró a escuchar, luego le dijo que Sasuke había _caneado _todas las fotografías del ordenador.

—Escaneado —dijo Sakura de forma automática. —¿Estás diciendo que esta es una de las muchas fotos que hay en el disco?

—Sí, hay al menos cincuenta fotos. No, Hashirama dice que hay setenta y una fotos y solo unas pocas tienen leyenda, así que no sabe quiénes son estas personas.

—Supongo que Sasuke sabe quiénes son las personas de las fotos —dijo Sakura.

—¿Le llamamos? —preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa.

—Es posible que esté un poco, ummm..., alterado porque nos llevamos su ordenador —contestó devolviendo la sonrisa a Itachi.

En el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas, Itachi desvió la suya y su trato amistoso se tornó distante de nuevo.

Sakura respiró hondo. No iba a preguntarle por qué se había vuelto contra ella o qué le pasaba, o lo peor, qué es lo que ella había hecho mal.

Si quería enfurruñarse, que lo hiciera. Y cuanto antes averiguaran para qué había venido, antes podría irse y antes recuperaría ella su vida.

—Son atractivos —dijo Sakura, examinando la fotografía. —Me pregunto si están casados.

—Uno de ellos trata de matarte, pero puede que los otros dos estén solteros. Solo tenemos que aclarar quién es quién.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no quedo con los tres y del que me enamore locamente seguro que será el asesino?

Itachi olvidó su distanciamiento y se rió, y a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, se mostró afectuoso.

—De acuerdo, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Mañana por la noche se celebra una gran fiesta en la ciudad y vamos a ir. Allí podrás conocer a dos hombres, está todo preparado. Ahora necesito saber quiénes son estos hombres para que puedan estar allí también. Cuando me los encuentre, sabré quién intenta hacerte daño.

—¿Sabrás por qué?

—No creo, pero puedo hacer que nos lo diga.

—Y entonces, ¿qué harás? ¿Cómo impedirás que siga adelante y me mate? No puedes matarle antes, ¿no? No puedes hacer que tenga un infarto, ¿no?

Itachi se quedó pasmado ante esto.

—Dios decide cuándo mueren y viven las personas. No los ángeles —dijo con frialdad, como si ella hubiera insultado su código ético.

—De verdad, ¿qué podrás hacer cuando sepas quién es el hombre?

Por un momento Itachi pareció desconcertado. Era obvio que no había pensado en eso.

—No sé, cuando lo encuentre podré ponerme en contacto con su ángel de la guarda y hallar respuesta a muchas preguntas. Pero hacerlo a la inversa, llevar la fotografía a casa y tratar de averiguar quién guarda a este hombre, podría llevarme años.

—¿No podrías comprimirlo en tiempo de la Tierra y hacerlo en un par de horas aquí?

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres que trabaje durante años cuando tú podrías hacer unas cuantas llamadas y averiguar lo que necesitamos saber?

Sakura se dio el gusto de encoger ligeramente los hombros, como diciendo: «Me da igual».

—Así que, ¿hay alguien aparte de Sasuke que podría conocer a estos hombres?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que conozco a esa persona? Después de todo, no soy lo suficientemente lista para que me digan la verdad sobre la vida del capitán Hashirama Senju, así que ¿cómo podría una boba como yo saber algo acerca de tres hombres pescando?

—¡Sakura! —espetó Itachi entre dientes. —No es momento para tus juegos de mujer. ¡Esto es serio! Uno de estos hombres trata de matarte y tenemos que detenerle. Estoy seguro de que conoces a alguien que puede ayudarnos. Tengo que conseguir que estos hombres vayan a la fiesta y tenemos que _hacerte un Rafael _y...

—Ino —contestó Sakura rápidamente, —¿y qué significa eso de que tienes que _hacerme un Rafael_?

A modo de contestación, Itachi la miró como si ella ya debiera conocer la respuesta a eso sin tener que explicárselo.

—Llama a Ino, dile que vamos hacia allí y que...

—¡Un cambio de imagen! Eso es lo que quieres decir, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura empezó a enojarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba _hacerle un Rafael. _La primera vez que Itachi fue a su apartamento, estuvo mirando la televisión y cuando vio un anuncio del programa Sally Jessy Rafael, creyó que trataba sobre ángeles.

Para su regocijo, Sakura vio cómo Itachi aguantaba una hora de angustiosas historias que siempre acababan resolviéndose con un buen corte de pelo. Después del programa, estuvo varias horas haciendo preguntas sobre lo que significa el maquillaje para la mujer.

—¿No ven el alma de las mujeres? —se preguntaba. —¿Por qué es importante lo que se untan en los ojos o de qué color es su cabello? No puedo entenderlo.

Pero ahora parecía que lo entendía a la perfección, pensó Sakura, si es que pensaba hacerle un cambio de imagen ¡a ella! Después de todo aquello que le decía sobre lo guapa que está tal como es, pensó.

—Dame el teléfono —le dijo ella, atravesándole con la mirada.

—Sakura, no es que crea que no eres... —sin terminar la frase, se enderezó y empezó a bajar las escaleras. —Llámala cuanto antes, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Mientras le seguía, Sakura deseó que él pudiera leer cada uno de los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de ella.

En unos minutos ya tenía a Ino al teléfono, puesto que tenía el número más privado de su amiga, la línea que siempre contestaba pasara lo que pasara.

—¿Sakura? —contestó Ino estupefacta. —¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿Sabes que la ANBU ha estado aquí preguntando por ti? Y el ególatra con el que te ibas a casar me ha llamado tres veces. ¿Qué diantre has _hecho_?

—Si te lo contara, seguro que no te lo creerías. Oye, necesito tu ayuda.

—Cualquier cosa, preciosa. Estoy tan contenta de que te hayas escapado de ese collar de fuerza que es el señor Noticia —pronunció el nombre con gran desprecio, —que puedes tener por seguro que haré lo que quieras. Kiba puede echar una mano. Puedo conseguir que haga cualquier cosa.

Kiba era el jefe de Ino y Sakura sabía que Ino tenía una aventura con él.

—¿Sabes algo sobre una gran fiesta que va a celebrarse en la ciudad en las próximas semanas? No una fiesta privada, sino algo importante.

—¿Te refieres al baile de etiqueta Ragtime?

—Puede ser. ¿Me puedes colar? Bueno, en realidad necesito dos invitaciones.

—Me tomas el pelo, ¿no? Ni siquiera yo estoy invitada a ese acto. Tienes que enviar un comunicado de la cadena para estar invitado. ¿Y desde cuándo quieres hacer algo así? No sabía que codearte con los ricos y esnobs era tu sueño.

—Y no lo es. Solamente necesito conocer a unos hombres.

Se hizo una pausa en la línea de Ino.

—Por fin, Sakura, me has alegrado la semana.

—En serio, necesito conocer a unos hombres en concreto, no a cualquier hombre. Te tengo que pedir un gran favor, ¿podrías examinar una fotografía en la que aparecen tres hombres y decirme si les conoces? Necesito saber quiénes son. Te la puedo mandar por correo electrónico.

—Claro, haré todo lo que pueda. Si son de aquí, los conoceré o puedo encontrar a alguien que los conozca. Envíame la foto ahora y te llamo. Dame tu número.

Itachi puso la mano en el brazo de Sakura y dijo que no con la cabeza. No podía darle el número de teléfono a nadie, si es que la línea ilegal tenía número, claro.

—Te envío la foto y te vuelvo a llamar.

—Buena jugada, cariño. No me extrañaría que la ANBU hubiera pinchado mis teléfonos. No le digas a nadie dónde estás hasta que esto se haya resuelto. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con aquel hombre que decían que protegías, el asesino a sueldo?

—Ah —dijo Sakura con ligereza, —hace mucho que se fue. Hace días que no le veo.

—Vale, lo capto —dijo Ino antes de colgar.

Sakura mandó la foto por correo electrónico, esperó unos minutos y volvió a llamar a Ino.

—Sabes cómo jugar a lo grande, ¿no, cariño? Sea lo que sea en lo que andes metida.

—¿Les conoces?

—No puedo creer que no sepas quiénes son. Aunque es cierto que normalmente no se dejan fotografiar. Creo que tienen miedo de que alguien utilice sus fotos para hacer vudú y, créeme, hay mucha gente que desearía clavarles alfileres a estos hombres.

—¡Ino!

—Vale. El hombre de la izquierda es Sasori Akasuna y es el propietario de la mayor parte de bancos del estado. El hombre del centro es Deidara y posee tierras, tal vez terrenos tan grandes como estados. Y el tipo de la derecha utiliza a los otros dos. Obtiene dinero de Sasori y tierras de Deidara y construye cosas. Cosas enormes y feas que a veces se caen sobre la gente. Sabes, Sakura, los periódicos pagarían mucho por una copia de esta foto. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—De Sasuke.

—Caramba, entonces _fuiste tú _quien robó su ordenador. Él dijo que habías sido tú pero nadie le creyó, sobre todo porque antes había dicho que estabas muerta. Su credibilidad está cayendo en picado por momentos. Otra cadena ya ha puesto en duda cada una de sus palabras. ¿Sabes que creen que la mujer que estaba en tu coche era la mujer de Uchiha?

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les hace pensar eso?

—Ni idea. La autopsia, supongo.

—Pero, ¿cómo encontraron lo suficiente de ella para realizar una autopsia?

—Espera un segundo, me está llamando Kiba.

Mientras Sakura se mantenía a la espera, miró a los tres hombres bien parecidos en la pantalla del ordenador y se preguntó qué tenían que ver con ella.

Había cubierto muchas historias para Sasuke, pero ninguna de ellas trataba sobre hombres tan ricos y poderosos como estos.

El teléfono volvió establecer comunicación con un clic cuando Ino dejó de apretar el botón de espera; cuando habló, su voz sonó rara. Apenas era un susurro.

—Sakura, querida, no te lo vas a creer. Kiba me acaba de decir que él y su mujer no podrán asistir al baile Ragtime y me ha ofrecido sus invitaciones.

Por un instante Sakura miró a Itachi, sabiendo que de algún modo él había hecho que esto sucediera. No le gustó que lo hubiera hecho. Por lo que sabía, el baile Ragtime era el momento culminante de la vida de Kiba y de su pisoteada esposa.

—Kiba dice que nunca se ha alegrado tanto de librarse de algo. Dice que su mujer le lleva a la fuerza a visitar a su familia.

—Ino, ¿me puedo quedar con las invitaciones?

—Por supuesto, creo que de alguna manera estas invitaciones no habrían estado disponibles si no las hubieras necesitado. ¿Por qué crees que siento eso, Sakura?

—No tengo ni idea. Hay algo más, Ino. Voy a la ciudad con un amigo y necesitamos un lugar donde alojarnos.

Ino vaciló:

—Ah, ¿y no será un hombre de un metro ochenta aproximadamente y de pelo moreno y algo largo?

—¿Y qué pasa con las líneas de teléfono?

—¿Crees que un hombre en la posición de Kiba permitiría que le pincharan las líneas de teléfono? Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Sakura cerró la boca con gesto adusto.

—Entonces tendré que contarte lo peor de todo. Necesito un cambio de imagen, ya sabes, como en la tele. Necesito parecerme lo menos posible a mí misma.

—Eso no será difícil si tenemos en cuenta que pintarse los labios es una experiencia extraña para ti. ¿Y quién es el hombre que tratas de atrapar?

—La verdad es que mi ángel de la guarda ha venido a la Tierra, me ha prometido que va a encontrar al hombre perfecto para mí y me ha dicho que lo voy a conocer en el baile Ragtime. Ya sabes por qué quiero tener el mejor aspecto posible. Necesitaré peluquería, maquillaje y un vestido.

—¿Un ángel de la guarda, eh? Vaya, Sakura, cuando llegas al límite, tú sí que caes.

—Sí, pero desgraciadamente caigo demasiadas veces.

—Es mejor eso que no caer —contestó Ino. —Oye, cariño, te espero esta noche o mañana temprano. Te pediré citas para todo el día de mañana; el baile es mañana por la noche. Solo te diré una cosa, cuando te muevas, no dejes que se pose una sola mota de polvo sobre ti.

—Pura necesidad —dijo al colgar el teléfono y después le dijo a Itachi. —Vaya, he olvidado preguntar por el vestido. No puedo coger nada prestado de Ino, es treinta centímetros más alta que yo.

—Ya me ocupo yo del vestido —dijo Itachi, pero no la miró a los ojos. —¿Cómo se llama esa tienda que te gusta que está en aquel lugar?

Sakura no le iba a dar el gusto de demostrar que le entendía.

—No sé a qué te refieres —le contestó con altivez.

Itachi le miró por encima de la pantalla del ordenador y arqueó una ceja.

—Neiman Marcus en Dallas, Texas —dijo ella con labios tirantes.

Itachi no alzó la vista del ordenador pero una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

—Siempre sabes lo que quiero cuando lo quiero y siempre me entiendes —dijo suavemente. —Tanto si estoy en un cuerpo como si no, tú siempre me entiendes.

Sakura quiso gritar que en ese momento no le comprendía y que había sido incapaz de entenderle en los últimos dos días, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de ello, murmuró algo sobre volver al piso de arriba y al ver que Itachi no puso reparos, volvió al desván.

Por un instante, Itachi contempló su espalda mientras ella se marchaba de la habitación y tuvo que sacar todas sus fuerzas para quedarse donde estaba.

—Se lo debo —se dijo en voz alta, y después se obligó a recordar las dos últimas vidas solitarias de Sakura, vidas que él había hecho infelices. —No volveré a hacerlo —dijo.

A continuación cogió el teléfono y, con la ayuda del capitán, consiguió el número de la tienda más importante de Dallas.

Treinta minutos más tarde colgó el teléfono, sonriendo. Con la ayuda de una encantadora dependienta, Itachi había encargado un vestido del que le habían asegurado que era «para morirse». «Espero que no», le replicó, y la mujer se echó a reír.

Cuando le dijeron que el vestido costaba más de diez mil dólares, dio un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador. En ese momento el fantasma ya le había conseguido un número de tarjeta de crédito y una dirección, e Itachi la dio por teléfono. Le concedieron crédito instantáneamente.

Él no lo sabía y no lo preguntó, pero un mes más tarde, un hombre fabulosamente rico recibió la factura de las compras de su esposa en la que figuraba el cargo del vestido, los zapatos y el abrigo a juego. La secretaria de aquel hombre pagó la factura sin inmutarse.

Con el vestido en camino, Itachi volvió al ordenador. Tal vez todavía podría averiguar por qué alguien intentaba matar a su Sakura. «Rectifica», se dijo a sí mismo. No era su Sakura. Sakura pronto pertenecería a un hombre del que le habían asegurado que era amable, considerado, un buen compañero, inteligente, con un gran sentido del humor y...

Itachi se negó a recordar qué más le había dicho el ángel sobre el hombre que iba a estar al día siguiente en el baile.

—Capitán —dijo Itachi sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador. —Necesito los rubíes de su esposa —escuchó durante un instante. —Sí, todo el conjunto, con la pulsera, los pendientes y, no, no se los vamos a devolver. Se los voy a dar a Sakura.

Volvió al ordenador e intentó concentrarse al máximo.


	21. La fiesta - Parte 1

_Naruto no me pertenece, esta es una adaptación de "Un ángel para Emily" sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 21**

—Si no te quisiera, te odiaría —dijo Ino cuando vio a Sakura con el vestido de color rojo intenso.

A pesar de ser algo tan caro, el vestido era engañosamente sencillo. Parecía una mera funda de satén de seda roja, aunque debido al modo en que había sido cortado y cómo estaba confeccionado el interior, realzaba el generoso busto de Sakura hasta que casi rebosaba por encima del escote.

—¿No crees que es demasiado?

—¿Tú o el vestido?

—Ambos, supongo —dijo Sakura con aprensión, al tiempo que trataba de introducir parte de sus carnes bajo la seda.

—Querida, ¿sabes lo que pagan las mujeres por tener unas tetas como las tuyas?

Sakura emitió un sonido que era casi como una risita.

—Te lo digo, ese novio tuyo sí que tiene buen gusto.

—Él no es...

—Sí, claro —dijo Ino, —ya me lo has dicho. No es tu novio. Y yo soy rubia natural. Por cierto, ¿qué hace con el ordenador?

—Intenta averiguar quién quiere matarme —dijo Sakura, diciéndole la verdad a su amiga.

De hecho, le había contado toda la verdad, pero su amiga no se había dado cuenta. Ino se rió mucho cuando oyó de nuevo que Itachi era el ángel de la guarda de Sakura.

Sakura e Ino eran un extraño par de amigas, ya que no podían ser más diferentes. Ino era todo _glamour: _su idea de vestir de forma informal era llevar tacones de solo cinco centímetros. Sakura, por el contrario, no tenía ningún par de zapatos de tacón.

Pero eran amigas desde el momento en que Ino entró en la biblioteca de Konoha y preguntó cómo alquilar una casa en el pueblo. Ino había recibido el consejo de su médico —que conocía la verdadera edad de Ino, algo que nadie más (incluida la oficina de expedición de pasaportes) sabría, —de que rebajara ese estilo de vida desenfrenado o bien se preparara para pagar el precio de una diversión excesiva. A regañadientes y después de muchas protestas, Ino alquiló una diminuta casa en el pueblo ridículamente tranquilo de Konoha. Para su sorpresa, con el tiempo llegó a gustarle el lugar. Conoció a Sakura el primer día, comieron juntas en la cafetería y desde entonces eran amigas.

—Entre nosotras no competimos —le había dicho Ino. —Tú no intentas tener mi trabajo y Dios sabe que yo no quiero el tuyo. Ni tu novio —le dijo, refiriéndose a Sasuke. —Tú no me envidias y yo no te envidio. Es así de sencillo.

Cualquiera que fuera la verdad, parecía que juntas eran capaces de encontrar la solución a casi todos los problemas. Sakura sabía lo que Ino tenía que hacer con su vida de gran ciudad e Ino siempre tenía algún consejo emocionante para animarle la suya. Su único desacuerdo fue sobre Sasuke. Ino le odiaba, pensaba que quería a Sakura solo para sus propios fines egoístas y así se lo decía a menudo a Sakura.

Cuando Ino conoció a Itachi, le cayó bien al instante.

—Un ángel, ¿eh? Creo que con esos ojos más bien vendrá de parte del diablo.

—Él no es para mí —dijo Sakura con frialdad. —Así que no te hagas ilusiones. Se va a marchar.

—Ya veo. ¿Al Sonido? ¿Es allí adonde llevan a los asesinos a sueldo hoy en día? ¿O intentarán asesinarle de nuevo?

Era evidente que Ino pensaba que habían vuelto a engañar a Sakura. Itachi le caía bien, pero no iba a creer que era un ángel.

Pero ahora, con Sakura en su sala de estar, ataviada con un vestido fabulosamente caro, el cabello pelirrosa intenso y recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, Ino dio un paso atrás para admirar a su amiga. Físicamente Sakura y ella también eran polos opuestos. Ino casi medía un metro ochenta, mientras que Sakura apenas llegaba al metro y medio. Ino tenía unos hombros anchos y cuadrados, y una figura perfecta para lucir ropa. Sakura, con su figura curvilínea de pecho abultado, tenía aspecto de matrona o de buscona, dependiendo de cómo se vistiera.

Sin embargo, con el vestido rojo que llevaba ahora, parecía sexy, elegante y, bueno, rica.

—Por tu aspecto se diría que tu papá compite en carreras de caballos, tu hermano juega al polo y tu madre dirige organizaciones benéficas —comentó Ino, sonriendo.

—¿No es demasiado? —preguntó Sakura de nuevo. —¿No crees que enseño demasiado?

—En absoluto, ¿qué opinas tú, Itachi? —inquirió Ino.

Itachi se encontraba de pie en un extremo de la habitación y con su esmoquin estaba de un atractivo deslumbrante, aunque Sakura ponía todo su empeño en no mirarle. Debía mantener su promesa de encontrar un hombre apropiado, un hombre que no fuera, literalmente, a salir volando.

—Creo que está desnuda —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Todos los hombres piensan eso —dijo Ino sonriendo. —Al menos los hombres posesivos sí lo hacéis. ¿Crees que llamará la atención de los tres hombres de la foto?

—Estoy seguro de que solo se interesan por mujeres acaudaladas.

—Entonces no me querrán —dijo Sakura. —Me siento como una bibliotecaria de pueblo que lleva ropa prestada.

—Así se debía sentir la Cenicienta —dijo Ino riendo, y miró a Itachi con curiosidad al ver que sacaba algo del bolsillo.

—Quizás esto contribuya a aumentar la confianza en ti misma —dijo, al tiempo que le ponía un collar alrededor de su cuello de marfil.

Se trataba de un cordón de rubíes engastados en oro que abrazaba la base de su cuello, con varios rubíes perfectos, de gran tamaño y en forma de lágrima que pendían del cordón.

—Y estos —dijo Itachi cuando le dio a Sakura los pendientes a juego. Rubíes del tamaño de huevos de paloma colgaban de pequeños rubíes redondos engastados en oro. —Y esto —dijo, poniéndole en la mano una pulsera elaborada con tres filas de rubíes redondos.

—Las joyas del capitán —susurró ella. —Los rubíes de su esposa.

—Son auténticos, ¿no? —dijo Ino en un susurro de veneración que las joyas merecían. Ella se repuso antes que Sakura. —Si esto no consigue que cambies de opinión sobre lo de tener el aspecto de la aburrida señorita Sakura Haruno, nada en esta tierra lo conseguirá.

—Sakura es cualquier cosa menos aburrida —dijo Itachi, y por un momento miró a Sakura con unos ojos tan ardientes que parecía que los rubíes prendían fuego. Rápidamente se apartó para ir a buscar el abrigo de Sakura.

—Caramba —dijo Ino. —Hace mucho tiempo que ningún hombre me mira de esa manera. ¿Y dices que no está interesado en ti en _ese _sentido? ¿Eso es lo que has dicho?

—Ya te lo he dicho, va a marcharse.

—Espérale —le dijo Ino al oído. —Mi consejo es que le esperes toda la eternidad.

—Hasta el fin de los tiempos, querrás decir —murmuró. Se dirigió hacia Itachi, que le ofrecía el abrigo.

Era de satén blanco, forrado con el mismo color rojo del vestido y de los zapatos. Sakura supo de inmediato que Itachi tenía razón: los rubíes habían funcionado. Mientras salían del apartamento de Ino, Sakura se sentía como si fuera la mujer más irresistiblemente hermosa de la Tierra. En la limusina que Itachi había preparado para que les llevara al baile (no le preguntó cómo la había pagado), no prestó ni la menor atención a sus órdenes. No le oyó decir que debía dejarlo todo en sus manos y que no debía acercarse a los tres hombres.

—Puedo adivinar sus pensamientos —dijo Itachi. —Sabré cuál es el hombre y encontraré el modo de parar esto.

—Solamente si sabes por qué quiere matarme... —murmuró ella. ¿No sería lógico que ella tratara de averiguarlo? ¿Acaso no sería interesante que ella pudiera cautivarle con sus (casi volvió a soltar una risita)... cautivarle con sus rubíes y su escote?

—Sakura, no me gusta lo que estás pensando —dijo Itachi seriamente. —Veo la imagen de un hombre ridículamente grande en tu mente. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

Sakura sonrió ligeramente y miró por la ventana. Había pensado en la última película de espías de Schwarzenegger. ¿Acaso las mujeres en las películas de espías no llevaban vestidos de satén rojo y rubíes del tamaño del huevo de una paloma?

—Creo que deberíamos volver a casa de Ino. No creo que debamos ir a esa fiesta —dijo Itachi, y se inclinó hacia delante para golpear el vidrio que les separaba del conductor.

Pero Sakura puso la mano sobre el brazo de él y le sonrió. Para su deleite, Itachi echó una mirada a su escote, se puso algo pálido y no dijo nada más.

Nunca antes Sakura se había sentido tan poderosa. Echó un vistazo a Itachi. Cómo podría pensar en otro hombre que no fuera él, se preguntó, volviéndole a mirar de reojo. Estaba fabulosamente guapo con el esmoquin y había hecho tantas cosas buenas por ella.

La primera vez que dijo que le iba a _hacer un Rafael _se sintió insultada; sin embargo, ahora, sintiéndose como se sentía, solo podía agradecérselo. Era asombroso el modo en que la ropa adecuada y unas pocas joyas podían cambiar a una mujer. Y eso sin mencionar las dos horas empleadas en el maquillaje y las otras cuatro horas en el cabello, que ya no era exactamente su color natural. «Haremos que parezca que el sol lo ha acariciado», dijo el peluquero. Tardó varias horas en conseguir este aspecto tan _natural _y Sakura sabía que valía la pena.

—Estás muy guapo —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Y tú estás hermosa —contestó él, y el modo en que lo dijo la hizo sentir todavía mejor.

Qué hombre más desinteresado, pensó Sakura, haciendo todo esto por ella. Le había dicho que la amaba y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, presentándole a otros hombres. Le costó mucho trabajo encontrar un hombre para ella y empleó aún más tiempo y esfuerzos en asegurarse de que ella le resultara atractiva al hombre. Sakura estaba más acostumbrada a hombres como Sasuke, que mascullaba palabras de agradecimiento cuando le entregabas una pila de papeles que representaban al trabajo de tres semanas.

—Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí —le dijo con dulzura. —No hay muchos hombres que sean tan desinteresados.

Itachi le sonrió.

—Soy tu ángel de la guarda, ¿recuerdas? Mi trabajo es cuidar de ti.

—¿Y cómo es él?

—¿Quién?

—El hombre que se supone que voy a conocer.

—Amable, considerado, un hombre muy bueno. Hace muchas buenas obras. Está bajo consideración para un ascenso a un nivel más elevado en su próxima vida. Verdaderamente se dedica a hacer el bien, como tú haces.

Sakura se reclinó contra la piel de los asientos del coche de lujo y sonrió. Durante un instante, se imaginó el futuro con un hombre que se interesaba por su hogar y su familia, como ella.

—Gracias —murmuró. —Es muy amable por tu parte que hagas esto por mí. Te lo agradezco de veras —dijo ella, con la voz cargada de emoción.

No fue hasta unos treinta minutos más tarde cuando sus confusos y cálidos sentimientos hacia Itachi cambiaron por completo.

«Golfo, repugnante...», no podía pensar en algo lo suficientemente malo como para decírselo. Las palabras que acudían a su mente no las podía decir en voz alta, aunque de verdad deseaba que le estuviera adivinando el pensamiento, así que para asegurarse, le mandó algunos pensamientos malintencionados.

—Sakura, cariño, de verdad que es un buen hombre. Él...

—Ni siquiera me _hables _—le reprobó, y sonrió a una mujer que vestía un ceñido vestido negro y que les miraba con curiosidad. Se volvió hacia Itachi. —Yo confiaba en ti. ¡Creía en ti!

—Pero él es...

—No te atrevas a decirlo. ¡Él es _bueno_! —le espetó, escupiéndole la palabra.

No recordaba haberse enfadado tanto en su vida.

Llegaron a aquella fiesta divina; a primera vista, todo era tal como Sakura se había imaginado: las mujeres iban tan enjoyadas que una sola vela habría iluminado la sala, pues el destello de la llama hubiera arrojado suficiente luz. Sakura nunca había sentido tan grata sensación al subir las escaleras del edificio de mármol, ni al entrar en la sala de baile. Aunque no le gustó tener que deshacerse de su abrigo, logró desprenderse de él, cogió a Itachi por el brazo y entró con el resto de los invitados. Todo era perfecto y, enfundada en su precioso vestido y engalanada con los rubíes, sintió que formaba parte del escenario.

Cuando Itachi la acompañó a su mesa, se extrañó. _Su _mesa estaba tan alejada de las demás que apenas podía divisar la pista de baile. Unas altas palmeras les tapaban a quieres bailaban e incluso al resto de invitados. Prácticamente, era como si les estuvieran mirando desde fuera.

—Intimidad —Itachi le sonrió y ella le contestó con una tenue sonrisa. Quizás era mejor estar en la intimidad cuando conociera al hombre de su vida.

Pero veinte minutos más tarde quería asesinar a Itachi. Un hombre de avanzada edad se sentó a la mesa y, para ser educada, Sakura intentó mantener una conversación con él, aunque estiraba continuamente el cuello con el ánimo de ver si alguien más iba a sentarse a la mesa. El hombre que habían escogido para ella era una inspiración divina. ¿Cómo sería físicamente?

—El señor Akimichi ha fundado un centro de investigación del cáncer —le comentó Itachi a Sakura.

—Me alegro por usted —le felicitó, divisando por encima de su hombro a las personas que bailaban. Si giraba la cabeza un poco y miraba a través de las palmeras, veía la falda de una de las mujeres.

—Normalmente no vengo a estos actos —contaba aquel hombre, —pero hoy he hecho una excepción, porque este es con fines benéficos. Y he pedido esta mesa porque quería quedarme aquí para estar alejado de la locura del baile. No me gusta. ¿Y a usted? —preguntó a Sakura.

—¿Yo? Oh, a mí me encanta bailar.

Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Itachi y le preguntó mentalmente cuándo iba a presentarse su hombre.

Itachi desvió la mirada y la fijó en el hombre sentado junto a Sakura.

—Usted comparte los beneficios de su empresa con sus empleados, ¿no es así?

—Exacto. Ellos me ayudaron, yo les ayudo.

—Y usted es viudo, ¿verdad?

—Mi querida esposa falleció hace catorce años. Me habría vuelto a casar, pero todavía no he encontrado a una mujer moderna que tuviera sus mismos principios.

—Sakura dirige una biblioteca en Konoha —repuso Itachi, que golpeó levemente a Sakura con el hombro para que pensara en algo que decir.

—Sí. Emmm..., quizá querría asistir a una de nuestras sesiones diarias de orientación, señor, emmm, lo siento, no he entendido su nombre.

El hombre tosió.

—Akimichi. Choza Akimichi. Encantado de conocer a una mujer que no ha oído hablar de mí. Hoy en día hay muchas mujeres que saben más de las cuentas de un hombre que él mismo. Da gusto encontrarse con alguien como usted, señorita Haruno. Y si mi permite decirlo, es usted encantadora.

En algún punto de la conversación, Sakura empezó a darse cuenta de que este viejo setentón era el hombre que Itachi había elegido para ella. Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia él parpadeando los ojos, y le preguntó.

—¿Puedo verte un momento en privado?

Itachi le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

—Sakura, cariño, creo que...

—¡Ahora! —exclamó; bajó la voz, y añadió: —¡Y quiero decir ahora!

—Si nos disculpa, señor Akimichi...

Itachi se retiró cortésmente y siguió a Sakura a un recóndito lugar entre las palmeras.

—Sakura, yo... —empezó a decir cuando estuvieron solos.

—No me digas nada. Eres lo peor de lo peor. No sé cómo alguna vez he podido tener un gesto de amabilidad contigo. Cómo alguna vez se me ha ocurrido pensar que tú eras un ángel de verdad.

—Es un buen hombre. Él...

—Y apuesto a que en la cama es pura dinamita, ¿verdad? Y se supone que eso me va a dar hijos, ¿no?

—Mira, no tenía mucho tiempo, lo hice lo mejor que pude.

—No, lo hiciste lo peor que pudiste. ¡Me podrías haber conseguido el número de cualquier hombre que al menos fuera joven! Pero no, tú no. No puedes soportar que otro hombre me toque, ¿es eso? Me has hecho esto durante generaciones.

—Pensaba que no te creías que fuera un ángel —replicó, medio sonriente.

Sakura se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

Itachi la cogió por el brazo.

—De acuerdo, pido disculpas. Quizá no me importó que fuera mayor de lo necesario.

—Ese hombre es mayor que mi abuelo —masculló ella entre dientes, y acto seguido sonrió a una pareja que pasaba por allí. —Es mi única oportunidad en la vida de ir a una fiesta como esta y tú la echas a perder.

—Tienes razón —contestó, serio, —y pido disculpas. Creo que la noche se ha echado a perder y que deberíamos marcharnos.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera así, verdad? ¿Y qué tenías planeado para el resto de la noche? ¿Algunos juegos de manos entre tú y yo?

Itachi parpadeó y la miró consternado.

—Sexo —casi le escupe la palabra a la cara. —¿Es eso lo que planeabas?

—En eso no había pensado, pero estoy bastante dispuesto —dijo, sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo pensar en ninguna respuesta, así que le incrustó el tacón del zapato en el empeine y se regodeó viendo cómo casi se retorcía de dolor. «Te está bien empleado», le susurró al oído. Una pareja que pasaba por allí les miró, y con intención de pararse, y les preguntaron si necesitaban ayuda; Sakura dijo:

—Me parece que deberíamos llevarte a casa, cariño. Ya sabes cuánta lata te da la gota.

Itachi, que intentaba sostenerse sobre una pierna y frotarse el pie, contestó que era una muy buena idea si se marchaban.

—Quiero bailar y pasármelo bien, así que no me marcharé hasta que me dé por satisfecha.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo. Aquí hay un hombre que quiere matarte.

Sakura le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Pero no estoy aquí para descubrir eso? Pensaba que habíamos venido a averiguar quién es y por qué se empeña en volarme los sesos.

—Yo lo descubriré. Tú querías encontrar a un buen hombre con quien pasar tu vida. El señor Akimichi es muy buen hombre y tú...

—Me moriría de aburrimiento, eso es. ¿Has oído lo que ese hombre tenía que decir? No bebe, ni fuma, ni baila ni viste colores llamativos. Es tal dechado de perfecciones que tuvieron que crear una nueva ala del Cielo solo para él.

La broma no hizo sonreír a Itachi.

—Sakura, sabes cómo eres.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

—Nada malo, pero tiendes a escoger a hombres que carecen de virtudes.

—¿Como tú? —le preguntó, entre dientes. —La ANBU te busca, y tienes, o imagino que tuviste, una ex mujer que quería matarte.

—Yo no provoqué ninguna de las dos situaciones.

—Es verdad, sí. Tú solo eres un ángel, un ángel que interfiere en mi vida hasta que ya no tenga vida.

—Estoy intentando protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué? ¿De quién? ¡Lo que quiero saber es quién va a protegerme de ti!

Dicho esto, Sakura se giró y se marchó.

Él la alcanzó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la pista de baile.

—No, tú no te vas —le dijo, agarrándola del brazo con firmeza. —No voy a permitir que salgas en este estado. Vete tú a saber qué harás por pura rebeldía.

—¿En este estado? —repitió. —¿Me estás llamando histérica?

—Estoy diciendo que esta noche estás distinta. No sé si es el vestido o los rubíes, pero me parece que quieres hacer algo malo. O quizá no sea malo, sino simplemente...

—¿Una travesura? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, esa es la palabra.

—Quiero hacer algo... Algo fuera de lo común. Esta es mi única noche como Cenicienta y quiero participar en el baile. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

—Claro que no. Bien, pues, vamos. Creo que puedo...

—No me hagas ningún favor. Soy capaz de encontrar a mis propias parejas de baile —pero cuando Sakura intentó moverse, él le cerró el paso a la pista de baile: —Por favor, ¿podrías apartarte?

—No, no lo haré. No sé qué te pasa esta noche, pero creo que deberías cambiar tu forma de pensar. Tal vez esta fiesta te esté abrumando —de pronto, se detuvo y la miró fijamente. —Sakura, parece que estés a punto de llorar. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

A decir verdad, las lágrimas de Sakura eran de rabia. Esta podía ser su única oportunidad de vestirse así, de acudir a una fiesta como esa y él _no _iba a arrebatársela.

Le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Te importa que vaya al lavabo? ¿O es demasiado emocionante para alguien aburrido como yo?

—No, por supuesto que no —repuso Itachi, dirigiéndole aquella mirada universal masculina que lanzan los hombres cuando no tienen ni idea de que lo que han dicho o hecho estaba mal. —Te espero aquí —añadió, sonriéndole levemente.

En el lavabo, Sakura trató de calmarse. ¿Acaso todo iba a resultar una decepción? Había querido a Sasuke, y descubrió que en realidad la quería con un fin distinto del que ella imaginaba. Había estado muy cerca de enamorarse de Itachi, pero sabía que no era suyo y que nunca lo sería. Y ahora se preguntaba sin cesar: cuando él se marchara, ¿qué iba a ser de ella?

—No parece que se lo esté pasando muy bien —la interrumpió una vieja mujer sentada junto a Sakura frente a la larga mesa del tocador de mármol.

Daba la impresión de que había asistido a un millar de fiestas como aquella y de que a esas alturas le parecía más interesante quedarse en el lavabo de señoras.

Sakura solo podía asentir con la cabeza mientras se volvía a aplicar el pintalabios. Temía estallar en lágrimas si decía algo. La habían dejado sin su noche de aventuras. ¿Qué le diría a Anko?, ¿que se había marchado de la fiesta una hora y media después de que hubo llegado?

—¿Es tuyo ese gran trozo con el ceño fruncido de allá fuera? —le preguntó la mujer.

—¿Lo quiere? —espetó Sakura, arrancándole una sonrisa.

—¿Tan malo es?

Precisamente en ese momento, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era hablar con otra mujer.

—Está celoso —le comentó Sakura, e inmediatamente entró en la camaradería que a menudo comparten las mujeres cuando le explican a un extraño sus secretos más íntimos. —Me ha puesto en una mesa del fondo y no me ha dejado bailar y ni siquiera hablar con nadie. Salvo con un viejo que me quiere contar todas sus buenas obras.

—Deberías alejarte de él. Una vez tuve un novio así que me quería encerrar en una torre de marfil.

—¿Qué hizo usted?

—Me mantuve apartada de él el tiempo suficiente como para interesar a otro. Con tu cara y tu tipo podrías tener al hombre que quisieras —cogió unas gafas del bolso y se inclinó hacia adelante para ver de cerca los rubíes alrededor del cuello de Sakura. —Y, cariño, con estas piedras, deberías llamar la atención de cualquier hombre de la sala.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sakura, que se sentía un poco mejor. —¿Quién es el contratista que construye para Akasuna y Deidara?

Sakura sabía que había dado en el clavo cuando la mujer se puso a resollar.

—¿Te gusta empezar por arriba, eh? Es Pain.

Mientras se volvía a aplicar la barra de labios, Sakura intentó que el tono de su voz sonara despreocupado:

—Dígame, ¿alguno de los tres está casado?

La mujer escrutó a Sakura con otro interés, como si la estuviera evaluando.

—Mira, cariño, deja que te dé un consejo. Si vas detrás de alguno de los Tres Letales, deberías saber algo acerca de ellos.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante con impaciencia, y dijo:

—Dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo y me gustaría oírlo todo.

Sonrió de un modo que Sakura creyó que el placer en la vida de aquella mujer eran los cotilleos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tuvo que esperarse a que otra mujer que entró en el lavabo, lo utilizara, se lavara las manos, se comprobara el maquillaje y se marchara.

—Muy bien, hay tres hombres y cada uno de ellos es único, o al menos diferente de los otros dos. El uno es un lobo, el otro es un tipo majo y el tercero es tímido, nunca se ha casado; se lo queda todo para él. Pero cuando se trata de hacer dinero, los tres son unos tiburones —la mujer tomó aliento, contenta por la entusiasta atención que recibía de Sakura.

»El tímido no tiene mucho que decir, pero cuando habla, la gente le escucha. Le encanta el dinero, conserva cada uno de los centavos que se ha ganado. Le encantaría la pedrería que llevas. Nadie sabe nada sobre su vida, podría ser homosexual, porque no se le conoce ninguna mujer.

«Nuestro hombre encantador es un verdadero barracuda. Sonríe cuando embarga el patrimonio a viudas y huérfanos. Después de verlo te marchas sonriente, pero horas más tarde te das cuenta de que te ha quitado todo lo que era tuyo. Ha tenido tres esposas y está buscando la número cuatro. Pero te aviso de que hay cientos de solicitantes al puesto número cuatro, pese a que las tres primeras mujeres no vieron ni un céntimo de su matrimonio.

»El lobo nunca se ha casado. En cambio, engaña a las mujeres, les hace pensar que un día les propondrá matrimonio y al siguiente desaparece. No hay razón y no hay culpa. Es un maldito cretino. He oído que dos mujeres se suicidaron después de que las largara —la mujer bajó la voz al oír risas que provenían del exterior.

»Estos tres hombres van siempre juntos. Las mujeres con quienes se citan (si lo hacen) cambian, y si una mujer pronuncia una palabra de queja porque tiene que compartir un desayuno con los otros dos, es muy probable que al día siguiente encuentre una carta de despedida, si llega a oír hablar del malnacido en cuestión otra vez, claro está.

De pronto, la mujer se interrumpió, se retocó el maquillaje y echó una mirada como si estuviera a punto de marcharse.

—Pero, ¿quién es quién? —preguntó Sakura.

De pie, la mujer se alisó la falda, que era de un precioso blanco satén opalescente.

—No puedo desvelar todos mis secretos, eso te toca a ti descubrirlo.

—¿Intenta usted conquistar a uno de estos hombres? —inquirió Sakura, que daba por supuesto que una mujer entrada en años no tendría posibilidades.

Pero a la mujer no le parecía imposible.

—No. Tengo otro marido desde el año pasado. Tiene ochenta y dos años, así que creo que esperaré a que se vaya. ¿Dónde has conseguido estas lágrimas de sangre? ¿Las has heredado?

—Ummm, sí —mintió Sakura.

Pero las había recibido indirectamente de una persona fallecida hacía tiempo.

—Bien, entonces, ve a por Sasori. Le gusta que la gente piense que su padre juega al polo.

—¿No lo hace?

—Es un secreto, pero su padre compra y vende chabolas. Estas piedras lo impresionarán.

La luz volvía a iluminar los ojos de Sakura. Hacía unas semanas, se había visto a ella misma nada más que como una pobre y aburrida bibliotecaria de pueblo, pero ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad de un poco de aventura, no la quería desaprovechar. Quizá Itachi tuviera razón y este vestido y los rubíes la habían transformado. «Pero, ¿qué había de...?», se preguntó, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

La mujer abrió su monedero, cogió un frasco de píldoras y sacó tres.

—Cuando mi viejo se pone guerrero, le doy una de estas y a los pocos segundos ya está roncando. A la mañana siguiente le digo que estuvo fantástico, que fue el mejor amante que jamás he tenido. Dale a ese monumento tuyo tres de estas y serás libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero será mejor que antes lo lleves a algún lugar donde pueda dormir, porque se quedará roque enseguida.

Al ver las pastillas en la palma de la mano, Sakura vio la libertad. Sería la única oportunidad que tendría de jugar a espías o a lo que ella quisiera. Si pudiera conocer a esos hombres y adivinar cuál de ellos era...

Bien, no quería pensar en lo que intentaba hacer, pero quería saber _por qué. _¿Qué sabía una bibliotecaria de pueblo que pudiera atraer a un hombre rico y poderoso? No correría ningún riesgo, porque, ¿quién la reconocería? Su apariencia era tan diferente a la de ordinario como la de un visitante de otro planeta.

Aquella noche ni siquiera su madre la reconocería. Así pues, ¿no sería bonito, al menos por una noche, ser elegante y aceptar un trabajo potencialmente peligroso? ¿Solamente por una sola noche?

—Gracias —le susurró a la mujer, pensando en la multitud de posibilidades que se le brindaban.

—Si funciona, quiero un sitio en primera fila en tu boda.

—Oh, no va así, de ninguna manera —contestó Sakura, con una sonrisa burlona. —Si funciona, _no _la invitarán a mi funeral.

Hizo este críptico comentario, salió del lavabo y fue corriendo hacia el mismo Itachi.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, cerniéndose sobre ella.

—Nunca he estado mejor. ¿Nos vamos? Oh, espera, ¿podríamos tomar una copa de champán? Me gustaría tomar al menos una copa —esperó parecer lo suficientemente deprimida.

Itachi la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Algo te pasa por la cabeza, ¿qué es?

—Nada en especial. Aquí está, gracias —dijo, mientras cogía dos copas de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por ahí y le entregó una a Itachi. —¿Nos vamos?

Le pasó el brazo por encima del suyo y con cuidado lo condujo hacia la puerta y los coches parados.

Quince minutos más tarde, ante la insistencia de Sakura, Itachi se había bebido su champán, y había perdido el conocimiento en el asiento trasero de la limusina. Sakura dio unos golpecitos contra el cristal que la separaba del conductor y, con una amplia sonrisa, le ordenó que volviera a la fiesta.

* * *

_Pido perdón por el retraso, por favor no me tiren al fuego!_


	22. La fiesta - Parte 2

_Naruto no me pertenece, esta es una adaptación de "Un ángel para Emily" sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 22**

De algún modo, llevar el vestido adecuado, las joyas adecuadas y estar en el sitio adecuado para lucirlas sube el ego de una mujer. Mientras Sakura se abría paso a través de la muchedumbre, no se sentía una impostora; no se sentía como una chica de pueblo mezclada erróneamente con gente de la buena sociedad. Sentía que pertenecía a aquel entorno. Ino siempre había criticado de Sakura que ocultaba su espléndido tipo bajo demasiada ropa, pero ahora no había margen para la imaginación. Todas sus curvas y gran parte de su exuberante pecho estaban al descubierto; veía y sentía las miradas de deseo que le clavaban los hombres. Las mujeres la miraban al pasar. La repasaban de arriba abajo y estudiaban sus joyas con detenimiento. Sakura advirtió que toda esta gente sabía que los rubíes eran auténticos.

No había que ser un Sherlock Holmes para averiguar quiénes eran los tres hombres de los que le habían hablado. Se sentaron juntos, fumaron, bebieron y contemplaron a parte del gentío, pero por separado.

Durante un momento, Sakura se quedó atrás y les observó. Sería mejor que no pensara que uno de ellos había intentado matarla. Sería mejor centrarse en el presente, pensar que estaba en un baile y que lo único que quería era hacer todas las indagaciones que fueran posibles.

Respiró a fondo y acto seguido se alegró de ver a un hombre que le sonreía, porque su pecho asomaba aún más por la parte superior de su vestido. Le contestó con una sonrisa y cuando él levantó la copa en su salud, estuvo a punto de ponerse a reír a carcajadas.

Fortalecida gracias a sus recién descubiertas capacidades, se abrió camino hacia la mesa de aquellos tres hombres, mientras se desabrochaba el collar.

—Discúlpenme —dijo al hombre que le daba la espalda, en el tono de voz más seductor que pudo; él movió su silla para dejarla pasar (aunque había mucho espacio); ella pareció tropezar y caer hacia adelante, pero pudo agarrarse justo antes de caer sobre las piernas de aquel. Su collar se desabrochó y fue a parar directamente al pecho de Sakura.

»Oh, vaya —exclamó, agarrando los rubíes y gran parte de carne. —Qué patosa que soy siempre.

—No importa —la disculpó el hombre con quien casi había chocado, y se levantó para ayudarla. —¿Quiere que le eche un vistazo a eso?

—¿Lo haría? Sería muy amable por su parte.

Mientras aquel hombre le volvía a abrochar el collar, Sakura se preguntaba cómo iba a controlar la situación.

A menos que dijera algo interesante, sabía que no la invitarían a sentarse con ellos. ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo logra una mujer interesar a hombres tan poderosos e inmensamente ricos como estos?

—Gracias —le repuso, sonriendo hacia el hombre, y luego, cuando volvió a sentarse, respiró para infundirse valentía. —Así que, ¿cuál de ellos es usted? El tímido, el lobo o el que externamente es encantador e internamente terrible?

Durante un instante, Sakura pensó que había sobrepasado los límites, pero entonces aquel hombre rubio y alto rió.

—Soy el encantador —contestó, y señaló una silla vacía. —¿Nos quiere acompañar?

—No, a menos que me prometa que no embargará mi casa —dijo sin inmutarse.

—Prometido. Ahora, déjeme que le presente a mis amigos. Este es Sasori y este Deidara. Y yo soy...

—Pain Nagato —completó Sakura, sonriendo de una manera incitante. —Le hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte por la descripción que me hicieron de usted.

El corazón de Sakura palpitaba con fuerza cuando se sentó a la mesa con aquellos tres hombres, uno de los cuales podría ser un asesino. Pero estar rodeada de hombres de tal poder y misterio no se parecía a nada de lo que había experimentado antes. Sasori Akasuna estaba mirando descaradamente su collar con codicia y frialdad.

—Nunca lo he hecho tasar. ¿Cuánto cree que vale? —inquirió ella, desafiante.

—Medio millón, como mínimo —contestó el hombre, dándole una profunda calada al cigarro.

—Si dice eso, al menos entonces vale el doble —replicó Deidara, y por el modo en que miró a Sakura, se convenció de que era el Lobo... Cuando le miró a los ojos, entendió por qué tantas mujeres se enamoraban de él. —De hecho, le daré un cheque por setecientos cincuenta ahora mismo.

Sakura tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que quería decir setecientos cincuenta mil dólares.

—¡Oh, caramba! —gritó, asombrada. —Hará que me dé vueltas la cabeza. Tan solo soy una bibliotecaria de pueblo y este es mi primer baile. ¿A que es bonito? —Mirando a lo lejos, divisó a los que bailaban como si le interesaran.

—De modo que, señorita bibliotecaria, ¿dónde encontró las piedras?

—Un fantasma le contó a mi ángel de la guarda dónde estaban, y yo se las entregué. Al ángel, quiero decir.

Ninguno de los tres hombres sonrió; de pronto, la sangre de Sakura pareció congelarse; deseó no haber drogado a Itachi, haberse marchado de la fiesta cuando él se lo pidió.

Sasori Akasuna dio otra profunda calada al cigarro.

—¿Y dónde está tu ángel, ahora?

«Mejor que mantenga esta figura», pensó.

—Anda por aquí, por alguna parte. Ya sabe cómo son los ángeles, siempre vigilando y protegiendo.

Ninguno sonrió.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Anastasia Jones —respondió de inmediato. —En el último hombre con el que se casó, mi madre buscaba algo de animación. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que...

—Desde luego, pero no me puede negar al menos un baile con la mujer más misteriosa de la noche —dijo Deidara, desviando la mirada hacia su pecho.

—¿Misteriosa, yo? Lejos de eso. Tan solo soy...

—Cenicienta en el baile —apuntó Pain, sonriente. —De modo que tiene que bailar y dejar que todo el mundo la vea lucir este precioso vestido y sus formidables joyas. ¿No se da cuenta de que todas las mujeres del baile se reconcomen de envidia por unos rubíes como esos? Estoy seguro de que desde el imperio ruso ninguna mujer ha llevado unas joyas así.

Sakura se llevó la mano al cuello, nerviosa. Aquellos dos hombres la hacían sentir como un estropajo. Este otro hombre era tan bueno, tan amable. ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho la mujer? Que embargaba a las viudas y a los huérfanos, ¿no es así?

—Venga, señorita Smith, ¿qué daño le hará un baile?

Era tan persuasivo que Sakura le cogió de la mano que él le tendía... y no reparó la forma en que confundió su nombre. ¿Qué podía suceder, en una pista de baile?, se preguntó, para sus adentros.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba bailando y pensando que se iría pronto y se reuniría con Itachi en el coche; de pronto, alguien chocó contra ellos en la pista de baile y ella sintió un pinchazo agudo en la parte derecha de la cadera.

—Vaya, ¿he sido yo? —oyó que decía una voz de mujer, pero Sakura se tambaleaba y no relacionó la voz con un rostro.

—Demasiado champán —oyó decir a un hombre.

Entonces sintió como la cogían unos poderosos brazos y se la llevaban. Pensó que estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito, mientras se acurrucaba contra el fuerte pecho de un hombre, y cerró los ojos. Ella era la Cenicienta y estaba en brazos del príncipe azul.

Cuando Sakura se despertó, no era un sueño sino una pesadilla. Le dolía la cabeza y cuando intentó tocarse la frente con la mano, se dio cuenta de que estaba atada. Aturdida, abrió los ojos e intentó fijar la mirada. Parecía estar en una habitación grande y sucia, había basura en el suelo y dos ratas se escabullían al fondo de la habitación. Cuando se le despejaron un poco la vista y la cabeza, comprobó que estaba sentada en una silla, con las manos atadas a la espalda y las piernas a las patas de la silla. Aparte de ella, lo único que había en la habitación era un viejo y deteriorado escritorio de metal. No había ventanas, solo una pesada puerta metálica a su derecha.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que estaba en un edificio abandonado y que, salvo que ocurriera un milagro, nadie iba a encontrarla.

Estaba a punto de empezar a gritar cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron tres hombres. La luz del día entró con ellos y Sakura se preguntó si era el día siguiente al baile o dos días después. A juzgar por el estado de su cabeza, podría haber pasado una semana. Todavía llevaba puesto el precioso vestido rojo, pero ahora estaba rasgado y sucio. No le hizo falta bajar la mirada para darse cuenta de que los rubíes habían desaparecido.

Por un momento, los hombres permanecieron de pie dándole la espalda, como si no supieran que ella estaba en la habitación. «Si voy a morir por lo menos puedo averiguar por qué», pensó. Quería hacer una pregunta inteligente, pero la única palabra que le venía a la mente era «¿por qué?», y eso le dolía en la garganta.

Pain se volvió hacia ella y Sakura pensó que la mujer de los servicios tenía razón, parecía tan amable.

—¿Es cierto que no lo sabes, verdad? —preguntó él, mientras sostenía el conjunto de rubíes que ella había lucido.

Las grandes lágrimas rojas reflejaban la luz de la única bombilla que colgaba del techo y parecían diminutos fuegos.

—No tengo ni idea —dijo ella con voz cansada.

—¿Se lo digo? —preguntó Pain a los demás, haciendo que se volvieran hacia ella.

—¿Hay algún modo de impedir que lo hagas? —preguntó Deidara, y miró a Sakura de una manera que le hizo sentir frío en el cuerpo.

Había una expresión de desprecio en la delgada cara de Sasori.

—Él es el lobo, como tú expresaste de manera tan encantadora.

Sakura parpadeó. Quizás su pequeña broma no había sido tan encantadora como ella pensaba. Decir lo que ella había dicho podía parecer ingenioso en las películas pero en la vida real era una grosería.

Al instante, levantó la cabeza. Pero, qué estaba diciendo? Lo siguiente sería pedir disculpas a los hombres que la habían atado a una silla y que seguramente iban a matarla. Les miró.

—Creías que nos seducirías con tu insolencia, con tu... —dijo Sasori.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Pain. —Va a morir, ¿qué más quieres?

«Itachi», pensó Sakura.

Si le llamaba en su cabeza, tal vez la oiría e iría a rescatarla. Pero incluso los ángeles necesitan una dirección.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, esperando poder enviarle la información telepáticamente.

—Estamos en un estado del que nunca has oído hablar —dijo Deidara, lo que suscitó las risas de los otros dos.

—¿Dónde encontraste esto? —inquirió Sasori. —Hemos buscado por todas partes.

Tardó un momento en comprender que se refería a que habían registrado el desván de la mansión Senju.

—¿Habéis registrado la casa? No advertí que nadie hubiera estado allí.

—¿Crees que somos unos chapuceros? ¿Quién crees que difundió la historia de que había un fantasma en aquella casa? —preguntó Sasori, percibiéndose en su voz el odio que sentía por ella.

—Pero hay un fantasma en esa casa. El capitán —empezó a decir ella.

—Ahórranos tus bobadas. ¿Dónde encontraste los rubíes?

—Mi, ummm..., amigo los encontró y no sé dónde. Tal vez deberíais preguntárselo a él.

Quizá pudiera convencerles de que metieran a Itachi en esto y entonces podría rescatarla.

Como siempre había hecho, pensó ella, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. «Sé valiente, Sakura», se dijo. «Al menos sabes con seguridad que hay vida después de la muerte.» Sin embargo, ni siquiera ese pensamiento conseguía que se sintiera menos asustada.

—¿Tu amigo es el que está durmiendo en la limusina? —oyó decir a una voz de mujer, y entonces entró la que Sakura había conocido en los servicios. —Cariño, si le diste las tres pastillas, no se despertará nunca.

Por un instante Sakura no pudo más que quedarse boquiabierta de consternación.

—¿Crees que podrías obtener la información que te di de cualquier persona? —preguntó la mujer, divertida ante la confusión de Sakura. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y cogió a Pain por la cintura. —Este es mi querido hermanito —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia los rubíes. —Creo que me sentarán mejor a mí que a la cámara acorazada de tu banco —dijo sonriendo, y se volvió hacia Sakura. —Pareces incrédula. ¿Crees que estaba allí y te di toda esa información por casualidad? ¿No te parece extraño que solo entrara una mujer durante todo el rato que estuvimos allí dentro? Había alguien fuera vigilando la puerta. Ah, y lo siento por tu amigo, era muy apuesto.

Ante la idea de la muerte de Itachi, Sakura casi se da por vencida. Itachi ya no estaría en un cuerpo, sino en el Cielo, pero entonces recordó algo.

—No podéis matarle, no hasta que averigüe qué males me acechan y lo solucione.

Todos se rieron ante tal disparate.

—Nena —dijo Deidara, —te acechan muchos males.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder a ese comentario con un chiste grosero, sonó un teléfono y Sasori sacó un móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Los hombres estaban arreglados y recién vestidos en ropa informal, mientras que Sakura se sentía como si en su vida se hubiera bañado y, para colmo, su vejiga estaba a punto de reventar.

—Sí, vale —dijo Sasori al teléfono. —Lo tengo. Saquémosla de aquí.

Deidara la cogió por el brazo con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía un cuchillo. Sakura no sabía si era para cortar las cuerdas o para matarla.

Pero antes de averiguarlo, el teléfono volvió a sonar y Sasori levantó la mano como solo los hombres poderosos hacen cuando esperan que se les obedezca. Escuchó durante unos momentos y colgó el teléfono.

—El pájaro se ha escapado —se volvió para mirar ferozmente a Sakura. —Parece que tu amigo anda suelto por ahí.

Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de alivio porque Itachi seguía vivo, pero logró controlarse y trató de permanecer tranquila. No tenía ninguna duda de que Itachi la encontraría. Después de todo, tenía contactos en las más altas instancias.

—Así que tenemos que esperar hasta la noche para liquidarte —dijo Sasori indignado.

Sakura respiró hondo para darse valor.

—Como mínimo me podríais decir por qué habéis estado persiguiéndome. Habéis puesto una bomba en mi coche en dos ocasiones.

—Ya te dije que era una mala idea —dijo Pain a Deidara. —Dei pensó que una bomba en el coche haría creer a todo el mundo que tu muerte estaba relacionada con la mafia y con ese delincuente con el que ibas. Pero no funcionó, ¿eh? De algún modo, la ANBU lo sabía.

Sakura guardó silencio. No les iba a decir que Itachi era su ángel de la guarda y que tenía la facultad de ver las emanaciones de los coches.

—No puedo creer que no lo entiendas, una chica tan lista como tú. Cuando empezamos a saber sobre ti, estábamos... —Pain alzó la vista. —¿Cómo estábamos?

—Impresionados —dijo Deidara.

—Sí, impresionados. Le estabas pasando muy buenas historias para noticias al descerebrado de tu novio, y él estaba ascendiendo en el mundo del periodismo gracias a eso. Qué pena que no te casaras con él, hubieras podido convertirle en gobernador.

—Pero ¿las historias que yo investigaba no tenían nada que ver con que vosotros intentaseis matarme? —preguntó ella, y a pesar de lo horroroso de la situación, estaba verdaderamente interesada.

—No tenían nada que ver en absoluto —y Pain volvió a admirar los rubíes.

—¿Intentasteis matarme por ellos? —preguntó Sakura con incredulidad. —Los podíais haber robado. O por lo que tengo entendido, los podíais haber comprado.

—Pero son tuyos —dijo Pain, y parecía que eso le divertía sobremanera.

Sakura estaba desconcertada.

—Podíais haberlos engarzado o tallado de nuevo, cualquier cosa, y eso los hubiera convertido en vuestros.

—Creí que habías dicho que era lista —dijo la mujer con desdén.

Los pensamientos invadían la mente de Sakura. Dijo con suavidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que son míos?

—Son de tu propiedad porque los has heredado.

—¿Del capitán?

Cada vez estaba más confundida, si bien su mente estaba llena de cosas ajenas al mundo normal. En las últimas semanas había vivido en un mundo en el que habitaban personas con cuerpo y sin él. Si el capitán, que estaba muerto, era el propietario de los rubíes y después se los había dado a ella, ¿significaba eso que ella los había heredado?

—Deberías pegarle un tiro solamente por lo estúpida que es —dijo la mujer, dándole la espalda a Sakura.

—¿Cuál era el apellido de soltera de tu madre? —le preguntó Pain.

—Wilcox.

—¿Y el de la madre de tu madre?

—No... no me acuerdo.

—¿Qué te parece Simmons?

—Sí, creo que era ese —dijo Sakura, más confundida si cabe ya que se trataba de un nombre bastante corriente.

—¿Y cuál era el de la esposa del capitán Senju?

—Rachel... —Sakura levantó la cabeza. —Simmons —susurró. Sakura se quedó allí sentada parpadeando mientras los pensamientos inundaban su mente. —¿Quieres decir que yo tengo algo que ver con el capitán Senju?

—¿Alguna vez has visto una fotografía de su mujer?

—No, después de la muerte del capitán, ella destruyó todas sus fotografías.

—No todas. Mi familia tenía unas cuantas de cuando ella era una niña.

Pain se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y sacó una foto para enseñársela a Sakura.

—Pero ella...

—Se parece a ti. Sí, sí se parece. Sois iguales. Fíjate en las joyas de la foto.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Sakura, al reconocer los rubíes, aunque en realidad no entendía nada. —¿Quién eres tú?

Él sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

—Mi bisabuela era la hermana de la esposa del capitán. Pero tú, señorita bibliotecaria, eras bisnieta de la esposa del capitán.

Eras. Tiempo pasado, como si ya estuviera muerta.

—Yo..., yo no lo sabía, nunca lo habría pensado. Ni siquiera sabía que ella tuviera una hija. No aparece en ningún registro. ¿Qué crees que la hizo enloquecer? Yo no lo sé, aún no lo he averiguado.

—Pero lo habrías hecho. Era un secreto muy bien guardado en mi familia. La joven Rachel Simmons se quedó embarazada de su amante, y después la abandonó, así que la enviaron a casa de una tía para tener el bebé. Cuando regresó, su padre la casó con el capitán. En aquel momento era el único hombre del pueblo que estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella. ¿Sabías que el capitán mató a dos hombres en sendos duelos porque se habían burlado en el bar sobre la honra de su mujer? No, bueno, lo habrías descubierto. Siempre has fisgoneado en las historias hasta que lo averiguas todo.

—El capitán mató al amante de ella —dijo Sakura mientras trataba de asimilarlo todo.

—No, no lo hizo —dijo Pain. —Ella le mató. Ella le amaba con toda su alma, la muy tonta, y después la abandonó en el instante que supo que estaba embarazada y a punto de ser desheredada. Él se marchó al extranjero para volver años más tarde y enterarse de que su antigua amante vivía en una mansión y llevaba rubíes del tamaño de limones. Volvió a cortejarla en secreto. El capitán lo sabía, pero la amaba tanto que le dejó hacer lo que ella quisiera. El capitán habría permitido que el amante viviera con ellos si eso es lo que ella hubiera deseado. Pero cuando su esposa se enteró de que las joyas eran lo único que codiciaba su amante, cogió una de las pistolas del capitán y le atravesó el corazón de un disparo.

—Después de haberle disparado en los genitales —añadió la mujer.

—Es verdad, he olvidado ese horripilante detalle. Siempre me olvido de ese detalle.

—Y el capitán cargó con la culpa —concluyó Sakura asombrada.

—Sí. Convenció a su viejo y fiel sirviente de que testificara contra él en la sala del tribunal de modo que fuera él el ahorcado y no su mujer. Más tarde el sirviente se suicidó a causa de los remordimientos y la mujer enloqueció.

—Y el bebé creció en el seno de una buena familia de Iowa —dijo Sakura suavemente, pensando en el lugar de procedencia de la familia de su madre.

—Eso es.

—Y cuando creció, se casó y dio a luz a tu abuela.

—Supongo que eso significa que el capitán dejó todo en herencia a su mujer y ella dejó testamento dejándoselo todo a su hija, dondequiera que estuviera —dijo Sakura.

—Exacto —Pain miró a su hermana. —Ya te dije que era lista.

—Pero yo no sabía nada. Yo...

—Tú estabas investigando la historia del capitán, fisgoneando en cosas que no te incumbían, y lo habrías descubierto. Qué pena que no seas tan tonta como tu novio. No estarías en peligro si lo fueras. Es incapaz de encontrar los zapatos sin ayuda.

—De modo que si te deshaces de mí, entonces te convertirás en el heredero de la fortuna de Senju. ¿Existe tal fortuna?

—Y tanto, y de considerable cuantía —dijo la mujer.

—Y hay rumores sobre la existencia de tesoros escondidos en aquella mansión —dijo Deidara. —Su mujer poseía una fabulosa colección de joyas. Parece que las gemas de colores le ayudaban a olvidar lo que había perdido. Además de los rubíes, tenía esmeraldas, diamantes amarillos y montones de piedras semipreciosas. Hoy en día valen millones. Pero cuando ella murió, no encontraron ni una joya. No las había vendido, así que todo el mundo pensó que seguían en la mansión.

—¿Por qué no se sabe todo esto? —preguntó Sakura. —Debería haber leyendas acerca de una casa llena de joyas.

—Hay leyendas sobre fantasmas. Nos hemos gastado mucho dinero colocando un sistema de sonido que ahuyentara a los mocosos y evitara que curiosearan por allí —dijo Sasori, después de haber estado un buen rato sin hablar. —El fantasma anuló cualquier historia sobre un tesoro.

—¿Pero por qué no reclamasteis la casa para hacer así con ella lo que quisierais? —preguntó Sakura. —Nadie lo sabía excepto vosotros. Desde luego yo no lo sabía.

—El juez Henry Agnew Walden, esa es la razón. Presentamos la demanda hace cinco años pero él dijo que quería saber lo que había sido de la hija. Y no nos creyó cuando le dijimos que había muerto cuando era una niña.

—Te dije que él no creería nada de cuanto le dijeras —insistió la mujer. —Mi querido hermano sedujo y abandonó a la hija del juez. Por esta razón, el juez sabía muy bien lo que era un niño sin padres.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Ella se me echó encima —dijo Pain con una mirada desprovista de arrepentimiento.

—¿Decir que no? —dijo su hermana con aire de superioridad.

—¿Y si os doy la mansión? —preguntó Sakura. —¿Para qué quiero una casa vieja y un montón de joyas? De todos modos, ¿cuándo iba a tener ocasión de ponérmelas?

Todos se volvieron para mirarla con una misma expresión que decía: «No somos idiotas».

—Firmaría cualquier papel —dijo Sakura dócilmente. —¿No podríais redactar un contrato rápidamente?

—¡Qué gran idea! Nos cedes millones de dólares en joyas y tierras, y después no vas a juicio para intentar recuperarlo. ¿Es ese tu plan?

—Pero estaría demasiado asustada para hacer algo —dijo Sakura, mientras percibía el tono quejumbroso de su propia voz. «Y eso que se supone que iba a ser valiente», pensó.

—El dinero es una cosa extraña. Si se tiene suficiente, arma de valor hasta a la persona más tímida. Créeme, señorita bibliotecaria, un buen abogado te convencería para que nos demandaras y ganarías el caso, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, era tu bisabuela.

—¡Basta ya! —exclamó la mujer, mirando a Sakura de arriba abajo. —Si sigues hablando, al final le pedirás que se case contigo.

—Buena idea —dijo Deidara, sin dejar de mirar la parte superior del busto de Sakura que sobresalía del vestido.

—Tenemos que sacarla de aquí y acabar con esto de una vez. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes te declararán el familiar más cercano —dijo la mujer. —Y dame eso —añadió al tiempo que arrebataba los rubíes de las manos de su hermano.

—¡Itachi! —se dijo Sakura, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberle escuchado y obedecido, y no haber intentado comportarse como una mujer fatal.

Sakura ya no pensó nada más porque la habían pinchado con una jeringuilla en la parte superior del brazo y perdió el conocimiento al instante.

* * *

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza! He empezado la universidad y me tiene como loca xS_


	23. ¿Nuestro final?

_Naruto no me pertenece, esta es una adaptación de "Un ángel para Emily" sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián - Capítulo 23**

Cuando Sakura despertó, estaba dentro del maletero de un coche. Nunca antes había estado dentro de un maletero, pero el olor, los ruidos, los golpes y el gato que se le clavaba en las costillas, eran inconfundibles.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Eso de estar atada dentro del maletero de un coche le pasaba a otras personas, no a ella. No a pequeñas bibliotecarias aburridas, cuya idea de pasarlo bien era encontrar una primera edición en una tienda de antigüedades.

—Itachi —dijo en voz alta en su mente.

No podía hablar porque le habían tapado la boca con cinta adhesiva. Pero si pudiera hablar, le habría gustado decirle algunas cosas que no le había dicho antes.

En primer lugar, que le amaba. Le amaba por lo que era, no porque fuera un ángel, ni porque él la quisiera a ella. Le amaba porque siempre se preocupaba por los demás, tanto si tenían cuerpo como si no.

Estaba tan segura del amor que él sentía por ella, que sabía que podía drogarle y él continuaría queriéndola al día siguiente. Claro que se enfadaría y le gritaría y le diría la tontería que había hecho, pero seguiría queriéndola. ¿Cuántas mujeres estaban tan seguras de sus hombres como para poder hacer eso? A Sasuke siempre intentó complacerle, pero con Itachi, el mero hecho de ser ella misma ya parecía complacerle.

—Te quiero —dijo mentalmente y asomaron lágrimas a sus ojos cuando pensó que ya nunca podría decírselo.

Nunca podría decirle que tenía razón con lo de la fiesta y que ella estaba equivocada, y nunca podría decirle lo mucho que se había divertido con él. Era interesante, divertido, cariñoso y todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear, pensó. «Y le traté como si fuera basura», pensó, con más lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahora ella se dirigía a la muerte. No le cabía ninguna duda. Y ni Itachi ni todos sus poderes habían podido salvarla. ¿Qué sería de él cuando regresara al Cielo y le dijera al arcángel Fugaku que había fracasado, que no había podido eliminar la maldad que rodeaba a Sakura?

Así que ahora iba a morir y no le vería más con apariencia humana. En su próxima vida ella sería humana y él la miraría desde el Cielo. Al menos estaría allí durante cien años más antes de que le trasladaran a otro lugar. De repente, cien años no le parecían mucho tiempo porque es todo el tiempo que estaría con él.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, Sakura ya no tenía miedo. Tal vez se debía a que desde que había conocido a Itachi, ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Ya no había dudas acerca de la vida después de la muerte o de la reencarnación. Al menos no para ella. A ella solo le quedaba la certeza de que ya no vería a Itachi nunca más.

Cuando abrieron el maletero, no le sorprendió comprobar que estaba en un bosque. Sería uno de esos cadáveres que los niños encuentran jugando y nadie podría identificarla. Ni siquiera había hecho testamento.

—Muy bien, acabemos de una vez —dijo Sasori mientras la cogía del brazo y tiraba de ella adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque.

Sakura sabía que no valía la pena pedir clemencia a este hombre, no tenía corazón.

«Por favor, permíteme morir con dignidad», rezó. «No permitas que lloriquee y suplique.»

Con renovada determinación, Sakura se esforzó por mantener el paso mientras Sasori tiraba de ella a través de la maleza.

Pain fue el primero en oír el ruido.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, con los nervios de punta.

Los otros estaban tan tranquilos que Sakura se preguntó si no habrían hecho esto antes. Se les conocía como el Trío Letal, y quizá con razón.

Tal vez Itachi había utilizado algún tipo de brujería o, en su caso, de _angelería, _porque les encontró casi antes de que pudieran oírle. Iba en una de esas enormes motos Harley-Davidson de color negro que solo los peores matones montarían y, sin embargo, a Sakura nada en su vida le había parecido mejor. Ni montado en un corcel negro, le habría parecido con más propiedad un héroe de antaño.

— ¡Soltadla! —ordenó Itachi con suavidad mientras se bajaba de la moto.

Sasori soltó una horrible carcajada al tiempo que apuntaba a Itachi en la cabeza con una pistola.

—No me hagas reír. Ven y ponte a su lado.

—Con mucho gusto —dijo Itachi acercándose a Sakura lentamente, y entonces la liberó de las manos de Sasori.

Itachi puso la mano en la cinta adhesiva que Sakura tenía en la boca y ella se preparó para el dolor del tirón, pero la cinta se despegó y no sintió nada.

—Puedes matarles a los dos —dijo la mujer. —En realidad es perfecto. La mata y luego se suicida. Perfecto. Pasa constantemente.

—Le he dicho a la policía dónde estáis —dijo Itachi con suavidad, mientras desataba los pies y las manos de Sakura. Al menos ella notaba que la desataba, aunque Itachi no parecía moverse.

— ¿Crees que no tenemos comprada a la policía? —dijo Deidara. —Además, el idiota de Sasuke ha manchado tanto la reputación de esta mujer que todos pensarán que se lo merecía.

La mujer sonrió a Sakura con frialdad.

—Cariño, es un poco tarde para que te enteres de esto, pero nunca confíes en un hombre. El que llamaba era Sasuke. Te ha vendido por la promesa de que podrá presentarse a gobernador en las próximas primarias.

Sakura dio un grito ahogado y la cálida mano de Itachi se deslizó en la suya. Como siempre, logró tranquilizarla. Mientras lo hacía, ella le transmitió pensamientos de amor hacia él. Itachi debió de leer su pensamiento porque apretó la mano de Sakura, que se sintió mucho mejor. Itachi siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

—No puedes matarme —dijo Itachi suavemente, permaneciendo de pie justo al lado de Sakura. —No importa lo que me hagas, no puedes matarme hasta que el Cielo está preparado para que yo deje la Tierra.

Itachi miraba a Pain y a su hermana, pero no podía ver a Sasori que estaba a un lado. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en la cara, Sasori levantó la pistola y apuntó para disparar.

Sakura no pensó en lo que hacía. Solamente sabía que no quería estar en el planeta sin Itachi. Si él iba a abandonar la tierra, entonces ella también lo haría y, dondequiera que fueran a parar, estarían juntos.

Sin pensar en su propia vida, echó el cuerpo delante de Itachi y la bala fue directa a su corazón.

_¿FIN?_

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta este punto._


	24. Epilogo 1

_¿Alguien pensó que no habría epilogo con tal final?_

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián – Epilogo 1**

Itachi estaba de pie frente al arcángel Fugaku, y la magnificencia del mismo era aterradora. Era un soldado, un ángel que había supervisado todas las guerras de la historia, y su gallarda e imponente presencia atemorizaba a Itachi.

—Te envié a que hicieras un trabajo —dijo el arcángel, bajando la mirada y apuntando con su aristocrática nariz a Itachi.

Itachi siempre había deseado ver la cara del ángel más eminente, pero ahora que se estremecía en su presencia, casi se arrepentía de haberlo deseado.

—Y he fracasado —musitó Itachi. —Lo admito y te ruego que me perdones.

El arcángel miró a su amigo Minato, un ángel de miles de años de edad. En su día Minato había gobernado la tierra, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que cedió su poder al arcángel Fugaku.

—Ya has sido castigado, así que puedes marcharte.

Pero Itachi no se movió.

— ¿Qué deseas? —dijo el arcángel; sus oscuras cejas formaban una sola línea.

—Deseo estar con ella —contestó Itachi, tratando de ser valiente aunque las palabras se encallaron en su garganta.

—Lo estarás durante los próximos cien años y entonces...

— ¡No! —dijo Itachi más bruscamente de lo que deseaba, y continuó más suavemente. —Quiero decir que quiero estar con ella aquí, en esta vida y ahora. En la tierra. Con apariencia humana.

El arcángel lanzó a Itachi una mirada tan penetrante que estaba seguro de que estaba flambeando su alma.

—Pero su cuerpo terrestre ha muerto.

Itachi respiró y tragó saliva.

—Puede resucitar.

—Solo Dios puede hacer eso —dijo suavemente el arcángel Fugaku, examinando a Itachi con curiosidad.

—Entonces se lo pediré a Él —dijo Itachi con firmeza.

—Pero debe de haber alguna razón para la resurrección —dijo Minato, detrás de su eterno amigo.

Itachi reunió todo su valor.

—Daré _cualquier cosa _a cambio de devolverle la vida y poder estar con ella.

En el Cielo no era necesario dar demasiados detalles puesto que los arcángeles podían leer con facilidad los pensamientos de los espíritus de menor nivel como Itachi.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Itachi y al decirlo, el miedo abandonó su cuerpo. —Sí, sé exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estás dispuesto a dejar de ser un ángel por ella? ¿Renunciarás al _Cielo _por ella?

—Sí —contestó Itachi sin vacilar. —Ella dio su vida por mí, de modo que yo lo daré todo por ella.

El arcángel Fugaku desestimó eso con un gesto de la mano.

—Pero ella va a una vida mejor. Lo ha hecho bien en esta vida, aunque haya sido corta, así que tendrá mejor suerte en la siguiente.

—Quiero estar junto a ella en esta vida y en... en todas las demás vidas. Renuncio al Cielo por eso —dijo Itachi mientras trataba de no temblar.

El arcángel Fugaku le miró durante unos instantes:

—Si haces eso, asumirás todos los horrores de la vida humana. Habrá dolor y tristeza, tragedia y...

—Y amor —dijo Itachi, y a medida que hablaba iba recobrando los ánimos. —La amo. Siempre la he amado, ahora lo sé. No soy un buen ángel de la guarda. Dediqué demasiado tiempo a Sakura y poco tiempo a los demás. Y he manipulado vidas, algo inadmisible. Incluso he manipulado las vidas de Sakura porque no soportaba verla con otros hombres. ¿Qué clase de ángel de la guarda soy si me entrometo de esa manera? Siento un amor terrenal por ella. No hay nada de sagrado en mi amor por Sakura; en realidad es muy carnal.

—Entonces —dijo el arcángel, clavando todavía su mirada en Itachi. —Debes comprender que si renuncias al Cielo, no podrás cambiar de opinión.

Por un instante Itachi pareció vacilar, pero entonces sonrió.

—No, no lo haré. La he amado durante siglos, así que no creo que cambie de opinión.

—No recordarás nada del tiempo en que fuiste un ángel. Te atormentarán todos los males humanos.

—Lo entiendo y estoy dispuesto a dar a cambio lo que haga falta. ¿Devolverás su cuerpo a la vida?

—Si estás decidido. ¿No cambiarás de opinión?

—No, estoy seguro —y cuando lo dijo, lo estaba.

—Entonces ya está —dijo el arcángel Fugaku.

Y ya estaba.

* * *

_Naruto no me pertenece, esta es una adaptación de "Un ángel para Emily" sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku._


	25. Epilogo 2

_Y para aquellos que aun seguían inconformes, ¡El último epilogo para finalizar la historia!_

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián – Epilogo 2**

—Ya está.

—Me tomas el pelo —dijo Sakura, sosteniendo a su hijo de ocho semanas en la rodilla mientras trataba de abrocharse el vestido. — ¿No más reescrituras? —preguntó, bromeando.

—En absoluto. Déjame que lo coja mientras te cambias —dijo Itachi estirando los brazos hacia el niño.

— ¿Cambiar el qué?

—Muy graciosa. Mientras te cambias de ropa porque os voy a llevar a cenar a los dos para celebrarlo. Uno no termina de escribir un libro cada día.

—Tampoco ocurre cada día que un hombre de treinta y siete años escriba su autobiografía.

—Nuestra autobiografía —dijo él, cogiendo al niño en brazos y dándole un tierno beso antes de acurrucarle contra su hombro.

—Tuyo —dijo Sakura, sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras de la vieja mansión, y mientras lo hacía pensó en los últimos dos años de su vida.

Pensó en cómo conoció a Itachi, al que casi atropella con el coche, cómo él sufría amnesia y tuvieron que trabajar juntos para averiguar quién era. Y fue mientras investigaban, con la ANBU tras ellos pensando erróneamente que Itachi era un criminal en busca y captura, cuando averiguaron que alguien estaba intentando asesinar a Sakura.

Se detuvo en el descansillo por un instante y miró hacia abajo, al cabello moreno de su marido, que sostenía a su hijo, meciéndose suavemente con él mientras escuchaban el disco de Enya preferido del niño.

Ella recordó cómo Itachi la rescató de aquellos hombres, cómo escaparon en la moto de Itachi y cómo, detrás de ellos, el coche en el que viajaban los tres hombres y la mujer se despeñó por un precipicio. Los cuatro murieron en el acto. Cuando se hizo público que Sasuke Uchiha, el periodista televisivo que se había prometido con Sakura, estaba implicado en la conspiración, fue desacreditado y despedido. Había oído que Sasuke estaba haciendo las previsiones meteorológicas en un pueblo perdido cuyo nombre nadie conocía.

Más tarde, Sakura reclamó su herencia, la mansión Senju, e Itachi y ella se casaron. Emplearon parte de la fortuna del capitán en restaurar la antigua casa hasta que se convirtió en un hogar acogedor, hogar que ella e Itachi pensaban llenar de niños.

Pensó que resultaba extraño cómo un principio tan aparentemente infeliz había acabado tan bien. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería su vida ahora si ella o Itachi no hubieran escapado cuando aquellos hombres les apuntaban con pistolas.

—Pero escapamos —dijo ella en voz alta, y continuó subiendo las escaleras. —Gracias a Dios y al Cielo.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplar la enorme vidriera de colores que iba desde el techo de la casa hasta el primer piso. La vidriera original se había hecho añicos hacía muchos años y, cuando Sakura heredó la casa, cubrieron el espacio con un panel, de modo que cuando decidieron cambiarlo, Itachi dijo:

—Pongamos una imagen del arcángel Fugaku.

— ¿Tienes una foto suya para dársela al cristalero? —dijo Sakura, bromeando.

—No, pero aunque sea raro, sé qué aspecto tiene.

De manera que había una vidriera con la imagen de un hombre de tres metros y medio, un hombre extraordinariamente apuesto que llevaba una armadura negra y que miraba frunciendo el ceño a quien pasaba ante él. Pero incluso con el ceño fruncido, había algo benévolo en su expresión y Sakura le sonreía cada vez que pasaba delante de él.

—Gracias a ti también —susurró ella, sin saber por qué.

¿Qué tenía que ver un personaje de ficción como el arcángel Fugaku con que ellos escaparan de unos hombres armados?

Sin hallar la respuesta, Sakura se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Abrió la puerta del armario.

—Así que, dígame capitán, ¿qué debería ponerme esta noche? —dijo en voz alta, refiriéndose al fantasma que la gente decía que habitaba en la casa.

Sin embargo, ni ella ni Itachi habían visto nunca ningún indicio de que hubiera un fantasma en la casa; además, no creían en fantasmas.

Mirándose la barriga, cuya forma todavía dejaba mucho que desear, ella hizo una mueca.

—Venga, capitán, tenga piedad, ¿qué cree que una mujer gorda y que acaba de tener un bebé como yo debe ponerse para seducir a su marido? Necesito _ayuda._

Lo dijo en broma, pero al instante oyó un ruido que provenía de la parte superior del armario.

— ¡No, ardillas otra vez, no! —dijo, mirando al techo.

Encendió la luz y, para su asombro, vio que el techo del armario empezaba a desprenderse. «¿Termitas?», pensó, mientras seguía mirando cómo caían las tablas.

En el momento en que cayeron por completo con gran estrépito, agachó la cabeza, pero no antes de que algo la golpeara en ella. Cuando levantó la mano y lo tocó, notó algo muy liso y frío.

Una vez se hubo asentado el polvo, Sakura se miró la mano y vio que sostenía un collar de esmeraldas y que a sus pies, en sus hombros y entre su ropa había lo que parecían ser las joyas del tesoro de un pirata.

— ¡Caramba! —dijo Sakura con los ojos como platos mirando las piedras relucientes.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —gritó Itachi mientras subía las escaleras, sosteniendo al niño firmemente. — ¿Estás bien? Ha sonado como si el techo se estuviera desplomando.

Lentamente, Sakura se dio la vuelta y levantó las manos.

—Creo que hemos encontrado las joyas de la bisabuela —dijo suavemente.

— ¡Que me aspen! —dijo Itachi, recogiendo del suelo una pulsera que parecía ser de diamantes. —Como a vosotros —miró hacia un rincón de la habitación. —Gracias, viejo —dijo.

Tanto él como Sakura hubieran jurado que oyeron una efusiva carcajada.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Itachi.

Entonces cogió a Sakura de la mano y bajaron las escaleras corriendo.

Minato levantó la vista hacia el arcángel Fugaku y le dijo: — ¿Por qué le enviaste a la Tierra?

—Porque durante siglos Itachi se había enamorado de Sakura. A veces pasa, pero en el caso de Itachi estaba interfiriendo de manera negativa. Sakura tiene muy buen corazón, pero seguía enamorándose de canallas. En las últimas vidas, antes de ver a Sakura casada con un hombre que la tratara como basura, Itachi quebrantó el sistema y evitó las bodas.

— ¿Y eso no es bueno? —preguntó Minato, con los ojos brillantes, ya que conocía la respuesta.

Siempre le había divertido ver a un soldado glorioso como el arcángel Fugaku involucrado en algo que no fuera la guerra y la paz.

—Lo habría sido, salvo que Itachi no podía soportar que ningún otro hombre se casara con ella y Sakura vivía una vida de solterona. Durante dos vidas ha muerto virgen, sin hijos, una carga para sus familiares; tristes y solitarias vidas. Y ese no era su destino.

—Así que, en esencia, le enviaste a la Tierra para que decidiera si quería estar o no con la mujer que amaba.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Y ha hecho lo que tú esperabas?

—Claro que sí. Me ha complacido en gran medida. Los dos son buenas personas y tendrán buenos hijos. Irradiarán mucho amor y bondad. En la Tierra siempre vienen bien el amor y la bondad.

—Entonces, ¿nuestro joven amigo Itachi no será rebajado de categoría?

El arcángel miró a su viejo amigo y al ver que le estaba tomando el pelo, sonrió. No importa lo amenazador que fuera su semblante, nunca atemorizaba a Minato ni podía engañarle, puesto que tanto Minato como Dios sabían que Itachi tenía un gran y amable corazón.

—No del todo —murmuró Itachi, y volvió a centrar su atención en lo que sucedía en Oriente Próximo. —No, no del todo.

FIN.

* * *

_Naruto no me pertenece, esta es una adaptación de "Un ángel para Emily" sin fines de lucro por una fan del ItaSaku. Muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aca._


End file.
